


Don’t Ignore Me

by HeavenlyHunny



Series: Don’t [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Olaf and Kit, Olaf has a whole family here, Olaf is just basically JD from Heathers, Set when they were all still in training, The older generation, Theres a couple OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 98,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHunny/pseuds/HeavenlyHunny
Summary: Day after day she just sat there, doing his work, not giving him the attention he so wanted and deserved. It was her fault he felt like this....the one where Olaf gets the “ugly” Snicket girl to do his work for him, and ends up driving himself crazy while watching her do it. Yes there is smut ;)COMPLETE





	1. ENO

It was so fucking stupid. Why the only two shows he actually fancied had to come on at the same time. Out of all the other days he spent being bored after he’d finished admiring his own reflection for an hour, Thursday nights happened to be the only time where he could keep himself busy. His sister always bugged him about finding a hobby or, more favorably, caring more about his school work. He frankly considered the former to be pointless and didn’t give a shit about the latter. He was already in the Prufrock Performance Club and considered his theatre work to be the only hobby he needed. As for his school work, he didn’t consider it worth his time to constantly go over codes he already understood, bitch about morals he didn’t truly believe in, and prepare for missions with people he hated. Nonetheless, despite his parents being on “vacation”, burning god knows what at the moment, his sister had some how taken charge of the household. She made sure to keep herself involved in he and his siblings lives, which included intimidating him with the all so popular “I’ll snitch to mom and dad” threat. He knew his parents wouldn’t care that he didn’t enjoy his schooling, if anything they’d be relieved. It wasn’t like they themselves hadn’t defect. They were the cause of the whole goddamn schism, for fucks sake. But he knew they still wanted him to get his volunteer training properly, claiming he’d be a useless villain if he didn’t use the knowledge to his advantage, later. 

They’d always expected him to defect to their side. His whole life there had been no question about it. It was certain. Honestly, he didn’t mind. He always found his parents’ people to be more daring, confident, and downright badass. But he was him, so any rule that tried to dictate him, caused him to rebel against it, even if he liked it. It was in his nature. It was just what he did, much to the dismay of those around him. He found VFD to be pointless and hypocritical. Yet, because his parents hated it so much, he stayed. He guessed he just enjoyed pissing people off. He smiled to himself and flipped through the channels during the commercials. Sitting on top of the television was a copy of Dead Souls by Nikolai Gogol that he had stolen from Snicket. God he hated him. He always had that stupid book tucked under his arm, sulking around and acting like he was better than Olaf was. Always taking him for a fool. And what kind of name was Lemony supposed to be anyway?! Did his parents look at him and think of fucking fruit?

His parents always said, “all the Snickets are the same.” Somewhat ironic coming from his mother, who had been adopted by them, as a child. She was raised as Lemony’s mothers younger sister, until their falling out which, would eventually, lead to the schism. His parents blamed the Snickets for, just about, every problem in their lives and Olaf didn’t blame them for thinking so. They were all such self righteous bastards, constantly reading, and constantly being praised by others. He despised them. He wanted to over power them. 

The girl in the corner of his room cleared her throat. He turned to look at her, expecting her to address him, but she didn’t even look his way. He frowned, even though he knew she didn’t see it. He didn’t understand how one could be so engrossed in such boring and repetitive work. The again, she was a Snicket too. For just about a month she had done the same thing every time she came over. She would come into his house, hang her coat on the rack downstairs, then proceed to walk up to his room and drop her bag down. He would give her his homework and she would do it, all without ever saying a word to him. She always did it curled up by his door, on the floor. She never asked for a chair, nor a desk, and never went further into his room, except occasionally to use the restroom. 

 

His sister wanted his grades to improve, so what did he do? He went to the smartest girl in his year and forced her to do his work for him. Was forced the right word? He WANTED to force her to do it, to feel like he had won over her. He knew she was extremely quiet, even more so than Lemony, and always seemed to hate interacting with people outside of her, extremely small, friend circle. She read way too much, probably why she wore glasses, and never made eye contact. She always, at least from what he’d noticed, seem to be afraid of everything. He expected her to cry, or even cower, when he had first approached her. He’d pinned her against the lockers and stared down at her intimidatingly. He told her what he wanted her to do and said that she didn’t have a choice in the matter. But, instead of crying, she’d simply said “alright” and wriggled away from him, walking to her next class. He’d been stunned. He didn’t know what confused him more, that fact that she wasn’t scare or that she’d agreed to do his work for him, so casually. 

Nevertheless, here they were. Were they really there? She always seemed like she was in her own world when she sat there. Every time she finished, she simply put it on his dresser and left. She never said a word to him. It angered him. She angered him. 

She angered him because she was quiet. She angered him because she wasn’t afraid of him. She angered him because she was a Snicket. Everything she did just angered him. 

He could think of so many things that were wrong with her. She read too much. She enjoyed school. She was related to Lemony. And she was unbelievably ugly. Like a new level of ugly. He couldn’t stand her face. She looked like a rat to him. Her glasses were huge and her face was small and round. Her eyes were a lighter, uglier, shade of green than his were. She always kept her stupid, matted hair tied up into a messy bun. She had no fashion sense. Her ears were too small and her eyes were too big. He hated her. 

She shifted on the ground, as if she could feel him scowling at her. Yet, she still didn’t seem scared. Why wasn’t she scared of him?

He realized he had been staring at her for a little  
Too long and quickly looked away. He tried to focus on the commercials but his eyes kept drifting back over to her small figure. 

Without thinking, he reached across his bed and grabbed a bag of popcorn that had been sitting on the floor. He frowned and popped one into his mouth. He changed the channel again, began shoving handfuls more into his mouth. He watched as one fell to the floor and rolled, slightly, in her direction. As if instinctual, he picked up the popcorn kernel and threw it at her. 

She stilled didn’t move. He scowled and threw another one at her. 

Still nothing. 

He didn’t given a fuck anymore. He started taking about page handfuls and flinging then at her, roughly. 

Still nothing. 

Fuck her. 

He didn’t know why he cared that she wasn’t responding, but he did and he wasn’t about to stop now. He kept throwing them and they kept hitting her. Some hitting her head and back, and others flying past and landing on the papers she was holding. She would always just brush them out of the way and keep writing. Never once did she even flinch. 

Olaf gave a huff of frustration. There was no more popcorn in the bag, all of it sitting in random places on his floor. He couldn’t believe she had done nothing that whole time. 

As if she was mocking him, she straightened her back and started to stack the papers she had been working on. She zipped her backup up, papers in hand, and rose to her feet. 

He watched her in disbelief. How dare she just ignore him? She slung her back over her shoulder and put her hand on the doorknob, pausing there. Olaf watched as she sighed and let her head drop. She spun on her heel and headed towards the side of his bed. She stopped and looked up at him for the first time since he’d pinned her to the locker. He watched her with an amused expression, eyebrow raised. 

She said nothing, simply sticking her hand out and handing him his stack of papers. He looked at the papers, and then her, grabbing them from her hands. He gave her a taunting smile once they were in his hands, one which she did not return. She turned and headed back to the door of his room. As she opened it, he cleared his throat, causing her to pause. 

“Thank you, Kit,” Olaf teased. 

She said nothing still, not even letting out a sigh, but Olaf could see her ball her fist up in frustration. She walked out the door and closed it behind her. 

Stupid bitch

Olaf smiles in his well deserved victory. That was she deserved for ignoring him. Not like he cared, though. She was annoying. She was ugly. She was just god awful. Besides, he only wanted her there to keep his grades up for him. He would never let her in his house for any other reason. It wasn’t anything more. He only liked to get on her nerves, as he did to Lemony. They are all the same, and he hated them. He just...didn’t like being ignored. He could deal with her other annoying behaviors, even if they did piss him off. The same annoying behaviors every time she came over, 4 days each week. The same thing. It’s not like he wanted...something else... to happen...he didn’t even like her. He just...didn’t like being ignored. He hated her so badly, for so many things...but what he hated the most was that she would look at him, wouldn’t talk to him, wouldn’t even address his presence. He wasn’t used to that, and he didn’t like it either. 

He’d made up his mind. He would make her notice him. Everyone else noticed him. He was popular, people always cared what he was doing. Girls, especially. And even though she was ugly, really ugly, Kit Snicket should not be immune to his charm. He wanted her to squirm under his gaze. To tremble whenever he got near. 

He smiled to himself, victoriously. He’d made up his mind. She would pay attention to him. He knew it. 

See you tomorrow Kit


	2. OWT

He rubbed his eyes as the light from the sun beamed down on him from outside his window. Even though it was Friday he didn’t see any incentive to rise out of his bed. As far as he was concerned, the world was treacherous and his bed was the only place that wasn’t. He didn’t mind being late for school, or anything else for that matter. But that didn’t stop her from making him go. He could feel her warm breath against the back of his neck. He could tell she knew he was awake. She hadn’t tried to be careful when she’d climbed into the bed next to him. 

“I know you’re not sleep, so you can stop pretending,” she said, sitting up on her elbow. 

“I wasn’t pretending,” he groaned, rolling over to look at her. 

Abigail’s dark green eyes glared back at his identical ones. She was only a year older than he was but tended to act like she was his third parent. Olaf reached out and squeezed his sister’s breast slightly, which received him a slap from her. 

“You goddamn pervert,” Abigail laughed in disbelief, “I’m your sister, you sick fuck.”

“You’re the one who got in bed next to me,” Olaf retorted. He sat up and stretched. 

“Whatever you asshole,” she said, rolling her eyes, “get up. We’ve got to actually do something with our lives.”

“Laying in bed is technically doing something,” Olaf argued, once again refusing to lose. 

“No it isn’t. It’s the exact definition of not doing something,” Abigail said chuckling. 

“But just think of all the things you can do in a bed-“ Olaf began. 

“Nope! It’s fucking 7:30 and I don’t have time to hear more of your perviness,” Abigail said, putting her hand up to stop him. 

Before he could respond, she turned and walked out the door. He sweared she could be so fucking annoying. He groaned and followed her behind her, reluctantly. 

The kitchen was surprisingly busy, at least for their family. None of the six siblings were all really that close, all preferring not to acknowledge each other’s existence. Seeing them all eating together at the table was new to Olaf. It made him suspicious. 

“Since when did we become the damn Brady Bunch?” He questioned, grabbing an apple off the counter. 

“Since the rest of us actually act like a fucking family while you’re upstairs jacking off all the time,” Isobel snapped at him, eating another spoonful of her cereal. 

Isobel was only seven, but already acted like she was an adult. Abigail blamed him for ruining her “childhood innocence”, since Isobel’s room was closest to his. She had heard a little too much through the walls. 

“I don’t jack off, you midget, only idiots who can’t get actual girls do that,” Olaf chucked in response. 

Isobel folded her arms and scowled at him. His brother, Thomas, rolled his eyes. 

“Do you ever think about anything else?” Thomas asked, annoyed with his brother’s constant sexual behaviors. 

Olaf didn’t reply. He walked over to his brother and grabbed the back of his pajama top. Even though his brother was only 4 years young than he was, he could life him easily. He spun him upside down and held his head over the table. 

“Stop! Let go of me!” He shouted, attempting to wriggle himself out. 

“Olaf, put him down,” Abigail huffed, clearly not in the mood, “can we please just act like a normal fucking family for once?”

“Our parents are arsonists on the run from the law,” Isobel commented, “we’ll never be normal, Abby.”

“Yeah, well it wouldn’t hurt to try,” she replied, “look, I know it’s been a while since we’ve seen or even heard from mom and dad, but that doesn’t mean we should give up on ourselves. We’re all on the same team, okay?”

Abigail sent a death glare to Olaf. 

“Isobel, go get Iggy from upstairs, I’ll take her to daycare and then get you and Thomas a ride to school,” she finished. 

The small girl put her bowl in the sink and ran to get her sister. Olaf took a bite out of his apple and grabbed his bag, turning to head out of the door. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Abigail question, one half of her eyebrow raised. 

Olaf let out a huff and turned slowly to face his sister. 

“You want me to do better in school and then you question when I actually go?” Olaf responded, “I’d expect you to be grateful, at least.”

“I’m not gonna reward you for going somewhere you’re required to go by law,” Abigail challenged with a smirk, “and by the way, forcing Kit Snicket to do your homework for you is not “doing better”, it’s lazy. And a little inhuman, don’t you think.”

“You said you wanted to see my grades get better, you didn’t specify how,” Olaf bragged with a smirk of his own, “I’m just...taking advantage of my resources.”

“Resources? Really? She may be a Snicket, but she is a human being, you know.” 

“Think about it...is she really, though?”

“Yes! She is! Someone’s last name does not suddenly turn them into an animal! Isn’t that what YOU always say.”

Olaf huffed again. 

“Is there anything else you need to berate me about, or can I please be on my way?” He asked. 

Abigail raised her eyebrow in suspicion again. Olaf licked his finger and ran it across it. 

“Ew! Don’t touch me!” Abigail laughed as she wiped the saliva off of her forehead, “fuck off, about my unibrow! Give it some time and yours will start to grow together, too.”

“Yeah, I highly doubt that,” Olaf retorted, opening the front door and walking onto the stoop. 

He locked the door behind him and continued onto the lawn. His car was always parked behind the house, since it technically wasn’t “his car.” But from what he knew, the owner had already bought a new one and had never reported it stolen. In his mind, that meant he was in the clear. He rolled onto the street, having gone across the front lawn, something he knew would piss Abby off even more, and made his way to the school. 

**************************************************

Gregory Prufrock had to be one of Olaf’s least favorite people from history, and most people didn’t even know who he was. He had been a devoted Volunteer and historian from two generations before his parents’.

But more importantly, and annoyingly, he was the reason Olaf had to go to the god forsaken building five days a week. 

Prufrock Preparatory School was the gigantic prison that Olaf was stuck in from 8:00 am to 4:00 pm ever day, during the week. 

Even though he was popular and enjoyed getting the attention, whether it be good or bad, he still hated being stuck there. If his parents expected him to defect, he didn’t understand why he had to be there ALL the time. 

As he walked to the building, he watched the students matriculate around the campus, laughing and smiling with too much energy for his liking. They all hated him. And he hated them back. 

Yes, true, he was popular...but no one REALLY liked him. The girls liked him because he was devastatingly handsome. The guys hung around him because he was quite rebellious and loved to cause trouble. But no one actually liked HIM. They liked what he did or how he looked...but everyone secretly hated him, and it was because of his parents. 

He wasn’t the only neophyte whose parents had already defected to the other side. He could name at least a hundred other students who, like him, lived their lives on BOTH sides of the organization. 

But his was different. His parents had started the schism. 

They were practically the leaders of the villainous side of VFD, which apparently made him the target for his classmates suspicions. 

To be honest, he wasn’t actually that close with either of his parents, especially not his mother. But he always felt the need to defend him...just because everyone was against them. 

Abigail had been right earlier. He DID hate when some random adult would give him distrustful looks and absolutely despised when his teachers would refer to he and his siblings as the students with the “unfortunate at-home circumstances”. 

Only he was allowed to criticize his parents, although he’d never actually done it. That would be like asking for a death wish. 

“Olaf, my man,” a boy said smoothly, walking up and resting his arm on Olaf’s shoulder, “how’s it been?”

“What do you want, Denouement?” Olaf asked with a chuckle. 

“What? A guy can’t just check in on his buddy to see what he’s been up to?” Ernest questioned, feigning an expression of fake disbelief. 

“No, no he can’t,” Olaf answered, “now, what do you want?”

“Okay look, so I may or may not need a ride to Lenin Lane this weekend,” Ernest began, seeming less hesitant to reveal what he wanted, “I’ve got this guy who says he can hook us up with tickets to see the Bridgeport Bluefish play the Yankees on Sunday. Its fucking awesome, right?”

“Yeah it’s cool, but since when were you interested in watching baseball. Better yet, where do you get the money to buy the ticket?” Olaf questioned his friend with an amused expression. 

“I’m not, but I got the money from betting on the Giants Vs. Mets game and this is my chance to DOUBLE my winnings, IF the Yankees bring home the win,” Ernest replied, smugly. 

“Ah, I see,” Olaf said, approvingly, he held his hand out for a fist bump, which Ernest returned, “its never too young to start, my friend.”

“Ah, true statement, there,” Ernest agreed, “plus it’ll be a great chance to pick up some classy chicks. All you gotta do is buy them a bag of peanuts and a soda...and the rest is history.”

The two boys laughed to themselves. Olaf reaches his locker, throwing his books inside and pulling his coat and notes for drama class out. 

That was when he saw her. 

She was standing at her own locker, book in hand, draping a cardigan over her shoulders. Her hair was in its usual state, a messy bun held in place by the pencils. Her face still appear soft even though it was in a frown as she concentrated on the content of her book. She absentmindedly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He realized she was balancing some other papers on her side in order to keep both hands free and devoted to holding and turning the pages of the book. 

She was so, so ugly. 

He realized he was staring again and quickly turned his head away, although Ernest had already seen. 

“Just go talk to her, dude,” he said rolling his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Olaf mumbled, slight embarrassed. 

“You were staring at her,” Ernest responded. 

“Yeah, well that doesn’t mean anything,” Olaf grumbled, “I see her every fucking day and she’s annoying as hell. I swear if Abby didn’t keep threatening me with calling our parents if I don’t keep my grades up, I wouldn’t even let her in my fucking house. She’s a goddamn bitch.”

“Well...what’s she doing?” Ernest asked slowly, clearly confused. 

“That’s the thing. Nothing. She doesn’t do shit while she’s there. Just sits, curled up in the damn fetal position, and does the work. The she just puts it on my dresser once she’s done and leaves,” Olaf complained, “she never even says a word.”

“But...why is that a problem? If anything, I’d bought you’d prefer that,” Ernest asked, trying to figure out his friend’s logic, “if she were anything like Lemony she’d be challenging any and everything you said, all the time.”

“She’s exactly like Lemony,” Olaf retorted, folding his arms. 

“How do you know that if she never even talks?” Ernest questioned. 

“Because she just is” Olaf snapped, a little too loudly. 

A couple of heads in the hallways turned to look at him. He didn’t know why it had made him so angry, but it did. Both boys turned to look at Kit. She was still reading her book, but had began to fidget a little more. She knew they’d been talking about her. 

“I hate her,” Olaf began, his eyes dark, “I hate her so much. She’s just like the rest of them. She always thinks she’s better than me. I know it. I can see it in her eyes.”

Ernest looked at him, worriedly. He didn’t seem like himself. Olaf was talking, but not technically to him. He was in some sort of ... trance maybe?

“D-Dude, you okay?” Ernest asked nervously, his voice shaking a little.

“She’s so stuck up,” Olaf said again, darkness in his voice, “She’s awful. And she’s ugly. She’s so goddamn ugly.”

“Woah there do,” Ernest began, looking at her, “Kit is a lot of things, but ugly is not one them. Honestly, she’s hot. Wouldn’t expect that from a Snicket, and I bet her body is hella curvy underneath all those clothes she wears. I’d do her any day. Period.”

The smirk on Ernest’s face quickly vanished as his eyes met Olaf’s. They looked dark and furious. Olaf was scowling. 

If it was one thing Ernest hated about being Olaf’s friend, it was that he was so unpredictable. He knew Olaf hated being compared to his parents, but sometimes he couldn’t help it. Some days, Olaf would be his regular self, laughing, joking, and causing as much chaos as he could just for fun. But other times he’d start saying things that made him sound like a complete psychopath. His eyes would go dark and his voice got deep and quiet. He scared Ernest sometimes. 

Ernest could tell Olaf wanted to say something about his comment towards Kit. But he had a feeling that, even in his current state, Olaf wouldn’t admit any attraction he had towards her. 

Olaf stepped closer to Ernest. He was so tall. 

“She has no respect for other human beings,” Olaf continued, sounding even more crazy this time, “she thinks she can just sit there and be disrespectful to me, even after I invited her into my home, so kindly. She thinks can ignore me. No one ignores me.”

Ernest realized the only way to figure this out would be to play along. 

“So, what are you gonna do about it?” He asked simply, “You gonna get someone else to do your work for you?”

Ernest laughed, although his voice was filled with nerves. 

“No, this isn’t about the work anymore,” Olaf said, his voice sounded a little less dark but his words seemed just as insane, “I’ll make her see how rude she is. I’ll make her pay attention to me.”

“How are you gonna do that?” Ernest asked. 

Olaf didn’t respond. He seemed to be back to normal by now. He handed Ernest his coat and notes and stalked over to Kit. 

He liked when they were like this. He was so tall that he towered over her. He felt like he was in control. 

He could see the fear in Kit’s eyes, but her voice never wavered. It was just as challenging as before. 

“Do you need something?” She asked simply. 

He didn’t say anything, at first. Just watched her. 

“No,” he replied finally. 

Kit waited for him to say something else but he never did. She shifted uncomfortably again. 

“Alright...” Kit said slowly dragging out the word. She was confused, “well if you don’t need anything I think I’d best get to class.”

“Okay,” he said simply. Still staring down at her. 

She gather all her things together and into her book bag and tucked her book under her arm. He never moved once. 

She looked up at him one more time, watching his eyes consume her as she looked. She blushed and turned her head. She , slowly but surely, began to walking away. She just knew he’d say something. He always did. She was used to his recklessness, which had been part of the reason she hadn’t reacted when he’d begun throwing popcorn at her for no reason. 

She walked, slowly, for a long time, expecting to hear some comment from him, but she didn’t....until. 

“I’ll see you tonight, then”

She paused. He hadn’t said it in a loud tone, so she’d barely heard it. But she knew he’d meant for her to hear it. 

She began to stutter slightly. 

“B-But I only usually come over four days out of the week,” she defended, “Since on Friday’s we don’t usually-“

“Well too bad, sweetheart,” Olaf interrupted, rather rudely, “think of it this way. Now you’ll get to be blessed with seeing my face even more.”

She looked at him in disbelief. Was he actually that conceited? Or did he just want to see her suffer?

Nonetheless, she refused to let him see her angry. 

“Fine,” she mumbled, turning in her heel and walking, quickly this time, to her class. 

Olaf smirked to himself. She would be there tonight. Then he’d make her see. He’d make her pay attention to him. 

Not that he cared if she did or anything.......

Nope. 

Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> So yep...Olaf is crazy and definitely in denial. It's fun writing him like that cause everyone else around him just doesn't know how to react. XD
> 
> A bientôt !


	3. EERHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m backkkkk

Next to having to look at Kit’s small figure in the corner of his room everyday, this was probably his least favorite part of the week. It made him understand why so many people hated being around him. They were all so fucking loud. 

Olaf guessed he considered them friends...technically. They just sort of followed him around. Granted, they were pretty useful when it came to helping him piss people off. He, Ernest, Kevin, and Justin had made enough mischief together to all end up on probation. He’d at least considered that a victory. But they never did anything else together. All of their conversations consisted of either girls, sports, or money. There was really no substance to their friendship. 

Yet...here he was. Driving them all home since he was the only one with an actual license. He sat in the front seat, behind the wheel, trying to drown out the sound of their irritating voices. He could tell Abigail, who was in the seat next to him, could sense his annoyance. She smirked. 

That bitch. 

“Yeah well my boyfriend Danny, has like, fuck tons of cash, right...cause like, his dad owns that fancy jewelry store that’s in the Westend mall,” Olaf heard the sassy, British voice say from the back seat. 

Katie was bragging about her boyfriend...again. He swore she had a new one every fucking week. She prided herself on having never been single since she was eight. He didn’t know why that was an accomplishment. It might have been impressive... if she hadn’t dated over 50 guys, all with the same personality. All the same douchebags from the same rich families. 

He looked in the rear view mirror and saw someone jab their elbow into Katie’s side. 

“Fuck off, you could’ve just told me to move, you bitch!” Katie snapped, hitting the girl back. 

Katie’s twin sister, Emily, rolled her eyes and went back to staring, quietly, out the window. She and Katie were both extremely pale, so much so that others believed that they’d powdered their faces white. Emily was quiet, but not the same kind of quiet that Kit was. Emily hated being around them just as much as Olaf did, so she chose not to speak. . 

Olaf really didn’t blame her. It wasn’t like they were all that nice to her either. The rumor surrounding her didn’t help either. 

“Aye man, can you roll down the window?”  
Kevin asked Ernest with a smirk, “we should talk to that chick across the street.”

“You boys are so disgusting,”  
Sianne said in her regular nasally voice, twirling her long blonde hair. 

“Didn’t mean to make you jealous, baby,” Kevin said with a ugly smile that meant to be charming, running his hand through his balding blonde hair. 

“I think you’re mistaking her disgust for affection,” a girl’s voice commented, “which will get you arrested one day if you don’t learn the difference.”

“No need to be all uptight, Marisa,” Kevin chuckled, “just trying to show Sianne a good time...I can show you one too, if you want?”

“Yeah...I’m good. I plan on remaining STD free,” Marisa said, bluntly, receiving snickers from the other occupants in the car. 

Kevin frowned. 

Marisa was always honest. No matter what. She was never ashamed by anything, always having a comeback for anything thrown at her and looking at the world through a sensible eye. The girl was smart. Then again, Olaf wouldn’t have dated her if she wasn’t. She was the only human being that he’d actually felt, what he considered to be, mild affection for. It wasn’t like he was head over heels or anything, he’d just finally found someone who saw the world the same way he had. 

And it was that same world that had forced them apart. He didn’t blame Marisa’s parents, though. He usually would have gone into some rant about how corrupt and hypocritical VFD ideologies were, but, for once in his life, he’d understood their reasoning. 

He and Marisa had fucked up. They’d fucked Up pretty bad. So bad that she’d been forced to live with her aunt for 5 months, away from all her comforts. He couldn’t help but feel extremely responsible, something he wasn’t used to feeling. 

The two were lucky they’d even been allowed to stay friends after what’d happened. Letting things go back to normal had been hard, neither of them knowing if it was alright to bring “the issue” up. 

All he knew now was what he heard from Marisa’s aunt. 

“Does anyone know where the assembly is on Monday?” Emily asked, voice squeaky from not speaking in a while. 

“There’s an assembly on Monday?” Kevin asked, utterly confused. 

“Kevin, you really don’t pay attention to anything outside of your own life, do you?” Marisa sighed, resting her chin in her hand. 

“Yeah Kev, they’ve been announcing that assembly for, like two, weeks now,” Abigail added, from the front seat. 

“Excuse me for not caring about going to a dumb meeting where we hear the same shit every time,” Kevin retorted, folding his arms nonchalantly. 

“He’s got a point though,” Sianne added, “all those meetings are annoying. We have them all the time and nothing new ever happens.”

“Exactly,” Katie agreed, “it’s always just Little and Jacob Snicket telling us that they expect “good participation” and “noble behaviors” from all of the students.”

“Yeah,” Abigail agreed, “and they look right at us” -she motioned between her and her brother “when they discuss the “lack of pride” in the organization.”

Olaf groaned. 

“It’s amazing how they constantly treat us like enemies, but want us to show pride in their bullshit organization,” he grumbled, angrily, “I swear, all the Snickets are delusional morons.”

“I know right, like how Lemony said today that he thought Shakespeare’s plays were mediocre compared to Aristophanes’, “ Katie added, “like, I do know about you, but I don’t see any classes here dedicated to that guys’ plays.”

“He’s not that bad,” Emily mumbled quietly, “He’s my friend.”

“Yes well, for the same reason you decided to wear that top with that skirt, it’s clearly because you have bad taste,” Sianne commented, receiving laughs throughout the car. 

“Bad taste in clothes and friends, that’s a two for one special,” Ernest chuckled. 

“Fuck off,” Emily snapped at him, “you wear the same jacket everyday.”

Ernest clutched his jacket, offendedly. 

“This is designer, thank you very much! And the girls love it,” he said, triumphantly. 

“Yeah well, it’s not like you have any better taste in friends, either,” Emily said, voice back to its usual low volume. 

“It’s still better than the Snickets, though,” Sianne added. 

“Look, Marisa hangs out with them too and I don’t see you all bothering her about it,” Emily defended. 

“They do have a point, they’re not all bad,” Ernest commented, slinging his hands behind his head, “Kit, the girl, she is...mighty...might nice.”

Abigail looked to her left and saw her brothers’ grip on the wheel tighten. 

“Yeah, you got a point there,” Kevin agreed, smugly, “I remember that trip where we all had to wear those uniforms in the museum...to this day, I can still see every curve on her body.”

“You guys disgust me,” Marisa chuckled, “besides, Kit isn’t....you know....like that.”

“How do you know that?” Ernest asked frowning and crossing his arms. 

“Cause, Marisa and I are the only two people in this car who actually talk to her,” Emily explained, rolling her eyes. 

“That still doesn’t mean anything,” Ernest began, “see, for all we know, she could one of those... closet freaks...you gotta...bring it out of her.”

Abigail start snickering in the front seat. She watched as Olaf’s hands turned red from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. His face curled up into a scowl. 

He could kill them. 

Why were they talking about her? Didn’t they know how bad she was? 

Why did he care so much?

His blood was boiling. 

“You guys are disgusting,” Emily groaned. 

“I bet that’s why she doesn’t talk,” Kevin snickered. 

“Yeah,” Ernest laughed, “it’s too sore from all the...”

The passengers of the car, not being in their seatbelts, flew forward and hit the back of the seat in front of them. The car had stopped, unbelievably hard, and threw them all into each each other. 

Abigail, who’d seen it coming and braced herself, looked over at her brother. 

His face was fuming. She could see the hatred in his eyes. 

“Olaf! What the fuck!” Katie snapped, brushing her hair as she got back into her seat. 

“I thought you said you knew how to drive!” Sianne added. 

“Yeah dude!” Ernest continued, “why did you...?”

Ernest gulped. 

Olaf has turned around to face all of them. His stare looked as if he was ready to kill each of them in cold blood. They’d learned, over the years, to shut up whenever he got like that. 

“I don’t know what kind of idiot you think I am, but I am not someone to be fucked with,” Olaf’s voice was quiet, but fell of venom.

“We-we-we w-weren’t trying-g to....”

“Fuck you! I’m driving you assholes home out of the kindness of my own damn heart and you won’t ever shut the fuck up!”

“We weren’t talking that loud,” Sianne mumbled. 

“Maybe if you weren’t so fucking stupid you’d be able to understand, but no, you asshats don’t get it!” 

Olaf growled and restarted the car. The passengers in the back were stunned and didn’t dare say another word. 

Abigail looked at her brother from the corner of her eye. He locked eyes with her and scowled. 

Her brother practically lived his life in denial. 

Olaf pulled off, leaning back in his chair. He’d almost forgotten that the ugly blonde bitch would be there when he got home. 

He hated her. 

He hated her so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s actually only 2 OCs in this chapter. 
> 
> Marisa (Olaf’s ex gf) and Sianne (pronounced like Cheyenne)
> 
> **Plus Abigail (Olaf’s sis) from the previous chapter**
> 
> Katie and Emily are the white faced women and Kevin is the bald man (before he was bald XD) with the long nose.


	4. RUOF

He pushed the door to his room open, but before it could hit the wall...it hit something else. 

“Ugh!” A voice said, clearly in pain. 

He peered behind the door and saw her sitting there, holding her side. She didn’t say anything, only frowning as he looked down at her. 

Olaf smirked. 

“Glad to see you showed up,” he said, false sweetness in his voice. 

She didn’t reply, simply pushed her glasses up and continued looking at the papers in her lap. 

Ugly fucking glasses on an ugly fucking face. 

She could feel him staring at her. He threw his backpack uncaringly onto the floor and turned to face her. She pretended not to notice. 

This would be it. This was when he’d make her realize. She’d treat him with the respect he deserved. He would make her. He’d make her squirm and shake at his power. He’d make her feel small and helpless. He wanted her to tell him that he was better than she was, and smarter, and stronger. He wanted her to tell him she was ugly and tell him that he looked like a god. Hopefully, she’d even cry. 

He would love if she cried. 

He wanted her to say his name. He wanted her to tell him she was his. 

He let out a small groan, his thoughts getting the best of him, and she jumped, startled at the broken silence. He smirked. 

“That’s it,” he thought. He wanted more of that. 

He sighed, reaching down and pulling his shirt over his head. Running his hand through his hair, he grabbed her head and pulled it up to look at her. 

She, clearly uncomfortable, avoided locking eyes with him. Her blushed face trembled in his hand. 

“Can you please let go of me?” she asked, sighing. 

He hated that she never succumbed to her fear. Despite how terrified she looked, her voice never wavered. She always sounded confident. 

He hated it. 

He released his grip on her chin and slid his hand down her neck and onto her shoulder. She trembled, his touch sending chills down her spine. 

Kit sighed and grabbed her pencil from off the ground. She shook her shoulder out of his grasp and turned away from him. 

Olaf raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. He considered leaving her to do his work in peace. 

“No,” his thoughts interrupted him, “you have to win. You can’t stop until she’s bawling in front of you.”

“Can you please stop breathing in my ear,” Kit snapped, turning around to glare at him. 

Olaf was taken aback. 

How dare she talk out of turn. 

He balled up his fist, but kept his voice calm, using his same mocking tone. 

“Hmm, well someone’s feisty today,” he said smirking, he flicked a strand of her hair. 

“Yeah well, I had plans for this evening but those had to be cancelled,” Kit sighed, “so I’m not really in the mood for your antics.”

“My antics?” Olaf asked, chuckling. 

“Yes, although Im glad to see you’ve evolved from throwing popcorn from your bed to now touching me,” Kit replied, still not looking up from the papers. 

“Hmm, you like it when I touch you,” Olaf smirked, running his finger lightly across her neck. 

She swatted his hand away and scooted further away from him. 

“No, I just...don’t like having things thrown at me.”

He scowled. She didn’t get to ignore him. Not anymore. 

He snuck from behind her and snatched the papers from out of her lap. 

Kit whipped around, her face fuming. 

“Look, I don’t have to be here!” Kit snapped, angrily, “You’re the one who asked me to do your work for you. If I don’t get it done it won’t effect me at all.” 

“Yes it will,” Olaf threatened, grabbing her face again and pulling her to look at, “don’t try me Snicket.”

Kit pulled herself away from his hold and started laughing. Olaf raised an eyebrow. 

“Aww look at you trying to scare me,” Kit teased, sighing, “it’s nice to see you actually trying at something.” 

Olaf scowled. 

“I’m serious, Snicket,” he growled, “you don’t want to mess with me. That never ends well for your brother.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Kit sighed, “Jacques and I have spent many a night trying to pry him out of lockers or wash shit stains out of his clothing.”

“Did I just hear you use profanity, my dear?” Olaf said, faking a shocked voice, “that’s out of character. You should be ashamed.”

“Did I just hear you use a word with more than six letters in it?” Kit asked, faking a shocked voice of her own, “that’s very out of character for you. Are you feeling sick?”

Kit put her hand to his forehead, pretending to feel for a fever. Olaf frowned and grabbed her hand, immediately sliding it down to his crotch. 

Kit jerked her hand away. 

“You’re repulsive,” she said, rolling her eyes and, once again, turning back to do her work. 

“You’d like it,” Olaf chuckled evilly. 

“No, I wouldn’t,” she huffed. 

Olaf began running his fingers up and down her neck and shoulders. 

“Judging by the expression on the hideousness you call a face, no one’s ever touched you like this before,” Olaf whispered, making it clear what his intentions were. 

“So, you try and woo me by calling me ugly?” Kit sighed, pretending she wasn’t effected by it. 

Olaf didn’t reply. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and held it up, exposing her neck, which he blew on softly. He slid an arm around her, feeling her trembled and shiver. 

Kit let out a long breath as he began to kiss his way down her neck and shoulders. She leaned her head back so it was resting on his shoulder. 

“You know what I think?” she asked sighing, eyes closed. 

“What?” He asked, in between kisses. 

“I think you’re pathetic,” she whispered, eyes snapping open. 

She pulled herself away from him, scooting over to where the papers were. She collected them all together and threw them onto his bed. He stood up and grabbed her arm, staring her down. 

“Really? I’m the pathetic one?” He snapped, “Yeah, I’m the one whose family likes to put on fake bullshit personalities and tries to make everyone think they’re better than them. Oh wait, that’s you.”

“Yes, you are the pathetic one,” Kit said simply, seemingly unaffected by his comments, “you know why?”

“Oh please try and explain this,” Olaf challenged, rolling his eyes in disbelief, “I’d love to hear it.”

“Okay, first of all, I think you’re pathetic because you think the entire world revolves around you.”

“Hmm, you seem to think you know a lot for someone whose only had about three conversations with me my entire life,” Olaf challenged with a smirk, “but come on...would the world really be so bad if I was the center of it?”

“That would be my worse nightmare.”

“Ouch, that hurt right there. Thought you Snickets were supposed to nice.”

“Hmm, well that leads me into my second thing, which is you think you know everything about me because of my last name,” Kit continued, “which I am not ashamed of...but would not like to be defined by.”

“I beg your pardon,” He asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow. 

“I am aware that I am a Snicket,” Kit explained in frustration, “and I am aware the my family is not perfect and we have done some shady things in the past. BUT I am also aware that lazy idiots like you don’t like my family because we have been able to accomplish things here and you haven’t.”

Olaf threw his head back and let out a loud, hardy laugh. 

“You think...I’m jealous of you?!” Olaf said between laughs, “thats the funniest thing...I’ve heard... in my life! You should become a comedian, Snicket.”

Kit did not move, looking at him intensely, brow furrowed as if she was looking for something inside of him. 

“Hmm using humor and insults to deflect from your inner desires, common defense mechanism in people like you,” she said plainly, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Excuse me?” He asked in confusion. 

“I said, instead of facing your true desires, you use joking and insulting in order to deflect and distract your attention. It’s common psychology.”

“Yeah and you know soooo much about that, don’t you?” 

He rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, I do consider myself quite an expert. Of course I don’t have a degree in it yet, but I am already taking some courses in it. 

Kit crossed her arms and smiled triumphantly, which only made Olaf more angry. 

She wasn’t allowed to win over him. She was fucking smiling as if she were better than him. He was furious. 

As if reading the expression on his face, Kit finished her points. 

“Oh and lastly, you have this weird sadistic urge to make others around you feel awful so you’ll be “superior” to them. I think it’s because you want them to submit to you, so you can “control” them. Which is odd as it is and even stranger since you use it in a sexual manner,” Kit said, squirming uncomfortably. 

Olaf blinked. 

So not only did she think she was better than him...but now she had the audacity to try and figure him out. To try and get inside his head. 

Olaf clenched and unclenched his fists. He was fuming now. Despite how much he tried, he couldn’t calm himself down. 

He lurched forward and pushed Kit, as hard as he could, into the wall so she’d had to grab him for support. 

Her eyes were wide and worried. She gulped quietly....nervously. Olaf finally had her back where he wanted her. She feared him. He could intimidate her from here. 

“I’m getting real fucking tired of your mouth, Snicket,” he said, in a low and angry whisper, “You seemed to feel really bold in trying to act like you know who the fuck I am. Well you wanna know who the fuck I am? I’ll tell you. I’m the person whose gonna make your whole world spin if you try me like that again. I’m tired of you. You’ve seemingly forgotten how to respect those who are over you. You work for me and you have to answer to me and you WILL RESPECT ME!”

Kit had deflected her eyes to the ground once he’d started talking. He grabbed her chin, pulling her head up and pushing it onto the wall. 

Her eyes were glazed over. 

His first thought was that she was about to cry. He was more shocked than thrilled, seeing as how he hadn’t expected her to crack so easily. He wanted her to cry, but he’d also thought she would’ve fought him harder than this. She always had before.

He looked into her eyes just as a tear began to roll down her cheek. The expression on her face was oddly familiar to him. Her eyes were bloodshot, looking wide and yet tired, and her face was flushed. 

The corner of her mouth twitched up slightly. Olaf’s eyes widened briefly as he realized where he’d seen the look on her face before. 

It was three weeks ago when the wood floors in his house were being redone. Kit wasn’t able to sit on the floor like usual, and had been forced to sit on a ottoman....that also happened to vibrate. Olaf, to his amusement, had the remote that controlled the vibrations. He’d made sure to get on her nerves as much as he could by turning the vibrations on and off. 

She’d told him to simply “stop” several times, sometimes louder and more aggressive than others, but still refused to speak to him other wise. After about 45 minutes Kit had gone silent, but fidgeting weirdly on the ottoman. She’d crossed and uncrossed legs and squirmed around. He hadn’t really paid attention to it until he’d gone to grab a paper from her and saw her flushed face and weirdly distant-looking eyes. Her voice was soft when she’d spoken to him and she purposely didn’t look at him directly, immediately crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap. He’d thought it was weird then, but then again...all Snickets were weird. 

Looking at her now, he knew one thing. She wasn’t about to cry because she was scared of him....

He felt pleasure at first from the though of her crying, then confusion as to what she was actually feeling, and now that he knew, a wave of even more beautiful and sadistic pleasure was running through him. Starting at his insane head and pooling right at his crotch. 

Olaf leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. He smirked.

“Get out of my house, Snicket.”

Kit didn't say a word, simply grabbing her bags and running out the door, down the stairs, and out of his house. 

He’d truly won now.

He didn’t think anything could feel better than his. He flopped back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling with a triumphant smirk. 

He had her now. He could do what he wanted...and he would. And he’d finally gotten to see her cry. 

....Not that she’d had an effect on him or anything....not at all. 

She was still a bitch. Fuck her. 

Fuck her

Fuck her. 

Fuck her

Fuck her

He wanted to fuck her...badly

 

 

And she wanted it too


	5. EVIF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I’ve seen all the nice comments and you guys are so sweet

He swore if he had to sit through one more of these, he’d blow up the fucking school. He’d said this before but now he really really meant it. He hated these damn assemblies. 

Mr. And Mrs. “we’re so holy and we never do anything wrong” held assemblies every month to update the students on the progress and get them interested in how they would contribute to VFD. Little and Jacob Snicket stood there with their bright hair and eyes and their kind, welcoming, lying smiles. They stood their, looking innocent, telling the high schoolers about all the fun and charitable parts of VFD while purposefully leaving out all the shady and shitty things they’d done over the years. Slowly brainwashing each neophyte into their idiotic “holier than thou” doctrine. Olaf was sick of it. 

His peers might not know the truth, but he knew. He got the BLESSING (not) of being the son of the opposition. He was the son of Nataja and Mordecai Johnson, the two leaders of the Villainous side of VFD. Two people that didn’t hesitate to recant to their children all the hypocrisies of VFD and it’s so called “Volunteer Work”. 

By now, he probably knew enough to get Little and Jacob arrested for numerous crimes, but he kept his mouth shut for one reason. 

Because he knew his own parents, even though he hated them as well, would get in a shit ton trouble too

They were already on the run from the law and if they ever found out that they could get caught because their son couldn’t keep his mouth shut, who knows what they would do to him?

“This is so fucking boring” he heard Katie whine next to him. 

He agreed with her, but wouldn’t let it be known. If he even said one word to the stupid slut she’d start swooning over him. It was bad enough that she’d sat next to him. 

Olaf was surrounded by his idiotic friends, which only added to his annoyance. To make matters worse, Marisa, the only one he could stand, had chosen to sit with his mortal enemies. 

He turned around and saw her sitting with her arm around Olivia Caliban, laughing at a joke she’d told. Lemony Snicket, the smartass, sat to her other side. 

 

He didn’t understand how she could stand them. They were all such entitled assholes. He could tell Marisa knew he was watching. She slowly lifted her middle finger to scratch her nose, smirking to herself as she did so. 

Olaf chuckled. He saw himself in her. 

He made sure to flip her off in return, thinking that would be the end, but he soon found out she was playing dirty. 

He saw Marisa point towards Kit, who was sitting on the end with her head down, and whisper into Olivia’s ear. She stood and crossed over Olivia and Beatrice’s laps and sat down next Kit, hugging herself close to the nervous looking girl. 

She finally made eye contact with Olaf, smiling innocently and kissing Kit’s cheek. 

Olaf scowled....not that he cared though....he didn’t. 

Kit finally looked up at him too, but diverted her eyes away quickly. 

He felt a little better knowing that he still made her jump. It’d been three days since their little incident in his room. He could tell she’d made an effort to avoid him. He couldn’t tell whether that made him feel relieved or angry. 

“Thank you everyone for your cooperation!” Little said, way too cheerfully, “enjoy the refreshments and remember, the world is quiet here.”

The brainwashed fucks gave her a round of applause as they climbed down from the bleachers. Olaf stood up and rolled his eyes at everyone beginning to socialize. He walked and pushed over the large glass chocolate fountain on the main desserts table, watching it shatter as it hit the floor and the gallons of chocolate stain the tiles. 

The room fell silent. 

Olaf turned to look Little and Jacob in the eye. 

“Whoops,” he said monotonously. He tried to keep his face expressionless, but a smirk kept tugging on his lips. 

Little looked furious and Jacob just seemed stunned and didn’t know what to say. 

“Lovely venue you got here,” Olaf said finally, turning on his heal slowly and walking away. 

He went and stood by the door and felt someone tug at his arm. 

“Dude, what the fuck!” Marisa said laughing so hard that her face was turning red. 

Olaf chuckled. She looked nice even when she was basically snorting. 

“Come on, you didn’t have to be THAT much of a dick,” she said, finally catching her breath from her laughing fit. 

“It’s what I do,” Olaf said shrugging. 

“Oh my god...you’re never gonna change, are you Johnson,” Marisa said sighing, a small smile now plastered on her face. 

“You know I won’t,” he said smirking. 

Olaf looked up and saw Abigail still sitting on the bleachers. When she saw him she scowled. He knew he’d be facing a lecture from her tonight. 

Marisa walked off to go meet her friends and find some food. Olaf starting scanning the whole room out of boredom. He saw Ernest, Kevin, and Justin trying to flirt with three girls who clearly weren’t interested. He rolled his eyes. He’d decided he’d had enough of this and was ready to walk home. He put his hand on the door to leave, but turned back around when an interesting sight caught his attention from the corner of his eye. A very frantic looking Kit Snicket was running across the gymnasium and out the back exist. The whole she’d been tripping over the gown, which made Olaf chuckle. 

She was such a clumsy idiotic fool. 

Olaf felt himself being shoved out of the way as a very old and ugly looking woman came through the door. The scowled at him as she passed. 

Fuck you too bitch. 

“Oh Little, there you are!” The ugly woman said, walking up to Kit’s mother. 

Little Snicket didn’t seem to notice. She was looking around the gymnasium for something...or someone. 

“I wanted to know if Kit completed those forms we needed for your family to get that....settlement,” the woman asked quietly, tapping oddly on Little’s shoulder. 

“Hehe...um, I was actually looking for her just now,” Little said smiling nervously, “I don’t know where she could’ve gone off to.”

“We need to get it by next month, otherwise we’ll have to...renegotiate...or worse,” the woman whispered, starting to seem worried herself. 

The two women walked off to where Olaf could no longer hear their conversation. It intrigued him. He wasn’t surprised that Little was in some shady sounding shit, the Snickets were all the time, but he was taken aback by the fact that Kit was involved. 

His parents did shady business all the time, but they never told he and his siblings about it. If they knew it was because they found it out on their own. 

He decided to pretend he hadn’t hear anything. He tried to never let the Snickets be a present thought in his mind. He rather pretend they just weren’t there. 

He saw Marisa sitting up where she had with the losers during the assembly. He marched over to the bleachers and climbed up to where she was sitting. Marisa smiled. 

“Hey,” she said smiling. 

“Hey,” he said back. 

“I’m mad at you by the way, you ought be ashamed of yourself,” Marisa said smirking. 

“Oh dear, what’d I do this time,” Olaf gasped, his voice laced with sarcasm. 

“You’ve got my friend thinking she’s a masochist,” Marisa chuckled. 

Olaf choked on his water. 

“What?” He asked, laughing in disbelief. 

“Well, seeing as how you’re the only boy she speaks to besides her brothers, I’m assuming Kit was talking about you when she mentioned a certain “incident” she had with a guy.”

Olaf chuckled and eyed Marisa. 

“What does that have to do with masochism?” He asked smirking. 

Marisa narrowed her eyes at him and looked away with a nervous blush and a smile tugging on her lips. 

“Cause I know...how you are,” Marisa mumbled, clearly wanting to avoid the subject. 

Olaf slid his hand up her thigh. He groaned slightly in her ear and started leaving light kisses on her neck. 

Marisa let out a sigh, followed by a small laugh. 

“I don’t know what you did to her, but she’s freaking out about it and that’s not good,” Marisa explained, her eyes closed as she pretended his actions weren’t effecting her. 

“She literally started hyperventilating...uh... and rambling about how her entire g-goal in high school was to not become some horny slut who gives it away to some doucheb-bag guy.” Marisa continued, stumbling through her words as Olaf became more persistent. 

“She wants to have some dignity for herself, but that’s kinda hard for s-someone who gets flustered anytime someone overpowers them. She’s shy and she thinks it’s...you know...turning her on a little.”

“Hmm,” Olaf hummed, still not ceasing his teasing, “poor sexually repressed girl.”

Marisa had a feeling he was referring to her AND Kit

“Olaf come onnnn,” Marisa whined, trying to keep herself together, “Kit’s really freaking out about it. The last think she wants is to be a masochist. You don’t feel bad even a little?”

“No,” Olaf grumbled into her neck, “I try not to ever feel anything. I only make other people feel things.”

Olaf finally slid his hand all the way up and into Marisa’s jeans, causing her to moan suddenly. 

“Kit Snicket is a bitchy, annoying, disrespectful, know-it-all, disgusting masochist,” Olaf said, using his hand to caress her slowly, “and so are you, my dear.”

Marisa bit down and groaned into his shoulder. She sat up and looked him with a scowl, her face flushed.

“Can I please enjoy my post orgasmic bliss without having to hear your cockiness?” she said with a light smile, her eyes lidded. 

“Of course not,” Olaf chuckled. 

Olaf slowly slid his hand out of her pants, running his thumb over the hickey he’d left on her neck. 

“Oh great, thanks asshole, now I’ll have to spend all morning covering this up,” Marisa sighed. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied with a smirk. 

Marisa chuckled. 

“Seriously, what do you have against Kit?” Marisa asked curiously, “she really isn’t that bad at all. She’s funny, she’s smart, she’s adorable. She not a bad person at all.”

The same darkness that had fallen over him when Ernest had been talking to him, fell again. 

It even made Marisa a little nervous at his sudden change. 

“Kit Snicket is a bitch who needs to be put in her place,” Olaf said darkly, “and whether she likes it or not, she’s not gonna pull her bullshit with me.”

“S-she doesn’t have any bullshit...” Marisa said slowly and nervously. 

“Yes she does!” Olaf snapped, “she’s always getting in my head and she thinks she’s better than me. She thinks she can control me! But I’ll make her understand...she’s not the one who’s in fucking charge! I am.”

Marisa was stunned. Despite basically knowing him since birth, she’d never actually seen this side of him. 

It wasn’t like she didn’t know that he was probably a psychopath. He’d always been weird and violent when they were growing up. He’d done all the tale tell signs of future sociopaths. He’d killed birds and squirrels at recess, he tended to find pleasure in watching or causing the other kids to get hurt, and he’d basically become a sex maniac once he’d hit puberty. 

Stereotypical. 

It was disturbing, yet normal for her. She’d always had normal conversations with him, like he wasn’t even half crazy. 

But now it’s like he was a whole new human. 

She looked back up and him and saw him scowling down at a sheepish Kit who’d just come back into the gym, clearly still trying to avoid her mother. 

“You okay?” Marisa asked light heartedly, trying not to sound as concerned as she was. 

“Never better,” Olaf said. She knew he was trying to be sarcastic but it had just came out sounding creepy. 

Marisa pretended not to notice, but she couldn’t help but choke slightly when she heard him finish. 

“I’ll fuck the shit out of her, if that’s what she wants,” he growled, sounding more disturbed than ever, “then I’ll break her dumb fucking face.”

Marisa tried to focus her attention on something else. When did he get this creepy? 

Olaf decided he’d had enough of looking at Kit’s ugly face and looked down at the bleachers. He saw a stack of papers tucked under her book bag where she’d been sitting. 

He raised an eyebrow and grabbed them. 

It was those damn papers that Little needed for the settlement. 

A Dark idea came into Olaf’s mind and he smirked. He slid the papers into his own book bag and zipped it up quickly. 

Marisa turned back to look at him, and he watched as her shoulders relaxed. 

He seemed like his normal self again. 

“Yo I think Abigail is waiting for you by the door,” she said, sounding less on the edge. 

He looked up and saw his sister waving him down from the bleachers angrily. 

“Oh great,” Olaf said, rolling his eyes. 

He grabbed his bag and hopped down. Turning back to Marisa, he smirked. 

“You shouldn’t have sex in front of people, how dare you?” He said, faking a disgusted gasp. 

“Oh fuck you!” Marisa said with a laugh. 

Olaf was more than satisfied. Aside from getting to finger his ex girlfriend in front of people, he now had the one thing he could use to make Kit Snicket bow to him if he so chose. 

As long as he had those papers, she’d have to do everything he wanted, or he just might have to burn those papers. 

This was it. This was what he’d needed all along. His talk with Marisa made him realize it. Kit was a self centered bitch who thought she was better than him. He couldn’t just MAKE her understand that he was superior, he had to WORK it into her. 

Now that he had something that she needed, she’d have to learn. Obey him. Cry for him. Beg him. Submit to him. 

He smiled to himself. He was undefeatable. Especially not by a Snicket. 

He saw Kit was standing in his path on the way to the exist. He dug through his pocket and pulled out his switch blade and held it close to his side. He made sure he walked as close as he could to her, cutting her arm with it as he quickly passed by. 

He couldn’t turn around, knowing It would make him look suspicious, but her heard her yell “OW” and grab her arm after he did. 

Abigail sighed and shook her head as he reached her, knowing what he’d done. 

“You are one fucked up person, bro,” she said sighing. 

“I know,” Olaf said simply as the two left the gymnasium. 

Marisa had seen what he’d done and smiled to herself. 

“If Kit’s a masochist, then he’s definitely a sadist,” she said to herself, “which makes this whole ordeal a bit more interesting.”


	6. XIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little weird. Just a fair warning ;)

Olaf had been recently enjoying Kit’s visits, but he already knew this one would be his favorite. 

He was sitting on his bed, hands lazily thrown behind his head. The TV was on but he wasn’t really watching it, just letting his mind run with the possibilities. 

He could now make Kit do anything he wanted. The lecture he’d gotten from Abigail on the way home barely even fazed him. 

“Did you listen to anything I said,” Abigail huffed as they entered the house. 

“Yeah sure,” Olaf mumbled, still not actually listening, as he shut the door behind him. 

“What’s up with you, perv?” Isobel asked. 

“Fuck off,” Olaf said rolling his eyes. His mind was to busy to fight with his annoying midget sister. 

“He decided to be a dick and push over a GLASS CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!” Abigail groaned. 

“Come on Olaf! Really?” Thomas said quietly, twiddling his thumbs in his laps. 

“Since when did we have any sympathy for Snickets in this family” Olaf grumbled, tired of living with the pussies he was related to. 

“It’s not really just Snickets. I feel sympathy for anyone who has to look at your stupid ugly face,” Isobel mocked, sticking her tongue out at him. 

Abigail grabbed Olaf by the shirt to keep him from launching at Isobel. 

“I swear, can somebody in this family please be mature for at least two seconds!” she groaned. 

“Whatever,” Olaf said, shaking her hand off him, “I’ve got the greatest evening of my life ahead of me and I’m not letting you assholes ruin my night.”

“What’s so special about tonight,” Abigail asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. 

Olaf didn’t reply, only letting out a small laugh as he made his way upstairs. 

The first thing he did when he got to his room was throw his backpack into his bed and rip out the forms. 

From looking at the first page alone Olaf could tell that the Snickets has gotten themselves into some serious shit. They’d promised a “side company” some money and didn’t fulfill their end of the deal. 

Olaf smirked. He couldn’t wait to see that entire family crumble. 

He slid the forms under his pillow just as a soft knock appeared at his door. 

Kit opened the door slowly and slipped in quietly, never once making eye contact with him. 

She dropped her bags on the floor. 

“W-Where’s your homework?” Kit asked softly, looking anywhere but at him. 

“Its in my bag,” he said simply. 

He watched her every move intently. Kit could feel his eyes on her. 

“Do you need something?” Kit asked, trying to muster up a look of annoyance. It was the first time they’d made eye contact since what’d happened Friday night. 

In her desperate attempt to think about him as little as possible, he’d ended up being the only thing on her mind. 

God...maybe she was a masochist. 

She tried to stay confident, keeping up her look of disgust, but the smile that emerged on his face was dark and terrifying. 

“In fact, yes, I do need something,” he said with a sweet innocent looking smile, “go bring me food.”

W-What

“W-What?” Kit asked, actually confused at his request. 

“Are you retarded or something?” Olaf asked, his expression and tone suddenly turning sour, “get your ass up and go bring me some chips.”

“I-I’m not your maid,” Kit retorted with a shaky voice, “get your own damn food.”

“I won’t ask you again....” he said narrowing his eyes darkly. 

He stood up and marched over to her, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her to look up at him. 

“You see Snicket, your little speech on Friday got me thinking...about how terrible of a life you’ve lived.”

Kit eyes were wide with fear. She didn’t know where he was going with this. 

“You’ve lived a goddamn privileged life where everybody had to do what you wanted. You probably had butlers and maids and nannies and shit who did everything for you!”

“I never had-“

“YOU GOT TO LIVE A LIFE THAT YOU DIDN’T DESERVE! ONE THAT I DESERVE!”

“I-I didn’t... I don’t..”

“You don’t appreciate anything, you entitled bitch! You don’t know how to respect someone better than you, someone with more power than you”

“Please, I don’t-“

“You’ve never had to get on your knees and beg someone for mercy! Not like everyone else has...but you will now.”

Kit stopped trying to respond. She was hoping that if she stayed quiet maybe he’d let her go. 

“You start respecting me TODAY, Snicket! By the time I’m done with you you’re gonna be the submissive whore you were put on this earth to be. Now go do as I say!”

Kit was stunned. She couldn’t move. He released her hair harshly, causing her to fall back on the floor. She wanted to run home and cry and hug her brothers for comfort. 

Since when was she this weak? She’d always prided herself on her confidence and willingness to stand up for herself, but now it seemed like it’d all drained from her body. She was in a room with this psychopathic boy who probably wanted her dead. 

Why had he changed all of a sudden. Before he’d been just annoying and childish, but now he seemed serious, focused, and terrifying. 

She knew the safest thing to do was what he said. 

But she didn’t want to surrender yet. 

“How exactly do you think you’re supposed to make me?” she snapped, using her last bit of confidence to maintain her sour expression. 

The look on his face went from one of anger and rage to one of slyness and triumph. 

Kit gulped. 

She watched as he slid his under his pillow and retrieved a stack of papers, thumbing through them with an expression of fake confusion and intrigue. 

“Oh my god, my papers....” Kit cried in horror. 

She let her face fall into her hands. 

“Funny story, I happened to find these on the bleachers during that wonderful little assembly your parents threw,” he gloated, “and, to my surprise, I happen to see that they were addressed to you. Isn’t that odd?”

She peeked through her fingers to see him smirking at her. 

“Olaf, please don’t...” she pleaded, “please, just give them back.”

“You want them back?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes,” Kit whined hopelessly. 

“THEN GO GET ME MY CHIPS!” He shouted, the rage returning to his voice even stronger than before. 

Kit gave up. She slowly walked to the door, speeding up quickly when she saw him reach to throw a clock at her. It hid the door just as she left the room. 

Finally....finally she’s begging. 

Olaf was more than pleased. Even the whole time he was lecturing her, the bitch had been rolling her eyes like she didn’t care. 

She was mocking him. 

It OUTRAGED him. 

He would've choked her if he hadn’t already planned to humiliate her.

He was ready to make her cry. To fill the whole room with her sadness and misery. 

Now she could ignore him. She HAD to pay attention to him. He wouldn’t rest until she did. 

Kit re-entered the room with a bag of Doritos in her hand, wiping her eyes. 

She’d cried in the kitchen and he’d missed it. She KNEW he wanted to see her cry and she had the nerve to do it when he couldn’t see?!

That was it. 

“Here’s your chips-“

“FEED IT TO ME!”

“W-What?” Kit asked it terrified confusion. 

“You heard me!...Feed it to me. Chip by chip,” he growled. 

“Olaf please-“

Olaf held the stack of forms up with one hand and lit a lighter with another. 

“Okay! I’ll do it!” Kit said in panic. 

Olaf closed the lighter and looked lit in her eyes. Intimidating her. 

She hung her head in defeat. Pulling the bag open, she reached in and pulled out a chip and held it up to Olaf’s mouth. 

Olaf bit the chip, making sure to bite down hard on her finger in the process. 

“Ow!” She shouted, grabbing her finger. She looked at him as if she was about to scold him, but held her tongue knowing it wouldn’t be a good idea to make him angrier. 

Kit put another chip in his mouth, cringing through the pain as he but even harder on her finger. 

A thought came in her mind that she might’ve been enjoying the pain, but she shoved it down and ignored it as soon as it came to her mind. 

“I’m bored of this now,” Olaf said monotonously. 

Kit was both confused and concerned since she’d only fed him two chips. 

“Smell my shoes,” he said finally. 

Kit was still. Had he really just asked her that?

“Are you fucking deaf?” He snapped, “get your ass up and smell them!”

Kit stood up quickly and picked up one the tennis shoes he’d worn earlier that day. 

It smelled AWFUL. 

Kit started quietly gagging after she’d smelled, listening to Olaf’s taunting chuckles. 

“Hmm... so that’s what you look like when you gag,” he teased, “I think I could get used to that.”

“Olaf, can this please be over?” Kit pleaded with a soft tone. 

She truly felt powerless....exactly what Olaf wanted. 

Olaf swing his arms behind his head. He wanted to be as relaxed as possible as he watched her obey his every move. 

“Spin in a circle, Snicket,” Olaf said smirking, “10 times as fast as you can.”

“Olaf please, your just being tedious now-“

“DO IT!”

Kit let out a frustrated sigh and started spinning. 

“Put your arms out when you do it,” Olaf ordered. 

For any normal person this would’ve been nothing, but for Olaf this was live, customized pornography. Kit stumbled clumsily at the end of her spinning. 

She’s even lost control of her own body now. She can’t stand up straight. 

It was getting to be too much for Olaf. He slid his hand down and rubbed his crotch lightly through his jeans. 

How else could he humiliate her?

“Meow like fucking cat, Kit,” Olaf taunted.

Kit’s face cringed. This was so embarrassing. 

“M-Meow,” she said monotonously. 

“No! Make it sound like your trying Snicket! Get down on all fours, crawl around and meow,” he ordered angrily. 

Kit slowly sunk down the floor. There was something seriously pervertedly wrong about this situation. She’d seen Olaf slide his hand over his crotch and she was PRAYING that he wasn’t about to do what she thought he was gonna do. 

“M-Mew....mew...mew, mew, mew” Kit cooed. 

She tried to imitate the sounds of her own cat, Bronte, while secretly hoping this was just a weird nightmare she would soon wake up from. 

Kit continued to crawl around and coo, realizing quickly that this punishment was lasting longer than the others. She could hear something rubbing against fabric on the bed. 

Kit let her mind trail off as she continued the torment. The thought of enjoying the treatment resurfaced to her brain only to, once again, be forced away. She refused to give him any satisfaction. 

She was pulled out her trance as she felt him pull her by her hair again to make her stop. Had she not heard him say something else?

He didn’t say anything right away. He was looking off in a different directions, panting slightly. 

What was up with him?

He turned to look at her, his face returning to its normal snarl. 

“Just do five jumps while I think of something else,” he ordered, releasing her hair and flopping back down on his bed. 

Kit never broke eye contact with him as she did her exorcizes. Evening if she had to do what he wanted, she didn’t have to give him the satisfaction of watching her be miserable while doing. 

It seemed like a good turning point for her....until she heard his next request. 

“Take off your shirt”

Kit froze. 

Olaf could see every muscle on her body tense up. He let out a soft groan. He was making her react. Not just with her words, or her expressions, but with her entire body. It was at his mercy. It moved and bended as he pleased. 

It act as he commanded. She acted as he commanded. 

He watched intently as she sheepishly grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing a silk baby blue bra with perfectly developed breasts. 

He admired her for a second. He skin appeared so soft. 

He longed to dig his nails into it and drag them across her skin until she bled. He wanted to ruin the appealingly perfect flesh. She didn’t deserve to have it. 

He imagined the blood curling screams she would let out as he did. 

He could feeling his cock pulsing within his jeans. He needed release. 

He scanned his room quickly and saw Isobel’s bucket from their family beach trip a couple years earlier. 

“Fill that bucket up with the hottest water you can get,” Olaf order, pointing towards the bucket, “and pour it on yourself.”

Kit walked sheepishly over and grabbed the bucket, quietly pleading to him. 

“Won’t t-that hurt?” she asked. 

“That’s the point, idiot! Now hurry the fuck up!” He replied impatiently. 

He watched her run to his bathroom and turn on the hot water in the faucet, her soft flesh stretching and releasing in different areas as she did. 

The sight was to good. She couldn’t go anywhere or do anything else until he dismissed her. She was at his every beck and call. She was his ugly little servant. Supplying him with his every want, just like she had been treated as a child. 

She didn’t deserve to have all that luxury. She was an ugly, disrespectful whore. But now the tables had turned....

Kit returned with the steaming water. She shut her eyes tightly, probably praying to whatever Jewish god she worshiped. She opened her eyes slowly and held her breath as she quickly turned the bucket upside down on her head. 

Everything seemed to happening in slow motion for him. The water fell and cascaded down her bare back and torso. It ran down her pants and pooled on the floor. 

He shoved his hand into his pants. Stroking himself slowly as he admired the pink marks that the scalding hot water had left on her skin. 

He reminded himself that he wasn’t masturbating to her. Her ugly face and disgusting and fat body were unloveable. 

He was enjoying her actions. Her complete humiliation and powerlessness were what caused was granting him the beautiful feeling. 

Kit finally stopped cringing from the initial sting and opened her eyes. Her lidded eyes and wet body causing another wave of pleasure to surge through his body. 

He’d needed to make her to touch him. 

“Lick me,” he said bluntly. 

Between the hot water and embarrassment, Kit was a dark shade of pink. 

She’d stopped insisting on replying and pleading him on everything he said, thankfully. He was tired of her disrespecting him like that. Finally, she was just doing what he asked. 

She approached him slowly, her eyes darting around, hoping to land anywhere but on him. 

The paused once she was standing over him, shifting her feat awkwardly. 

“W-Where?” She mumbled. 

“What?”

“Like...w-where do you want me t-to lick you?...” she asked shyly. 

Olaf though for a moment, not wanting her to close to him as he was still hoping to relieve himself. Finally, he decided to stick out his food in front of her. 

Kit gagged again, but did as she was told. As soon as her tongue touched his sole, blood rush to his cock. He gave it another squeeze, causing it to harden immediately. He let out a low groaned. The combined feeling of his fingers cascading up and down as well as Kit’s tongue on his foot was too much. 

“Oh Kit” he thought to himself “now look what you’ve done”

She stood up from licking his foot. She felt like she was going to vomit. 

Not to mention, she was pretty sure Olaf might’ve been touching himself underneath the covers, which made her even more uncomfortable. 

Or excited. 

She shoved another thought to the back of her mind. Although she knew, whether she liked it or not, that these thoughts would come back to haunt her when she would lay in her bed, trying to fall asleep. Memories of the pain and humiliation. Wondering if she really was as miserable as she made herself out to be. Wondering if this was how she’d rather spend her time with Olaf. 

But for now, those thoughts didn’t exist. 

Even after making her touch him, he still wanted more. It wasn’t fair that he was sitting their, cock pulsing in his hand, while she was sitting there without a scratch. 

He saw his pocket knife sitting on the table and immediately reached to grab it. He saw the mark that he’d left earlier on her arm, his eyes lighting up darkly. 

“Cut your hand, Snicket, as deep as the blade will go,” he commanded darkly, handing her the knife. 

Kit took it from him and gulped hard. Her hands were shaking desperately as she held the knife to her hand. She let a tear roll down her cheek. This would be the worst thing she’d ever felt. 

Or the best. 

She let out a yell as she dug the knife across her skin, causing blood to spill out onto the floor. 

And causing Olaf to let out his loudest moan yet. 

“Olaf please, before you make me do anything else, can you please let me bandage this up-“

“Lick it!”

“H-Huh?”

“Lick all the blood off your hand! Roll your tongue around in it, suck it up, and swallow it.” He ordered her, sexual frustration laced in his voice. 

Kit did as she was told, cleaning up the mess she’d made with her tongue. She started to wonder what exactly had happened. Last week he’d been throwing popcorn kernels at her, like a annoying six year old, and now she was performing some sort of weird sexually perverted ritual for him in order to get him off. She felt a surge of pleasure run through her own body, causing her to quickly and awkwardly cross her legs. 

She refused to even acknowledge that. 

Olaf couldn’t take the beautiful sight in front of him. Kit Snicket, bleeding in his room, embarrassed beyond return and absolutely miserable. The sight was undoing. She couldn’t escape him and she wasn’t trying to either. She was accepting that this was her purpose. To answer to him. To obey him. To do what he commanded. That’s why she was even on this fucking earth in the first place. What else could she do? Nothing. She was a worthless bitch who thought she was better than him. But now, here she was. His own little toy who’d been put in her place. This was what she was meant for. He wish he could tell her that. He wished that she would just accept it. He wished she knew she was made to serve him. He wished he could grab her and flip her over and pin her underneath her. He wished he could fuck her and tell her all the bad things in the world. He wished he could feel her shake and tremble in fear underneath him. He wanted that all now. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t have it. He felt himself on the brink of an orgasm. 

He had to stop himself. 

“Do a cartwheel,” Olaf said simply, although she could hear the utter desperation in his voice. 

She did as she’d been commanded. Olaf watched her lean and limber body bend and she completed it. She didn’t deserve that body. She hadn’t earned it. 

Olaf could feel the pleasure rising in his gut. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he jacked himself off. He’d finally gotten the greatest thing he’d ever had. A Snicket now had to answer to him. It was too much for him and still yet not enough. 

He needed to humiliate her one more time. 

He spotted a cup sitting on his windowsill and got an idea. 

“Put your shirt on Snicket,” he said, wanting to keep her busy as he grabbed the cup. 

He knew it would give her a false sense of security, thinking her torment was over. 

But it had only begun. 

He handed her the cup. 

“Fill that with water from the toilet and drink it,” he ordered, wanting so bad to cum that he didn’t even bother to taunt her or smirk. 

This time Kit gagged before she even had to do anything. That was so ducking disgusting. 

Nevertheless, knowing she had no choice, she marched into his bathroom and starting filling the cup with water. 

She could hear him grunting on his bed and tried not to think about what that meant. 

Even though she knew. 

When she walked out of the bathroom, his eyes were still closed. 

He hadn’t even heard her re enter the room and just kept pleasuring himself. 

His eyes snapped open and he scowled at her, grabbing her hair and bringing her down to his level. 

“Drink it, Snicket!” He yelled, “all of it...and let it run down your chin.”

Of all the things she’d done, this was probably the most humiliating. The water didn’t even taste bad, but the thought of it being from the toilet was enough to keep her gagging, making it spew from her mouth and run even more down her chin. 

Olaf seemed to be enjoying the sight too much. He still had hold of her hair with one hand and his cock with the other. 

Kit finally finished the water, immediately covering her mouth as not to puke. He released her hair. 

He grabbed his remote and turned on his television, Kit still gagging and couching on the floor. 

“Do a problem from my homework,” he said nonchalantly. 

Kit was concerned and confused. She knew he hadn’t came yet and wasn’t sure why he was just letting her go when he was still aching for release. 

She wasn’t going to argue it though. She grabbed the papers and immediately got to work. 

She finished the first problem rather quickly and went on to start the second, but his hand reached down and took her pencil. 

“Y-You said you wanted to do your homework!” Kit stated in panicked confusion. 

“Yeah, i said do ONE problem,” Olaf said with a smirk, “now do all of it over again.”

W-What?

“W-What?” She asked in disbelief 

“You heard me!” He snapped, “do everything I told you to do again, and don’t stop repeating it until I tell you too!”

Kit swore she would kill him if she ever got the chance. 

Olaf watched his little obedient prize as she fulfilled her duties. Constantly bring him food, meowing, licking him, taking her shirt on and off, and cutting her hand. It was all too much. By her fifth time around, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

He’d came as she was doing her cartwheel. Finally giving the release he’d wanted and deserved from her. 

He scowled. 

“Kit, come here,” he grumbled. 

He grabbed her arm once she’d approached and pulled back he covers, enjoying watching her jump of surprise as she saw his erect and leaking cock. 

“Clean up your mess,” he said simply, to tired and relieved to sound angry. 

“How?” She asked. 

“What do you mean “how”?” He asked, rolling his eyes. 

Was she really that stupid? Cause if she was, he was doing the world a favor. 

“How do you want me to clean it up?” Kit asked. 

Olaf could hear an ounce of flirting in her voice and suddenly understood what she was implying. 

“Well...how have you cleaned up all the other messes you’ve caused this evening?” He asked rhetorically, smirk wide on his face. 

Kit bent down and ran her tongue over him, licking him clean. 

She stood up and folded her arms. A small smile hinted on her lips and she wouldn’t look him in the eye. 

“Can I have my papers now?” She asked, hopefully. 

Had she learned nothing that night?

“Of course not. These are mine until I decide that you’ve earned them back. Not until you’ve learned to respect me, Snicket,” Olaf gloated. 

“What?! After all I’ve done....please,” Kit whined, desperately. 

Olaf chuckled. 

“Have a good night, Snicket,” he said, waving to her, “now get out of my fucking room.”

Kit hung her head in defeat as she gathered her things and left. 

Olaf swung his hands behind his head. He felt truly relaxed now. The entitled Snicket girl had done everything he wanted her to. Her mind, her face, her body, they’d all responded to him. Just him. They belonged to him now. They were his. Those papers were his keys to controlling her. As long as he had them, he had her too. He owned her now. And there was no way in hell he was giving that up. 

He looked down at the drops of blood that she’d left on his floor. For some reason...they made him sick to his stomach. 

But he didn’t know why.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....Olaf’s pretty fucked up


	7. NEVES

Olaf heard the footsteps running up the stairs and down the hallway, stopping at his room. He watched the door swing open quickly to reveal the smiling blonde girl. 

She was wearing a pair of black overall shorts and a striped shirt underneath. Childlike friendship bracelets and large scrunchies ran up and down her arms and a candy necklace sat around her neck, along with the cat choker he’d bought her. 

She ran her fingers through her hair, which was pulled up into two ponytails on the side of her head. 

Smiling widely, she threw her backpack on the ground and stuck out her arms to embrace him. 

He ducked down to meet her and lifted her off the ground and into his arms. 

“How was MY little girl’s day?” He asked with a pleasant smirk. She smelled like cake. 

“Oh it was terrible, daddy!” Kit moaned, puffing out her lip in a pout, voice high pitched and whiny, “everything was so easy! People brought me everything I wanted, which I totally don’t deserve because I live such a privileged and care free life! And I got good grades today, which is wrong because I’m really stupid! And too many people were nice to me which is terrible cause I’m really really really ugly!”

“How dare they,” Olaf said, shocked that anyone would treat such a terrible girl so well. 

“I don’t know, daddy,” Kit said sadly, ”I tried to tell them that you were the smartest most handsome person ever and that I’m ugly and dumb, but they wouldn’t listen to me!”

“Well it’s not your fault, kitten,” Olaf claimed, releasing her from his arms, “it’s their fault that they don’t know how mean and awful you are, and that I’m better than you.”

“Yeah daddy, it’s their fault. They can all go fucking die!” Kit said smirking, she walked over to him, looking him in the eye, “you're so handsome and wonderful. I’m lucky to even be in the same room with you.”

She slid his hands under his shirt and ran her fingers over his abs, looking up at him. His lips curled into a pleased smirk. 

“Yes, you are,” Olaf agreed, grabbing her hips, pushing her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. 

“I know, and that’s why I’ll do anything you tell me to do. I’m so disrespectful and entitled that I need someone to put me in my place and make me beg for love. Thank you for doing that for me, daddy! I’d be nothing without you,” she admitted with wide eyes. 

“Of course you would,” Olaf added, “I saved you from yourself. Now you’re my property, kitten.”

“Of course, daddy. I have to do everything you ask, come when every you call me, and let you touch me wherever you want,” Kit said with wide eyes and a big smile. 

“Always,” Olaf groaned, looking into her eyes and giving a smile of his own. 

He rotated and grinded his hips against hers, staring into her eyes as he did. They were so wide and submissive. Just by looking at them he could tell that his darling wouldn’t go anywhere. She’d stay right there in his arms until he told her otherwise. She’d smile at him and show him her body, because she wanted to. They’d gotten past the point where he made her do things for him. Now she did it because she wanted to. She understood now. She understood that he was better than her and that she was ugly and awful. She understood that she had to submit to him. 

And now they were happy. 

“Your cock is hard, daddy,” she commented, her wide eyes darting around in excitement. 

“I know, it’s your fault, my little minx. You got me excited,” Olaf smirked down at her. 

“But, I didn’t even do anything,” Kit said in innocent confusion. 

Innocent. 

“You didn’t have to,” Olaf admitted, he burried his face in the side of her neck and started whispering in her ear, “I saw your ugly little obedient face and I just couldn’t help myself. 

He bit her ear lightly, hearing her let out a gasp in response. She closed her eyes, trying to control her moans as he started kissing up and down her neck. 

“Yeah. You always get excited when I’m a good girl, daddy,” Kit said smiling wide. 

“Of course. You’re my good girl, aren’t you?”

Kit nodded. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, alright?” 

“Okay daddy, anything for you,”

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP

“Olaf, get the fuck up! We’re late!” Abigail screamed as she woke her brother up, hitting him with a pillow. 

Olaf eyes opened slowly. Where had Kit gone?

“Let’s go! I don’t have time for your slowness today!” Abigail yelled again, “and what the hell were you dreaming about? Cause whatever you were saying in your sleep was WEIRD.”

Olaf looked from left to right, his eyes finally landing on his sister. He scowled at her. 

Abigail was about to yell at him again, but froze when she saw his expression. He genuinely looked furious with her. 

“Hey...c-calm down bro, okay? It’s not that serious, b-but we really do need to go,” Abigail said nervously, and a lot quieter. 

She walked to the door to give her brother some privacy. 

“Just...come down stairs when you’re ready,” she said hesitantly. 

She closed the door and left him in his room alone. 

He wanted to strangle her. 

Not that he was enjoying the dream...or anything. He wasn’t. He hated Kit with every bone in his body, every fiber of his being. He didn’t know why she was dressed and talked.... like a fucking six year old....it was kinda hot

But she’d admitted that he was better than her. And he was about to fuck her. 

Yeah...those sounded like good excuses. 

No!...not excuses...he hated her....

He pushed the covers back and ran his fingers through his hair. He fucking hated school, but right now he needed to be away from his own thoughts and school was probably the best place to be to do that. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The drive to school had been awkwardly silent. He could count on his siblings to be annoying when he wanted peace and quiet, but now that he needed noise in the car to distract him from his own thoughts, they were quiet. Not to mention, Abigail had been constantly looking over at him. He knew she still wanted to know what he’d been dreaming about. 

“Well it’s Tuesday,” she began, filling the awkward silence, “the worst day of the week.”

“Yeah, Whatever,” Olaf grumbled, pushing his car door open roughly. 

“Olaf, wait!” Abigail shouted, trying to catch up to her brother, “look if there’s anything you want to talk about-“

“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!” Olaf screamed pushing his sister and pinning her to the dirt, “THERE’S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT!”

“Get off of me, you sick fuck!” Abigail yelled, pushing her brother off and getting to her feet, “I was just trying to help you out, idiot!”

“I don’t need your fucking help! Nothing is wrong! I’m fine!” He retorted, his eyes furious. 

“You killed animals as a kid! You used to purposely push kids off the jungle gym hoping you would get to see their limbs break! You’ve even literally tried to KILL ME before! Olaf you can say A LOT of things about yourself, but one thing you can’t say is that you’re fine!” Abigail argued. 

“I don’t fucking need to hear this,” Olaf rolled his eyes and marched away angrily. 

Abigail sighed and quickly followed behind her brother. 

“Olaf, look, you’re obviously on edge for some reason,” Abigail whispered, keeping her voice down now that they had entered the school.

“I’m not on edge,” he said through gritted teeth, “I’m just tired of this fucking school.”

“Oh please,” Abigail sighed, rolling her eyes, “you don’t even do you’re own homework.”

“Shut up,” Olaf groaned, “I just want a break from life, that’s all.”

“Ah I see, Olaf the Almighty admitting he’s not as powerful as he thought,” Abigail teased. 

“Fuck you,” he growled. 

The siblings heard a loud eruption of laughter come from around the corner. 

“And it looks like my day is just getting better and better,” Olaf remarked sarcastically. 

Abigail rounded the corner before him and stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widening. 

“Actually, I think it might be,” Abigail said with a smirk. She wiggled her eyebrow at him, and he raised one of his at her. 

“Abby girl! I didn’t even see you there! Come gimme a hug, bitch!” A sharp and annoying voice called from around the corner. 

Olaf finally rounded the corner as Abigail went to go hug the owner of the voice. Olaf saw all his friends huddled around them. Ernest turned to look at him and smirked. 

“Hey sexy,” Esme said, biting her lip flirtatiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olaf’s got some weird fantasies ;) Also Esme is here now...oh dear


	8. THGIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I REALLY enjoy reading you guys’ comments. They make me so happy honestly. Comment your favorite part of the story and/or character below so far and why...I’m really interested to know ❤️

“I can’t believe they’ve got such cool stuff in Paris!” Katie exclaimed in amazement. 

“Duh bitch, of course there is, it’s Paris,” Esme said, rolling her eyes. 

A normal day at lunch for the clan. 

“Well, we’re glad your back Es,” Marisa said smiling. 

“Of course you are. What would guys even do without me,” Esme said with her own cocky smile. 

Marisa sent Olaf a look, but turned her head away quickly. 

Olaf didn’t know how he felt about Esme coming back. 

On one hand, she was his easiest toy. All he had to do was charm her a bit and tell her she was sexy and she was all his. The sex was rough and uncaring for him, but it meant the world to her. She thought he loved her and, from what Ernest and Kevin had told him, she claimed they were dating. They weren’t. She practically worshipped him and would do anything he wanted if it meant getting to be seen with him. 

Olaf was reminded of his dream from the night before. 

Esme was nothing like Kit. 

Yes. He hated them both, but for different reasons. At least Kit had SOME dignity for herself. True, he was trying to make her submissive to him, but if it meant she’d end up like Esme, he might just let her be. 

Now that said something. 

“So, anymore questions about my fabulous adventures as our resident juggernaut,” Esme said grinning. 

“Yeah, when are you going back,” Emily mumbled in annoyance. 

“Ha ha very funny lesbo,” Esme taunted, “if you and your girlfriend wanna save up enough money to go to Paris on your own then be my guest. Just don't stay in the same hotel as me.”

The table erupted in laughter, with the exception of Marisa and Abigail, who simply rolled their eyes. 

Usually Emily would’ve defended herself against the constant gay remarks forms Esme and Olaf, but she no longer cared enough to waste her own breath on them. 

She rolled her eyes at their idiocy. She literally had a BOYFRIEND, although no one except Marisa knew. 

Bertrand Baudelaire from her arts class had been her best friend and crush for the longest time and she’d finally mustered up the courage to actually kiss him. Thankfully he’d kissed her back that day and they’d started dating. 

Emily looked over to the table where Bertrand was sitting. The Snickets, the Duchess of Winnipeg, Ernest’s brother Frank, Olivia Caliban, and Lemony’s girlfriend Beatrice were all huddled at the table with him. They looked like they were talking about something important. 

 

*•*•*•*•AT THE OTHER TABLE*•*•*•*•

“Kit, this is insane! You’ve got to stand up for yourself!” Beatrice said exasperated. 

“I agree sis,” Lemony added, “he can’t do those things to you. He grabbed your hair, which is assault, and he made you take off your shirt, which is sexual harassment.”

“Yeah, not to mention the fact that he is blackmailing,” The Duchess, who they simply called “Winnie” added, sheepishly, “he’s dangerous even though he is pretty hot.”

“Ew, you really think he’s hot?” Beatrice exclaimed in disgust. 

“Yeah Bea,” Olivia admitted, “he’s kinda dangerous and creepy, but that doesn't mean that he isn’t very very good looking.”

“Godlike even,” Winnie said dreamily. 

“I don’t know who you guys are anymore,” Beatrice said, burrying her face in her hands. 

“Oh come on Bea!” Olivia exclaimed, “even Kit admitted that she finds him, at least, slightly attractive.”

“Yes, well I don’t know why since he’s a total asshole to her,” Beatrice said, sending Kit a glare. 

Kit darted her eyes towards the floor. 

“He’s not THAT bad ALL the time,” Bertrand defended with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, so you say,” Beatrice said rolling her eyes, “but seriously Bertrand, and you Jacques, how do you put up with him? I mean, he way Kit describes him is unbearable.”

“He’s really not that bad once you get to know him,” Bertrand explained, “as you can tell, he’s one of the smartest ones in the group.”

Bertrand pointed over to the other table to see Katie, who was making weird faces in a mirror while trying to fix her hair, and Kevin, who had milk running out of his nose from laughing too hard. 

“Yeah, okay I can see,” Beatrice mumbled in agreement, “but what about you, Jacques?”

“Yeah Olaf says all the time that he hates the Snickets,” Frank admitted, “but you two get along just fine when you do talk.”

“Yeah I know,” Jacques chuckled, “I don’t think he actually hates us, just our parents. I mean since me and him are cool and since he likes Kit, it’s probably only Lemony he hates.”

“He doesn’t like me,” Kit grumbled, angrily shoving mashed potatoes into her mouth. 

“Come one sis,” Jacques teased, “its obvious that he does, AND, listening to your sleep talking from last night, you do too.”

“Wait...What sleep talking?” Lemony asked in confusion. 

“Nothing!” Kit yelled quickly, clearly embarrassed, “there was no sleep talk and a certainly do not like Olaf!”

Kit didn’t want to think about the dream she’d had the night before, but images from it kept flashing in her mind. 

She was sitting on the floor in Olaf’s room tied up to his bedpost. He’d come into his room carrying something in his hands. He walked over to her slowly and stared at her in triumph. She saw the item he had been holding was a camera. She remembered his exact words. 

“If you want those papers back, then you’ve gotta give me something in return, Snicket,” he growled, grabbing her hair and forcing her to look at him, “I’m gonna humiliate you.”

And thats exactly what he did. In the weirdest wet dream she’d ever had, he’d forced her to do and embarrassing things while he took photos of it. Finally, she’d made him angrily by refusing to do something he’d asked. He told her that she was going to “learn her lesson”, and he slowly slid his hand under her skirt, rubbing circles around her clit. 

Kit panted and moaned as she felt heat rise up in the pit of her stomach. He built her up right up to the end and then, cruelly, snatched his hand away, leaving her there to suffer. She’d begged the boy to just give her the release she wanted, but he hadn’t. He bit her neck a couple of times and stood up, walking towards his door. He smirked at her one last time before leaving the room. Kit was left tied to the bedpost, drowning in her own frustration and wetness. 

 

“Yeah Jacques, I don’t see how she could,” Beatrice added, “he’s a sadistic sexist psychopath.”

“Exactly,” Kit mumbled, coming back to reality. 

“I thought masochists liked that kind of stuff,” Jacques commented with a smirk. 

Kit scowled at him, causing his to hold his hands up in defense. 

“Don’t get mad at me!,” he said, “Those are your words, not mine, sis.”

Beatrice rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t worry Kit, you’re not a masochist,” Beatrice reassured, placing her hand on top of Kit’s, “you won’t even have to deal with him again.”

“How?” Kit asked in exasperation, “as long as he has those forms I’m screwed.” 

“She’s got a point there,” Lemony agreed softly. 

“Oh come on! She’s your sister,” Beatrice sighed, “those papers shouldn’t matter as much as her safety!”

“Well our parents did get into some pretty deep shit,” Jacques admitted, “they usually don’t even tell us when they do, but this time they told us AND made us help.”

“It’s pretty serious, Bea,” Lemony agreed, touching his girlfriends hand. 

“Ok fine, so we definitely need to get the papers...BUT we also definitely need to get Kit away from that psycho,” Beatrice explained. 

“We need a plan,” Winnie suggested. 

“Okay, so how are we supposed to get the papers AND Kit away from him?” Frank asked. 

“We’re not,” Kit interjected. 

“Yes, we are Kit,” Beatrice insisted, “we can’t leave you their along with him everyday.”

“Yes, you can. I’ve been alone with him everyday for a while now. I’ll be fine,” Kit argued. 

“Oh come on K!” Beatrice said exasperated, “you were on board a minuted ago! What changed?!”

I want him to finger me.

“I want to help my family,” Kit lied, “just trust me guys, I’ll be fine.”

“Ugh, fine,” Beatrice sighed, “I’ll leave it alone on one condition.”

“What would that be?” Kit said chuckling. 

“You let me go give him a piece of my mind right now,” Beatrice declared proudly. 

“What? No-“

But Beatrice was already up and matching her way over to Olaf’s table. 

“Oh my god..” Kit said, turning her face away in embarrassment. 

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, Johnson, but it’s not working,” Beatrice challenged, folding her arms. 

“Greetings and salutations to you too Ms. Kingston,” Olaf said sarcastically, “what can I do for you this lovely morning?”

“Cut the crap, Johnson,” Beatrice snapped, not paying attention to the many snickers coming from other members of the table, “I know what you’re doing to Kit and you’re not going to get away with it.”

“Getting away is a weird phrase isn’t it,” Olaf teased, lighting himself a cigarette, “I’m not going anywhere, am I? I’m not getting away, if I’m staying right here.”

A mumble of “good point” and “he’s right” muttered up from the table. Olaf could admit that another he didn’t dislike about his friends were that they always hyped him up. 

“Well one, smoking is disgusting and leads to cancers, and two, what you’re doing is illegal and therefore can be solved with you going AWAY TO JAIL.”

“What’s so illegal about it?” He asked with fake confusion. 

“What’s even going on here?” Esme asked, clearly confused and annoyed. 

“Olaf, on top of forcing Kit to do his homework, is blackmailing her into being his slave,” Beatrice explained angrily. 

“Don’t you dare say such a thing about it,” Esme snapped, “the little blonde bitch probably deserved it!”

Olaf frowned. He didn’t like that comment. 

Only he got to call Kit a bitch....cause she was. 

“Blackmailing is against the law and people go to jail for it!” Beatrice retorted angrily, “it doesn’t even matter though because we’re going to stop you.”

Olaf let out a loud chuckle. 

“Who is “we” Beatrice?” He asked, tauntingly, “you know you aren’t really a Snicket, right? Just because you’ve dedicated your life to worshiping their every move doesn’t make you one of them. The bastards know they don’t want to fuck with me, or else.”

“Gosh! What do you have against them?!” Beatrice asked in anger, “Kit has never done anything to you, or anyone for that matter, but you decide you want to torture her.”

Kit raced over and tried to pull Beatrice away, but she only moved a couple steps before stopping. 

“Come one Beatrice, just let it go,” Kit mumbled through gritted teeth. 

She could FEEL Olaf staring at her, taunting her. 

“No, I can’t just let it go!” Beatrice argued, “this is wrong.”

“What are you gonna try and do?! Appear to his better nature? Olaf has no better nature!” Kit exclaimed frustratedly. 

Surprising to her, she received around of giggles from members at the table, until Olaf shut them up with a dark glare. 

Kit decided to have a little fun with it. To try and regain some of her dignity. And, most importantly, her power. 

“His only nature is sitting in his room like a fucking school shooter and crying about how unfair the world is,” Kit commented, “he’s probably got a fucking book where he writes all his fucking emo poems about his fucking “sad life!”.”

By now, both tables, who were listening closely to Kit’s remarks, were laughing and snorting. Marisa struggled to keep her composure, covering her mouth. Letting out snickers as she looked at Olaf, who was now fuming. 

Beatrice looked at Kit with amazement and smiled. 

“I’ll take that,” Beatrice said with a smile. She turned to face the other table and smiled, “au revoir guys!”

Beatrice and Kit marched triumphantly back to their table. 

Beatrice was happy, since she didn’t have to deal with Olaf later, but Kit was both satisfied and terrified. 

She knew he’d be pissed later, but she needed that. If they were playing a game of dominance then she had to add some competition. Plus, she had an idea, which hopefully would get her the papers back. 

And maybe he’d finger her...just a little. 

But mostly the papers thing....totally. 

“I can’t believe that ugly beaver actually said that!” Esme exclaimed in anger. 

Olaf had been mostly silent since the incident but kept sharing death glares to anyone who was still snickering. 

“I mean...she is right just a little bit, Olaf,” Georgina commented, still trying to stifle a laugh, “you do sulk a lot.”

“And complain about the Snickets a lot,” Ernest added chuckling. 

“That’s because-“

“That’s because the Snickets are little privileged assholes who think they’re better than everyone else!” Esme interrupted. 

Olaf rolled his eyes in disgust. She was so fucking annoying. 

“I mean, they’re not that bad. I mean we mess with them just as much as they mess with us,” Marisa added, finally making eye contact with Olaf. 

“Marisa! I’m surprised by you!” Esme yelled in shocked, “I know you and Olaf broke up, that’s pretty obvious due to our current situation, but I thought you two were still good friends. I’d AT LEAST thought you’d be on his side!”

Ernest, Kevin, and Justin looked at Olaf and started snickering. Olaf just rolled his eyes and sent them a smirk. 

Marisa let out a snicker of her own, saying, loud enough for Olaf to hear but not Esme, “What “current situation”?”

“Didn’t realize it was your job to defend him,” Emily mumbled in annoyance. 

“Look, well if someone was attacking your little lesbo lover, you defend them wouldn’t you,” Esme said rolling her eyes. 

Emily smirked. She looked at Olaf. 

“Well I actually think she’s right, Olaf,” Emily said with a wink, “if someone ever insulted my girlfriend, I’d defend them. Wouldn’t you?....HYPOTHETICALLY”

Olaf smirked back. He could learn to appreciate Emily as a real friend. 

“Of course I would,” he agreed, returning the wink, “if anyone ever insulted Marisa, I’d fucking kill them. And if anyone ever insult whoever my new bitch is gonna be, I’ll take them down just the same.”

Esme’s eyes widened for a second, she let out a nervous laughter. 

“W-Well if anyone ever insults my boyfriend, I’d fight them,” Esme chuckled, oddly. 

“Esme’s right. By the way, when are we gonna get to meet him?” Olaf asked. He watched the look on her face fall. 

I’m not your boyfriend bitch. 

Je ne suis pas ta copain, putain 

Esme was speechless and her face was priceless. 

“Oh um....y-you will, eventually,” Esme mumbled. 

Olaf looked at his sister, who was snickering. 

It had been less than a day and he was already tired of Esme. 

Besides he had a more pressing issue on his mind. 

How much could he torture the ugly Snicket girl tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I REALLY enjoy reading you guys’ comments. They make me so happy honestly. Comment your favorite part of the story and/or character below so far and why...I’m really interested to know ❤️


	9. NOISSIMRETNI

Yo so this isn’t really an update (that comes later today) but I just thought I’d give you guys some idea of how I picture the characters when I see them. Some of them are based off of people from TV or Movies that I like (The Nine Lives of Chloe King, Skins, The Secret Life of the American Teenager, Heathers etc.). But yeah so in case anyone was wondering what each character looks like (or if you wanna keep thinking of them the way you already have XD) I’ve collected some photos. Peace!

 

LINK TO THE PHOTOS:

https://www.wattpad.com/553808259-character-visuals


	10. ENIN

It’s like he’d gone full circle. Even now that he could make her do whatever he wanted, the bitch was still stubborn. 

There she was, in his room, doing EXACTLY what he told her to fucking do. 

She was taunting him, just like she had in the cafeteria. He’d thought about what he’d do to punish her for that, but decided to just leave it alone. Let her think she’d won and then destroy her later. 

She was taunting him. She was taunting him by doing exactly what he said...but with no reaction. She was doing the routine he’d forced her to do the night before, but this time without all the objections. 

Her face was blank and her voice was monotonous, her speech nonchalant. She did what he said, but not the way he wanted. 

She wasn’t crying, or begging him to have mercy, or even frowning. She was just...doing it. 

He knew she knew what she was doing. He scowled at her the whole time. At one point she’d stopped in the middle of her spinning at simply looked at him. Still with no expression. 

She’d carried on a second later and he’d slammed his fist in his bedside table, angrily. He saw the corner of her mouth curl up for a second. 

That bitch. 

He wouldn’t let her make a fool of him. He knew she and her idiotic brothers and friends thought they were smarter than him. 

He refused to be made a fool of. 

“Come here!” He ordered, rising to a sitting position, “sit down on my lap.”

Kit hesitated for a moment, but she trudged her way over slowly, sitting where he told her to. 

She wasn’t looking at him at first, purposely directing her eyes anywhere else. 

He grabbed her face and made her look into his eyes. He wrapped an arm around her, finally getting to feel the smooth flesh of her bare back. 

It was just as fucking soft as he expected it to be. 

Kit let out a small whimper. Her face nor expression had changed and she hadn’t moved at all. Olaf didn’t know why she made the sound but it was enough to set his body off. 

He grinned her flesh and squeezed it through his fingers, enjoying as she twitched in pain. 

He desperately wanted to recreate his dream, but he knew she wouldn't say the things he wanted her to do. Not yet. She wasn’t ready yet, but she would be. She was still so defiant, so insistent on fighting his power. 

But even though she angered him, he didn’t feel threatened by her anymore. She could fight and resist him all she wanted, but he’d seen it. 

In his dream. 

In his dream he’d seen it. She could be self aware and submissive like he wanted her to be. She’d done it in his dream. Dressed like a fucking six year old, she’d done and said everything he’d wanted her too. 

He didn’t force her to do it. She wanted to. She’d understood him. She belonged to him. 

Olaf took Kit’s hand and slid it down to feel his erection through his crotch. She curled her fingers around it. 

Her face was still expressionless, her eyes blank. 

Fucking blank. 

Olaf wished she’d just give up and give in already. Olaf was sure she was turned on as well. Why fight? 

A strange thought entered Olaf’s mind and he panicked, pushing Kit off of his lap. 

“Ouch!” she shouted. 

Olaf looked down and saw, as Kit rolled over, and saw that she’d fallen onto his switchblade. A deep gash was visible on her back. 

“Shit,” he mumbled, reaching down and picking up the knife, placing it on the table. 

“What the hell?!” She shouted, “your knife is fine, help me!”

At least now she was reacting to him. Her face was contorted in pain and she was squirming around to try and deal with the pain. 

“You’ll be fine,” he mumbled, grabbing her arm and lifting her up. 

“I’m not fine! I have to go the hospital! I’m bleeding! I need stitches!” She yelled, beginning to hyperventilate. 

“You don’t need to go to the hospital. It’s not that bad,” he sighed, rolling his eyes and grabbing her arm, “come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

He lead her to his bathroom and sat her down on the toilet lid. He opened the drawers to reveal the first aid materials Abigail insisted that he keep in there. He retrieved the gauze, rubbing alcohol, and thread for stitches in order to clean her up. 

“No way in hell are you giving me stitches!” Kit argued, “you’ll probably do my feet to my back of something and get it all infected.”

“I took the same first aid class that you did last semester,” he sighed exasperatedly, “plus I took a class over the summer. I know what I’m doing.”

Kit didn’t reply, simply rolled her eyes and looked away from him. The room was quiet as he prepared the materials. Both didn’t know what to say and was hoping the other would break the silence first. 

Olaf pressed the alcohol against her back, causing her to flinch. 

“Stay still,” he commanded, his voice calm. 

To her surprise, her body listened. She stopped trembling and all the muscles in her body relaxed. She let out a small sigh. 

Another silence followed. 

“Why did you do it?” Kit asked him, breaking the feeling of awkwardness. 

“Why did I do what?” Olaf asked without looking at her. He was focused intently on the gash on her back. 

“Why did you push me off of your lap?” Kit asked, sheepishly, “I thought you wanted me to...you know...”

He looked up at her. They stayed like that for a second. Looking into each other’s eyes. 

“I mean...you did slide my hand there,” she whispered. 

Olaf realized what she meant. 

“That’s not why I pushed you off,” Olaf mumbled, breaking their eye contact and and returning to treating her cut. 

“Then why did you?” Kit asked. 

She really wanted to know. 

“None of your fucking business,” he grumbled, not wanting to continue the conversation. 

“Oh come on! You’re the one who injured me,” Kit argued, “I, at least, deserve to know why.”

“Because...I...I thought about something bad,” he said finally. 

“What did you think about?” She asked. 

He was silent. 

“Olaf...” she started. 

He grabbed her face, interrupting her, and turning her to look at him again. 

She started at him with wide, waiting eyes. He couldn’t do it first. He just couldn’t. That would mean she was stronger than him, more powerful. She had to do it first...but he knew she wouldn’t. 

He shook his head and went back to finishing the stitches. Kit left the topic alone. 

He finished his work and helped her off the toilet, leading her out of the bathroom. 

“You can go home now,” he mumbled, crawling into his bed and turning to face away from her. 

Kit stood there for a moment, wanting to say something else. She eventually gave up and began gathering her things. She swung her bookbag over her shoulder and turned to look at him. 

“Um...t-thank you...for helping me,” Kit said shyly, “I appreciate it.” 

Kit walked over to his bed, bent down, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She turned and marched out of the room quickly, not looking back. 

Olaf’s eyes shot open and he grabbed his cheek. He refused to let it affect him, especially after he acted so weak in front of her. 

He hated himself for it. 

He hated that he’d been nice to her. That he hadn’t just let her bleed out when he pushed her. 

He hated the thought he’d had that made him push her. 

The thought of her leaning in, their foreheads touching. Staring into each other’s eyes as they leaned in and embraced each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this story needed a little bit of fluff (of course not too much since Olaf is...you know...Olaf XD) 
> 
> Anyways, season two of the Netflix series comes out tomorrow and I’m really excited!


	11. NET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’ve binged the entire second season of ASOUE on Netflix and it’s sooo good! Olaf and Esme are hilarious this season (and there’s also a small mention of Kitlaf hidden in there! ;))

“That’s it! Either you guys do some about this or I will,” Beatrice declared, crossing her arms. 

Kit was sitting in her living room, sorrounded by Beatrice, her brothers, and Winnie. 

“Kit did say she’s was okay, Bea,” Winnie spoke sheepishly. 

“Seriously Winnie! You too?” Beatrice cried, “does anybody care that Kit just came back with a cut on her back! Because of Olaf pushing her!”

“We know Bea,” Lemony said softly, “we’re trying to figure something out. We promise.”

“What do you mean “figure something out”? We have to go to the police,” she argued. 

“We can’t do that,” Kit said, finally speaking up, “our parents could get in a lot of trouble.”

“Kit, you’re in danger. He wants you dead, I KNOW he does,” Beatrice said, putting her arm on Kit’s shoulder. 

“I know, Beatrice, but I’m fine. I meant it earlier and I mean it now,” Kit explained. 

“We still have to find a way to get the papers back,” Jacques added, “I know you say you’re alright sis, but he did hurt you.”

“It was an accident,” Kit huffed. 

“Oh bullshit! There’s no way he accidentally pushed you down onto a KNIFE without knowing what he was doing,” Beatrice retorted. 

“I already told you. He said he thought about something that was troubling to him and he pushed me out of reflex,” Kit mumbled. 

“Whatever,” Beatrice said unbelievingly, “that’s still violent behavior. I mean, what if he starts having troubling thoughts all the time? You’d end up in the hospital.”

“Bea’s right,” Lemony agreed, “we need to come up with a solution now.”

“I already have i solution,” Kit said, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

“Well that’s great, what is it?” Beatrice asked, confused as to why Kit hadn’t mentioned it earlier. 

“I’m not telling you,” Kit said, standing up to go to her room, “I have to do it on my own.”

“No! Kit wait-“

“It’s decided, Beatrice. Come on, Winnie. I need to talk to you,” Kit added. 

With that, Kit marched up to her room with Winnie following behind her. 

The girls reached the room and Winnie shut the door behind her. 

“What is it?” Winnie asked with a smirk, knowing Kit had something interesting to admit. 

Kit smiled and a blush crept its way onto her face. 

“Okay so...” Kit began, “I may have left out a couple details when I explained what Olaf’s been doing.”

“Details like what?” Winnie said, eyes widening in excitement, “are you guys...you know doing “it”?” 

“No...not exactly...” Kit said smiling, her voice trailing, “but...”

“But what?!” Winnie said excitedly, “come on, you gotta tell me! My life’s pretty boring so I gotta live vicariously through you anyways.”

“You’re life isn’t boring, Winnie,” Kit said, laying a comforting hand on the other girl’s shoulder, “and how about we make a deal. I’ll tell you my story IF you finally tell me who the guy is who you’ve been flirting with.” 

Winnie’s eyes widened and then narrowed. 

“Alright fine,” she said, suspicious of Kit, but still smiling. 

“Ok so...you know how Olaf’s been making me do a bunch of weird tasks just because he can...” Kit started.

“Yeah,” Winnie said eagerly. 

“Well, it’s kinda because he has this weird...kink,” Kit said, blushing in embarrassment, “and every time I do it, he...masturbates”

Kit’s voice trailed off, causing her to mumble to last word, but Winnie still heard it. 

“What?!” Winnie gasped, excitement and shock filled her voice. 

“Shhh! Keep your voice down!” Kit laughed, covering Winnie’s mouth. 

“Seriously! So... he gets turned on when you do whatever he say?” Winnie asked, way too excitedly. 

“Um yeah, I guess so,” Kit said, smiling and blushing even more. 

“That’s so hot! It’s like all of the serial killer romance novels that I read!” Winnie cheered, “except...you know...you guys aren’t tearing your clothes off and having sex in the pool of blood left by his last murder victim.”

“Winnie, if I’m not careful I WILL BE his next murder victim,” Kit said. She rolled her eyes jokingly, but her words were probably more serious than she would’ve liked for them to be. 

“He wouldn’t kill you before he got some action, would he?” Winnie teased, wiggling her eyebrows and receiving a playful nudge from Kit 

“Oh my gosh...Winnie don’t,” Kit giggled in embarrassment, “Okay, now your turn. Who’s this mystery guy who you’ve been going on and on about but never name?”

“Well...” she said, voice trailing off a bit, “I was a lot more nervous to tell you, but then you hit me with that “Olaf and I are doing weird kinky shit” thing, and now I’m a little less embarrassed.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Kit sighed.

“Anyways it’s...Ernest,” Winnie admitted, cringing as she said his name. 

“Really?” Kit asked in amazement, “every time I’ve seen him he’s always seemed so douchey...”

“That’s what I thought too,” Winnie said, sporting a blush of her own, “but we started talking after we both got locked out of the school by mistake after gym. We started chatting, and we walked around for a little while, he took me to get some Wendy’s, and...we went back to his place...”

“Duchess Rosalind! I expected more dignity from a lady like you!” Kit laughed teasingly, “so...even though you guys have already had sex...he still talks to you?! I thought he was more of a...”free spirit”.”

“Well we didn’t exactly have sex, but we did do....stuff,” Winnie admitted, “but he was really nice to me. I met his little sister and we cooked spaghetti together and watched a movie. It was really...nice.”

“Awww that’s so sweet!” Kit said, gushing over her usually quiet friend’s nee romance, “I wish I had something that nice.”

“Well...you could,” Winnie proposed, “Olaf and Ernest are best friends. We could go on double dates.”

“Olaf would never take me on a date. He hates me,” Kit said rolling her eyes, pausing, and then remembering to add, “and I hate him too.”

“I thought you two-“

“He just...I guess he just wants to fuck me...or something,” Kit said, cringing at the thought suddenly, “but his actions and attitude toward me haven’t changed. He still hates me and my family. He’s still an asshole all the time. He doesn’t...like me...I think he’s just being a horny teenage boy.”

“You May be right on that,” Winnie admitted, “but that doesn’t mean you can’t still try.”

“Yeah it kinda does, Winnie. Plus, I don’t wanna try. One, I don’t like him, and two, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even have human feelings. He’s a confirmed psychopath. Like, Abigail said they got him tested and the doctors wanted to send him to a facility.”

“Okay, yeah that may be true when he was younger...but what about...him and Marisa,” Winnie suggested, hesitantly of course. 

Kit frowned slightly. She’d forgotten the whole drama surrounding him and Marisa that had gone down two years before in middle school. It’d actually been sort of...saddening. 

As if on cue, Kit heard a knock on her window. Both girls turned to see Marisa crawling through. 

“Hola ladies,” she said smiling, shutting the window behind her. 

“Hey Risa,” Winnie greeted cheerfully, watching as Kit only offered a sad smile. 

“What’s the topic of conversation for the evening?” Marisa asked, curiously. She plopped down next to them on the bed. 

Winnie opened her mouth to begin, but Kit interrupted her. 

“Winnie likes Ernest,” she said quickly, avoiding the glare she received from her friend. 

“Aww that’s sweet,” Marisa said kindly, “I know you don’t believe me, but he really isn’t that bad of a guy.”

“Yeah, he’s been pretty sweet to me,” Winnie said, smiling softly. 

“Yeah I bet, he’s kind of a softy when he wants to be,” Marisa whispered teasingly, as if Ernest were in the room with them. 

Kit smiled. The world didn’t deserve Marisa. 

“Are all the guys secretly really nice?” Winnie asked, eyeing Kit, “or is this a rarity?”

“They’re all cool in their own way,”  
Marisa admitted, honestly, “Ernest likes to cook, Kevin is really good at drawing, Justin is a fucking genius at math. They’re all really interesting. Even Olaf has his qualities.”

Kit let out a snort, rolling her eyes slightly, making Marisa laugh. 

“I know you probably don’t believe me, but he’s not as bad as he seems,” Marisa defended with a chuckle. 

“Of course you would say that,” Winnie said smirking, “I saw you two on the bleachers during the venue after the assembly.”

Marisa’s mouth and eyes widened and she started laughing. 

“Oh shit!” Marisa said giggling, “damn it, I thought we got away.”

Kit was confused. 

“I’m confused, what happened?” Kit asked, looking between the two snickering girls. 

“Somebody decided to get a little handsy with their ex boyfriend after the assembly,”  
Winnie teased, “up on the bleachers where they though no one would noticeeee.”

Marisa was laughing hard now. 

“Haha! Oh shit! Guilty as charged,” she admitted. 

Kit frowned at her. 

“I didn’t even think you two still...” Kit started, her voice trailing off. 

Even after she’d told Marisa about her and Olaf, Marisa had still gone and fooled around with him. It wasn’t like she had explicitly told her anything, but she knew Marisa wasn’t stupid and had picked up the idea pretty quickly. 

“We don’t...not usually,” Marisa said, smiling, “but we were talking and I guess he just got a bit....nostalgic.”

“Ooooh,” Winnie whistled. 

The two girls went into another giggling fit, while Kit sat there silently. 

“Marisa, what happened to the baby?” Kit blurted out. 

Winnies eyes widened, followed by Kit, who had just realized what she said. She mentioned the thing the whole school was told not to mention. Ever. 

“W-What?” Marisa asked. 

“Umm...nothing...I-” 

Kit looked panicked. She didn’t know what to say. She was nervous and awkward, until  
Marisa realized what she’d asked and smiled. 

“She’s with my aunt,” Marisa said, smiling sadly. 

“I’m sorry, Risa. I didn’t mean to...” Kit started. She felt tears well up in her eyes. 

“No it’s okay,” Marisa reassured, placing an arm on Kit’s shoulder, “I’m actually kind of...glad you brought it up. Ever since it happened, no one has said anything. Everyone just keeps pretending like it didn’t happen. Like my baby never existed. It’s been driving me crazy, honestly.”

“W-What’s her name?” Winnie asked shyly. 

“Her name is Chloe,” Marisa said sweetly, “she’s two years old and she looks JUST like Olaf. She’s got the sweetest brown hair and soft green eyes. She likes to perform, like me and him do. She’s everything...that I hoped she’d be.”

Marisa smiled to herself, letting a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“I never get to see her. My aunt pretends that she’s her daughter...Chloe calls her mom. My parents and Olaf’s parents worked it out for her to be taken away...and then she was just...gone. And Olaf and I couldn’t speak to each other for like eight months,” Marisa said, a few more years escaping. 

Kit felt guilty. She wrapped her arms around Marisa to comfort her, Winnie following her lead. 

Marisa turned to look at Kit and smirked. 

“I know you don’t think he’s nice. I know you think he’s a heartless sadist...and I can definitely see why...but he’s not,” Marisa admitted, “I could tell he was devastated too when they took Chloe away. It’s like...we were like 12 or 13 or something, and we knew we weren’t ready to be parents. But we still wanted to see our kid. He was just as sad as I was. I think he even...cried once.”

“The great and might Count Olaf cried?” Winnie asked, letting out a fake gasp of shock. 

“I know right,” Marisa agreed, adding some fake shock of her own, “and get this, he writes poetry too AND...he’s a good singer.”

“Olaf sings?!” Kit asked in utter disbelief. 

“Yeah he does, and he’s got a pretty nice voice,” Marisa added, “we used to...sing together.”

Kit smiled at her sadly. Olaf and Marisa were fucking perfect together and probably were destined to be together and some shit. 

She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. 

“So, Winnie is going for bad boy Ernest Denouement,” Marisa relayed, “you got anything exciting going on in your life, Ms Snicket.”

“Well, i am currently trying to find a way to retrieve a certain stack of papers from your ever-persistent ex,” Kit huffed, “but he’s insistent on punishing my entire family through me.

“Yeah...he does kinda hate your family,” Marisa nodded in agreement. 

“But, I’ve got a plan though...and I think you can help me,” Kit asked, with a nice inviting smile. 

Marisa chuckled. 

“I’m all ears, Snicket.”

“Well, I think I’m gonna snoop around his room, maybe his entire house if I need to,” she explained, “but I need someone to distract him for me. Do you mind?”

“Of course not! How long do you need me to distract him for? You know guys, they have short attention spans,” Marisa asked with a smirk. 

You can always let him fuck you on the bleachers again, that seemed to keep him busy, Kit thought to herself, frowning mentally. 

“You guys can sing together again,” Kit said smiling, causing Marisa to blush and burry her face in her hands. 

“Aww don’t remind me of the cringe,” Marisa said giggling, “we were 12 and we thought we were edgy.”

The three girls shared a snicker. 

“Welp, I gotta get home, bye ladies!” Marisa said, climbing off the bed and back out the window. 

“I gotta go too, Kit,” Winnie said, placing a kiss on Kit’s cheek, and climbing out the window herself. 

Kit smiled as her friends left. She shut off er lights and sat in the dark, trying to fall asleep...

And hoping her dreams wouldn’t be filled with an insane Olaf trying to make her cum on his bedroom floor. 

 

Or of him and Marisa smiling and singing together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m gonna actually try and start replying to comments (I ALWAYS read them tho XD) now so comment any questions about characters/plot lines/events in the story (or just comment anything you wouldn’t mind getting a reply to :)) love ya ❤️


	12. NEVELE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Btw I update daily cause I always make sure that I never get behind. Anytime you guys read a chapter, I’ve already got the next two chapters already written. It actually keeps me from rushing or running out of ideas :D. Enjoy!!!!

Even though it would be better if she relaxed, Kit knew she had to stay focused. If Olaf caught her in the midst of snooping, she knew she’d never see those papers again. He might even burn them, just to spite her. He’d do anything in his power to hurt their family. 

Or her. 

Kit shivered at the thought of how he’d punish her if he caught her. 

Was it a shiver of excitement or dread...she didn’t know.

“Ms. Snicket, would you like to tell us the answer to number four please?” Ms. Bridget asked, with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh...uh...” Kit looked around in confusion, she hadn’t even realized they’d begun. 

“Make sure you stay focused, Kit,” the woman said simply, returning back to her teaching. 

Kit blushed in embarrassment. She knew this would probably happen a lot today. Her mind was just too scattered. 

She looked up and across the room and saw Olaf staring at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He blew a puff of smoke out his nose, placing a cigarette down on the table. 

She scowled and him and turned away. She didn’t feel like dealing with that cocky monster for another month. She HAD to get those forms back, for her own sanity. 

She blanked out for the rest of class, not coming to until the bell rung. She quickly gathered her things, rushing out the door. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts, preparing herself, but that didn’t stop others from coming up to her. 

“Hey sis,” Lemony greeted cheerfully, followed by Jacques. 

“Hey guys,” Kit sighed, not wanting to dismiss them, since they were her family, “Whats up?”

“Y-You feeling okay?” Lemony asked, hesitantly. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, why?” Kit mumbled, clearly not doing fine. 

“Well...it’s just that you seem kinda...”off” this morning, that’s all,” Jacques explained. 

“It’s nothing. I’m just tired,” Kit lied, “plus everything at home’s been kinda hectic since mom and dad left for their trip.”

“Yeah, I know sis,” Lemony agreed, sadly, “they were gone, they came back for like an hour for the assembly, and then they were gone again.”

“Our parents are good at disappearing,” Jacques said, smiling sadly. 

“Apparently that’s what “keeping the world quiet” entails,” Lemony quoted, remembering their father’s words. 

“Do you think that’s how we’ll end up in the future?” Jacques asked as the thought occurred to him. 

“Oh please, you guys wouldn't be able to take care of yourself on the road all the time. You can’t even take care of yourselves now! That’s why you’ve had pizza for dinner every night and none of your clothes have gotten washed. If I don’t do it, you guys are lost!” Kit teased, giggling as she remember the first time their parents had left them all by themselves. 

“To be fair, we have started washing our clothes!” Lemony defended. 

“Yeah, in the sink! You still don’t know how to work the washing machine!” Kit argued, laughing even harder. 

“Yeah well...that’s cause you won’t help us,” Jacques pouted. 

“You’re right, I won’t. I’ll let you two big strong men of the house take care of that, since you wanted to brag about how strong and manly you,” Kit teased with an innocent smile. 

“Please sis...” Lemony and Jacques mumbled. The brothers were starting to regret taunting their sister about having been left in charge by their parents. 

“Alright, I won’t brag either,” Kit admitted, “I’ve been off since they left too. Between them being gone and me getting him late from Olaf’s house everyday, I’ve just been crashing at night.”

“Yeah sis, you deserved better,” Lemony said, frowning at the mention of Olaf’s name. 

“We all do,” Kit agreed with a sigh, “we haven’t been our after school trainings, clubs, or to the synagogue in weeks!”

“Oh shoot!” Jacques cried, “crap, I was supposed to be helping Rabbi Goldman with the food and decorations for Yom Kippur.”

Kit and Lemony’s eyes widened. 

“Holy crap! We didn’t miss it did we?” Kit cried in fear. 

“No, it’s not til’ next week,” Jacques reassured, “I had that same panic attack yesterday.”

“Oh gosh, I swear I’ve been off at trying to remember stuff since my bar mitzvah,” Lemony moaned, burying his face in his hands, “it was sooo much studying.”

“I know how you feel little bro,” Jacques said, adjusting his brother’s kippah. 

“Remind me to add that to my calendar later,” Kit said, “it’s a high holy day so we have to go. No exceptions guys.”

“Yeah, and imagine what mom and dad would do if they found out we didn’t go,” Lemony said, shuddering. 

“Well...how about we vow to get back in track this week?” Kit suggested, “we’ve all been off since they left, so let’s try and fix ourselves up instead of moping. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” her brothers answered in unison. 

Jacques and Lemony followed Kit to her locker, watching as she marked the date in her calendar. 

“We should do something tonight,” Lemony suggested, “just the three of us.”

“That’s sounds nice, but I’ve got plans tonight,” Kit explained. 

“Plans?” Jacques asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. 

Kit opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by very loud, uninvited guests. 

“Hellooo, Ms. Snicket,” Kevin purred in Kit’s ear. 

Kit spun around to see Kevin, Justin, and Ernest surrounding her locker, all with the same douchey smile on their faces. 

Lemony rolled his eyes and Jacques chuckled as they walked away. 

“To what do I owe this pleasant surprise,” Kit asked with a smile, sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

“Only your own beauty madame,” Justin said, smiling sweetly, “you just looked so irresistible from afar that we had to come see if you look just as gorgeous up close.”

“Which you do,” Ernest added with a smirk. 

Kit raised a questioning eyebrow, ultimately deciding to have a little fun with this. 

“And I’m just as lucky to have three very good looking men in my presence too,” she flirted, twirling a piece of her hair, and trying to sound as ditzy as possible. 

“Enchanté,” Justin purred, grabbing Kit’s hand and kissing it. 

Kit let out a high pitch giggle and blushed. Even though she was faking it, she never usually got attention from any boys, so the experience wasn’t completely detestable. 

“So are you three single?” Kit asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. 

“Of course, madame,” Justin said, kissing her hand again. 

“You know it,” Kevin said with a wink. 

Ernest didn’t say anything. Just looked around as if he didn’t hear the question. 

Kit smiled slightly. At least he wasn’t quick to cheat on Winnie, just....a little flirty. She had her eye on him, still...just in case. 

“Good,” Kit said with a smirk of her own. 

She had to admit, this was kind of enjoyable. The boys weren’t overwhelmingly douchey, like she had seen them be before, and they at least had some manners. After what Marisa had said the night before, Kit thought it might not be too bad if she agreed to a date with one them. Probably Justin. He’d been the kindest so far and, since he was good at math, he could tutor her. 

A win win.

A couple feet away, Esme, Marisa, Katie, Emily, and Sianne were all huddled together, debating random things amongst themselves. 

“I still need to pick a dress for my sweet sixteen,” Esme whined, “should I go with the red one or the blue one.”

“I don’t know, just pick the one you like more,” Emily mumbled, not understanding why this had to be so complicated. 

“Emily! It’s way more complicated than that!” Katie snapped, rolling her eyes in disappointment at her sister, “not that you would know, I’ve never seen you wear a dress a day in your life.”

“What do you mean?! I’m wearing a skirt right now!” Emily argued, “you make it sound like I walk around in baggy shorts and men’s tops all the time.”

“Whatever lesbo,” Sianne taunted, “Esme you should totally go with the blue one, it’s shorter and sexier and it brings out your eyes.”

“Sounds good then,” Esme said, eyeing the dress with a satisfied smirk. 

“Salutations, ladies,” Olaf said, walking up the group with a wide, cocky smirky. 

“Hey, O,” Katie said smiling widely and batting her eyelashes. 

Emily rolled her eyes at how easily her sister could be manipulated. All Olaf had done was look at her and she was already swooning. 

“We picked out Esme’s dress for her sweet sixteen,” Sianne said, embarrassingly copying Katie’s actions. 

Emily hated being a girl sometimes...or maybe she just hated her friends. 

“Sounds lovely,” Olaf commented, eyeing both the girls, making them blush and swoon even more, “can’t wait to see all of you in your dresses.”

Emily rolled her eyes. He was such a pervert. 

“Esme, you’re not turning 16 for another five months,” Marisa said, chuckling and swinging her backpack over her shoulder, “do you really need to pick everything out now?”

“Of course, Marisa!” Esme said, sounding legitimately shocked, “sweet sixteens as big and important as mine take time. I have to get a building, catering, a dress, send out invitations...it’s a lot!”

“Yeah Marisa! If you’d planned out your party sooner you could’ve had a sweet sixteen party too,” Sianne offered, placing. what was meant to be, a comforting hand on Marisa’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t want a sweet sixteen. My mom bought me a camera instead,” Marisa explained.

“Marisa...” Esme said with a sigh, “you’re way too pretty and popular to be this geeky. You’re starting to sound like Emily.”

“Fuck this,” Emily mumbled, deciding that she definitely hated her friends, “does anyone know where Kevin is? I gave him my homework to copy off of and I need it back.”

“Yeah, he’s over there flirting with Kit Snicket with Justin and Ernest,” Sianne said, clearly annoyed by the attention not be on her. 

Olaf snapped his head up and saw his friends, romancing a smiling Kit by her locker. 

Who the fuck did they think they were?

How dare they? Didn’t they know how terrible she was? 

Olaf balled his fists in in anger, his eyes gleaming. And there she was, buying into their bullshit. They were all bullshit. 

That blonde whore. 

Justin slid his arm around Kit and she started laughing, blush creeping onto her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. He saw Ernest pull out a camera and snap a picture of the two. Justin grabbed the pic as it printed from the camera and handed it to her. She took and smiled, raising her eyebrow flirtatiously. He saw Justin reach in his bag and pull out a piece of paper. Olaf read his lips as he put his pencil to the paper. 

“I didn’t catch your number,” Justin said with a wink. 

“I didn’t throw it,” Kit replied with a smirk. 

She took the pencil and wrote her number down on it. 

Olaf’s entire body filled with fury, he saw nothing but red.

Didn’t she know what he could do to her? It was her fault. Justin was a fucking idiot. Why did she want him? 

Fuck, why did Justin want her? She was ugly. So fucking ugly. Why did he want her?

Olaf refused to be made a fool of. 

He would never let Kit Snicket rest another day in her life. He’d make her sweat, bleed, and cry every day she came over. 

That smirk. That stupid fucking smirk on her face. Why did she look so happy talking to Justin?

Olaf dug his fingers into his hands so hard that he left bloody crescent shaped marks on them. 

Olaf pushed passed Emily and over to Marisa. He grabbed her and drug her all the way over to the other set of lockers, right where Kit and Justin were standing, slamming her against them and attacking her lips. 

His hands wandered all over her body, grabbing every piece of flesh that she’d let him. Marisa let out a strangled sigh of pleasure. He could tell she was embarrassed, not from being in front of everyone, they’d done this in front of crowds before, but from being in front of Kit. 

“Don’t fight me,” he groaned sexily into her ear. 

He ran his tongue over her neck and shoved his hand into her jeans. Marisa finally let go in his arms, smirking slightly at she moaned. 

Their lips moved together, Marisa using the kiss to muffle her groans. He pushed another finger into her, enjoying her reaction. 

Marisa couldn’t help herself. She loved Kit dearly, but this was just too good. Olaf added a third finger, shoving her against the lockers again hardly. She felt the heat rising in her stomach. 

Marisa opened her eyes slightly, her vision blurred and unfocused. 

She barely knew what the world was around her, but she heard the awkward shuffling next to her, followed by the quiet closing of a locker door. 

Marisa couldn’t help but smirk as she watched an annoyed and disgusted Kit walk away from the two teens. 

Kit was her friend, she really was, but Marisa couldn’t help who she was. 

She was a free spirit. 

Marisa’s eyes rolled up into her head, her head hitting the back of the lockers as she released onto Olaf’s hand. 

Olaf chuckled as she blushed and looked away. 

He pulled his hand from out of her jeans and held his hand out to her. 

Marisa smirked, grabbing his wrist and looking into his eyes as she ran her tongue around his fingers, licking them clean. 

Olaf smirked back. The girl was bold. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Kit let her mind wander for the rest of the day. She tried to think about anything else, but her mind kept wandering back to Olaf and Marisa. 

He’d probably done it on purpose, just to make her upset. 

“That would mean that he actually cares what you think...and he definitely doesn’t,” Kit thought to herself. 

She forced herself to think about anything else. She still had to finish her plan today. 

Shit. 

She’d have to call Marisa in order to distract Olaf. 

The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Marisa right now. 

Kit spent the next several hours trying to think of an alternative, but she knew that Marisa was the only one who could distract him for that long without him wanting to go home. 

At the last bell, Kit ran out of sixth period and onto the field in front of the school, sucking up her courage and dialing Marisa’s number. 

Uh, hey Kit,” Marisa said, clearly stunned that Kit called her after what’d happened. 

“Hey Risa,” Kit greeted cheerfully, probably sounding a little too cheerful, “you can still distract Olaf for a couple hours for me, right?”

“What?...oh yeah, right,” Marisa said, chuckling awkwardly, “Of course I can.”

Kit knew Marisa was probably feeling awkward, but she sounded a little suspicious. 

“Um, okay. Thanks,” Kit said, ending the call. 

She trusted Marisa, she really did, even if she was a little angry with her. 

All feelings aside, today’s mission was for her family. She needed to get those forms for them. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Olaf’s house felt a lot creepier when no one was in it. Kit felt as though she could hear her own thoughts. Every now and then she felt a cold breeze run across her neck, as if a ghost were following her and watching her every move. 

Kit grabbed herself an apple from the kitchen counter before creeping up the stairs to his room. 

She pushed open the door and scanned her eyes around the room. The room felt less like a prison when Olaf wasn’t in it. It actually seemed somewhat...inviting. 

Before recently, Kit hadn’t been anywhere else in the room besides the corner near the door and the bathroom. 

She walked around a bit, taking a note of places were the papers could possibly be hidden. He had a dresser by his bedside and one where the TV sat. He had two closets, one by the window and one closer to the bathroom. She lifted up the bed skirt and saw a crowded pile of junk piled underneath there. 

This might be harder than she thought. She decided to pick a location and search everything there before moving onto the next. 

She checked the closet by the bathroom first. She didn’t find much in there, just some old clothes and random junk, like broken pencils and half eaten pieces of food. 

Although she did manage to find a baby picture of Olaf in there. He didn’t look particularly embarrassing in the photo, but Kit knew her having it would piss him off enough. 

She left the closet and closed the door behind her. She’d decided to check under the bed next since it would probably take her the longest to sift through. 

She sat down next to the bed post, shuddering as she remembered her dream. 

She ran her finger over it, sighing as she thought of what Marisa and Olaf were probably doing right now. 

Kit grabbed the first bin she felt under the bed, struggling to pull it out as it kept getting stuck on other things. 

Once she did pull it out, however m, she wished she hadn’t. 

She knew Olaf was a weird sadistic psychopath, but looking at the contents of the box, she knew she’d underestimated him. 

A lot. 

She pushed some things around lightly with her hand. She wasn’t sure whether she wanted to explore everything or not. 

From what she could tell, she could divide the box’s contents into three categories, and then divide those three categories into two more. 

The first categories consisted of what types of things were actually in the box. Kit sorted them into sex toys, sex pictures, and pornographic writings. 

Kit didn’t know what surprised her more, the amount of toys and pictures or the fact that Olaf had literally ripped out pages from books that described really detailed sex scenes. 

But the other two categories definitely disturbed her more, and made her question just how crazy Olaf really was. 

She sorted the toys, pictures, and passages into two categories. Sadomasochism and DDLG. 

He had too many pairs of handcuffs for Kit’s liking, several gags, some muzzles, two chain leashes, a whip, three blindfolds, a collar, and long rope. 

Kit gulped and she picked up a photograph of woman, probably from a magazine, who’d been tied to a chair, forcing her legs open, and had a gag in her mouth. 

It was the oddest and creepiest thing she’d ever seen, and yet she couldn’t help but stare at it. 

She had more questions than she would’ve liked to have had. 

Did the woman like it? Was she in pain? Did she like the pain? Could she breath? 

The woman had somewhat of a smirk on her face so Kit was assuming she’d at least asked for it. 

Kit sifted through more of the photos, finding similar situations of bondage and submission, until she couldn’t look at any more. 

The other set of things weren’t as violent, but were slightly creepier in Kit’s eyes. 

More handcuffs, pink and plastic this time, silk ribbons, bras, and underwear, chokers, and pacifiers all filled the rest of the box. 

Kit sorted the pictures of women dressed in bright child like clothing, into another pile. 

Kit studied those pictures closer, not being as completely disturbed by them, just...creeped out. 

She grabbed some of the torn book pages and read over them. She was astonished for two reasons.

1\. Because that meant that Olaf actually has read and owned books before

And 2. Because he’d stolen most of these books from their school library. 

She could tell by the red stamp on the bottom of each page. Out of all of the years she’d spent curled up and reading books in her school’s library, Kit hadn’t come across any thing like this before. 

Shouldn’t the school have had some sort of...ban on pornographic books?

Kit heard a thud on the window and, even though she knew it had just been an acorn, it was enough to scare her into shoving everything back inside the box quickly. 

Kit swore to herself to look in or think about that box again. 

“I need to stay focused,” she said aloud to herself. 

The rest of the contents under the bed didn’t compare to the box. It was mostly just trash and shoes with the occasional dictionary or phone book. 

She went to check the dresser the TV sat on. She opened every drawer and checked behind and under it, but nothing was there except clothes and one old bottle of wretched smelling cologne. 

Kit groaned. She was starting to give up hope. She flopped down on the bed and let out a long, tired sigh. If she didn’t find these papers’ today she’d have to endure another long evening of tedious torture. 

She turned to start searching the second dresser, when something caught her eye. Sitting behind the alarm clock was a small booklet, about the size of Kit’s hand. 

Curiously, Kit opened it up to find pages and pages of poems, song lyrics, and drawings. Kit’s mouth opened in astonishment. This somehow shocked her more than the contents of the box had. 

She knew Marisa had told her Olaf wrote poetry and sang. It’d never occurred to her that Olaf wrote the song too, or that his poems might actually be good. 

Kit slid her legs onto the bed and started reading some of his works. 

“She was a silent fighter,” Kit read aloud, “With a demon in her lungs. That stole her breaths right from her. Before they’d hardly passed her tongue. He was a silent fighter. Who was always taught to share. And he held his breath when he was with her. Just so she could have his air”

Kit was speechless. It was actually...beautiful. She laid back onto his pillow, taking in his scent as she read some more. 

“They witnessed her destruction. Then were left to wonder why,” Kit whispered, “she saw nothing but darkness. Though the stars shown in her eyes. But maybe they’d forgotten. When they failed to see the cracks. That a star’s light shines the brightest, when it’s starting to collapse.”

Kit had a feeling this one was about Marisa. 

She spent the next hour or so reading through every poem and song and studying the details of every drawing. 

She’d even shed a tear reading a couple of them. 

She felt...oddly comforted. Someone she felt as if every poem spoke to her. 

She’d left a mark on the two poems she’d read first in order to remember where they were in the book. She held the book and tore each of them out, folding them and stuffing them into her pockets. 

Kit stood up, looking at the book once more, before placing it back behind the alarm clock. 

As if she couldn’t get any luckier, she saw, from the corner of her eye, what looked like a stack of papers. 

She had a positive thought, which had been rare these past couple of weeks, that things might be looking up for her. 

That was until...

 

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kit X) she was so close...


	13. EVLEWT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It’s the chapter you’ve all been waiting for ;) ;)
> 
> Thanks to Yums and latetotheparty for all the support!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts!! :)

“I’ll repeat myself since I guess you’re fucking deaf,” Olaf taunted, anger laced in his voice, “What the fuck are you doing in my room?”

“I...I-I was just,” Kit stuttered, trying to come up with a good answer, “I just g-got here early and I-“

“What kind of fool do you think I am, eh?” He snapped, grabbing her wrist and pulling her over to him, “do I look stupid to, you?”

“N-No,” Kit mumbled in fear, attempting to control her sporadic breathing. 

“No what?” He asked through gritted teeth. 

“N-No w-what?” Kit asked shyly, in confusion. 

She didn’t know what he wanted her to say.

“No what”? What did he mean by that?

 

Oh...

“No, sir,” Kit answered with a small nod, having finally figured out what he wanted. 

Her mind flashed to the box again. 

“Were you looking for those fucking papers?” He asked raising an eyebrow. 

Kit knew if she told the truth he’d move them and she’d never ever find them. He might would even destroy them. 

“No,” she said quickly, probably too quickly. 

Olaf narrowed his eyes at her. 

 

Oh...she forgot. 

“No, sir, I mean,” Kit corrected, her voice significantly softer this time. 

Olaf grabbed her shirt and pushed her to the ground. 

She was such a fucking liar. 

“You’re such a fucking liar, Snicket!” he growled

He bent down and snatch her up off the floor.   
He was gonna make sure she paid. And that she never saw those papers again. 

Let the pay back begin. 

Olaf went and flopped down on his bed, which he could tell she’d been in. 

“Go pour me a cup of water, and I mean exactly a cup. Anything more or less than 9 ounces and I’ll pour it out and make you do it again,” he ordered, folding his arms, “understood, Snicket?”

“A cup is 8 ounces,” Kit blurted. 

She quickly squeezed her eyes shut, cringing. She hadn’t thought before she said it. It just came out. 

She slowly opened her eyes and saw him scowling at her, looking ready to slit her throat. 

She quickly ran out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. 

Kit let a tear roll down her cheek as she measured poured the water. How could this have gone so wrong so fast? She was so close to actually defeating the bastard, and now here she was, yet again. Fetching his water, acting as he commanded. 

She drudged back up the stairs and into his room, handing him the cup. He looked at it from outside, and then tossed it to the floor, letting the contents spill. 

“You didn’t even drink it!” Kit argued. 

“Didn’t have to,” he said smirking, “I could already tell it was an ounce too little.”

He was mocking her about the fucking cup comment. 

She sighed, turning around to get another cup. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he called. 

“To try again,” Kit mumbled, gloomily. 

“Well you’re not going to leave this fucking mess on my floor,” he said, motioning to the spilled water. 

Kit sighed and dropped to her knees, grabbing a napkin from the messy floor to clean it up. 

“What are you doing?” he asked rhetorically, “clean it up the way you clean up all your other messes in this room.”

Kit looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before it finally dawned on her. 

Kit groaned, placing the napkin to the side, and bending down, licking the water off the floor. 

Despite having done more painful and tedious tasks for him in the past, this one felt the most humiliating. The water didn’t taste bad, but knowing she was licking it off Olaf’s dirty floor was enough to make her gag. 

It took her 12 more tries to get the water just right. One time he’d just thrown it down as soon as she’d handed it to him, just because. 

This was going to be a long evening. 

He spent the next three hours making her do as many menial, time consuming, and sometimes painful tasks as he could make her. 

Her body was aching and her mind exhausted. She’d given up on trying to think of an escape, or of a way to get the forms back. She’d given up hope by now. This would be her life until some miracle decided it wanted to swoop in and save her. 

Kit drug her feet across the room and collapsed onto his bed. 

“Who said you were done?” He questioned, clearly not ready to stop enjoying her pain. 

“Olaf, please...enough,” Kit moaned in agony. 

“I didn’t say you could stop,” He gritted out. 

“Well I am,” she said, shooting him a fake sweet smile. 

She decided that if he was going to triumph, she wouldn’t let him have it the way he wanted it. He wanted an astounding victory. One where she’d get on her hands and knees, bawl her eyes out, and beg him to stop. Beg him to release her for her current state of misery. 

She knew him better than he thought she did. She knew his mind games, and if Kit couldn’t win, she’d at least lose with her dignity. 

She and her brothers could come up with a solution to her family’s problem later. 

“What did you say to me?” Olaf snarled threateningly. 

“I said I’m done,” she replied louder, making sure he knew what she was doing, “I’m tired of doing your stupid shit when it’s obviously not getting it anywhere.”

“What it’s getting you is silence,” Olaf retorted, narrowing his eyes at her, “you have to do shit for me and I keep my mouth shut about your family’s dirty money.”

“I don’t have to do anything,” Kit argued, “I was only doing it to help my family, but this is bullshit! You don’t own me.”

Kit watched as Olaf looked up at her, eyes laced with anger, fury lining his face.   
"What did you fucking say?"

Kit was confused, but too annoyed to care. She said it slower, making sure to pause after every word, in order to taunt him. 

"You. Don't. Fucking. Own. Me. Asshole." 

The next thing Kit knew, she’d hit the ground hard, back scraping against the wooden floors. She struggled to breath, having had the wind knocked out of her. Her wrists were in Olaf’s hands, pinned above her head. Wide eyes stared up at the boy, confusion and fear readable on every part of her face. 

"W-What the-"

Lips met hers, but not in the way she expected. Not that she’d expected any of this. This was all so new, so terrifying, so...exciting. This kiss was different. It was harsh, demanding, and consuming. 

As the brown haired boy pulled back, he pulled her lip with him, biting down hard until she bled so much that she’d began to choke on it. She didn’t know what bothered her more, the fact that there was so much blood that it’d started pooling in her mouth or that, even though she was in pain...she wasn’t in pain. 

She gasped for air, back of her head hitting the floor. 

"I fucking own you, Snicket." Olaf said darkly, "Do you fucking understand me?"

He couldn’t do it anymore. He was barely holding on as it is, but the ugly whore had the nerve to say that he didn’t own her?!?! He refused to be overpowered...to be challenged by his own property. 

Kit wanted to reply, but she didn't even know what she should say. She felt like she should be yelling, screaming, or fighting him off...but she wasn’t. She wasn't even sure what she felt...or if she should be feeling it at all.

She was still convinced that she could wake up and this could all be a bad dream. 

Bad dream?

"Uh...I-" Kit stuttered out, not knowing at all what she was trying to say. 

"Answer the question, Snicket." Olaf replied, raising his voice, "Do I own you, yes or no?" His head leaned down, eyes staring into hers...waiting.

“Let me say it this way,” Olaf growled, squeezing her wrists even harder making her yell in pain, “either you can admit that you belong to me now...or I will make you say it.”

She felt heat in the pit of her stomach. It felt stronger than it ever had in the past. A burning fire of desire building up quickly inside of her. 

It was terrible. 

Terribly wonderful. 

W-Which o-one is b-better?” Kit stuttered our, shaking in utter fear and excitement as she did. 

She wondered if this is how Marisa felt. 

“Well, masochist, that’s for you to decide. Although I can take a pretty accurate guess as to which one that is,” Olaf smirked evily, devilishly, “but I’ll ask you one. more. fucking. time...do I own you, Snicket?”

Kit didn’t say anything. She couldn’t say anything. 

What the hell is wrong with him. 

Olaf forced both her wrists into one hand, using his other to wrap our her neck and squeeze it...hard. 

“Well If you’re not going to fucking answer me, then I don’t wanna hear you say anything at all,” he warned darkly, enjoying as she squirmed, struggling for air, “not a damn peep, Snicket.”

Kit couldn’t do anything but nod. 

And then if he was on her, on every single part of her. Working his way from top to bottom. Kissing, biting, licking, scratching, stroking, caressing, everything. 

Kit didn’t know what was happening, but she knew she liked it. She was tired of denying it. She knew it was probably easier and would save some of her dignity, but she couldn’t fight it anymore. The fire that rose up in her every time he scolded her. The damp feeling she always got between her legs while obeying his orders. Even her dream of being built up to her peak and left there, begging for release. 

This is what she craved for. Remembering every time she left his house after a long evening of doing his bidding, running to her house, up to her room, and throwing her pants off to finish what Olaf had started. 

She was definitely a masochist. And somehow, hearing Olaf call her it earlier, made it seem less of an insult and more of a taunting compliment

Olaf had made his way down her thighs. Looking into her eyes as he ran his tongue all the way up, stopping right at her underwear. 

Kit let out a quick sigh. 

Quiet, but still loud enough for him to hear, he grabbed her throat once again. 

“I said not a peep, Snicket!” he snapped, “look at you...you can’t even follow simple directions!”

Olaf’s face turned from one of rage to one of excitement and intrigue way too quickly for Kit’s liking. He climbed off of her, pulling her up as he did, still having his grip on her wrists. 

He reached under his bed and pulled out the box she’d been in earlier. 

Oh no...

Kit gulped, feeling an unknown feeling arise inside of her. 

He dug his hand in and pulled out a ball gag. Kit didn’t have time to react before he grabbed her head roughly and fastened it around her.

Kit thought back to the woman in the photograph she’d seen in the box earlier. 

She moaned against the toy, trying to decide whether she liked or loved the feeling of it. 

“That’s better,” Olaf chuckled, pushing her down again and climbing back down. 

He looked right into her eyes as he slid his hand down her body, making her shiver, and stopping, once again, right at her underwear. 

He rubbed slow and painful circle around her clit through her undergarments, her hips bucking and pushing against his hand. 

Olaf couldn’t believe the sounds she was making. Moan after groan and moan filled the room as Kit became more and more vocal against her gag. 

Olaf watched her expression quickly transform into one of panic. She mumbled something into gag, over and over again, getting more urgent the more she said it. 

A wicked smirk crawled it’s way onto Olaf’s face. She didn’t think he could understand what she was saying, but he understood her perfectly. 

“I’m a virgin.”

Looking right into her eyes, he plunged two fingers inside her. Her eyes shot open, her first reaction being to push against his hand even more, pushing them deeper in than they already were. 

“Olaf!” She shouted his name through the gag, breathlessly. 

“Patience, my dear Snicket,” he shushed, moving his fingers in and out agonizingly slow. 

Slow and beautifully painful. 

“Faster!” she whined through the gag. 

But he didn’t listen. He continued push himself in and out as slow as he could, knowing it drives her insane. 90% of the time, Kit was annoyed with his actions, wishing he’d just speed up and give her what she wanted. But the other 10% was the wave of absolute euphoria that washed over her as she thought about the agonizing situation she was in. About just how helplessly needy she was. 

Olaf chuckled. 

“We're not even fucking yet, and you're already wanting more! Always knew you’d be a slut." Nevertheless, his hand moved out and in more quickly this time, curling and moving his fingers around inside her. 

Kit’s hips moved on their own, stopped only by him slamming his arm down to steady them. 

"Such a desperate whore"

Despite enjoying the sight in front of him, he hadn’t heard her say what he wanted. Her body had submitted, that was obvious, but her mind hadn’t. 

He was selfish. He wanted all of her. Whether she wanted to say it or not, he owned her. 

Olaf pulled his fingers out quickly, too quickly for her, as he heard her groan at the loss of contact. 

“D-Don’t stop,” Kit mumbled behind the gag. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you, dear,” He said, running a finger down her flushed face. Her eyes were starting to well up. He got to see the beauty of watching a tear roll down her face. He didn’t care why she was crying, just that she was. She was crying, for him...because of him. 

It was almost undoing. 

How could he make this more perfect?

Kit’s heart started beating faster as she saw him reach into the box for the second time. She watched his concentrated face as he pulled a long black rope from the box. 

She pulled herself up into a sitting position, only to be shoved back down by his body. 

He wove the string around her neck, breasts, stomach, legs. He tied the four ends to the legs of his dresser and bedpost. She couldn’t move now. 

Kit felt like she’d woken up in her dream. 

She didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.

A long groan escaped her lips. It’d been way to long since something had been inside her. 

Olaf started rubbing her entrance slowly with his thumb, using his other hand to unfasten the gag. 

“Olaf, please...just...don’t make...me wait,” she whined, drool running down her chin. 

Kit let her eyes roll up into her head, soaking up every ounce of pleasure she could get. She’d given up on sentences, barely being able to keep it together long enough to say one. 

How had they gotten here? She’d started off by looking around for her files, then he’d caught her and she’d made some random comment that’d pissed him off, and now here she was, tied down to his floor while he hovered over her. 

“Say it, Kit!” he growled, “say you belong to me!”

She couldn’t. She wouldn’t. She’d say anything but that. 

“F-Fuck you! Uhh...why can’t you just...” Kit’s eyes were barely open. 

Olaf snarled. He didn’t care how powerful she thought she was...he would overpower her. 

He shoved four fingers in her. The scream that escaped traveled all the way to his own cock. 

He couldn’t help himself anymore. He started slowly unzipping his pants, making sure Kit felt every long agonizing second. 

“Olaf, please...stop t-teasing me...” Kit moaned, sounding as if she were on the brink of sobbing. 

“Fine. Beg for it,” he snapped, positioned at her entrance. He looked at her, seeing a new expression on her face. Amongst the sea of desire, frustration, and pleasure...there was trust. She...trusted him...oddly enough. Olaf kept having to remember that this was technically her first time. 

Even though he hated her guts, he felt obliged to give Kit the same speech he’d given Marisa when she’d lost hers. 

“Look...if something hurts or doesn’t feel right just tell me, okay?” He grumbled, clearly not enjoying having to be nice to her. 

Kit felt a singe of nervousness run through her body. She nodded, noting that the proper time to have given this speech was probably before he’d gagged her and tied her to his floor...but she wasn’t complaining.

She let out a long moan as she felt him line himself up at her entrance. 

Could he be anymore goddamn slow?

“Olaf-“ 

“Beg for me," Olaf said, hands capturing her neck in a bruising grasp. He let his thumb roll over her clit once more, before pinch and twisting it quickly.

“Ahh!” She yelled in absolute euphoria. 

Kit breath hitched, the feeling of wetness pooling around her legs. The cock inside stilled, its owner's nails scraping the skin they held. 

"Beg." he demanded.

Her hips tried to move desperately, her body aching under the bondages, wanting more. 

"God… Fuck me!" she begged, caving in. "Please..."

Olaf thrusted himself inside of her. He groaned as he felt her body adjust around him quickly, inviting him in. 

“Vergine, il mio culo,” he chuckled, grabbing her hips and thrusting into her again. 

“I speak Italian you asshol-AHH,” 

“What was that, my dear?” Olaf teased, “I seemed to have missed that last part.”

Olaf reminded himself to remember to ask her later what her definition of “virgin” was. 

Olaf grabbed the gag, which had fallen around her neck, and pulled it up. 

“Wait!” She yelled, thinking as quickly as she could in this state, “y-you wouldn’t be able to hear me beg.”

Olaf raised an eyebrow at her but ultimately decided she was right. He wanted nothing more than to feel her squirm underneath him and beg him for more. 

He fucked her fast and hard, but with a smooth rhythm. Even though he’d rather hear her muffled screaming from behind the gag, he had to admit, she looked really sexy panting and moaning as she grinded against him. 

“Please, more Olaf, please,” Kit moaned breathlessly.

She fucking hated him when he stopped. 

“Good kitten,” Olaf said, thrusting once more, hitting a spot that made Kit scream in pleasure.

"FUCK!" she screamed, hands curling around the dresser leg for some sort of leverage. She could feel him in every part of her body, filling her up. "There again! Harder!"

The next thrust tipped her the farthest to the brink without cumming she had ever been in her life. "GOD! Faster, please!”

Her body felt like it was on fire at this point, Olaf's cock practically owning his it with every and any little move. She wanted to forget it was him. She wanted him to be literally ANYONE ELSE so she could just submit and have what she wanted, without losing all her pride. Faster...deeper.

She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she should care more, scream, protest, squirm away even, but at the moment-the exact moment. She wanted him. She did. She could admit that. 

"What do you want Kit?" Olaf asked above her, a hand snaking around her throat. In addition to her panting, she now had the monster’s hand wrapped around her neck, limiting her air supply. The pace quickened once more, more thrusts aimed towards the spot that had made Kit scream.

"Please! Just let me cum, please!" She only needed a touch, she knew. Just one fucking touch and she would fucking explode... She whimpered loudly, water streaming from her eyes.

"Do. I. own. you. Kit?"

Oh god… 

Fuck it. 

"Yes!" She screamed, shutting her eyes, another thrust making her entire body jolt further back on the floor. It moved, pushing against its binds as harshly as it could, but to no avail.

"Say it, Kit...who do you belong to?"

Pride couldn't win, not anymore, not in this state, and they both knew it. She needed release. 

"AH!" 

Another thrust inside hit the spot again The want physically hurting her by now. 

"You!"

"Say it all together, Snicket!" Olaf snarled, giving her a look that reminded her that if she said this, it would be over. She could have what she wanted. 

She felt his cock twitch inside of her. 

"Olaf…I'm yours, I belong you, you can have me... please just let me cum!"

And just like that, Olaf’s lips curled into a lore than satisfied smirk, his eyes widening in deranged satisfaction. 

She swore he was a sadistic demon. 

He thrust into her thrice more, causing both of them to get the release they so craved. Just the sight and feeling of Kit bucking and groaning underneath him was enough to make Olaf let go, burying his head in her neck as he emptied himself inside of her. 

Kit finally felt her first, real orgasm. The heat between her legs rose to a peak and finally spilled over. She could feel every best if her heart. She vision blurred and any sound Delhi heard was echoed in her ears. Nothing had ever felt this good. She held onto Olaf as best she could as she finished, feeling another surge of weird pleasure as he finished inside her. 

Finally catching her breath, Olaf still lying on top of her panting, she shifted her body slighty, feeling the wet puddle she’d left on the hard wood. 

Oh god...she really hoped he wouldn’t make her “clean it up”

Olaf sat up groggily, his eyes drooped and unfocused until they landed on her. She was expecting him to taunt her, never let her live this down as long as they lived, but the look on his face was...normal?

He didn’t look like he was ready to make her miserable again, he just looked...tired. 

Tired and...pleased?

He looked at her for a moment, studying their position innocently, as if he wasn’t the one who’d caused it. 

He slowly sat up and started to untie her from the floor. Kit sat up immediately once she was free, as if making sure she could still do it. She moved her arms and legs to make sure they were even still there. 

Kit felt worn out and exhausted, wanting nothing more than to cuddle up and sleep...and maybe cry. 

They stood up shakily together, Kit accidentally stepping in the puddle she’d made, trying to regain all their senses. 

She watched as Olaf sighed to himself, sliding his pajama shirt over his head. She walked, wobbly, over to her backpack. She slid on her pants and swung it over her shoulder, trying her best to be out the door before Olaf tauntingly told her to leave. 

She realized she still had the gag around her neck and reach to unhook it, but a hand caught her before she could. Olaf took her wrist and spun her around to face him. 

He didn’t look particularly smug, just relaxed and, somewhat, primal. He inched closer to her, unfastening the button of her pants and sliding them down and off her legs. 

She didn’t fight, lifting her arms up willingly as he slid her shirt over her head, replacing it with a big one of his. 

He diverted his eyes to her bookbag, which she knew meant to drop it. 

He grabbed the gag and strapped it back onto her mouth. She knew it would be probably uncomfortable to sleep in, but she was optimistic about it. 

Olaf knew it meant he’d get to see her drooling while she slept. 

He grabbed her wrist and flung her onto the bed, being harsh on purpose. 

“Don’t wrinkle my sheets,” he grumbled, climbing in next to her. 

Kit obeyed, moving as far away from his as she could on the bed, only to receive a dissatisfied groan from Olaf, who pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her. 

“If you’re going to so rudely insist on sleeping in my bed, you’ll at least have to keep me warm,” he snarled, although, after turning to look at him, she could tell in his eyes that there was a hint of teasing there. 

She nodded, smirking slightly from behind the gag, and burrying her face in his chest. 

The whole evening had been so fast and confusing. 

She only thing she knew for sure was that she would regret this SO MUCH in the morning


	14. NEETRIHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back ! Writing this story Is helping me do better in school XD 
> 
> Enjoy! (Also read the notes at the bottom of the chapter too. I’ve got a quick question.)

She ached. 

That was the first thing she noticed. She could barely see anything, but she knew every part of her body was sore. 

Her mouth was dry. 

She reached up her hand and felt drool running down her chin. She tried to swallow, but couldn’t, realizing that her mouth was pried open. 

Oh shit...

So those memories of Olaf on top of her, being tied to the ground...those weren’t a dream?!

She reached up and felt the gag still tied around her mouth, immediately reaching around and unfastening it. 

She sat up, moving away from his chest, and started coughing. Utter dread started to creep up her body. She knew, for the rest of her days, she’d never be allowed to forget this. He’d hold it over her head as long as they knew each other. 

She wondered if there was a way she’d be able to sneak out and run home, but as soon as she turned to look at him, she saw those piercing green eyes looking back at her. 

She sighed, burrying her face in her hands. She looked up at him with a frown. He was looking between her face and the gag in her hands. 

Kit couldn’t tell if she was angrier because he was just looking at her with a smirk or because she knew he would start teasing her soon. 

A terribly uncomfortable silence fell over the two. 

“W-Why do you have that box?” Kit groaned out, her voice sounding dry and horse from her mouth being so dry. 

Olaf raised an eyebrow, cocking his head slightly. 

“The box under your bed with the...things... in it,” she mumbled, explaining to him, even though she knew he’d already understood what she meant. 

Olaf chuckled. 

“You want me to show you...again?,” he asked with a smirk.”

“No, I just...ugh!” Kit exclaimed, too frustrated with him and herself to argue with him. 

She heard him laugh more. The bastard was enjoying her misery. 

“Fuck this,” Kit mumbled, throwing the covers to the side, standing up shakily, “I have a map test in World Studies first period and I don’t feel like being late.”

“It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?” He snickered. 

What?

“What are you talking about?” Kit said, putting her clothes on quickly. 

She swung her book bag over her shoulder and stood in front of him impatiently. 

“Kitten...it’s 12:30 in the afternoon,” Olaf explained, smirking at her. 

“Oh my god! What?!” Kit exclaimed in shock, eyes darting over to his clock, “I’m late! And I missed my test! Ugh!”

Kit ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a frustrated grunt. 

She looked up at his annoyingly smug face and folded her arms. She rolled her eyes. 

“Olaf, give me a ride to school and just don’t be a dick about it, okay?” She said pleadingly, not wanting to deal with whatever he would have to say about the night before. 

Olaf raised and eyebrow, frowning up at her. He threw the covers off his legs and stood up, getting right in her face. She looked up at him, nervousness rising in her stomach. 

“That’s no way to talk to someone who owns you,” he said darkly, making her shudder. 

She was forced to remember what he’d said the night before. All the moaning, the overwhelming feelings of ecstasy, pulling and choking against her bonds, being forced to say what he wanted. She snapped her eyes shut, desperately trying to suppress the memories. 

“Please,” she mumbled quietly. 

“No,” he said simply. 

“What?! You said to ask nicely and I-“

“Quiet!” He snapped angrily, “besides, it’s too late anyway. We’ve already missed the half-day mark so they’ve already counted us as absent.”

Kit shut her eyes and let out a sigh. How had her life gone so wrong, so fast. 

“Come on let’s go,” he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her, roughly, out the door,”

“What? Where are we going if we’re not going to school?” Kit asked, too many questions flowing through her mind for her to focus. 

“I’m hungry. And I don’t suppose you cook?” He asked impatiently, clearly annoyed by having to explain this to her. 

“No...I don’t,” Kit sighed. 

“Exactly” He mumbled, continuing to drag her down the stairs. 

They paused at the bottom on the stairs. 

“Shit, I forgot my wallet,” Olaf groaned in frustration, “Get my keys for me, Snicket.”

Olaf raced upstairs leaving an annoyed Kit at the bottom.

“Where are they, asshole?” Kit retorted. 

“Watch your mouth,” Olaf threatened, narrowing his eyes darkly, “they’re on the kitchen counter.”

Kit rolled her eyes and marched to the kitchen. She grabbed them off the counter, getting herself an apple as well, and turned towards the door. 

Her eyes widened. 

Abigail stood in front of her, chewing on a banana, raising an eyebrow. A smile of amusement plastered on her face as she watched Kit shift around in discomfort. 

“Abby...I uh...” Kit said awkwardly, stretching out her words. 

Abigail chuckled. 

“Did you sleep well?” She asked smirking, taking another bite of her fruit. 

“Um...yeah...” Kit said, internally dying, hoping Abigail hadn’t heard anything. 

Olaf appeared in the doorway, peaking around at his sister and frowning. 

“What hell are you doing here?” He asked sighing annoyedly. 

Kit took a bite of her apple, hoping it would help her nerves. 

“I could ask you the same thing, little bro,” Abigail challenged , “you too, Ms. Snicket.”

“W-Well I...I fell asleep... doing his homework, and he just put a blanket over me and we...overslept,” Kit stuttered out, trying to come up with her like quickly. 

“Hmm...Okay,” Abigail said with dark smile, “that was some pretty loud homework.”

Kit choked on her apple.

“Uh...we...” Kit attempted to make a sentence. 

“I heard a lot of “fuck yes” and “more please”,” Abigail commented, “you must be improving a lot at your schoolwork, bro.”

Kit squeezed her eyes shut, inwardly and outwardly cringing. 

“Abigail, please just don’t tell-“

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell anyone,” Abigail reassured with a chuckle, “but I would like to file a noise complaint. My siblings and I had to sleep in the basement to try and preserve our mental virginities.”

“You actually still had them?” Kit asked with a slight smile, earning a scowl from Olaf. 

“No, not really,” Abigail admitted, “but that was...hehe...new for us to hear.”

Kit cringed again. She wanted nothing more than to run home and climb under the covers. To hide from the world. The world where she made stupid decisions. The world where she did stupid things with a mentally deranged boy who had some terrifying kinks. 

“So, where are you two lovebirds going?” Abigail asked teasingly. 

“We’re not lovebirds!” Kit yelled immediately. 

Olaf let out a loud and taunting laugh. 

“I’d rather gouge my own eyes,” he said between snickers. 

Kit felt her insides sink. That sort of...hurt her feelings. She didn’t know why though...he was such an idiot. He was an idiotic asshole. Kit didn’t know why it bothered her. It shouldn’t have. She didn’t even like him...not at all. She hated him...she was sure of it. 

“Well excuse me, you seemed to want to “own her” pretty badly,” Abigail accused, raising an amused eyebrow. 

Olaf scowled at her. 

“We’re going to get some food,” Kit mumbled. 

“Awww how cute,” Abigail teased, giving her brother a mocking grin. 

Olaf put his hand against his chin, stroking it slightly and pretending to ponder something. 

“Hmm...I’m trying to remember the last time you brought anybody over,” he asked with a smirk, watching Abigail’s face twist in to a scowl. 

“Fuck you,” she snarled. 

“It’s probably because of that caterpillar she’s got crawling across her forehead,” Olaf whispered to Kit, although clearly meant to be heard by Abigail.

She put her hand over her unibrow and frowned at her brother. 

“Shut up! It runs in the family and you know it! You could grow one any day now!” She snapped in defense. 

“Yeah right,” Olaf said doubtfully. 

He grabbed Kit’s arm roughly and pulled her with him to the door. 

“Enjoy your date!” Abigail called out to them with a smirk. 

He growled and yanked Kit out of the door. 

Olaf still looked angry. Kit tensed up as he grabbed her shirt, staring into her eyes darkly. 

He attached his lips onto hers harshly. Kit moaned in surprise. He eased his tongue into her mouth, reclaiming it as his own. 

As soon as his mouth was there, and before Kit had time to protest, it was gone. 

He drug her to the car, making sure she got inside. 

The car ride was silent. Kit didn’t know where they were going and she didn’t ask either. Olaf looked angry the whole way there. 

She didnt know why he insisted on going somewhere to eat. He could’ve just taken her home. 

The silence in the car allowed the memories from the night before to creep back to the front of her mind. 

He’d been so insistent on her saying she belonged to him. 

Why?

They weren’t dating and he definitely didn’t like her. What he’d said in the kitchen made that clear. 

Maybe it’s just some weird shit that sadists do. Maybe he just wanted her to be like the girl in the picture she’d seen in the box. Maybe it was part of some sick twisted fantasy that Olaf had. Maybe he just wanted to overpower a Snicket. Maybe because he thought she was weak, and because she happened to also have a vagina, he thought she’d be the easiest target. 

Kit let a tear roll down her cheek, quickly wiping it off, knowing he’d say something about it if he saw. 

Maybe she was just emotional since she’d lost her virginity, something she swore would only ever belong to one man, her future husband. 

Maybe being in a car with a heartless sadistic asshole was starting to get to her. 

Kit felt the car cut off, looking up to see they’d pulled up at a diner, called Fresco’s. 

“Come on,” he said, leading her into the place while she sulked behind him. 

The owner seemed to recognize Olaf, greeting him with a friendly wave and smile when they’d entered.

Kit wondered how many people he’d fooled into thinking he was a decent human being and not the devil himself. 

He flipped through his menu while she looked out the window, frowning. 

“Either you get something or I’ll pick what you eat,” he threatened, making it clear he wasn’t in the mood for her bullshit. 

“I’m not hungry,” she said through gritted teeth, knowing he’d make a comment if she snapped at him. 

“Well you should be,” he retorted, “you burned a lot of calories last night. Did a lot of screaming.”

Kit balled up her fist, wanting so bad to yell at him. 

“What can I get for you guys?” The waitress asked, interrupting the storm that was about to ensue among the two, “Can I start you off with some drinks.” 

“Well I’ll have a doctor pepper of course, a man’s drink,” Olaf began, narrowing his eyes and smirking at the girl across from him, “and uh, for the lady, one LARGE water for help with her dry, dry throat.”

Kit scoffed in disbelief. 

“Oh no honey, you have problems with your mouth being dry?” The waitress asked in concern, “I do too around this time of year. The weather always messes me up.”

“I’m fine,” Kit said, giving the woman a fake smile. 

“Well my dear, if you uh... have problems with yours I can always help you out with that,” Olaf offered sending the woman a fake smile of his own. 

“Oh, you can?” The woman asked, smiling at him. 

Kit could see her red lipstick flaked all over her teeth. 

“Yes my dear, I’m very good at wetting things up,” he replied with a smirk, running a finger lightly across the woman’s hip. 

“Oh,” the woman gawked, looking completely captured by Olaf’s charm. 

“What’s your name, darling?” Olaf asked. 

“Claire,” she responded quickly, “Claire Chase.”

“Well Clair Chase, it’s nice to make your acquaintance. I hope to do it again some time,” he replied smugly. 

Claire glanced over at Kit, frowning slightly as she did. 

“Oh, how rude of me. I didn’t officially introduce my guest,” Olaf said looking directly, challengingly in to eyes, “this is my mortal enemy, Katherine Snicket.”

“Oh...hey, I guess,” the waitress said in a very distasteful tone, as if Kit was a rotting carcass in the street. 

Kit tried her hardest not to scowl at the woman. 

Claire pulled out a piece of paper, quickly scribbling something on it and handing to Olaf. 

“My shift ends at nine,” she said with wink as she walked off, “call me.”

Olaf gave her another smile, before stuffing the paper, which clearly had the girl’s phone number on it, into his pocket. 

“Why the long face, darling?” He asked Kit, raising a taunting eyebrow. 

Kit wanted to scream, cry, and sleep all at the same time. 

“No reason, asshole, everything’s just peachy,” Kit growled. 

“You don’t talk that way to your master, Snicket,” he said darkly, “we’ve been over this.”

“My master?!” Kit asked in disbelief.

“Yes, your master. You have to do what I say and you belong to me, that means I’m your master,” he snarled. 

Everything in his eyes worried Kit. The same primal look from the night before. 

“You’re not my master, you fucking psycho,” Kit whispered, looking anywhere but at him. 

“Yes. I. Am!” He snapped, anger rising. 

“No, you’re just a ducking sadist who’s obsessed with hurting my family!” She retorted, “and I don’t belong to you!”

“That’s not what you were saying last night,” Olaf replied, a smirk creeping it’s way onto his fury filled expression. 

“I...you did...I wanted-“ Kit stuttered. 

“You said it, Snicket. You said a lot of things. You wanted it and you know it,” he told her, his words going into her ear and sinking into her soul. 

“I...I didn’t mean any of it,” Kit said softly.

“You meant it more than what you’re saying now,” he retorted. 

Kit opened her mouth, wanting to say something to put him in his place, but she couldn’t. 

The waitress, a different one this time, brought them their drinks and a complementary order of fries curtesy of Claire. 

Kit grabbed a fry, looking down at her lap as she ate it. 

She hated him. 

“Come on, cheer up sunshine,” Olaf chuckled, “life’s too beautiful to look at the fucking floor all day.”

Kit looked up at him, frowning. 

Olaf looked back at her. Kit tensed up at she saw his expression. 

“You liked it, you know you did,” he said, looking at her...looking into her, “I fucked you and you liked it. You wanted it. You begged for it. Don’t fight me, Snicket.”

Kit sighed. She nodded ever so slightly. 

“That’s it,” he said, running his finger across her cheek, “that’s it, kitten.”

Kit cringed slightly. She wasn’t enjoying the nickname. 

Or she enjoyed it a lot. 

She couldn’t tell anymore. She couldn’t tell anything about herself anymore. 

“I know, master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so when I started this story, I didn’t know what I was doing so I did the most I creative thing in order to name the chapters. 
> 
> (If you can’t tell it’s just the numbers written backwards)
> 
> BUT lately I’ve been thinking of some names for the chapters so just comment and let me know whether you like the names or if you want me to change them.


	15. NEETRUOF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m back of course! I’ve decided I’ll be updating at around 5pm (EST) everyday just so I’m consistant 

He knew she was avoiding him. She had been all week since...they’d done it. 

As soon as they finished their food, they’d hopped in the car and, despite toying with her clit in the car, she didn’t speak to him. 

When they got back to his house, she grabbed her backpack from his room and ran out the door as fast as she could. He’d watched her from his bedroom window, running down his street. 

He’d smiled then. Expecting her to be back the next day, begging him for more again. 

Everything had been perfect that night. He’d gotten everything he wanted from her. 

He wanted it again. 

But he’d have to actually lay eyes on her first for that to even start. 

If he wanted to see her in school, he’d have to lay low. He could watch her discretely from afar, but as soon as she spotted him, she’d turn away quickly and leave. 

This had been the routine all week...except for Wednesday. 

She’d come to him Wednesday. Even before she’d challenged him in first period, he had seen the neediness in her eyes. They were lidded, filled with desire and want. As soon as they’d locked eyes, she turned to face him, slamming her books down on the table. The classroom went silent and everyone turned to look at them. She wasn’t really angry, he knew that. The aggression came from from frustration. 

He’d accidentally knocked her pencil off the table on the way to his seat. 

“Accidentally”

She made sure he knew exactly how much that’d “pissed her off”

“That’s mine, pick it up!” She called. Her voice didn’t sound particularly angry, but firm and challenging, “I’m tired of you ruining MY stuff. Standing in MY classroom thats in MY school that MY parents bought with OUR family’s money. If fucking hate you. I’m tired of you breathing MY air, Johnson.”

He was too impressed with her to be angry. He raised a teasing eyebrow at her. He kept silent and simply bent down and grabbed her pencil, handing it to her. 

“Didn’t mean to offend you, darling,” he said simply, putting emphasis on the “darling” part. 

She didn’t say anything then, her eyes said it all. He knew it wasn’t over then. 

Later at lunch he’d snuck up on her, pulling her into a closet. Her demeanor changed immediately. 

She grabbed him and started kissing him, excitedly. He didn’t return them, but did slip his hand under her skirt. 

She clung to him harder and spread her legs more. 

She threw her head back and let out a long sigh of pleasure. 

She picked her head up and watched him intently. 

“Please,” Kit moaned out. 

“I uh...I thought you were mad at me,” Olaf chuckled. 

“I’m not, not anymore...please Olaf!” Kit groaned, she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his fingers moving inside of her. 

“Who would’ve thought. The great and powerful Kit Snicket begging the enemy for release,” Olaf taunted, enjoying the sounds she made as he added another finger. 

“Fuck off...just do something...anything!” She moaned out angrily. 

He smirked as he pulled all three fingers out of her. 

“Ugh...,” she cried out, “what the hell, Olaf?”

“You said do anything,” he smirked. 

“Don’t. Please don’t,” she begged, “do you have to be so sarcastic and sadistic right now?”

“Hmm, why not? It’s why you came here, isn’t it? It’s why you made that scene in first period,” he growled into her ear, “you wanted me to be like this. You wanted me to do this to you. Just like this.”

She opened her mouth to reply, but he shoved all three fingers back in at once and she fell apart in his arms. He had to hold her up so she didn’t fall. 

“Oh my god!” She shouted. 

He put his hand over her mouth to shush her, looking over his shoulder at the door to make sure no one was coming. 

“You have to be quiet, kitten,” he whispered to her, “can you do that?”

Kit didn’t say anything at first. She waited a minute and looked up at him, shaking her head no.

A wide and triumphant smirk quickly crept onto his face. 

“Good,” he said. 

He slid his fingers out again, causing her to groan, and unzipped his pants. 

He looked back at the door one last time before sliding himself into her. 

She grabbed his head, letting out a long and loud moan. 

“Please,” She breathed. 

He’d pushed her against the wall, knocking over a mop in the process, fucking her roughly against it. 

She made sure she was extra loud on purpose. He loved it. 

He thought that would be the moment where everything would go back to normal. That as soon as they were done she’d jump into his arms and tell her master that she was sorry she’d been such a bitch all week. 

But as soon as they’d finished, she ran out the closet and didn’t speak to him for the rest of the day. 

He didn’t understand why she was so standoffish suddenly. He something bothered her about the thought of sleeping with him. The bitch probably didn’t want to stain her family name or something. 

She probably was angry she’d lost her “innocence” to the enemy. 

He still questioned how she even still had it in he first place. He thought she knew more Han she should’ve for a virgin. He’d barely paid attention to sex until he’d hit puberty and had his own first experience with Marisa. 

Kit was a Snicket. She was supposed to be, or appear to be, some soft virgin flower, or whatever. He’d seen Kit get “excited” in front of him before. He wanted to be the one to surprise her with what her own body could do. To watch her eyes widen in pleasure and realization. He would've loved to scar her memory for life. He wished that he’d been her first ever experience, opening her eyes to a cruel and hedonistic world. He wished he’d been the one to soil her softness. To cause her to be jaded. 

But it seemed as if she already knew. That someone else had started a job that he simply had to finish. He didn’t want someone’s “seconds”. 

He owned her. He should’ve been her first everything. 

She hadn’t felt as...tight as he thought she should’ve. 

He just wanted to know if anyone had shoved their small wimpish fingers into her before. He wanted to cut them all off of whoever had, if they had. He wanted to slide his own dirty, scarred and experienced ones into her. Give her what she really wanted, and deserved for being so stuck up and ugly. 

She didn’t want to be treated nicely. She was a masochist. All she wanted, and deserved, was pain. 

She belonged to him. She’d said it herself. It was his right to be her first. He deserved it. She owed it to him. 

She was supposed to crawl to him, on all fours, and beg her master to be touched. To have her innocence taken by someone who’d make her suffer and cry in the process. 

She was supposed to want to suffer.   
No...she already did want to suffer.

She was supposed to want him to MAKE her suffer. 

She was his property. She was supposed to stay inexperienced until he told her otherwise. 

He swore he’d kill whoever had already touched her. 

She claimed no one had. But he knew better. She acted like virgin...she was a virgin...in all way but physical. Only somewhat mental. 

And that was enough to drive him mad. 

She did his homework in the living room now, wedged in between the window and their couch, which Abigail sat on in order to keep him away from her. 

She never looked at him while she was there. Abigail delivered the work between the two and Kit left as soon as she was done. 

He swore once he got her back in his clutches. Under his spell. He’d make her pay for it. 

For all of this waiting she was making him do. 

He knew he didn’t like her. Not at all. 

What was there to like?

She was stubborn, disrespectful, and ugly. Everything she did made him angry. 

No...this wasn’t about feelings. 

It was about power. 

He wanted to gain power over her while not losing the power he had over himself. 

She’d already made him feeling something weird. He remembered she’d made him feel the slightest and almost undetectable flutter in his heart. It was barely there but it was enough to make him freak out, pushing her off his lap. 

For a second she...didn’t look as ugly as before. 

Olaf balled up his fist, scowling. 

He refused to have the entire structure of his life, himself as he knew it, be ruined by a Snicket. 

Especially not Kit. 

He didn’t have feelings. He’d been sure of it since he was little. He’d killed all his family pets without shedding a tear. He pushed as many kids as he could until they fell on the ground, bleeding. He’d laughed. 

Then Marisa came along and made him question it all. He’d eventually been able to chalk it up to puberty playing with his mind. He wasn’t in love with her, he was just horny. He was horny and she helped give him the release he wanted. He’d accepted that answer and lived by its truth. He admitted to himself that maybe she could be a friend, an ally. 

He’d decided that Marisa could be his one and only friend. They were a lot alike and it wasn’t like he minded being around her. She was cool. She thought and understood the world like him. 

They’d had a kid, and that was...odd. But he tried to block that from his memory. He’d only seen the child once, when Marisa’s aunt had come to visit from Chicago. 

He’d accepted it though. He hates the world and everyone in it is awful. The only exception is Marisa, who doesn’t deserve a terrible life, but who he doesn’t love. 

He can’t like anyone romantically. He’d told himself that and so far it’d worked. 

Girls were just a tool he used to relieve his exual tension. That was all they were good for. 

He had everything planned and organized. He knew how life was supposed to be. He knew who he was. What he liked and he didn’t like. He liked things the way they were, they way he knew them to be. He was a sadist. He didn’t feel things. He couldn’t.

He wouldn’t. 

And Kit fucking Snicket wasn’t about to change that for him. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

It was supposed to be easier to forget about things if you distanced yourself from them. 

That was a lie. 

Kit kept herself away from Olaf and he only seemed to creep his way into her mind even more. 

She was supposed to keep him away physically, and he’d eventually disappear mentally. 

That wasn’t working. 

Not to mention, she hadn’t exactly stayed consistent. 

She’d gone to him that day. Wednesday. 

She didn’t know what had gotten into her. She’d had another dream the night before. He’d tied her to the bed again, spoon feeding her an odd tasting liquid. As much as she squirmed, she couldn’t break herself free. He kept pressing a small vibrator to her clit, making her moan and her legs shake. 

Once again, he’d build her up until she was almost there. He’d make her beg for it, make her say that she belong to him. She’d always do it willingly, never hesitating. 

And every time he’d pull it away, just as she was about to cum. She’d whimper and whine and he’d shove the spoonful of odd liquid back into her mouth. 

He kept calling her kitten. 

Needless to say, she’d woken of wet and hyperventilating. The dream had felt so oddly real...like she could reach out and touch him. 

Had she been dreaming?

He wasn’t there when she woke up, so she assumed so. 

She debated herself all morning that day, eventually deciding that she could let him have her once and still be able to forget about him. 

She’d purposely made a scene when she saw him. He caught on immediately, playing along. She’d had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. 

He’d dragged her into a broom closet later. 

She grabbed onto him, spreading her legs and holding onto his waste. He teased her, like always, but not as long this time, not taking as long to give her what she wanted. 

He moved differently inside of her this time. The first night he’d been angry and demanding with her, his actions had reflected it. But this time, even though he still claimed to own her, he’d been a lot smoother, more focused. 

She’d recognized the change and it scared her. She’d felt something. As soon as they were done, she’d ran out of the closet and away from him as fast as possible. 

She ran into a bathroom stall and bit her lip hard, refusing to cry over the bastard. 

She knew she couldn’t do it again. She may have overestimated how strong her was. She hated that she wasn’t in control of her own feelings anymore. She hated that her feelings had betrayed her so much. 

She wanted her feelings back, he’d virginity back. 

She didn’t know why Olaf didn’t believe that she wasn’t a virgin. He hadn’t said anything but he’d seen it in his eyes when she told him she was. 

She felt like he somehow doubted her. She didn’t know why that bothered her so much. 

The truth was that she’d just...experimented. Jacques’ good looks had him bringing home girls as soon as he’d hit puberty, while she was forced to listen in awe and disgust through to bedroom walls. 

She’d felt embarrassed being one of the last children to learn about the birds and the bees. At the age of 13 she’d truly been astonished to learn about what sex really was, despite already having gotten her period two years earlier. 

She always knew it was where babies came from, but she hadn’t known the fundamentals of how. 

To her, sex was just something that humans did indeed they’d found a suitable mate to raise their offspring with. It was just another part of nature. 

She hadn’t realized there was this whole world of cries and kinks that went along with it. 

As soon as she’d learned, she refused to ever be left in the dark that long again. She wanted, as soon as an opportunity arrived, for her to know exactly what to do and how to do it. 

She’d read enough erotic novels in her day that she’d probably outdone any middle aged housewife. She’d figured out, somewhat, the biology of her...womanhood. 

Which was what led her to her...experimentation days which, without being forced to think about too many embarrassing details, involved her loving by a policy of “if it fits, it goes.”

She didn’t know why she’d been so insistent to continue to...allow things to enter her. She was obsessed with not being caught off guard by sex. 

She didn’t know why she kept it up for so long. Most things she...tried had been uncomfortable if not painful. 

But one experience, her last before making herself come back to reality, redeemed it for her, feeling more than pleasurable. 

She’d tried something...bigger. Bigger than anything she’d done before. She’d accidentally broken her hymen, not knowing what it was, why it was there, or why it hurt so much when it was broken. She’d yelped in pain, shedding a couple tears as she tried to wait for the pain to subside. 

She should’ve stopped but something told her that this time would be different...and that it had been. 

She could feel it sliding in and out against her walls, suddenly feeling everything around her. It consumed her entirely. She’d moaned out loudly, quite embarrassed at the fact that she was doing this to herself. 

She hadn’t came, but was close enough. Close enough to know she’d want it again, deciding to wait until the “man of her dreams” presented her with that opportunity. 

Sadly, instead of the man of her dreams, she’d gotten Olaf fucking Johnson. 

The hedonistic asshole who didn’t even believe she was a virgin. She didn’t blame him, although she still found it annoying to watch his doubtful smirk as he’d hovered over her. 

Nonetheless, she didn’t want to go into detail explaining to HIM of all people why she was so...stretched...

It was sad that she’d wasted her innocence on make shift sex toys and a fucking sadist who wanted to see her in pain. 

The rest of the week after their incident in the closet had been pretty uneventful. 

Abigail’s friend, Greta, had invited a bunch of the girls to a slumber party for her birthday. Usually Kit didn’t go to these things, but Greta was nice and she decided it would be perfect in order to get Olaf off her mind. 

She refused to let the heartless bastard take up any more space in her mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually have something else to say down here but I’m kinda it of ideas at the moment...so just comment some questions, predictions (I’d love to hear them ;)), or anything else you’d like!
> 
> Bye for now! ❤️


	16. 1 TRAP NEETFIF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 500 views!! I’m so fucking excited! Thanks so much for reading guys! 
> 
> As a present (and because it just happened to line up that way) enjoy a double update!
> 
> Welcome to Part One of our 2 Part Slumber Party adventure.

“I haven’t been to a slumber party since I was eleven,” Winnie cooed from the backseat. 

Jacques was driving the girls to Greta’s house. 

“I wonder who else is going to be there,” Olivia questioned. 

“Esme talked Greta into inviting her and her minions,” Beatrice grumbled. 

“It might not be so bad, Bea,” Olivia offered, “maybe they’ll be different since we’re not at school.”

“I doubt it! The first time I met Esme we were at a tea party and she and Olaf kept laughing and throwing their food at me,” Beatrice side, rolling her eyes. 

“You guys were only six,” Winnie laughed. 

“Yeah but still! The point is, neither of them have gotten any nicer since we’ve gotten older,” Beatrice defended, folding her arms. 

“They really aren’t that bad if you get to know them,” Marisa added in from her spot next to Olivia. 

“I don’t need to spend a day with Esme Genevieve to “get to know” that she’s a bitch,” Beatrice mumbled. 

“Of course you’d say that Risa,” Winnie teased, “you hang out with Esme everyday, and Olaf’s your boyfriend.”

WHAT??!

Kit blinked her eyes in disbelief. 

“I thought you two broke up?” Jacques asked from the driver’s seat. 

“We did,” Marisa said chuckling, “but we’ve been talking about...possibly....getting back together.”

“Awww that’s so sweet!” Olivia cooed, followed by Winnie. 

“When did you guys decide to?” Olivia asked excitedly. 

“Well we were just talking and he brought it up. He said I didn’t have to decide right away but that he wouldn’t mind dating me again,” Marisa explained.

“Marisa! He’s an asshole!” Beatrice sighed, desperately trying to convince the girl. 

“I know Beatrice, but I kinda am too, which is why we work well together,” Marisa said with a laugh. 

“Aww, the two assholes together,” Olivia chuckled, “how cute.”

 

“When did he ask you?” Winnie asked, wide eyed. 

“Well, we were hanging out after school the other day,” she started. 

“And... what were you doing while you were hanging out?” Olivia teased, raising an eyebrow. 

“No comment...” Marisa chuckled, “but we hung out that day and that’s when he asked. He called me and asked if I’d made up my mind yesterday.”

“Aaand what did you say?” Olivia asked, smiling with anticipation. 

“I said I’d still have to think about it,” Marisa replied with a smirk, “but that I’d have his answer by tonight.”

“Ooooh, I wanna listen when you call him tonight!” Winnie said excitedly, “we can all sit in Greta’s living room and listen!”

“That sounds exciting!” Olivia cheered, “seriously, when you don’t have a love life of your own, it can be kinda fun to watch other people’s’. We used to do it all the time in middle school, right Kit?”

Kit didn’t answer. 

“Kit? Are you okay?” Olivia asked, confused and concerned. 

“What?...oh yeah, it was...fun,” Kit mumbled, absentmindedly. 

Fuck life. 

Not only had the bastard took her virginity, he’d literally done it right after he’d asked out her best friend. What kind of sick fuck does that?! She didn’t like him...of course...she refused to. But...it’s still hurt. 

She ran her fingers through her hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

Was she just not as pretty as Marisa or something? They were both blondes with green eyes, dark eyebrows, and dark pink lips. They were practically the same person for heavens sake!

Maybe it was because she was a year young than him? Or because she was short?

Maybe it was because she was Jewish? She wouldn’t put anti-Semitism past him. He was already so many other fucked up things. 

Maybe it was just because she was a Snicket.  
That was probably it. He hated her family therefore he hated her. 

She didn’t know how to feel or even what she was feeling currently. She wanted her life back. She wanted her sanity back. She wanted her mind back. She wanted her pride and dignity back. 

“I want my virginity back,” she mumbled, blinking tears away from her eyes. 

“What?” Beatrice asked her from the seat next to her. 

“Oh, nothing,” Kit reassured, faking the best smile that she could. 

Jacques rounded the corner into Greta’s drive way. He knew better than to try and walk the girls into the house. Greta’s mom acted as if boys were creatures of Satan. 

Right now, Kit agreed. 

The girls thanked him, making their way up the stoop, knocking at the door. 

“Come in its open!” Greta’s mom shouted from inside. 

The five girls creeped their way into the house, following the sounds of voices into the Kitchen. 

Esme, Katie, Emily, Georgina, and Sianne were already there, smiling and whispering as the other entered the house. 

Esme was wearing her usual evil-bitch smirk. 

Greta and Abigail greeted them at the kitchen’s entrance. 

“Happy birthday Greta,” Kit said with a small smile. 

“Thanks guys! My mums making some super wicked brownies and we’ve got some really flippin good board games we can play upstairs!” Greta cheered in excitement. 

The five girls shared a look with each other and then Abigail. 

Greta was a very sweet and...interesting girl. Her mother claimed she got...overstimulated easily. She was just plain weird, but the girl was nice enough to invite them though, so they stayed cordial. 

“That sounds like fun, Greta. We can’t wait!” Winnie said kindly. 

“Me too! It’s gonna be mad fun!” Greta giggled. 

The girl jumped her way back into the kitchen. Abigail mouthed an “oh dear” to the other girls, who smiled in return, before leading them to the kitchen to join the others. 

“Oh great...you guys are here,” Esme called in a clearly fake tone. Adding a nice fake smile in as well. 

“Marisa, come cook with us! We’re making some very...very special brownies,” Katie called, sending Marisa a wink and a smile. 

Beatrice frowned. 

“Are they really about to spike the brownies?” She whispered to Kit. 

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Kit mumbled back, letting out a sigh. 

Greta’s mom appeared from the other room, smiling her usual nervous smile. 

“Well hello girls! I’m sorry the house is such a mess! I should be cleaning a lot more, my apologies. Especially since I have the pleasure of having Ms. Kit Snicket in my home.”

Kit blinked in surprise, smiling nervously afterward. 

“Oh, um...thank you,” she said, sweetly but awkwardly. 

“Your whole family really is an inspiration to the organization,” Greta’s mom said in awe, “tell me, how are your parents?”

“They’re fine,” she answered, still slightly confused by where the conversation had began, “I haven’t seen them in a while. Not since the ceremony. They’ve been on one of their traveling things.”

“Oh well, they are doing such wonderful things for this place! Without their social and financial contributions, this place would not be what it is.” 

“Aww, look at that,” Esme whispered mockingly, “another Snicket buying the love of another brainless bimbo.”

“Oh I know you’re not talking about brainless bimbos,” Kit retorted, loud enough for Esme to hear. 

“What?” Greta’s mom asked in confusion, not having heard Kit’s statement. 

“Oh nothing ma’am,” Kit said with warm smile, “I’m just happy to know that you appreciate all the things my family has done.”

“Oh of course, darling!” The woman said smiling, “come on, the brownies should be about done!”

Kit turned to Esme giving her a fake smile. Esme scowled in return. 

Kit felt triumphant until she heard Esme mumble under her breath...

“And you wonder why Olaf likes Marisa more than you.”

Kit’s eyes widened. She wanted to turn around and ask Esme what she meant, knowing that Olaf had probably told her something since they usually talked quite a bit. Had Olaf told her they’d sleep together? She swore she’d kill him if he did. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. It would be so embarrassing, knowing Esme would probably make a whole scene about it. Esme was known for being the queen of public ally humiliating her enemies. It’s how she kept her power. Kit held it together though, acting as if she hadn’t heard Esme. 

“These smell lovely!” Greta’s mom said as she pulled the pan out the oven, “I think I’ll try some myself.”

The girls shared looks of concern and quiet snickers as Greta’s mother popped a brownie in her mouth. 

“These are even more delicious than usual, if I do say so myself,” she said smiling, immediately popping another one in her mouth. 

“Come on guys!” Greta shouted excitedly, “mum sowed us up some really neat pajamas! You’ll love them! They’re so bumbling cool!”

“Yes, sounds good! You girls go get dressed and I will bring these brownies up, along with some other snacks,” Greta’s mom offered, popping yet another brownie in her mouth. 

Greta jumped up excitedly, running upstairs quickly, her guests trailing behind her. 

Beatrice gave Kit look at concern and annoyance. 

“Should we tell her?” Beatrice asked Kit, eyebrow raised. 

“No, it’ll at least give us some decent entertainment while we here,” Kit suggested, receiving a smile and nod from Beatrice. 

Greta led them to her room, pushing the door open to reveal a pile of poorly sown pink pajamas. 

“Look everyone! Aren’t they so rad? They’ve even got our names on them!” Greta showed, grinning from ear to ear. 

Sure enough, each girls name was sowed onto one of the terribly ugly shirts. . 

“Oh...yay,” Esme offered, trying her best to muster up a smile. 

The girls slowly and embarrassingly undressed and slid on the ugly garments. 

“Katie, stand in front of me,” Esme whispered, although clearly loud enough to be heard, “I don’t want your gay sister ogling me while I change.”

Esme, Katie, and Sianne snickered. Kit offered Emily a comforting look. Emily smiled back slightly, not really effected by the other girls’ teasing. 

She didn’t know where the rumor had started, but didn’t care enough to ask. Bertrand always told her that what they thought of her never mattered. That no matter how much they tainted her, it didn’t change the fact that she had a boyfriend, a very good looking one at that, and they were all lonely bimbos. She loved his teasing. It always made her feel better about herself. Especially when she was around her sister’s morally cruel friends.  
feel better about herself. 

“They look lovely Greta,” Georgina lied, “...but I did bring my own pajamas and-“

“Nonsense!” Greta’s mom said, coming into the room, holding the tray of brownies along with some chips and lunch. 

Kit saw that their were at least five brownies missing from the tray now. 

“Mum look! We’re all pretty in pink!” Greta announced with a smile. 

“That’s wonderful darlings,” Greta’s mom said with an odd smile. 

Her face suddenly changed to one of confusion and then excitement. 

“Do you all see that?” She asked, her eyes up at the ceiling, darting around. 

Greta’s mom started jumping towards the ceiling. She flailed her arms around as if trying to catch something off the walls. 

Esme and her friends laughed and snickered, enjoying the product of their work.

“Oh my gosh, that is too good!” Marisa breathed between giggles.

“I’m proud if I do say so myself,” Esme boasted, high-fiving Georgina who was also in a fit of laughs.

“I’m tell you...this is fucking good shit!” Katie chuckled, grabbing a brownie of her own and popping it into her mouth.

Greta’s mom stumbled around the room, attempting to catch whatever she was imagining was on the walls, before tripping over her legs and falling unconscious.

“Is she alright?!” Greta asked in a confused and naive panic.

“Eat a brownie, Greta,” Abigail said with a smirk, popping her second brownie into her mouth and offering one to her friend, “it’s going to be a long night.”

Greta ate her brownie, still concerned for her mother, but trusting of her best friend. 

Emily and Olivia carried Greta’s mother to her room, lying the sleeping woman on her bed. The girls dropped more and more brownies into their mouths, each starting to feel the effect of the drugs. 

Beatrice frowned in disbelief at the girls in front of her.

“How can you guys sit there and get high?!” she shouted, “Greta’s mom passed out!”

“Come on, Bea. Live a little, honey,” Sianne snickered, clearly already under the influence.

“She’s right, Beatrice,” Esme agreed, placing a brownie in Bea’s hand, “your brain must get hot with your head up your ass all the time.”

Marisa chuckled. She took the brownie from Beatrice’s hand and fed it to her. Beatrice’s , who wasn’t expecting it, eyes widened, clearly not wanting to eat it but swallowing instinctually.

“This calls for some music!” Georgina cried, running over to Greta’s record player and placing the needle down on the vinyl.

“I Feel Good” blasted through the room as the girls moved around, high, grabbing and dancing with each other.

“This is insane,” Beatrice mumbled.

Kit watched everyone in the room. She saw Winnie look to her, as if waiting for her to give the signal as to when it was okay for them to join in. 

Kit’s face was expressionless. She was tired. She wanted a break from life and the hell it had been over the past month. She wanted a break from Olaf fucking Johnson who seemed to enjoy making her miserable. 

And she was determined to get her break today. 

Kit had never been high before, but there’s a first time for everything. She gave Winnie and Olivia a smirk, letting them know what she planned to do, and grabbed four brownies from the plate, looking Esme in the eye as she did. 

The brunette raised a question eyebrow, smirking finally and handing Kit another. 

“Glad to see you’ve come down to see the rest of the world, rich girl,” Esme teased, popping another brownie in her own mouth. 

“It’s good to be back,” Kit replied, grabbing Esme and dancing beside her. 

Winnie and Olivia joined in, grabbing fistfulls of brownies off the tray themselves. 

Kit had never felt like this before. Her mind felt like and airy as if someone had filled it with helium. All she wanted to do was move. Any and everything sounded like a good idea to her. She wanted to as much as she could in every moment. She couldn’t stop giggling, feeling as she was pulled and shoved around by her friends. Marisa had even kissed her once, and she’d kissed right back excitedly. Everything was, and felt, so amazing. 

She hadn’t forgotten about Olaf, but her thoughts had changed towards him. Or had they? She didn’t know...but she no longer cared that she didn’t know. 

She wanted to fuck him and fight him at the same time...both sounded like reasonable solutions to her. 

Everything sounded like a reasonable solution. 

 

Beatrice let out a long sad sigh as she watched her friends get high and make fools of themselves. 

She flipped back on the bed...swearing she heard a rock hit the window. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

“This has got to be some kind of public offense! This is breaking and entering! This is trespassing!” Lemony Snicket yelled from the front lawn of Greta’s house.

“Relax, Snicket,” Olaf sighed, rolling his eyes,.

He swore Lemony must get tired of being this uptight. 

“You guys are trying to break into someone’s house!” Lemony retorted loudly. 

“No WE’RE trying to break into someone’s house,” Ernest corrected. 

“He’s right, Snicket,” Kevin agreed, “you’re just as guilty as we are.”

“At least I’m not!-“

“Will you all shut up!” Olaf barked, burying his face in his hands, “we’re gonna all get caught if you don’t hush up.”

“What’s your plan, Johnson?” Jacques asked, intrigued. 

“Jacques! Are you seriously supporting this?” Lemony asked his brother in shocked disbelief. 

“What can I say bro? I’m a teenage guy too,” Jacques replied with a half smile, holding up his hands in fake surrender. 

“They’re literally trying to break into someone’s house just so they can see some girls naked!” Lemony cried in exasperation. 

“Guilty as charged,” Justin chuckled. 

“Snicket, if you don’t want to be here, then leave. But if I hear that you ratted us out, I will shove your underwear so far up your ass that you’ll be throwing up cotton and thread for a month,” Olaf threatened. 

Lemony froze, deciding it would be better to just keep his mouth shut. 

“Alright so since the front door is locked, we gotta go in through the window,” Ernest relayed, “who’s going first?”

“Is that even a question?” Olaf asked with a cocky smirk. 

Olaf grabbed the seal of the window as his friends hoisted him up. 

“Can you see anything?” Kevin asked. 

Olaf didn’t reply. 

He did see something. 

He was watching the greatest, most beautifully sight he’d seen all week. 

Kit Snicket was bumping and grinding against the other girls. She rolled her hips around, eyes closed, head thrown back in ecstasy. 

Olaf sucked in a sharp breath, trying to stay calm, steady himself. 

 

She looked so free, so...unhinged. 

All her inhibitions had left her body. 

He imagined what she’d be like underneath him. She was so willing now...she’d do anything he wanted. She laugh and smile and scream as he took her. She pant and moan when he’d make her cum. Beam of sweat would glide down her bright, soft skin. She’d grind her hips against him as he would moved inside her. 

She would be submissive. 

He wanted her even more now. He growled in frustrations, feeling his legs wobble as he fell back on top of his friends.


	17. 2 TRAP NEETFIF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of our 500 view celebration!
> 
> Part 2 is also dedicated especially to Yums for their very accurate prediction of where this story is headed ;) ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

“They’re not supposed to be here,” Beatrice mumbled in annoyance.

The girls had heard a thud at the bottom of window, going to look to see where the noise had come Come. Sure enough, all the boys were laying there in a pile, groaning in pain due to the fall. 

Since Greta’s mother was still passed out, and since the other girls had been feeling generous, they let the boys inside. 

Now they were all sitting in a circle, drunk out of their minds and doing as many repulsive things as they could. Beatrice swore she'd scream if she had to endure another “burping contest” or “Would You Rather?” questions that consisted of nothing but who they’d rather have sex with. 

Beatrice could tell something was up. From the way Olaf kept eyeing Kit, causing Lemony to glance nervously and protectively over at his sister, to the way Kit was staring aimlessly out the window. 

Beatrice knew he had some weird controlling obsession with her. He wanted Kit to suffer just like his parents wanted Little and Jacob to suffer. 

All the Villains and their kids were the same. 

Beatrice sighed, knowing the world would be a better place if they weren’t there...or at least weren’t so ignorant and stubborn. 

“Come on, losers,” Esme called towards the others, “let’s all Kumbaya and shit by playing a nice wholesome game together. Won’t that be fun?”

Marisa chuckled. 

“And what exactly would that nice and wholesome game be?” She asked. 

“Seven minutes in heaven, of course,” Esme answered with devilish smirk. 

“Oh my gosh I haven’t played that since middle school,” Katie commented with excitement. 

“What’s Seven Minutes in Heaven about Abs?” Greta asked Abigail, clearly naive.

“It’s a disgusting and frankly misogynistic game where two people go and “do things” in a closet for seven minutes,” Beatrice explained, butting in before Abigail could. 

“Sweetheart, I couldn’t live with myself if I were as uptight as you are everyday,” Olaf chuckled, receiving a laugh from his friends. 

“He’s right Beatrice, don’t be such a miserable little maggot all the time,” Esme taunted. 

Beatrice scowled at her. 

“Okay, so everybody get in circle,” Sianne said excitedly. 

The teens circled themselves up, with a reluctant Beatrice as the last one to join. She knew it’d be best if she went ahead and joined. 

Katie grabbed one of the empty wine bottles and placed it in the center of the circle. 

“Who’s going first?” Esme sang, looking around for a first victim. 

“I think we should let Beatrice go first, since she’s so excited to have joined us, right Beatrice?” Olaf taunted, smirking as he took a sip of his beer. 

Beatrice sent him a deadly glare as she grabbed the bottle, saying a quick prayer before she spun. 

The moments as it were spinning seemed the worst and most gut wrenching of her life...until it stopped. 

Kevin. She’d have to go into the closet with Kevin. 

Her face curled into one of disgust. 

“No, I’m not doing it,” she said immediately, trying to avoid gagging. 

Kit put a hand over her mouth to try and stifle her laughs. 

As much as she loved her friend, Kit also knew how Beatrice could be sometimes. Pretty narrow minded, somewhat of an elitist, as well as someone who simply didn’t leave their comfort zone. Beatrice could probably use something to loosen her up a bit. 

Plus if Kit’s life had to be shaken up a bit, why not bring others down with her....

“You have to, Beatrice,” Sianne teased, “it’s the rules of the game.”

“Yeah, get into the spirit, Bea,” Katie added. 

Beatrice looked towards Kevin, who gave her a cheesy and somewhat predatory smile in return. 

“I...I can’t cause...I have a boyfriend,” Beatrice offered, trying to reason her way out of this, “right, Lemony?”

Lemony didn’t say anything, just continued to look down at his hands, pretending he wasn’t there. 

“Lemony!” Beatrice yelled in exasperation. 

Why hadn’t he helped her out?

“Come on babes,” Kevin chuckled, standing up and offering her his hand, “it can’t to be too bad. I’m a professional. You’ll like it.”

Beatrice stood up, letting out a sigh. 

“I doubt it,” she groaned in annoyance, reluctantly following Kevin into the closet. 

Everyone watched as the door shut. 

“What are they gonna do in there?” Greta asked in confused amazement. 

“Anything they want to,” Abigail answered with a smirk. 

“So like...sex?” Greta said, whispering the last word as if her mother were listening right over her should. 

“If they want to,” Abigail replied, giving Greta a wink. 

“You don’t think they actually will, do you?” Emily asked, worriedness in her voice, “I mean she’s right. She does have a boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe you didn’t defend your girlfriend Lemony,” Olaf said with a taunting laugh, “what happened, dude?”

“Yeah, dude. I would’ve always defended mine,” Ernest agreed, giving Winnie a wink, causing her to blush. 

Lemony eyes snapped up to look at him, filled with anger and defeat. 

“She wouldn’t be in there if you guys hadn’t tried to break into the house,” he grumbled. 

“Come on, lets be real. Beatrice could’ve tried harder, but she gave in pretty quick,” Georgina said with a shrug. 

“She’s right bro,” Jacques added in. 

“Okay, maybe you’re right,” Lemony sighed, “but that doesn’t mean-“

“Uhhh!”

Everyone in the room fell silent as they heard the moan come from the closet. 

A couple more seconds of waiting and another one could be heard, along with a series of bangs against the door. 

“Oh yeah!” Beatrice’s voices moaned through the walls. 

The room filled with gasps, expressions of shocks, giggles, and a chorus of “no ways”

“Are they actually?!” Winnie exclaimed. 

“I can’t believe it,” Olivia gasped. 

“Oh yeah, right there,” the voices moaned again, the sound traveling through the walls, “fuck! That’s good.”

Kit couldn’t help but laugh. She was in total shock. She did feel bad for her brother, but was more surprised at how quickly Beatrice had...given in. 

“Dude, it took her less than 3 minutes to cheat on you,” Olaf laughed towards Lemony, holding up the timer which had barely struck the three minute mark. 

Lemony blinked, opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but no words ever escaped him. 

The next four minutes were filled with moans and groans being heard through the walls, and snickers from those sitting on the outside of it. 

As well as a completely shocked Lemony staring off into space. 

As soon as the timer rung, everyone turned their attention to the closet door, waiting to see the faces of the two, now legendary, teens. 

Kevin emerged first, a wide and satisfied smirk on his face as he looked towards his astonished friends. Beatrice came out next, not with her head hung in shame or even slightly embarrassed, but skipping happily to her seat next to Kit. 

Lemony eyes widened even more, realizing his girlfriend hadn’t even given him a second thought. 

Beatrice’s hair was a mess and her clothes were disheveled, however the dreamy and satisfied smile stayed on her face and she began to stare off into space herself. 

“I can’t...I don’t....wow,” Kit said, running out of words to say. 

The others gave each other looks, truly amazed at what had just occurred. 

“Um...okay...who’s next?” Abigail asked, still shocked herself. 

“I’ll go,” Jacques said, grabbing to bottle and spinning it. 

As it spun, he gave his astonished and currently incoherent brother a comforting pat on the back. 

The other boys shook their heads and smirked. 

The bottle slowed to a stop, landing on Esme. 

A chorus of “ooooohs” erupted from the crowd. 

The two teens looked at each other with satisfied smirks, grabbing the others hand and walking into the closet together. 

“Do you think those two would make a good couple?” Emily asked in curiosity. 

“You wouldn’t think so, but you never know,”  
Georgina replied honestly. 

“Yeah, and you never know what can come out of a seven minutes in heaven game,” Olivia added, sending a smirk Marisa’s way. 

Marisa snickered. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” she said, sliding herself onto Olaf’s lap, “you remember when we...”

“Of course, how could I forget?” He replied with a smirk. 

Marisa blushed, responding to him eagerly as he began to kiss her. 

Kit gulped. 

She started to feel bad for snickering at her brother as she now had to face the same awkward situation. 

Olaf wasn’t her boyfriend. Definitely not. She didn’t want him to be. She didn’t even like him. Not one bit. 

But it didn’t change how painfully awkward the moments were. 

Olaf and Marisa groping and devouring each other right in front of her. Hearing Marisa let out soft and greedy moans and Olaf responding to her wants. 

Olaf reached and pulled Marisa’s shirt over her head, their lips then reconnecting. 

They slowed leaned back onto their backs, continuing their actions. 

“Ew, can’t you two get a room,” Emily sighed in annoyance, clearly uncomfortable with having to sit next to the two. 

“Yeah, I swear you two are always so horny. At least way until it’s your turn....” Katie agreed, for once, with her sister. 

“Nope,” Olaf replied tauntingly, sliding his hands down Marisa’s skirt and into her underwear, causing her to moan. 

Not this again. 

Kit tried her best to hide the cringe and upset on her face. She tried to think about anything else...but every time she did, Marisa would moan again, bringing her back to reality. 

The timer went off, causing Olaf to sit up to stop it, after having finished Marisa off. Despite the fact that they were done, she still sat proudly on his lap. 

Kit thought back to the conversation in the car...the two of them were going to get back together by the end of the night. 

She felt a tear well up in her eye, blinking it away immediately. 

She refused to let it overwhelm her...at least not without a fight. 

Esme and Jacques returned to their seats, both sporting innocent looking blushes on their cheeks. They wouldn’t look at each other. 

“Who’s next?” Sianne asked. 

“I’m going next,” Kit said, grabbing Marisa’s drink and finishing it off before going and spinning the bottle at full speed. 

“Woah, slow down there sweetie, don’t hurt yourself,” Marisa chuckled. 

Kit looked at her, stone faced, causing Marisa own face to fall. 

Olaf was looking at her now too. His face somewhere between a frown and a scowl. 

The bottle stopped. On Justin. 

Kit wasn’t exactly too thrilled about the choice, but the opportunity that had opened itself was marvelous. 

She watched Olaf’s face curl into one of anger. 

Kit gave Justin a smirk, taking his hand as he lead her into the closet. 

She looked up at the boy and smiled shyly. He returned with his own. 

She had to admit, the boy was nice looking. 

“What do you wanna do?” Justin asked, sounding actually somewhat innocent in his question. 

“Well what did you have in mind?” Kit asked, her attempt at flirting actually paying off. 

“Well...you know what I had in mind,” he admitted with a small laugh, “but I have a feeling this might be your first time and I don’t want to overwhelm you or anything. You should do it when you’re ready. Sooo...how bout we just kiss?”

Kit was astonished. This was not the annoying jock that he appeared to be at school. This boy was sweet and seemed to genuinely care about her space. She was taken aback. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. 

If this went well, she might even considered that date with him. 

“Only if we can use tongue?” Kit asked with a smirk, letting out a small laugh afterwards, blushing at her own futile attempt at flirting. 

“Hmm, maybe this isn’t your first time,” just teased back, letting out a laugh of his own, “of course we can my dear.”

Kit let out another breather chuckle before closing the space between them. 

Kit moved with him. She didn’t realized that she’d liked the feeling so much. His lips were so soft. 

He broke the kiss, moving to nip and kiss at her neck. She felt her knees buckle, slightly. He put his arms around her, pulling her closer, reattaching his lips to hers. 

The kiss was so sweet. He was so sweet. 

“I wonder if they’re gonna “do it”,” Winnie asked in wonder. 

“They might be already. I think I heard a moan, maybe,” Georgina replied, feeling quite intrigued herself. 

“You know, they might make a cute couple too,” Olivia added in, receiving a frown from Olaf. 

“Aww, Yeah they would be cute,” Esme admitted, still somewhat high from her own time in the closet with Jacques. 

“Yeah he’s a closet nerd and she’s sort of a closet freak. They’d be perfect together,” Ernest agreed, “no pun intended, hehe.”

“It’s not funny, asshole,” Olaf grumbled. 

He balled his fist up, causing his skin to turn a bright red color. 

“Olaf, chill out bro, why are you freaking out so much?” Abigail asked, a wide wide wide smirk on her face. 

Olaf scowled at her but she simply continued to taunt him with her eyes. 

“Yeah, Abigail is right dude, she’s not some sneaky girl who’s gonna hurt our buddy, Justin. She’s actually really pretty nice,” Ernest said with a smile. 

“Yeah Olaf, I bet Justin’s in there thinking she’s really really pretty nice,” Abigail taunted even more, “if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah Abby. Word of mouth says she might even be a little...freak,” Ernest said, smirking finding its way to his face. 

“I really don’t wanna hear this about my sister,” Jacques said, covering his eyes and blushing. 

Olaf was fuming. How dare they talk about HIS property like that. Only he was allowed to do that. Of course she was a freak...SHE WAS HIS FREAK! She submitted to him, came for him, moaned, screamed, and panted for him! She took his commands and followed his directions. She slept in his bed, was tied to his floor. She did his work, in his house. She was HIS! His little masochist, not Justin’s. 

He though back to his thoughts from the day the other day. He swore if anyone else had been with her, he’d kill them. He’d kill them for stealing what was his. 

He owned her. She belonged to him. 

Who did Justin think he was?! He thought he could just walk into that closet and take HIS Kit right in front of him. 

Painful images ran through Olaf’s mind of Kit. Her being gagged or tied up by Justin, of her clinging onto Justin as she came. 

He thought he heard the slightest of sounds escape from the closet...and he lost it. 

He couldn’t do it. 

Olaf stood up, completely ignoring Marisa, who fell out his lap with a thud, and grabbed the nearest thing he could, which happened to be a baseball bat in the corner of Greta’s wall. 

He lunged himself forward and swung the bat against the closet door. 

Everyone else barely had time to react. It only took him 3 swings to knockdown the door. 

A scared Kit and Justin backed away from the falling door in fear and confusion. 

“Dude, What the fuck!?” Justin asked, not understanding why his friend had interrupted his moment. 

Olaf sent Justin the deadliest and craziest glare that it managed to silence Justin, who quickly remembered that Olaf was technically classified as clinically insane. 

He broke his eyes away from Justin and glued them to Kit’s confused and trembling figure. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” He shouted, “you know who you belong to!”

Abigail grabbed her brother from behind and pulled him out of the closet. Olaf was prepared to fight his sister off if Justin hadn’t immediately run out the closet and as far away as he could from Olaf. 

Olaf was panting, absolutely enraged. 

“Bro, calm down. It’s not that serious. I-Im sorry I teased you, okay?” Abigail whispered in shock, trying to somehow comfort her brother. 

Abigail watched her brothers eyes dart around, watched him breathe erratically. He looked...overwhelmed, like he didn’t know how to process what was happening. 

She actually felt sorry for him. 

“W-Why don’t we all just take a break...” Georgina offered, her voice sounding awkward and hesitant. 

“Yeah, that’s sound like a good idea. I’m...getting sleepy anyways,” Winnie added, trying to ignore the awkward tension engulfing in the room. 

Kit looked over and saw Justin making his way out of the door, motioning for her to call him later, smiling as he left the house. 

She glanced shyly over at Olaf, who was scowling, but not specifically at her. 

The teens made their way upstairs, wanting to sleep off the tension. Abigail finally manage to back her brother out of the closet doorway, watching as he, somewhat, snapped back into reality. 

“Hey, um...we’ll talk later, okay?” Marisa said with a small smile, looking at Olaf, into his soul. 

“Yeah...fine,” he mumbled, looking upset and slightly embarrassed. 

Abigail looked towards her brother, trying to give him a look of sympathy. He growled and pushed past her, making his way upstairs as well. 

Marisa marched up the stairs, having struck up a conversation with Abigail on the way. Kit finally creeped out of the closet as she heard the laughs of the two girls fade. 

She realized she’d still been hugging her arms to herself. She let out a sigh, squeezing her eyes shut. 

What had just happened? She couldn’t even answer the question. 

Had Olaf been jealous of Justin? Did he want her for himself?...or was he just being his usual sadistic self?

Did he genuinely want her? Or did he just want her as part of his weird dominance kink?

Kit trudged upstairs, having decided that she thank Greta’s mom for the hospitality and then walk herself home. She couldn’t stay in this house overnight. 

Kit tip toed her way into Greta’s mom’s room.

“Ms. Franklin?” She asked, her voice soft. 

Kit turned on the light and saw that Greta’s mom was still passed out on her bed. She let out a groan. She really hoped hadn’t killed her or anything. 

Her family definitely didn’t need anymore drama. 

She was about to leave when something in the corner of the room caught her eye. 

She quietly glided over to see an odd looking chair hidden behind a dresser. It was filled with different straps and bonds and even had a place for a gag. 

Kit opened her mouth in shock. It was just like what she’d seen in some of the pictures in Olaf’s infamous box. 

Without thinking, she immediately sat down in it, strapping her legs and waste in so she couldn’t move. She leaned back, letting out a sigh. 

She didn’t know why, but it felt...good, it felt right. She pushed against the bonds slightly, remembering her night with Olaf. Enjoying the feeling of not being able to leave. Loving the torture of feeling so many things and not being able to do something about it. Of having everything done to her, without her control. 

Kit felt a wave of pleasure run through her body, a pool forming between her legs, causing her to moan loudly. 

She leaned her head back, ready to stay and enjoying the feeling more, but she heard Greta’s mother begin to stir on the bed. 

She panicked and tried to run away, forgetting she was tied up. She stumbled slightly, pulling the chair with her. 

She quickly, once she regained her balance, untied strapped herself from the chair. 

Kit stood up, turning to look back at the contraption. She raised a curious eyebrow. The chair had been oddly light....

 

And that was how Kit found herself walking down the empty street to her house. Dragging and tugging a, more heavy than she anticipated, torture chair down the street. She assumed Greta’s mom would notice it missing, but she’d probably blame one of the boys for its disappearance. 

Once Kit got the chair up to her room, surprisingly being able to sneak it past her sleeping parents despite having dropped it once, she placed it down in the corner. 

Exhausted from trip, she flopped down on her bed. Staring at her new found source of sexual experimentation as she drifted off.


	18. NEETXIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update is late guys! This chapter ended up being WAYY longer than I thought it would be! Nevertheless, enjoy!

This was a lot easier the last time around. 

Kit sat staring at the torture device in front of her. 

“What am I doing with my life?” Kit asked, letting out a sigh. 

She was so disappointed in herself. 

She had the potential for a bright and prosperous future. She had a near perfect GPA, had never gotten anything less than a B in her life, and had done enough extra curricular activities to fill a 20 college applications. 

Yet, here she was. Spending her day Saturday experimenting with some sexual torture machine that she’d stolen from her friend’s mother. Why did Greta’s mother even gave it? The woman was divorced and hated men. Kit shuddered at the thought. 

Olaf had been right...what was she doing?

As soon as the thought of him came to her mind, her face fell. She couldn’t think about him right now. Not after....

She shook her head, hoping to also shake the memory away. 

She stood up, peeping out the door of her room into the hall, making sure she was alone. She couldn’t believe her parents had returned and hadn’t even told her, Jacques, or Lemony. 

It wasn’t the first time they’d done it, but she always hated it when they did. They’d show up at random times on random days and stay for random amounts of time, before randomly leaving again. 

They’d only stayed for the evening and she’d heard them leave early in the morning. Kit had a feeling that they weren’t planning on telling her or her brothers they were there. 

They’d slid a note underneath her door, not knowing she was there but knowing she’d find it, telling her to not rest until she found the forms she’d lost. 

Little did they know, she knew exactly where they were and exactly who had them...she just couldn’t seem to get them. 

Kit let out a sigh, closing the door behind her and returning her attention to the chair. 

Feeling more awkward than she had last night, she creeped her way over to it, slowly. She sat down, oddly quickly, and strapped herself in once again. 

She didn’t feel stimulated though...only humiliated. Humiliated and uncomfortable. 

It’d been so easy last night. She’d thrown her head back, let herself go. Even though it was only for a brief moment, Kit felt alive then. Just as she had on her night with Ola-

No. Not going to think about him. 

She felt nothing though. Letting out a groan of frustration, she began to tighten her bonds, pulling them so tight that her legs couldn’t move at all. 

She tried pulling against them, having sent a surge of pleasure through her the night before, but yet again felt nothing but embarrassment. 

She frowned, clearly becoming frustrated with her futile attempts. Why had it been so easy with Ola-

Nope. Nope. Won’t think about him. 

She cringed. Why did he keep coming back into her mind? 

Now that she thought about it, he did tend to enter her mind every time she’d felt like she’d let herself down. He was the pinnacle of her mistakes in life. She seemed to disappoint herself the most when it came to him. 

She imagined what he’d be saying if he were there...

“Don’t fight me, Snicket...don’t stop yourself from thinking about me! It’s what you’re meant to do. You have to do it for me...because you belong to me and you will do as I say.”

Kit felt a long wave of pleasurable shivers run down and up her spine. She bucked against her bonds once more, feeling the excitement rise in her as it had the night before. 

Damn him. Damn him and his fucking sadism.

That controlling bastard. 

Kit replayed Olaf’s voice over and over again in her mind as she shifted and bucked in the chair, letting out moans and wishing she had a way to bind her hands to make the experience even more pleasurable. 

“You know who you belong to!” She remembered him yell from the night before. 

Suddenly the phrase was the complicated mess it had been last night, it was now just what was getting her off at the moment. 

It had become so simple. So easy. So putrid, yet so pleasurable. 

She grounded and bucked against her bonds, imagining he was there telling her to quite down and stay still until he allowed her to cum...which only made her move harder. 

“Olaf,” she let his name escape her lips within a groan. 

She realized that if she let it clog her mind, it was easier to ignore her conscience. Easier to forget that he was terrible. 

Although, as much as she moved and tried to imagine herself with him, she couldn’t seem to tip herself over the edge. 

She groaned loudly, now disappointed AND frustrated in herself. 

She unstrapped herself of the chair, turning around and frowning at it. 

“You made me think about that emotionless bastard and now you won’t even let me release,” she grumbled to it, not caring about how her own sanity appeared as she was currently speaking to a chair. 

She sighed once more, grabbing her purse and deciding to take the day to relax. She needed the time to herself. 

She grabbed her purse and threw it over her shoulder, pushing her room door open and jogging her way down the stairs. She decided to ride her bike into town. Partly because she thought the ride would be refreshing, and party because her legs and arms ached from dragging the chair home and she didn’t feel like walking. 

She let her mind wander as she pedaled. At much as she didn’t want to think about it, memories of the night before kept creeping back into her mind. 

Her kiss with Justin had been wonderful. Everything was soft and slow and he hadn’t been trying to conquer her body and mind the entire fucking time. 

He was everything that Olaf wasn’t. Kit was surprised they were even friends. 

Kit remembered finally easing into the kiss when the door of the closet opened, partially falling off the hinges. 

Kit shuddered, remembering the fire she’d seen in Olaf’s eyes. He’d looked so furious. She remembered the same look in his eyes the first night they’d been together. Her words, telling him he didn’t own her, triggered something in his mind that disconnected him from reality. He’d seemed to be operating on some odd overdrive. Some part of his brain that turned him from a human to an animal in heat. 

She felt so small looking at him. She wanted to yell at him for ruining her perfect kiss, she wanted to cry and kick him and push him out of the closet so she could continue. 

But at the same time...she wanted to run into his arms. Tell him she was sorry and let him fuck her among the fallen clothes. 

She felt another wave of pleasure run through her, making her close her eyes instinctively, causing her to stumble off her bike. 

Kit steadied herself, squinting her eyes shut and balling up her fists. She hated herself for letting him affect her even when he wasn’t there. 

She was supposed to be angry with him. She was angry with him...at least she thought...but yet she wasn’t able to conjure up enough negative feelings towards him. 

She didn’t understand why she couldn’t just hate him because he hated her. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t turn her feelings off. 

Why couldn’t she just...have her orgasm and forget about him, move on with her life. 

Why couldn’t everything just be...simple. 

She climbed back on her bike, continuing her ride into the city. She came up, seeing a traffic jam in front of her and deciding not to bother with weaving through cars, and turned to go another route. 

Kit rarely ever visited this part of town. She’d zoned out while riding on her new path and ending up in a place she didn’t recognize. Kit was about to turn around, when she caught a glimpse of, what looked like, a small mall. 

Kit pedaled her way into he parking lot. She stopped in front of an odd looking store. The building was black and he sign on top, which read Frenchy’s, scribed with large blood red letters. 

Without hesitating, she hopped off her bike and marched into the story. She was slowly losing her inhibition as the day progressed. 

Kit froze as she ran her eyes across the store. It looked as if all the contents in Olaf’s box had magnified and plastered themselves on the shelves. 

“Oh my god... I’m in an actual sex store,” Kit whispered, in awe and fear. 

Despite being terrified, she straightened her back so she’d hopefully appear as an adult rather than a 15 year old. She tried to control her breathing, but it was hard with the strong aroma in the room. 

The smell of sweat, sex, and perfume. 

She felt awkward walking through the shelves and racks of items, though she couldn’t help being amazed by them. 

Things she’d only read about in books and seen in the pictures under Olaf’s bed. 

The smell in the room suddenly seemed more appealing. 

She sped through the store, picking up lingeries, costumes, and anything else she could find that she liked, holding it up to herself and modeling 

Kit didn’t even bring that much money, but she felt as if she couldn’t put any of it down.

She had to have it all. 

“Excuse me,” a voice asked behind her. 

Kit spun around to face a woman. Kit scanned her eyes over the woman’s body. She was dressed as a dominatrix, holding a whip in one hand and a book in the other. 

“Oh...I-I’m sorry I,” Kit stuttered. 

“What?! Oh no, don’t be!” The woman reassured with a smile, “did you need help finding anything?”

Kit thought for a second. 

“Um...do you have gags?” Kit asked awkwardly, cringing as she heard the words leave her mouth. She never thought she’d say anything like that. 

“Oh, you know it,” the woman replied with a smile, leading Kit to a section in the store with walls lined with a variety of them. 

Kit immediately saw one she liked and grabbed it, stuffing it into her pile, embarrassed at how fast she had as she heard the woman let out a small giggle. 

Kit scanned the shelves more, finding a bright pastel pink one that she liked and adding it as well. She didn’t know why. What was happening to her? She didn’t even like pink!

She selected two more, one green and one blood red colored, and began looking through the products on the wall. She frowned slightly, not having found the one she was looking for. 

The one Olaf had put on her. 

“You find everything you need?” The woman asked, snapping Kit back to reality. 

“Oh..um, yes,” Kit replied, voice small. 

“Did you want to try them out in the back?” The woman asked, her voice having a small but obvious lowering to it. 

“Oh no it’s fine, I already know my size,” Kit said, feeling slightly less awkward. 

“Oh no, i suspected you didn’t need to try them on,” the woman explained, “I meant would like to...try them out with our trainers in the back.”

Kit blinked in confusion. What was the woman suggesting?

The lady smirked, realizing Kit wasn’t aware of what she was referring to. She took Kit’s hand led her past the employees only section, coming to a door with a coded lock. 

The woman quickly typed in the keys and introduced Kit to a world she’d never known existed. 

Directly behind the store was what appeared to be some sort of dungeon, filled with the same products as were out front. Except now they’d all been set up, ready for use. 

She glanced around at its features. Beds equipped with chains, leashes and whips identical to the ones in the woman’s hand. She even spotted identical chairs to the one she currently had in her room. 

Kit spotted four other customers, already with their “trainers”. Just from watching the four of them, Kit was able to get the gist of what trainers were meant to do. 

They pandered to the customers...preferences. The consumers would try on what they’d picked up and the trainers would help them...decide if they like it. 

“Our trainers here specialize in this so don’t be nervous,” the woman explained, “we usually offer this to our new customers who pick up a lot of different items. We try and help them...discover themselves, if you know what I mean.”

“I-I do,” Kit said, her voice distant as she continued to scan the room nervously. 

“So are you dominant, like me, or submissive?” The woman asked with a smile, as if that was a normal question to ask someone. 

Kit opened and closed her mouth, blinking as she got passed the suddenness of the question to answer. 

“I..uh...sub-submissive...I guess,” she answered awkwardly. 

“Wonderful! I think I’ll set you up with Terry over there. He’s a great dominant, a favorite among the customers. Unfortunately, at the moment, all of our trainers are busy, but if you’d like to wait about 15 minutes they should be done,” the woman offered politely. 

“That’s a wonderful offer,” Kit replied with a kind smile, “but I’d rather just-“

“Of course she’d like to,” a voice said from around a corner, “she can hang out with me while she waits.”

The owner of the voice emerged from around the corner, making Kit’s eyes widen in surprise and satisfaction. 

A boy, who looked only slightly older than Kit despite seemingly working in a place like this, approached her with a nice suave smile. 

“That sounds great!” The woman said, “I’ll just leave you two alone and you Ms. can come see me when you’re ready to check out.”

Before Kit could reply the woman disappeared back into the main part of the store. 

“Nice entrance,” Kit complemented, her confidence boosted from the rush of adrenaline she felt from being in the store. 

“Thank you, I work on it everyday,” the boy replied, winking at her. 

“Aren’t you a little young to shop here?” He whispered to her with a smirk. 

“I could say the same thing about you working here,” Kit retaliated with a smirk of her own. 

“Touché,” He replied with a chuckle.

“So...where’s your client?” Kit asked curiously, fascinated with charming the young man. 

“Haha! I wish,” he said with a smile, “I’m actually the uh...the janitor here.”

“Really?” Kit asked in amazement. 

“Yeah, I know, it’s not that impressive,” he sighed. 

Kit chuckled. 

“If you don’t mind me asking...how old are you?” Kit asked intrigued, lowering her voice as not to be heard by the others. 

He’d mesmerized her so much that she’d almost forgotten there were other people in the strange room. 

“I’m 19,” a answered in a small laugh, “how about you, my dear?”

Kit could deny, she felt a little tingle when he’d called her his dear. 

“I’m...17,” Kit lied. 

It was an impulse decision, but Kit knew that, if she wanted to...purse anything with him, she’d need to pretend she was at least a little older than she actually was. 

He smiled her at her, making her stomach turn. 

“Do I need like...an ID to buy this stuff or...” Kit asked mumbling, blushing in embarrassment. 

The boy let out a hardy laugh. 

“No you’re fine,” he reassured, “I used to come here all the time when I was your age and they never asked any questions.”

Kit nodded slowly, a smile creeping its way onto her face. 

“So um...you’re into this kind of stuff?” She asked, trying not to look as anxious as she was for his answer. 

He chuckled slightly, a blush slowly rising to his cheeks. 

“Yeah I, uh, I guess I can say I am,” he said. 

Kit hid her growing excitement. 

“Get yourself together, Snicket!” She thought to herself

She felt like she’d turned into the one thing she didn’t want to be. 

All because of Olaf fucking Johnson. 

“I wonder why they named this place Frenchy’s?Kit asked, not really expecting an answer, “it’s odd, not in a bad way, but it’s still odd.”

“Well, long story short, a man named Robert French was cheating on his wife with over 8 different women. Long story short, he was into some weird stuff and once his wife found out and kicked him out of the house, he had to sell all of the things he’d collected from all the women over the years. And that morphed into the store you are standing in today,” the boy explained, speaking quickly but still sounding like he knew what he was talking about. 

“Wow, they tell all of that to the janitors?” Kit asked, amazed the he was able to answer. 

The boy chuckled, shaking his head slightly. 

“I’m not your average janitor, Ms....”

“Snicket,” she finished, “Kit Snicket.”

“Please, to meet you Ms. Snicket,”  
He said, a smirk pulling slightly on his lips, “I’m Zachary French.”

Kit eyes widened and she smiled in awe. 

“You’re....that Robert guy, he’s-“

“My grandfather,” the boy finished with s smile of his own. 

The customers and trainers seemed to be...enjoying themselves even more, the moans in the room echoing louder than before. 

“Why don’t we go back here where it’s...quieter,” the boy suggested, chuckling as he grabbed Kit’s hand and led her into a room. 

The place looked, oddly enough, like a break room at a regular business. 

“Doesn’t that, you know...bother you? All the constant moaning, isn’t it awkward?”  
Kit asked. 

“Eh, I’ve gotten used to it,” he replied. 

An odd silence fell over the two. 

“So you uh...you think you’ll be a regular customer from now on?” He asked. 

“I-I don’t know, honestly,” Kit answered, “all of this is kind of...new to me.”

“Yeah that’s what most of the new girls say when they come here for the first time,” the boy explained, smiling oddly, “and then they get with a trainer and they....

His voice trailed off, though Kit already new what he meant. 

“Open up?” She finished for him, letting out a chuckle. 

“In more ways than one,” Zachary teased, making Kit snicker childishly. 

“Yeah well, I’m not like normal girls,” Kit said, feeling soon after, like she’d challenged him to something. 

“Hmm, you think so?” He asked, eyebrow raised. 

Kit could see a twinkle of excitement in his eye. She could feel herself blushing. If only...

“Yes I do. I’d even bet money on it,” Kit dared, “but it doesn’t look like we’ll get to see whether that is or isn’t true.”

Zachary and blinked in surprise, narrowing his eyes playfully at her. 

“And why is that?” He asked, cocking his to the side slightly. 

“Because it’s been quite a while and I don’t think a trainer is going to be available any time soon to test my theory,” Kit replied, letting out a long and fake sigh. 

Zachary smirked. He admired the girls teasing. She knew how to get what she wanted. 

“You know...I spend hours back here listening to the trainers do their...duties. I have a pretty solid idea of...what they do,” he said smirking, slowly walking closer and closer to her. 

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?” Kit asked, eyebrow raised and a small smile creeping onto her face. 

Zachary had pinned her against wall now, grabbing everything in her hands and picking the outfit and gag he liked best. 

And that was how Kit Snicket added another complication to her life. As stood there, pulling on his clothes and grinding her hips with his, she felt more alive than she had in the past few weeks. 

“Don’t stop,” Kit groaned against the gag, pushing herself against him more, wanting their bodies to touch as much as she could.

“You have to beg for it baby,” He panted in her ear, pushing himself into her once more. 

“Please...I’ll do anything...I need this,” she moaned, wanting nothing more than to end the want that she’d been left with. That Olaf had- 

NO. She was not going to think about it. Not when she had a perfect guy in front of her now, moving inside of her now. A guy who was probably a million times kinder than Olaf, and who shared her same kinks. 

She didn’t need Olaf. She never did. But now she had something twice as better. To fill the void. 

 

And yet...she still couldn’t cum. 

She grinded harder up against him. Trying to feel as much of him on her as she could. 

“Hello?!” A voice called from afar, “ma’am did you get a trainer yet?” 

It was the woman who’d helped her. She was looking for them. 

The two pulled apart, panting, Kit’s legs shaking. 

“Did you...did you cum yet?” Zachary asked, out of breath. 

Kit shook her head, frustrated look on her face. 

He let out a small laugh, helping her out of her gag and lingerie. 

Kit let out an annoyed sigh, but smiled up at him. 

“I think it looks like I’ve won,” he said with a sweet smirk. 

“I guess you have sir, congratulations,” Kit replied, biting her lip and, failing, to hide a smile. 

“But...I was wrong about one thing,” Zachary continued. 

“Really? What might that be?” She asked curiously. 

“You are not a normal girl. You’re uh...you’re actually pretty cool,” he replied, he smirk transforming into a smile. 

Kit felt her stomach do a somersault. 

“Thanks,” she answered, blushing. 

“So I uh...I'm guessing you be returning as a customer, possibly very soon?” He asked. 

“Oh of course,” Kit giggled, “i’ll remember to ask for Zachary every time I come back.”

“Well why don’t I make it easier on you. I’ll give you my business card.”

“I didn’t realized janitors carried business cards.”

“Of course, it’s a very busy profession. We want to make sure we...never lost touch with out customers.”

Zachary handed Kit a card that had his number written on it in pen. She smiled. 

The woman who’d helped her earlier peaked her head into the door. 

“Oh there you are! Did you get to see a trainer?” She asked. 

“No, but Zach here has been keeping me company,” Kit answered, watching the boy from the corner of her eye. 

“Well Terry just freed up if you want to get started,” the lady offered. 

“No, that’s alright. Zach has already...convinced me to purchase,” Kit said, trying to hide her smirk. 

“Well look at you helping business, Zach!” The woman grinning. 

“What can I say, I’ve just...got it,” he said with a chuckle, winking at Kit. 

The laughed and motioned for Kit to follow her out to the front. Kit smiled at him once more before leaving with the lady. 

She was glad she’d gotten over $300 for her birthday, or she wouldn’t have been able to afford everything she bought. 

She felt ashamed for spending that much money on...those kinds of items. 

But she’d met the ticket to her freeing herself from Olaf fucking Johnson’s little game.


	19. NEETNEVES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! A little less late this time! Enjoy! ;)

How dare she. 

Olaf frowned as he examined his knuckles. They were purple, bruised from having beat up Justin. 

He’d tracked him down that morning and put him in a choke hold. He held a knife to his neck and promised if he saw Justin ever speak to Kit again he’d slit his throat. 

“You look like you want to kill someone,” Abigail said, noticing his angered expression. 

“I do, and if you don’t fucking shut up, it’ll be you,” Olaf growled. 

“Okay okay, Jesus! Who shat in your cereal this morning,” she mumbled, rolling her eyes. 

“I’m done with everyone’s bullshit,” he snapped, “these idiots don’t know who they’re messing with. One more fucking problem and I swear I’ll kill them all.”

“Olaf, we can’t exactly say that in the middle of the school. That’s a threat, legally punishable,” Abigail whispered, clearly wanting her brother to just calm down. 

“Since when did we start giving a fuck about this school?” Olaf asked, annoyed, “since when did we start caring about anyone. Since when did all this shit start changing!” 

“It’s changing?” Abigail asked, answering his question with one of her own. 

“Of course it is idiot! Are you blind? Everything is different and I hate it. Why can everything just stay the way it is?” He groaned. 

“Well, I’ll just say that personally, nothing in my life has changed, except for the fact that you’ve fallen in love and you’re driving yourself crazy about it,” Abigail admitted, raising her eyebrow and smirking at her brother. 

“I haven’t fallen in love!” Olaf yelled angrily, “I can’t fall in love and I DONT fall in love. Love is fucking fake. Love is for idiots who think there’s actual good in the world. I’d rather gouge my own eyes out. Besides, who would I even fall in love with! I like Marisa I guess, but I don’t love her.”

Abigail chuckled. 

“I’m not talking about Marisa and you know it,” Abigail said sighing, “and love is great, thank you very much!”

“I don’t know who else you’d be talking about,” Olaf said, narrowing his eyes, “and how would you know that love is great? When was the last time you’ve been on a date?”

“I’ve been on dates!” Abigail gasped, sounding offended although a slight blush of embarrassment could also be seen, “I dated that one guy I met at the state fair! And I went out with that one girl from our summer camp!”

“Yeah, when was that? Two years ago,” he snorted. 

“Whatever, at least I’m not in denial about my own feelings,” Abigail retorted. 

“One, I’m never in denial, and two, how can I be in deny something I don’t have ,” Olaf said frowning. 

“Olaf, whether you like it or not, you are human and, therefore, you have feelings,” Abigail explained, sighing but also smiling. 

“No I don’t. And even if I did, I’d be able to fucking control then wouldn’t let any of these idiots effect them,” he grumbled. 

Abigail began laughing uncontrollably, startling Olaf and causing them to pause in the hallway. 

 

“That is probably the single most ironic and hilarious thing you’ve said all your life!” she breathed between laughs. 

“I’m not understanding what’s so funny,” Olaf said frowning. 

“Yeah, says the one who took a bat and knocked down a door because he couldn’t deal with the fact that his crush was kissing another guy! And who made me drive him to school early so that he could beat up and threaten said guy!” Abigail chuckled. 

“I do not and will not ever have a crush on Kit fucking Snicket,” Olaf growled, continuing his walk. 

“Really? So I had to endure a long night of hearing screams echoing from you’re room and trying to explain it to my siblings, i had to spend time in my own house keeping you away from Kit while she does YOUR work, and I had to watch you break down a door with a fucking baseball bat...just for you to now tell me that you don’t like her?” Abigail questioned, raising a taunting eyebrow. 

“I don’t like her! I fuck her cause she lets me. Cause she wants me to. That’s all it is,” he answered with narrowed eyes. 

“Then why did you get so angry seeing her with Justin?” Abigail asked, not believing her brother in the slightest. 

“Cause he’s an asshole and he doesn’t fucking deserved to touch her!” Olaf snapped, “her body and her mind is mine. They belong to me. We made a deal.”

“A deal?! There was definitely some manipulation involved in the making of this so called deal. Getting her horny and then telling her you’ll let her cum if she sells her fucking soul to you is a pretty questionable business deal,” Abigail chuckled. 

“It doesn’t fucking matter, she said she belongs to me so she does!” Olaf said angrily, “and I don’t want her fucking other people.”

“Because that hurts your feelings since you like her,” Abigail filled in. 

“I don’t like her! I could care less about her” He snapped. 

“Ugh, I give up on trying to reason with you,” Abigail sighed, “its never worked out for me in the past and I don’t know why I keep insisting on doing it. I never win these arguments and you’re still delusional at the end of them.”

“I’m not delusional,” he said, frowning, “but thank you for admitting I always win.”

“You’re welcome,” she said sarcastically. 

She’d get him to admit it at some point. This was only a temporary loss. 

“So, did you talk to Marisa then?” She asked. 

“What?...oh, no. Not yet,” he mumbled. 

“And this has nothing to do with what happened at Greta’s?” Abigail asked, not convinced. 

“No! God, why do you think every thing I do is about Snicket! She’s just a girl who I let into my life, regretfully since she’s ugly and stuck up, who lets me do what I want to her. I’m not the weak one! She is!”

“...I never said you were weak,” Abigail mumbled, chuckling to herself. 

He was on new levels of mental instability. 

“Well I’ll let you be in denial in peace. I’ve got a class to get to. Have fun and don’t break down any doors,” Abigail sighed, waving to him tauntingly. 

Olaf scowled at her. She was acting just like Kit. Pretending like she knew everything about him and constantly thinking she was better than him. 

He hated it. When had people stopped respecting him? It was Kit’s fault. She challenged him, not given him the reverence. She’d started a chain reaction of causing people to test his power. To doubt whether he was as strong as he’d always proven himself to be. Beatrice, Marisa, Justin, and now Abigail all questioning him or doubting him. 

He’d always ruled the school with an iron fist. The Snickets name might have been on the door, but he was the one who owned it. 

He was popular since he was the best looking in his entire grade...and in the entire school. People feared him because of his parents, because of his last name. He made sure to increase the fear with his own piercing gaze, able to silence anyone he disliked. 

Now it was all falling apart. Because of her. 

He wouldn’t let her get away with it. Kit would pay for wasting his time and for ruining his life. 

He let it a small groan of annoyance, determined not to let the bitch clog up his thoughts for much longer. 

He stopped. 

He glanced at her locker and saw her smiling up at a boy he thought he recognized, but couldn’t put his finger on it. She was smiling. That damn smile. 

A smile that was on her body, therefore his smile. A smile that boy wasn’t allowed to see or have. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Kit didn’t know why she’d brought the bag to school. There wasn’t a need to bring them with her, it’s not like she was planning to do anything in the school with anyone, and if anyone found or saw it, she’d be embarrassed. 

Yet, there she was at her locker, examining it as if she hadn’t bought it herself just two days earlier. 

She hated that it gave her some sort of solace, like a blanket or family heirloom would. It was sex toys for crying out loud!

She sighed and stuffed it in the back of her locker, determined to have a normal day like she had in the past. 

Before her life started changing and everything go complicated. 

When had everything changed? One minute, she was a straight A student with a bright future and was a virgin, and the next, she’d become a sex crazed monster. Sleeping with any guy who scowled at her because she liked the idea of them controlling her. She’d introduced so much drama in her life, mostly in the form of Olaf Johnson. 

She hated herself now. She hated that she liked it all so much. She was supposed to be repulsed by it. 

Whoever said change was good? This was change and this was awful. 

“I’m surprised to see you’ve brought your goods with you to school,” a familiar voice said from behind her, “but then again, you never know when you may need them. Smart thinking, Snicket.”

“Zach?! Oh my god, how did you find me here?” Kit said in astonishment. She couldn’t decide if she was thrilled or terrified. 

“Well you said you were 17 and you just looked like the type that went to a nice preppy school like this,” he admited with a smile, “also your family’s last name is on the door, so it was sort of easy.”

“Well thanks for stopping by,” Kit said giggling. She loved his humor. It charmed her easily. 

“Yes, well I also came because you left this,” he said, handing her something. 

“Oh my wallet!” She exclaimed, “I’ve been looking for this all weekend! I can’t believe I left it there.”

“Yeah you left it on the counter by accident, but I made sure to put it aside so it didn’t get stolen,” Zach explained, “also I asked if I could deliver it to you personally so...”

“Well that’s very sweet of you,” Kit said smiling, “so I’ll...see you around right?”

“Of course! You’ve got my business card, don’t you?” He said with a smirk, winking at her playfully. 

“Of course,” she chuckled. 

Zach smiled and gave her a small hug before turning to walk down the hallway. He turned to wink at her once more before rounding the corner and disappearing. 

Kit smiled. He was so...oddly charming. She liked it. She felt her spirits lighten a little. Maybe today might actually be good. 

She was wrong of course. 

Kit felt the wind get knocked out of her as her back hit against something. 

“Does he know?!” Olaf snapped in anger. 

“What are you talking about?” Kit asked exasperatedly.

“The fucker I just saw you with,” He growled, pushing and pinning her against the locker furiously, “does he know you’re mine?”

Kit’s eyes widened. 

“I-I...I Don’t-” she stuttered. 

Olaf looked around, everyone having cleared out of the hallway since first period had started, spotting a nearby janitors closet and pulling her towards it. 

He pushed her inside, pulling the small string to turn in the dull light. 

He grabbed her wrists, pinning them up on the wall with his grip, as she squirmed attempting to escape. 

“Did he fuck you?” He growled in her ear through gritted teeth. 

“W-What?” Kit asked in confusion and fear. 

“You heard me! That idiot you were just talking to! Did he fuck you?” 

“I...W-Why do you always assume every guy I talk to-“

“It’s a yes or no question!” He shouted, squeezing her wrists tighter, making her cry out in pain, “Did. he. fuck. you?!”

Kit groaned, still very much in pain. 

Goddamnit...why was she already so wet? 

All he was doing was holding her wrists and yet...

Olaf’s eyes were full of fury. That darkness that always overcame them when he was with her had returned. However, he noticed her too. Flushed, eyes darting around, legs shaking...he could read her just as well as she could read him. 

“Answer your master, Kit!” He commanded, pushing his body against hers, forcing her to wrap her legs around him. Kit cried out again. 

“Yes...he did” she panted, closing her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. 

Olaf’s was enraged. No matter how hard he tried or how many assholes he beat up, someone had still tested his power. Some idiot had come and touched his property. 

He wanted to poke his eyes out, tears his limbs off, and put a knife threw his head....but right now, he had to focus on her. 

He’d been her first time. He was the one who’d taken her virginity. He had that. 

But he wasn’t her only. She’d been with someone else now. 

He wanted to scream. How dare she let some vermin like that touch her. He hated her for it. He hated her. 

He had to wash her. To cleanse her body of that rodent she’d been with. 

He looked up and stared in her needy little eyes. She looked so desperate, which made Olaf feel slightly better knowing that asshole hadn’t done her well enough to satisfy her. 

Only he could do that. 

As much as Kit was, shamefully, enjoying her torture, she was filled with fear a she watched Olaf eyes roll up into his head like any psychopath in horror movie. 

“Don’t worry, you disobedient whore...I’m doing you a favor. I’m washing the residue and the scars of that nuisance off your body,” he said darkly, scarily and evilly. 

Olaf released her wrists and grabbed her hips harshly, forcing her to grab in to his hoodie if she didn’t want to fall. 

He ran his fingers up her leg, lightly, causing her to shiver. He smirked as he heard let out light, high pitches moans. 

He ran his hand under her skirt, swiping her clit through her underwear. The gasp she let out was undoing. 

He hooked his fingers through her underwear, pulling them down and off in one swift move, doing the same with her skirt. 

“No!” She cried angrily, “We’re in school! I shouldn’t b-AHH!”

He watched triumphantly as he pinch and twisted her clit, cause her to cry out and grab onto him even harder. 

“Do you know what this is?” He asked, a thought occurring to him suddenly. 

“Uh...n-no,” she panted, embarrassed that she didn’t know the answer to his question. 

“This is your clit,” he said, pinching it once more and feeling her grab him tighter, “It’s a bundle of muscle that creates extreme pleasure of handled correctly, and will be the thing that makes you get on your knees and beg to me.”

She loved her clit. She’d felt him touch her there before, remembering it was what tipped her over the edge, but she hadn’t know why or what it even was. 

She let out a long moan, closing her eyes as she tried to keep herself from being overwhelmed. 

“You’re so wet,” he commented, swiping a finger over her entrance. She moaned in agreement. 

He felt her heart beating through her chest. She was pressed so close against him. 

He groaned, pressing her down and pushing two fingers inside of her. 

“Oh god...” she panted. 

She was ready for him to fix her. 

He pulled his fingers out, wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her trembling legs from falling. He wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed. 

“I want you to tell me everywhere he touched you,” he growled, squeezing harder, watching her gasp for air, “and I don’t want to here more than one word out of you! Understood?”

She nodded, having no choice if she wanted to breathe. He let her go and watched as she coughed, trying to regain her breath. 

“Olaf please, he did-“

“One word Snicket! Or just point, but I don’t want to hear your fucking disrespectful mouth!” He interrupted loudly. 

Kit looked up at him. As passive as she was trying to appear to be, he could see the desperation in her eyes. 

She batted her eyelashes in a childlike manner, her eyes wide. Olaf felt blood rush to his cock, as he was reminded of his dream. 

“Here,” she said, pointing to her breasts.

He didn’t waste a second, pulling her shirt and bra off and attacking them with his mouth. 

Kit let out a gasp of surprise as she felt his warm mouth on her nipples. She couldn’t control her moans as he circle and flicked them with his tongue, “cleaning them” in his mind. 

“More,” she groaned. 

“No,” he said, pulling himself away, looking into her needy and disappointed eyes. 

“This your punishment Snicket. You let someone else fuck you, and now I’m gonna make you pay,” he growled, using his hands to force her legs around apart. 

“Please!” She whined, panting as she felt him thumbing her clit. 

He’d been right. He was only touching her clit lightly, yet she was ready to tell him anything he wanted to hear. Anything for him to fuck her. 

“Tell. me. where. he. touched. you,” he said slowly, threateningly....dangerously. 

“There,” she said, grabbing his hand, trying to make him touch her harder, move faster. 

He pulled away, scowling. She was so greedy. She angered him so much acting like she deserved what he was doing. She didn’t. 

But he had to cleanse her. 

He grabbed her wrists and forced them to her sides, dipping his face between her legs. 

She felt his slowly run his tongue against her slit, making her throw her head back and let out a dangerously loud moan. 

“That’s right...I haven’t eaten you out yet,” Olaf mumbled in realization. 

“Haven’t what?” She asked panting, barely coherent in her words or her thoughts. 

“Nothing,” he said with a smirk. She had no idea what she was about to feel. 

He dived his head back between her legs, running tongue along her entrance. He felt as her hips bucked up, trying to feel as much of his tongue as she could. Her legs began to shake, causing her to grab at a bar above her to keep from falling. 

“Olaf, oh my god!” She gasped, groaning every time she felt him. 

A bit, licked, and kissed her area. She grabbed his head to try and bring him closer to her. 

Nothing had ever felt this good. Why was he so skilled at making her body tremble?

The pleasure ran down her spine and pooled at her crotch. She was so close to cumming. She just need his warm tongue to glide over her clit once more and she’d explode. 

He pulled his face away suddenly. Leaving her right on the edge of what would be her most powerful orgasm. 

“Olaf-“

“SHUT UP!” 

He still looked furious. She retreated quickly as he backed her up to the wall, looking deep into her eyes. 

“I hate you!” He growled, diving into his pocket and pulling out his pocket knife, “you ungrateful little bitch! I am not someone to be trifled with!”

“I’m not ungrateful,” she moaned desperately, tears welling up in her eyes, “I’ll do anything.”

“I know you will!” he snapped, taking the knife and making three cuts across his own hand, “you’ll do anything with anyone. You’re a whore who lets anyone touch her, instead of just me! I’m the only one you should be cumming for.”

“You are,” she nodded, losing herself to her own pleasure at this point, “I’ve only ever done it with you.”

“LIAR!” He shouted, making cut across her arm. 

“I’m not lying,” she said softly, her own eyes rolling around her head as she lost all sense of reality. 

She looked at the cut, her face showing, what was meant to be, a smile. 

Olaf smirked slightly. She really was out of it. She was so turned on she could barely function. 

He unbuttoned his pants, letting his already present erection spring from his underwear. 

He ran his fingers across it, using the blood as a lubricant. This was how he’d clean her. Nothing said she was his more than his own blood, moving around inside of her. 

He grabbed her, flipping her onto the floor and climbing on top of her, leaning in close. 

“I want you to say exactly what I tell you to! Okay? Only speak when you’re spoken to, otherwise I don’t want to hear you’re goddamn voice! Understood?” He yelled. 

“Yes,” she mumbled, her eyes lidded. 

“Yes what?” He asked again. 

“Yes...sir,” she replied slowly. 

“What’s my name Snicket?!” He asked threateningly. 

He positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted his entire length into her. 

“Ahh!...Y-Yes...master,” she groaned. 

“Good girl,” he said finally, “now shut up until I tell you to speak again.”

Kit felt the world around her disappear. With every stroke, he took another part of her consciousness. Replacing her mentality with him, only him. He was the only thing that mattered. He’d give her what she wanted. 

Do what he tells you to do Kit, she told herself. 

“Say you belong to me Snicket,” he commanded finally, grabbing her hair and pinning her head to the floor, looking into her eyes to make sure she obeyed. 

“I belong to you...I’m yours,” she moaned loudly. 

Where was she again? She didn’t remember. 

She heard Olaf groan, speeding up his pace inside of her, causing her to cry out. 

“Louder, Snicket,” he ordered, “I want them to hear you down the hall. I want everyone in this damn place to know you’re mine.”

Kit threw her head back again, as much as she could with him pinning her to the floor, smiling at the thought. He wanted her to be loud...she could do that. 

“Say you’ll never deny me. Tell me I control you, that you’ll do anything I want,” he growled. 

“You control me. I’ll always do what you want,” she said, feeling him in every part of her body, “I’ll never ever disobey you again.”

“Good...good girl,” he whispered, feeling his own pleasure reach its peak. 

He thrust into her, reaching a place in her that no one or thing had ever been. 

She cried out loudly. 

“That’s it...you’ll always be mine, understand? No matter how many times you try and go back to that asshole, you’ll always belong to me. My name will come out of your mouth every time you two fuck!” He growled, feeling her grab onto him even more. 

His words were almost to much. 

“What’s my name?” He said pulling her hair so that he could whisper in her ear. 

Kit groaned, loudly. She could feel herself right on the edge. She needed to release. 

“Say it,” he threatened, voice low. 

She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a long moan. 

“Say it Kit! Say my name!” He commanded, feeling himself beginning to cum inside her. 

“Master!” she shouted, finally tipping over the edge. 

Kit pushed her hips against his, trying to push him as deep inside her as she could. 

She panted as she finished, enjoying the bliss that was washing over her as she finished cumming. 

Olaf looked down at her, seeing drips of the blood running out of her cunt, her face looking tired. 

He collapsed on top of her, still inside of her, as he felt his own warmth overcome him. 

Kit was blinking slowly, letting out small, admitting adorable, whimpers. 

She was more than satisfied. She’d never felt anything like it before. 

And she would’ve been able to drift off into a deep slumber...if she hadn’t heard...

“KIT! WHAT THE FUCK!” 

Lemony’s voice echoed on the other side of the door. A chorus of snickers heard afterward.

 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully I’ll do better updating on time. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! I always had this weird idea of ASOUE. It’s like even though everyone in the books seems so intelligent, brave, witty, well read, speaking good English etc....I always pictured that as somewhat of an act. Like, when their on the field trying to defend their side of the organization, they put on a mask. 
> 
> Part of me always believed that, behind clothes doors, they’re all just normal people. People who curse and laugh and use slang and play tricks and got to parties etc. That’s part of the reason I write them the way I do. 
> 
> Idk I guess that’s just me. 
> 
> Anyways, I’ll see u tomorrow ❤️


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m back! 
> 
> Since I’ve been late here’s a update that slightly early :P
> 
> Also I thought I’d share a nice fun fact with you all!
> 
> The title of this story came from the song Shoot Up! Shoot Up! by Maddy Ellwanger (she’s one of my favorite artists!)
> 
> The line is:  
> He’s alone in his room  
> Gettin’ drunk off of 40’s  
> Secretly I’m desperate  
> I Need attention  
> Don’t ignore me
> 
> Feelings fucking suck!  
> Now it’s bloody, Now it’s gory  
> I just shove it down and say it’s nothing  
> End of Story!
> 
>  
> 
> The song just reminded me of Kit and Olaf’s attitudes in the fic. 
> 
> Here’s the link to the song in case anyone wants to listen:
> 
> https://youtu.be/4q1vme9K72Y
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

She wish she could pretend it wasn’t happening, but it was impossible. 

Everyone was staring at her. 

Sitting in class, the boys were all smirking at her, whispering about what they’d do to her if they got the chance. 

Walking down the hall she received nasty looks from the other girls, gossiping about how she’d somehow manipulated Olaf and was trying to take him for herself. 

No matter where she went in the school or which corner she turned, she always was reminded of what she’d done. 

Why had she been such an idiot? Being with Olaf always seemed like such a good idea at the time, but she always ended up regretting it afterwards. 

She’d fucked up. 

As soon as she’d heard Lemony and the others outside of the doors, she pushed herself out of Olaf’s grasp, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest. She only moved in order to get dressed, returning to her position after she was done. 

And then she’d sobbed. 

She couldn’t control it. Tears flowed out of her eyes and onto the floor. She hadn’t cried quietly either. Sitting on the floor bawling, wanting the world to go away. 

She’d cried even more when she heard Olaf laughing at her...although she thought she’d heard him mumble something afterward. 

He left the closet long before she had. She didn’t want to have to look at anyone, especially not Lemony. She waited til after she’d finished crying and when she was sure that no one was standing out there anymore. 

Yet, she would have to survive the day, which hadn’t been easy at all. 

Especially not when she and Olaf were called, over the intercom, to come to the front office after school was over. 

She truly had never been more embarrassed in her life. 

On the way to the office, after having successfully avoided them all day, her friends caught up with her. 

“Kit! There you are!” Winnie called. 

“Is it true what happened today?” Olivia asked, curiously, “are you and Olaf...?”

Kit groaned, burying her face in her hands. 

“I can’t believe you actually slept with him!” Beatrice exclaimed, “after all he’s done to you!”

“Exactly Kit!l Lemony agreed, shuddering at the memory of hearing Olaf and Kit together, “He’s stolen from us, from our whole family!

“I know,” she said annoyedly. 

“And he’s blackmail you!” Beatrice added

“I know,” Kit repeated, even more annoyed. 

“Yeah...and he’s dating Marisa,” Winnie reminded. 

Oh shit. 

“I..know,” Kit said, the horror of realization setting in. 

She would have to face Marisa after all this. She’d have to face her and tell her that she’d been the one Olaf had cheated on her with. 

“Look, why don’t we all the just go home and take the night off. Forget this ever happened for a while,” Jacques suggested. 

“I can’t,” Kit said with a sigh, “Olaf and I were called to the office, remember? I’m on my way there now.”

“Oh yeah that’s right!” Olivia exclaimed. 

“Have you even talked to him since...” Winnie asked, her voice trailing off. 

“No,” Kit mumbled. 

“Yikes,” Olivia said, smiling sadly. 

“Look, i’ll see you guys later, okay?” Kit said, returning her sad smile. 

The others nodded, Kit could feel them judging her as she turned to walk to the office. 

Count Asshole was already there, smirking when he saw her approach. 

“What? They called you too? What a surprise,” he mocked. 

Kit scowled at him, not giving him the satisfaction of a response as she sat down on the bench next to him. 

She tried to think about other things, forget he was there, but she could feel him staring at her, making her squirm internally. 

She let out a huff of frustration. 

“Wow...you’re still uptight,” he chuckled, “how many orgasms does it take for you to finally let go and relax.”

“Stop talking to me,” she said through gritted teeth, still not looking him. 

“Talk nicely, Snicket,” he said frowning, “you still have to respect me. You still belong to me, whether I have you bent over screaming my name or not.”

“Gosh, do you ever shut up!” Kit snapped, “can’t you just leave me alone for once!”

Olaf raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“That's no way to talk to your Master, Snicket-“

“My god! You never quit, do you?!” Kit yelled “you fucking feed off of my misery and I’m tired of it! I met a great guy, who actually likes me, and I’m not going to let you and your sick sadism ruin it for me.”

“My sadism...your masochism...we’re not any different,” he sighed, a smirking crawling onto his face. 

“Excuse me?” She asked in disbelief, angry at that fact that he was even still talking. 

“We’re basically the same person, Snicket, even though you and you’re rich and annoying head won’t admit it,” he explained. 

“We are nothing alike,” Kit sighed, frowning, “now leave me alone. You’ve already ruined my day as it is.”

Surprisingly, Olaf obeyed, not replying to her. However, it didn’t take him long to start up his shenanigans again. 

He moved closer to her on the bench, seeing her glare at him from the corner of her eye. He put his hand on her leg, running it slowly up her thigh. 

“Stop it,” she growled angrily. 

He leaned in close, whispering in her ear, his breath causing the hairs on her neck to stand. 

“Hmm...you know something?” He mumbled, hearing her let out a small, bear inaudible moan, “there’s different types of masochists.”

“Shut up!” She groaned, although her words sounded less convincing than before, “masochists... just like pain. It’s not anything fancy...But it doesn’t matter because I’m not a masochist.”

“It’s quite the contrary, my dear,” he whispered, not honoring her command, “some masochists like physical pain, some liked to be tied up, others yelled at, and some like a combination of things....”

He nipped her neck, feeling her jump as he did. He felt her muscles tense up as she tried to keep her body from reacting to him. 

“There are some *nip* who even *lick* like it when’s they’re *bite* being humiliating,” he continued, sliding his hand further up so that he was now gripping her sex through her skirt, “some like it when someone scolds them in public, or spanks them...”

He ran his tongue, lightly, up her neck, finally causing her to release a moan. 

“...And then some like it when their masters make the cum right in front the office,” he teased. 

Kit’s eyes were closed, concentrating on his words closely, as if he’d hypnotized her. 

She nodded slowly. 

He smirked, feeling as though he’d won, and dipped his head down to kiss her neck more. As if realizing where she was and what she was doing, Kit’s eyes snapped open and she jumped away. 

“No!” She shouted, jumping off the bench and backing away from him, “no. You don’t get to do that again. I won’t let you! I’m done being your fucking pet, your little experiment!”

He chuckled. 

“Face it, Snicket,” he sighed, smirking widely, “you like this. I’m the only one who can make you scream like that...and you want it.”

“No! You’re wrong,” she exclaimed, “Zach does me exactly the same! You’re just upset cause your stupid fucking ego can’t handle the fact that I don’t bow every time I see you and rip my clothes off for you!”

Olaf scowled. 

“Zach?” He asked, eyes narrowed. 

“Yes, Zach. He’s the guy you saw me talking to,”  
She retorted, “he’s actually nice to me AND he does exactly what you do...in bed.”

“I know,” he growled. 

“Y-You know?” Kit asked in confusion. 

“Yes, I know. He works at Frenchy’s,” he said, his frown still visible on his face. 

Kit watched as his expression changed quickly. He looked...worried?

“Stay away from him,” he said suddenly. 

“No. You can’t tell me who to date and who to-“

“I’m serious!” He snapped, “you shouldn’t hang around him. Gosh, why do you have to be so fucking difficult all the time?”

“I’m the one being difficult?!” She asked in disbelief, “you're the one who’s trying to control every part of my fucking life-“

He interrupted her, standing up and pressing their lips together. 

He didn’t know why he’d done it. It was really more of an impulse decision.

But...he didn’t hate it. Despite having already had sex thrice, they hadn’t really kissed...

He’d kissed her the first time, although he barely remembered, having been high on his own sexual frustration. It’d been filled with lust and nothing but lust. 

Not that this kiss wasn’t...it was...?

It felt so...good. So smooth. Their lips connected and disconnected in unison. They moved with each other, allowing their tongues to roam around in each other’s mouths. Kit was letting out small whimpers, enough to make him let out a moan of his own. 

Kit broke the kiss, looking up at him with those same wide and curious green eyes. 

“Olaf?” She asked, softly. 

“Yes, kitten?” 

She scowled at him, making him smirk. He knew she hated the nickname. 

“T-That thing you did with your mouth earlier...” she whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear her since she herself didn’t even want to be asking it, “what was that?”

Olaf blinked in surprise, eventually regaining himself and continuing to smirk at her. 

“Do you want me to show you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“W-We have to stay in case they call us in,” Kit sighed. 

Olaf have her an odd look, before breaking out into a fit of chuckles. He grabbed her hand and started leading her outside. 

“What about the-“

“It was me, Snicket.” 

“W-What?” She asked in confusion, continuing to look back as he pulled her along down the hall. 

“I was the one on the intercom, Genius,” he teased with a smirk. 

“Y-You did that?!” Kit asked in bewilderment, “do you know how many people looked at me when you did that?!

He turned his head to look at her. She sighed. 

“I didn’t even recognize your voice,” she mumbled, folding her arms. 

“Glad to see you’re starting to appreciate my scheming,” he said, smiling triumphantly. 

The two finally reached the door of the school. Making there way outside, Kit realized he was taking her to is car. 

“Why did you do it?” She asked. 

“Because you’ve been ignoring me,” he said, simply, “and I don’t like to be ignored.”

Kit didn’t respond, although he could tell she was processing his words. 

They arrived as his car, he opened the door for her, making her role her eyes. He climbed into the other side, sighing as he shut his door. 

He turned to look at her, seeing as she looked everywhere but at him. He reached over, putting his hand on her thigh again, causing her to look up at him. 

“Take your skirt off,” he ordered. 

“E-Excuse me?” She asked, blinking as if she hadn’t heard him right. 

“You heard me...take your skirt off,” he repeated, “and lean your chair back.”

Kit opened her mouth to retort, her eyes darting around. She hooked them hem of her skirt through her fingers and pulling it down her legs. Olaf raised an eyebrow, seeing that she hadn’t put her underwear back on after they’d been together. 

She groaned, rolling her eyes as he smirked. 

He climbed across the seat, back between her legs. 

Kit’s eyes widened. Was she really about to make the same mistake twice in one day?

Her thoughts were put on pause, however, as she felt his tongue swipe along her. 

She grabbed the handles of the door for support, hearing him chuckle. 

“This is just me eating you out...giving head...whatever you want to call it,” he explained, diving his head back down. 

“I-I thought only g-guys could...get that,” She stuttered, barely able to control her breath, or her moans. 

Olaf chuckled, rolling his tongue around her, feeling her buck against him. 

“It just means it involves sexual stimulation using the mouth,” he explained, enjoying ever bit of her reactions. 

“O-Oh that’s...fantastic,” she moaned. 

He flicked his tongue in and out of her entrance, causing Kit to grab for something for support. 

He offered her his hands and she took them, her body instantly calming as he caressed her hands. 

It didn’t mean anything though....  
He still...hated her...?

He took one of his hands from her grasp, moving it down to slowly circle her clit. 

“You remember what I said this was called?” He asked. 

“My...c-clit?” She responded, eyes closed in pleasure. 

“Yes, good girl,” he replied, moving his thumb over it faster as a reward. 

“I love my clit,” she gasped, chuckling slightly as she squirmed as his touch. 

He smiled back. 

“Yeah well luckily you’re dealing with someone who knows how to work it,” he mumbled, focused on watching her move as he stimulated her. 

“So...that’s what m-makes me cum?” She asked curiously. 

“Well it’s usually a combination of things,” he explained, “something stimulating your clit, or your g spot...and anything else you find sexjally pleasing.”

“Gosh, where were you during Sex Ed when I needed you?” She groaned, laughing slightly. 

“I was next door in the boys’ room, probably fantasizing about you,” he replied smirking. 

She smiled. She didn’t know why, but she liked the idea that he thought about her like this, even when they were younger.

This whole thing felt odd, yet right. Amongst all the rumors and drama that’ festered And spread all day...Olaf was really the only one that got her. As much as she hated to admit it, he didn’t understand her in a way she was too scared to admit. 

They were having sex, joking around, and having a conversation...they’d never done that before. 

It terrified her. What was happening?

Kit felt herself getting close again. She’d tried to control her moans so she’d could speak. 

“What’s an org-gasm?” She asked panting, “like...what happens when I h-have one?”

“Well, since your a girl, it’s mostly all about pleasing your partner,” he replied, thumbing her harder, “your body releases and you get wetter, your vag opens up and convulses to try and take in as much sperm as it can.”

“Oh,” she said, squeezing her eyes shut and pushing against his hand. 

“But luckily for you it feels very, very good,” he said, watching as her body jerked. 

“I want to cum now, please can I?” She begged him. He was shocked that she asked without him telling her to. 

“Yes kitten, cum for me,” he commanded...and she obeyed. 

She grabbed his hands again as she came. She felt better feeling his hands grip hers tightly. 

She was trying to catch her breath as she finished. She saw him look up at her admirably. She’d done something right. She’d made her master proud. 

She caught up on her breathing, pulling her skirt back up her legs. She gasped as she felt Olaf grab her suddenly, pulling her onto his lap. 

He raised an eyebrow at her, she felt a smile creep onto her face and she began giggling. She felt his arms wrap around her as she hurried her face in his shoulder. 

Maybe...this didn’t suck. 

But a thought occurred to her. 

“What about Marisa?” She asked, frowning as she remembered her friend who she was supposed to care about. 

“What about her?” He asked nonchalantly, as if he didn’t know or didn’t care. 

“I thought you two were...” Kit asked quietly, her voice trailing off. 

Olaf our his hand under her chin, making her look up at him. 

“Do you want to sleep now, kitten? You looked like you wanted to earlier,” he said, obviously ignoring her question. 

She hadn’t until he mentioned it, but she suddenly felt overwhelmingly exhausted. 

She nodded simply, her eyelids heavy. 

She felt him chuckle as she drifted off. 

The last thing she heard before slipping into darkness was

“And stay away from Zachary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! If you hadn’t already noticed, I’m turning this story into a series. I’ve already got the plots and titles picked out for the next two installments and I’m working on the third as well!
> 
> So quick little hint/spoilers for this story. 
> 
> Things that will happen before this First part of the series is over:  
> 1\. Olaf will cry  
> 2\. There will be a whole chapter dedicated to Olaf and Kit having sex and doing drugs  
> 3\. Chloe will make an appearance  
> 4\. Someone will die 
> 
>  
> 
> Make your predictions/comments/ideas in the comments!
> 
> See u tomorrow ❤️❤️


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Updated right on time! 
> 
> I think you guys’ll really enjoy this chapter! ;)

He had her. 

He knew he did. 

Olaf stood in Frenchy’s, trying to find what gag would best suit his little minx. His property. 

Kit hated pink, so he thought about getting one for her just to anger her. Maybe it would bring out a feistier side in her. 

He gazed along the shelves, trying to find the one that would be “hers”. The one that defined her and all her kinky little actions. 

Olaf was enjoying his victory. He knew he didn’t lose, despite what Abigail tried to say, especially not to a Snicket. 

She’d fallen so easily, he’d been surprised. A little small talk and she’d done everything he’d wanted...and more. 

It was almost too easy. 

Weren't Snickets supposed to be stronger than that? They were supposed to be noble and brave and SMART....

Yet she was so... so dumb. She’d fallen right into his trap. An obvious trap that she should’ve realized when he told her he was the one who called her over the intercom. 

He snorted. That’s was she and the rest of her goddamn family deserved for reading so many books. They kept looking for details, when the big picture was right in front of them, clear as day. 

He’d get to laugh in Kit’s face, which would be like laughing in all the Snicket family’s faces. 

He won...he finally fucking won. Despite all the little tricks and moves she’d made to throw him off track, he’d still beat her as always. 

He always won. He’d make her tell him that later while he was on top of her, depriving her of her release. He’d make her scream that he’d won and that he was better than him. 

Making his victory official....and then he’d fuck her brains out. 

He finally grabbed one from the shelf, deciding it would be the perfect one for his little gullible pet. 

The gag was all black, except for the front of the ball which read, “PROPERTY OF: _______”

It was perfect. He’d get to mark her as his territory, look at it every time he had her screaming underneath him. 

He saw a woman in the store, whom he recognized from his many previous visits, look at him in fear and back away quickly. 

He smirked to himself. He loved the effect he had on people. 

He thumbed the gag in his hand, humming darkly as he making his way to the counter. He rounded a corner and froze as he saw the disgusting sight in front of him. 

There she was. Whorish as always...talking to Zachary fucking French. 

He wanted to scream. He’d told her...no...he’d commanded her to stay away from him. 

She’d deliberately disobeyed him.

He felt something rise up in him. He didn’t know what it was, but he knew he didn’t like. 

He refused to give Kit the satisfaction of him having seen her with Zach. He could already see the taunting look on her fucking face, ready to make him suffer like she always did. 

He turned on his heel, still holding the gag as he planned not to pay for it, and marched out of the store. 

He didn’t know what was wrong but, as soon as he got in his car, he’d started hyperventilating. 

Stop letting her effect you, goddamnit!

He tried his best to control his breathing, but something inside of him kept making him panic. 

No...no she didn’t get to do this. 

As soon as he managed to calm himself down, another sensation welled up. It was calmer, but felt odd and even more less pleasant. 

He blinked, his eyes suddenly felt wet, his facing was turning pink. 

The sensation felt distantly familiar, as if he’d felt a long time ago, but never again after that. He hated it. 

No...he doesn’t cry. He couldn’t cry. He WOULDN’T cry. 

He immediately shoved the feeling away, grabbing his keys and starting the engine of the car. Part of him wanted to drive straight into the building. To make Kit watch Zach die right in front her. Maybe then she’d realize that he wasn’t as strong as Olaf was. 

He back his car out of the space, speeding his way out of the parking lot and down the street. 

He watched his speedometer rise higher and higher. He could hear the horns of the cars around him honking. Ignoring all of them, he continued push his foot down on the pedal. 

So what if he crashed into something?....maybe he’d die and no one would fucking miss him. 

He hated that the other drivers were pretending to care about his life. Why did everyone pretend to care about him?

He felt the odd sensation again, forcing it down into his gut. 

He closed his eyes, hoping to crash into at least a mailbox. Yet when he opened them again, he was already on his street. 

He pulled into the driveway, staring up at his house. He balled his fist up and hit the steering, crying out. His knuckles were already bruised from beating up Justin. 

The door to the house opened, revealing Isobel holding the hand of his littlest sister, Iggy. 

“What’s wrong with you asshole?” She asked as she approached the car. 

He unlocked the door and pushed it open, allowing her to see his face. 

Even though he got on her nerves, Isobel felt a little uneasy looking at her brother’s face. His face was red and his eyes were unfocused. He seemed tired and uneasy, his breathing shallow and slow. He looked...sick. 

“Shut up,” He mumbled, although he seemed as if he didn’t even remember what she’d said. 

“Are you okay?” She asked worriedly. 

Iggy squealed next to her. Pointing to Olaf as if trying to let her sister know something was wrong. 

“Yeah I’m fine...why wouldn’t I be fine,” he said again, staring down at the floor. 

“D-Did something happen?” She asked, voice small. 

He didn’t reply right away. She watched as her brother went through a series of facial expressions, before finally ending back where he’d started. 

“I said...I said I’m fine,” he grumbled. 

Isobel gulped. She knew her brother was odd. From all the stories she’d heard from Abigail about when he was younger, she knew never to push him too far. But now he just looked...sad?

“Bik!” Iggy shouted, which meant something along the lines of “It’s probably about Kit.”

“Oh good idea,” isobel thanked to her sister, “Olaf, did something happen with you... and Kit?”

She watched as something her brother snapped, his facial expression changing, making him look dark and dangerous. 

“Don’t you ever mention that stuck up, disrespectful whore’s name in front of me ever again,” he threatened, eyes narrowed.

Isobel was smart enough not to argue with him, nor ask any more questions. She simply nodded, moving aside as he climbed out of his car, slamming the door behind him. 

He pushed the door of his house open so hard that it smashed into the wall behind it, cracking the paint. 

“Woah, calm down there, sport,” Abigail teased walking up to him. 

“Fuck off. I hate you!” He snapped, trying to push past her. 

“What? What did I do?!” She asked chuckling. 

“Wipe that goddamn smirk off your face and let me by!” He growled.

“Why are you freaking out so much?” She asked, rolling her eyes. Her brother didn’t scare her anymore. She’d dealt with all his tricks and moods before. 

“I’m tired of fucking humanity, that’s why” he grumbled, pushing past her. 

“Yes and humanity is tired of fucking you too,” she snickered, “what’s your point?”

“You’re not funny,” he said, gliding his was to the kitchen. 

Another boy stood there, shaking his head. 

“Glad to see nothing’s changed around here,” the boy said chuckling. 

“Olaf, Max is home...can’t you at east pretend to be happy?” Abigail sighed. 

Olaf ignored her, opening the cabinet and grabbing a bottle of vodka from the back. 

“Hey, slow down there little bro,” Max said, putting an arm around his brothers shoulder. 

Olaf wiggled his way out of his grip, trying to push past his siblings. 

“He’s having girl problems,” Isobel explained as she came, shutting the front door behind her. 

“I am not having girl problems,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Who’s the girl?” Max asked. 

“Kit Snicket,” Abigail replied with a smirk. 

“Little and Jacob’s daughter?!” Max asked in astonishment, eyeing his brother who he’d known had always hated the Snickets. 

“Yep, he’s experiencing feelings for the first time in years and he doesn’t know how to handle himself,” Abigail chuckled. 

“I don’t have feelings, and even if I did have feelings, i wouldn’t have them for her!” He yelled, finally managing to shove his way past them, storming up the stairs to his room. 

“Well, he hasn’t changed a bit,” Max commented with a sigh. 

“On the contrary, bro,” Abigail said, “He’s changed so much that he doesn’t know what to do with himself.”

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

So not only had the disrespectful slut disobeyed his orders, but she’d also ripped pages out of his notebook. 

He knew it was her since she was the only one her ever let into his room. This was his space. A place where the world and all its treacherous and stuck up people couldn’t get into. 

And she’d betrayed him. She added another thing to her long list of disobediences. He still felt somewhat triumphant though, since he still had her papers. 

He knew exactly which two poems she’d taken. The snob probably thought she had a right to his things...she’d fucking didn’t! 

He took a swig of the vodka, looking at the rips in his notebook. 

Stupid entitled slut. 

He would write about her. About how annoying and worthless she was. How much better the world would be if she was here. 

He took another sip of vodka, his head beginning to feel light and airy. 

Grabbing his remote, he turned on the television, hoping it would help clear his mind so he could begin writing about how horrible she was. 

He’d told her to stay away from Justin. Yes, it was because she was his property and, if he had the power, he would’ve kept anyone else from evening looking at her. But it had also been because he, out of the kindness of is own damn heart...was trying to protect her. 

He took another gulp, loving the burn he felt as it traveled down his throat and into his stomach. 

He tossed his notebook aside, standing up on wobbly legs. As much as he wanted to write, he needed to be drunk. Everything just seemed to be right when he was drunk. 

He stumbled over to his near empty closet, opening the vent and pulling out the forms he’d been hiding from her. All this confusion, driving him mad, for these stupid things. He would’ve expected it to be more...but it wasn’t. It was just paper. 

His vision was so blurred that he could no longer read what was on them. But did it even matter? It was ink on top of paper. It shouldn’t have this much control over his life. 

Only the Snickets could’ve managed to pull off something like that. Those evil bastards. 

He trudged his way back over to his bed, tripping twice on the way. He laid the papers next to him, lying back as he felt the effects of the alcohol. 

By now, he’d drank more than half the bottle and probably couldn’t remember his full name if he was asked. 

Why was he upset again? 

Oh yes...the Snicket girl. He hated her. 

She was terribly mean, and disrespectful, and she didn’t bow to him. She didn’t dedicate her whole life to him, like she was supposed to. She was disobedient, and rude, and naive. She didn’t spend every moment of every fucking day thinking about him, like she was supposed. She didn’t let thoughts of him make her heart jump, like she did for him. 

She was so young, and stupid, and her skin was so soft. She was so...funny, but she never shared that side of herself with him. 

He knew she would’ve treated him like the scum of the earth, just like her brothers did. That’s why he’d been mean to her first. To assert his dominance. He refused to be mocked by another Snicket...no matter how beautiful she was. 

He remembered her stupid face in pre school. He’d played in the sandbox, away from the other children. True, he was popular even then...but no one really cared about him. 

The girls liked him for his looks. He made them look good by having a good looking boyfriend. They always expected him to share his snacks with them...despite them all coming from rich families and him having to get snacks from the school. They had more than enough. Kit had more than enough. 

Yet... she’d still came to sit with him. 

He remember that stupid day when she tried to deceive him into thinking she was good. She walked up to the sandbox, clothed in a little silk blue dress, and asked if he wanted to play with her. 

He knew she was a Snicket, and knew he hated Lemony...so he’d thrown sand at her. 

But instead of crying for calling him mean, like she was supposed to, she’d laughed. She grabbed a handful of sand and thrown it back at him. 

It only made him angrier. He threw more sand at her, only to have more thrown right back. She ran over and hugged him, still laughing. She was so, so warm. 

He hadn’t moved at first, still fearing what his mother might do to him if she found how he’d even spoke to a Snicket. Kit had apparently assumed that he didn’t know what a hug was, and proceeded to teach him. 

“I whap my arms awound you like this,” she said, voice high pitched and full of joy, “and you do it too. See?! It’s easy!”

He’d caved in and hugged her back. The two of them ran around all day. Playing in the mud, hiding from the teachers, sharing snacks, making jokes, dancing and jumping around. 

He remembered he’d made her something by the end of that day. He folded pieces of paper into her favorite animal, a hedgehog, using pipe-cleaner for the quills. 

He tied it to a string, so she could wear it around her neck, and ran to bring it to her...only to be met with the dangerous glare of Little Snicket. She hold scolding Kit, eyeing and pointing at him angrily

He watched as Little picked her up, Kit trying to avoid looking at him as she carried her away. 

He tried to give it to her the next day, handing it to her with a smile. She took it without even looking at speaking to him, sad expression on her face,... and he watched as she she threw it away later. 

She’d always been a spoiled Snicket. She’d stopped even acknowledging him when she found out he was a Johnson. She thought she was different, but she wasn’t. She was the same bitch she’d always been. 

Olaf’s heart was beating quickly. He stared at the ceiling as it began changing colors and moving. 

He might have been a little too drunk. 

He sat up slowly, dragging his body by his arms as he reached for the phone next to his bed. He picked it up, dialing Kit’s number. 

He’d make her suffer. He’d tell her just how awful she was. Why write it down, when he could just tell her how much better the world would be if she weren’t in it?

That stupid stupid bitch. She was so so cruel, just like her family. So self centered, so slutty, so...fucking beautiful. 

He heard the phone on the other line pick up. 

“H-Hello?” Kit asked, her voice tired as if she’d been sleeping. 

And that damn stutter too. 

“I’ve got *hiccup* a bone to pick with you, Snicket,” he slurred through the phone, the drunk bliss washing over him, making him feel warm and tingly. 

“Why?” Kit asked, her voice sounding innocent and confused.

How could she not know? It was all her fault. She knew what she was doing. 

“Why do you think you’re so goddamn special?” He continued, letting out another hiccup afterward. 

“I...don’t?” She replied, sounding a little drunk herself from the exhaustion, “I don’t know...”

“Well you’re not. You don’t get to be...*hiccup* special, unless I tell you to be,” he groaned. 

“W-What?” She asked. 

“Why are you so dumb?”

“Ummm....look, I-“

“You’re too pretty be that dumb.”

“Excuse me?” Kit asked, becoming more alert as she woke up. 

“You’re so beautiful, Snicket,” Olaf chuckled drunkenly, “like really really beautiful...like Marilyn Monroe pretty.”

Kit was stunned. Was he complimenting her?

“Um thank you?...”

“Yeah...whatever, and like your penmanship...*hiccup* that’s a funny word...it’s pretty too, just like you. I always watch you write when you do my homework...cause it’s so niceeeee.”

“Um...yeah. Olaf are you-“

“Shhhh, I’m not finished! Why aren’t you ever patient?! I haven’t told you how much I wanted to kiss you earlier.”

“What do you?-“

“When we were all in gym earlier and coach said that if the boys won, the girls had to kiss us, but you guys guys one, we had to kiss the bottom of your shoezzz,” he slurred through a response, “I wished you guys would’ve lost so I could kiss you.”

“Oh...that’s nice,” Kit said softly. She felt the pace of her heartbeat speed up. 

By now, she’d figured out that he was drunk. She wasn’t sure whether that meant she should take his words with a grain of salt...or whether this would be the only time she’d ever hear him tell her the truth. 

Drunken men tell no lies, she remembered. 

“Olaf, you’re drunk, aren’t you?” She whispered into the phone. 

“...*hiccup*...probably,” he slurred, laughing afterward. 

It felt sooo nice talking to her. She was so great when she didn’t hate him. When she just...listened to him. 

Kit gripped the phone tightly. Pulling herself up on her elbows, listening to his loud breathing. 

Why couldn’t he always be like this?

She felt her insides flutter, her cheeks blushed, when he’d called her beautiful. She was pretty sure it was the first time he’d ever complimented her. 

“Olaf, are you okay?” Kit asked, sighing. 

“I guess so...I’m still breathing, aren’t I?” He chuckled. 

“Is something...the matter?” She asked again, more hesitant this time. 

“Nothings wrong, except for the fact that my parents are on the run from the law and they’re killing people but I don’t really care what happens to them since they used to beat me when I was younger,” he explained quickly. 

Kit opened her mouth to respond, but she couldn’t. She didn’t know how to handle what he’d just admitted had happened. 

“Hey Snicket, why were you crying yesterday?” He asked. 

“Because everyone was gossiping about me and giving me dirty looks because of...what we did,” she said. 

He was silent. She heard him shifting on the other end. 

“Don’t you fucking dare cry over those bastards,” he said darkly, sounding oddly sober, “you’re too perfect to let those rats make you sad. So what? You had sex. They’ve all done it too, they’re not special. At least you did it with someone who loves you, instead of giving it away to some random stranger.”

WHAT?!?!

Kit tried to say something, but all that came out were little squeals and grunts. Had he just?....

She heard a crash on the other end of the line. 

“O-Olaf are you okay?” She asked, finally being able to string a sentence together 

There was a pause. 

“Yeah...I mean, I'm bleeding...but it’s just my hand,” he slurred, “I don’t know why I keep hurting this same hand, though. It’s the same one I used to beat Justin.”

“...You beat up Justin?” She asked, her eyes widening. 

“Yeah, of course. He fucking kissed you. He doesn’t get to kiss you. He doesn’t deserve you!...I mean, I don’t deserve you either, but he doesn’t understand you like I do,” he explained slowly. 

“U-Um...”

“I mean I know he’s my friend...I guess...but he can’t just have my girl whenever he wants,” Olaf groaned, “I don’t care about some “bro code” or whatever. I don’t share what’s mine.”

My girl. He’d said she was his girl. 

“It’s the same thing with Zach, except at least Justin’s not dangerous or anything,” he continued. 

Dangerous?...

“I-...I should go to bed Olaf,” Kit said slowly, trying to process his words. 

“No...you just woke up! Talk to me, darling,” he moaned. 

“We have school tomorrow,” Kit said, giggling slightly. He was such a child when he wanted to be. 

And he’d called her darling. 

“Noooo, I just got you to wake up! You know how long I’ve been trying to get you to wake up?” He asked, voice cracking. 

“What do you mean? You just called-“

“Seriously, why can’t you just accept it. Why do I have to tell you? You shouldn’t have to hear it! You should just believe me!” He whined. 

“I don’t know what you-“

“Of course you don’t know! You still don’t know. Why can’t you just see what’s in front of you?! You’re a Snicket, aren’t you supposed to be smart?” He groaned. 

“I-“

“I love you, goddamnit!”

Kit froze. 

“I love you and I don’t know what to fucking do anymore,” he slurred, his voice raising. 

“I- you didnt-“

“This would all be better if you just admit I won...and that I’ll always have you,” he groaned. 

“Olaf....”

“It won’t be bad, baby!” He reassured, sounding like he was trying to convince her of it, “You’d come and live with me, so you’ll be away from your stupid family trying to convince you that I’m bad. I’m not bad. Well maybe a little...but I won’t be bad to you. We could cook and write songs and shit together. And I’d make love to you everyday, a lot. I’ll teach you everything you want to know about S&M. You shouldn’t be scared of it. I won’t hurt you. It’ll feel good. You shouldn’t be ashamed, either. It’s normal. I know you’ll love it, Kitten. You already love it...you just think it’s weird, but it’s not. I’ll make sure you’d never have to leave me...or be sad. I’d buy the whole world if it meant keeping you happy. And most of all, I’d never make you work, ever. Not like in the miso...misogynis...tic way or whatever...but cause like, you already do too much now. I read those forms your mom wants you to get back. I don’t know why they’re making it your job to fix their mess. You didn’t do anything. You do too much for other people, baby. Everyone always expects so much from you. I don’t expect anything of you. I love you just like this.”

Kit blinked, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. What had just happened? Did he even know what he’d just said? She couldn’t deal with it all. It was just too much. Why couldn’t her future husband, the love of her life, say this to her like Olaf had? Why did he have to be the one to make her feel this way? She started bawling. 

“Olaf...I have to go,” she breathed, her voice sounding deep as se tried to hold back her tears. 

“...don’t go...please,” he said, his voice sounding small and helpless. 

Her tears were flowing freely now. 

“I have to...go to bed now,” she said, between sobs. 

Olaf frowned, as he heard her crying into the phone. 

“Don’t cry...you shouldn’t cry...why are you crying?” He asked worriedly. 

“I...I’ll see you tomorrow...I guess,” she whispered. 

“Oh okay, goodnight! I love youuuu!” He giggled, letting out another hiccup. 

“I...I lov-....goodnight, Olaf”

Olaf heard a shuffle, before hearing the phone click on the other end. 

He reached over to put the phone back, failing a couple of times before sloppily attaching it to the stand. 

He let out a sigh. What had just happened? He knew he’d called Kit...but he already couldn’t remember anything he’d said. 

He felt...relieved. He didn’t know why...but the sinking feeling that had resided in his chest for the past few weeks had vanished. He felt light...oddly high. 

He turned over, closing his eyes and smiling. He was right. 

Vodka always did the trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...lemme know what you think Olaf’s reaction you’ll be as well as your overall thoughts!
> 
> See you tomorrow! ❤️


	22. YTNEWT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Glad to see I’ve had some new people reading lately. Welcome to the story everyone!
> 
> Btw everybody’s predictions for Olaf were absolutely right! 
> 
> 8 chapters left until part two! 
> 
> Enjoy!

His head was pounding. 

Groaning as he turned over, he felt the warmth morning sun against his face. 

What’d happened? He remembered taking his first sip of the vodka bottle. Everything after that was a blur. 

He pulled himself up, trying to move despite the sharp pain coursing throughout his head. 

He glanced over at his phone, his heart sinking. 

He felt an odd feeling in his chest, like he was supposed to be remember something. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to regain any memory he could of the night before. 

Fuck it. He’d probably remember later. 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, attempting to stand up before he was hit with a huge throbbing in his head and a wave of nausea. 

He collapsed back on his bed, letting out an aggravated sigh. 

The same odd feeling of dread sank back over him. Had he done something in his drunken state? 

He heard light footsteps walking towards, the door creaking open slowly, revealing the tall figure. 

Abigail glided over to him, slowly...hesitantly. 

“What do you want?” He grumbled, the sound of his own voice somehow adding to his headache. 

“Nothing...well, I just...wanted to see if you wanted to talk,” she offered, eyes looking everywhere but at him. 

“And why would I, exactly?” He asked annoyed, rolling his eyes, which also seemed to make his headache he worse. 

“I just wasn’t sure if you wanted to talk about...what you said? I know you probably don’t want to, but if you ignore it, it’ll only make it worse. Talking it out will help, I promise,” she explained, sitting down next to him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Olaf furrowed his eyebrow. What was she talking about?

“I don’t know what you’re on about...” He said, shaking his head in confusion and frustration. 

Abigail raised her eyebrow, looking genuinely shocked at her brother’s reaction. 

“What you said to Kit on the phone last night...,” she explained slowly. 

Olaf blinked. Still trying to conjure up any memory of the night before. He vaguely remembered wanting to call her to tell her he hated her, but he didn’t know why Abigail would need to talk to him about that. 

She knew he hated her. It wasn’t like it was a secret. 

“I don’t know why you’re trying to talk to me about, I meant what I said,” he said with a smirk. It’s not like he’d every be sorry for telling Kit that he hated her. 

“Oh...that’s good? I mean, I’m glad you’re finally coming to terms with it. It’s better you just...admit it instead of trying to hold it in,” Abigail said, clearly shocked at his straightforwardness. 

Wait...what? Olaf raised a confused eyebrow. He decided he’d better just play the safe route. 

“What did I say to her?” He asked, the same feeling of dread overtaking him. 

“You said...you told her you loved her,” Abigail explained hesitantly, watching as his eyes widened. 

He opened his mouth, trying to come up with a response. She was lying. She had to be lying. There was no way he’d ever say something like that to the fucking Snicket. 

“I love you and I don’t know what to fucking do anymore,” 

The words entered his mind, making his heart begin to pound. 

No. No, it was impossible. He hated her. He swore it on his grave. He refused to believe it’d happened. 

“No, I didn’t. Shut up!” he denied quickly. He stood up, desperately trying to ignore the pain in his head, and started moving quickly towards the door. 

“Olaf wait!” Abigail shouted, running to catch her brother as he began to fall. 

He groaned, grabbing his head as she led him back to the bed. 

“Olaf, you called Kit on the phone last night and you told her you loved her...and a bunch of other things,” Abigail explained with a sigh, knowing she’d probably have to deal with more of his senseless denial. 

She’d been dealing with it for a while now. 

“Why would I call her on the fucking phone just to lie to her?” Olaf snapped, “it’s a waste of my own goddamn time.”

“Olaf...it happened, okay? I was listening from the line downstairs. I didn't hear the whole conversation, but I heard you say you loved her quite a bit,” she said slowly, trying to convince him to just accept it. 

“I know what it was,” he said, sounding crazier the more he talked, “I did it to fuck with her. Yeah, that’s it. I wanted to fuck with her emotions even more, so I did it to make her suffer. 

“Olaf-“

“She probably cried too. I was probably too drunk to remember her being miserable. I wish I could’ve seen her fucking face,” he laughed, Abigail sensing his sanity slowly leaving him, “I’m such a fucking genius.”

“Olaf, it’s okay that you said what you did. Trust me, you’ll feel better if you just accept it and work through it,” she said calmly. She knew she wouldn’t get anywhere with him if she tried to fight with him. 

“No! I fucking beat her! I only did it to fuck with her!” Olaf retorted, standing up, firmly this time, on his feet and heading to the door. 

Abigail stood up bolted past him to block her from leaving the room. 

“Olaf stop! Look...I won’t even make you go to school today. I’ll let you stay home, and we can talk about what happened, and then you can sleep the rest of the day, okay?” She offered, trying to find at least a tiny bit of sense in his wide, insane eyes. 

She knew if he kept trying to shove his feelings away he’d eventually snap. And that wouldn’t be good for anyone. 

“No! Nothing is wrong with me. Nothing has to change,” Olaf growled, trying to shove her out of the way. 

“Olaf, please! It’ll only make it worse if you don’t talk about it,” Abigail pleaded, desperately. 

“Leave me alone!” He shouted, successfully moving her out of the way. 

He ran down the stairs and out the door, ignoring the voices of his siblings trying to get his attention. 

He snatched the door or his car open, sitting there for a moment to catch his breath. 

He panted, feeling every beat of his heart. 

He didn’t even see that he’d be showing up to school in the same outfit as the day before.

What had Kit done? He knew when he’d get to school they’d all be laughing at him. The bastards. They’d all be mocking him for having fucking feelings. He wasn’t supposed to have them, and she’d ruined it. 

She was trying to control him, his mind. No one was supposed to do that. He hated it. He hated feeling powerless against something. He’d embarrassed himself in front of his mortal enemy. He’d shown weakness. He knew she was probably on the other end of the phone like, laughing at him. Plotting at how she was going to destroy his life. She was always like that. She always used her powers to hurt other people. Thats why he had to make her submit. If he didn’t, she’d probably ruin the whole fucking world or something. He couldn’t let her ruin him. Kit Snicket was a fucking snob who deserved to die. 

 

That was it. 

He’d kill her. Like...really kill her. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before. He didn’t know why he hadn’t realized earlier. These long weeks of feeling his heart race when he was around her and feeling it swell he saw her with others. This whole time there had been a solution. He could’ve freed his mind a while ago. It was her fault that he hadn’t seen it, of course. She’d been using her powers of destruction then too. She was trying to throw him off track from her plan. 

But no...he was still stronger. He’d found her out and now he was going to destroy her. 

He would kill her...And then everything would go back to normal. He’d have his life back...his mind back. 

No more sympathizing with Snickets. No more fluttering feeling in his chest whenever he saw her. No more overwhelming feeling of wanting to hug and kiss her. No more voices in his head telling him to love her or die. 

She’d been the thing holding him back. She’d been the one to make him start...feeling things. 

He didn’t feel. He wasn't supposed to feel. Yet, when he was with her, he swore he’d felt at least something. But something was still too much. 

He let out a sigh of relief, followed by a very disturbed sounding chuckle. 

He’d be free again...finally. She’d made his life a living hell. And now he’d get to actually send her to hell. 

She deserved it. She deserved to burn for all the things she’d done. Maybe that’s how he’d kill her...he’d light her on fire. 

 

Killing her was the only way. He couldn’t wait to do it. All these weeks of torture would be over and, once again and as always, he’d be victorious. 

He’d get to feel her blood through his fingers, maybe even watch her struggle for oxygen, just like she’d made him struggle for sanity these past few weeks. 

Olaf started up his car, backing out the driveway and speeding his way down the street. The same cars as yesterday honked their same horns and his sped down the same street at the same speed. 

But this time it was different. He was at ease. There was no longer a burning feeling in his chest or an overwhelming desire to kill himself. 

The girl who’d ruined his state of mind was going die. A very painful death at that. 

She’d be out of his life. 

He smiled to himself as he drove.

He felt better than he had in weeks. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

She stared out of the window, blocking out the sounds of her brothers conversing. 

Olaf’s words kept replaying in her head. 

What’d happened? 

Well the answer to that question, and ONLY that question, was simple. 

Olaf had gotten drunk and confessed a lot of things to her. A lot. 

Defining it was the easy part. The hard part came in trying to find out what the fuck to do next. 

If she tried to confront him about it, he’d deny it. That was a given. She’d never heard any of this when he was sober before, and she damn sure wasn’t about to hear it now. 

She wasn’t even sure if she was ready to hear it now. She didn’t even know how she felt about it. Much less, what he’d be thinking now that his head was straight. 

Maybe she should wait day....

But no, if she did that, and at some point decided that...a “relationship like thingy” was worth it, then it would’ve been to late. 

He’d said it himself. He wasn’t a man who liked to wait. He didn’t share. 

Maybe she should talk to him about it now...

But no, she didn’t even know what she wanted to say. She’d just be walking up to him and hoping that he’d miraculously decide to admit his feelings for the first time in her life, lift her up romantically, like in the movies, and carry her off away to some quiet place so he could fuck her..hard 

And whether she liked it or not, Olaf wasn’t that kind of man, and would never do that. 

But...he’d been so sweet on the phone. Some sense of human decency had to be in him somewhere. He’d talked about wanting to protect her, teach her, and...love her. 

He’d actually seemed like he’d sympathized with her feelings. She hated to admit it, but he’d gotten almost her entire relationship with her mom correct. So much work, barely any reward or praise, never a thank you. 

He’d said he wanted to protect her from that. 

Gosh! Why couldn’t these words be coming out of literally anyone else?! Why couldn’t Zach be saying these things to her? 

She had gone to Zach for sex advice after school. He was waiting there for her with the same smile as usual. 

She remembered they’d talked but, given the other things on her mind currently, she couldn’t remember what they’d conversed about. It was sad. She had the potential to have a good relationship, the opportunity literally in front of her. And yet, he world was being rattled by Olaf fucking Johnson. 

Hoping to give her some clarity, she started comparing the two. 

Olaf was definitely hotter than Zach by a long shot, even though Zach was still good looking...but looks only got you so far. Especially when you have a terrible personality to go along with it. 

That was the other thing. Zach was a lot nicer to her than Olaf was, which was obvious. She hadn’t known Zach that long, but he’d always been polite with her. Olaf couldn’t even compare in the category. Every encounter they’d had, that wasn’t sexual, was always negative. 

He was never nice to her. 

Yet she kept hearing his words of warning play back in her head. 

“At least Justin isn’t dangerous like Zach” 

She shouldn’t believe him, nor care what he thought of Zach. It’s just...dangerous had been an odd word to use. 

And he’d said it twice...once sober and once drunk. 

Nothing had struck her as scary about him. When Olaf had mentioned it the first time, she reminded herself to check it out for herself. 

She’d studied him closely when they talked in Frenchy’s. Nothing had struck her as odd about him, although it was hard to tell since she hadn’t known him for that long. Not even a whole week. 

But he seemed fine to her. She seen the tiniest look in his eyes that reminded her of Olaf. A look of possession over her. She’d frowned when she noticed it, but dismissed it as being something all “dominant” guys had. 

The only thing that had struck her as odd was when he’d glanced over her should, presumably seeing something in the distance behind her, and scowled. 

She’d smiled at first, thinking his protectiveness over her was cute. Something she might...MIGHT...appreciate in Olaf, if he wasn’t such a dick. 

But he’d after he directed his gaze back to her, he grabbed her, kissing her hard. She enjoyed the kiss...she really had, it’s just...it was sort of long. She’d tried to pull away multiple times, even pushing at his body once, but he’d held her there. She had to let out a loud whine to get him to stop, panting as she was finally released. 

Looking up at him, he raised his eyebrow, giving off an odd expression, but as soon as he had, he was back to normal. He’d made a joke about the situation and then they’d gone back to talking. 

They’d even kissed again, this one a little more enjoyable, on her way out. 

Kit froze. 

She’d forgotten he'd asked her out on a date in Friday! 

“Just what I needed. Another thing to make this whole mess even more complicated,” Kit mumbled. 

“You okay?” Jacques asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Yeah...I’m fine...I guess,” she mumbled in replies. 

“What do you think sis?” Lemony asked, clearly not realizing she’d been zoned out during their conversation. 

“A-About what?” She asked, clearly lost. 

“Jacques thinks my writing can be “inaccurate” when I tell it from my point of view,” Lemony began explaining, “but I think authors are allowed to have a little bit of bias in their works. What’d you think?”

“Well bro, you don’t have a LITTLE bit of bias, you have A LOT,” Jacques snorted. 

“Well excuse me for not being able to sympathize with antagonists,” Lemony retorted with a teasing smile, “I mean...they are antagonists for a reason, aren’t they. They aren’t meant to be loved or understood. Many of them don’t even have feelings. They’re meant to challenge the hero, so the hero can show their true strength.”

“Yes, but the antagonists are still people,” Jacques challenged, “whether we love them or not...they have to have reasons for their actions. The wouldn’t be people if they didn’t.”

“Yeah, but they’re bad people. They do bad things. They hurt people. The reasons really don’t matter if their intention is bad,” Lemony argued back. 

“Yes, but just because someone is considered “bad” doesn’t mean they lose their status as a human being. Whether we understand their reasons or not, they have them. And they live by them,” Jacques sighed, knowing his brother probably wouldn’t listen to him, “I know you don’t see it that way, bro, but that’s just life.”

“Well, as you can see Kit, we’ve gotten no where with this,” Lemony chuckled, patting his sister on the shoulder, “what do you think?”

Kit blinked slowly, her mind racing. She sighed. 

“I agree with...both of you I guess,” she began, her voice tried and drained, “Lemony you’re right, authors are allowed to have some bias in their work. But antagonists are people too. They have reasons for the things they do, ones that make sense to them. If anything, I think the hero may cause some of the Villains behavior. The villain just wants someone to understand him or her, and treat them like a human being, but our only response in the past has been to shun them and treat them even worse. Maybe they just want someone to...love them.”

Kit felt her heart do a somersault when she’d said the word “love”. It’s liked he’d colonized the word and now she couldn’t say or hear it without thinking of him. 

“Yeah, I guess you might be right,” Lemony signed, “but I like the way I write, so I think I’ll stick to it.”

Jacques rolled his eyes and chuckled. Kit went back to staring out of the window. 

She tried her best to keep from applying what she’d said to Olaf. She didn’t want to think of him as a tragic villain, because that would mean that she’d have to take the time to understand him. She’d have to study and analyze him. Something she definitely didn’t want to do. 

She’d have to sympathize with him, which in itself would be hard, but then she’d see his cocky face and just feel like she was being played or punked. 

She knew if she saw him that way, she’d begin to admire him. She loved tragic villains. She’d always told herself that if she could leap through the pages of a book and save just one of her doomed villains, she would. She’d cuddle them and tell them that she was there and now everything would be right with the world. Tell them that they could stop lashing out now, because someone had heard them finally...had understood them. 

Every time she read a novel, even though it was impossible, she regretted not jumping through the pages to save them from themselves, from the world, and from other cruel stuck up people. 

She regretted it like she regretted not telling Olaf she loved him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you thought! 
> 
> See u tomorrow!


	23. ENO-YTNEWT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! To be honest, todays chapter is going to be more of a filler chapter (the BIG chapters are coming tomorrow AND Friday) but i still think you’ll enjoy it. 
> 
> We get to see more of good old crazy Olaf denying his feelings (so much that his physical body starts being effected by it)
> 
> Hope u like!

Freedom was going to feel so good. He knew it would. 

He’d had the best day of his life, even though he’d talked to no one. That’s how he preferred to spend his days. It reminded him of how his life back in elementary school was. The days where everything was normal and nothing ever changed. He’d scared the older kids and killed and collected animals just for the fun of it. 

He was powerful. 

He was a force to be reckoned with. And now he’d finally get to return to his glory days. He’d finally get the respect he deserved. 

He’d get it from the whole damn school. 

He’d already planned all the things he’d do once he had his fucking respect back. Once things would go back to normal. Once....She was dead. 

First, he’d threaten the students. Assert his dominance and scare them all into submission. He’d already dreamed the perfect sight of them all in a line, lying on the floor, bowing to him continuously. 

It gave him chills just thinking about it. How powerless everyone would bee compared to him. How everyone would be under his control. 

How normal every thing would be. Nothing would be every be different. Ever. Different was bad and always had been bad. Fuck whoever said otherwise. 

Next, he’d probably get with Marisa. Not romantically or anything...because fuck romance. Romance was fake and infuriating. 

He’d just fuck her. He’d fuck her really good. He’d bend her over, choke her, and make her cry out for him. He’d finally get to fuck someone he knew how to submit. He’d tried to make her the same thing he’d attempted to do with......she who shall not be mentioned but shall surely die soon. 

But Marisa just wasn’t really like that. True, she knew her place in sex. Underneath him. The normal amount of female submission, but nothing special. Thankfully, Olaf would have his bowing classmates to help get him off. One look at them and he knew he’d be just fine. 

Nevertheless, Marisa would be his. She was meant to be. 

She didn’t question him. That’s why she was so smart. He didn’t have to explain himself to her, she just accepted it, went with it. He wasted too much of his life trying explain things to Abigail. Motherfucking Abigail. She kept trying to make his life a living hell....just like the fucking sadistic masochist, who was soon to be dead.

She always tried to make him talk his feelings out. Despite living with him for her entire life, the bitch still didn’t seem to grasp the concept of a psychopath. He didn’t have feelings. He was emotionless and proud of it. 

He didn’t want to feel, even if he could. It would only be more leverage for......Ms. Disrespectful...to torture him. Abigail would use it against him, like...”She”...already had. Taunting him constantly and trying to make him...feel even more things. 

He hadn’t decided exactly what he’d do with Abigail once he’d disposed of.....The Elitist Snob...but he was sure it wouldn’t be pretty. If she tried to talk to him about morals and other bullshit, maybe he’d kill her too. 

Next he’d probably kill Marisa’s aunt. The lady was nice, sorta...he guessed, but it didn’t matter. She was brainwashing his daughter. Even though she put on a smile when he saw her, which was VERY rarely, he could tell that the woman was probably whispering bad things about him in his daughter’s ear. Trying to make his own creation hate him. 

He’d take Chloe for himself. He’d raise her the right way, making sure she knew just how horrible VFD was in every way. 

He’d teach her to be just like him. He’d never let her go to college or have a boyfriend or a husband ever. She wouldn’t need to. She’d have him. 

He’d tuck her in at night and be a better parent than his mother or father had ever been to him. 

Maybe he’d let Marisa help to...maybe. As long as she didn’t take her from him. He’d watch her carefully, making sure he always spent more time with Chloe than Marisa. He wanted to be her favorite parent. He needed her to like him better. He’d never been anyone’s favorite person before. He wouldn’t let Marisa ruin it for him. 

True, she was okay. He didn’t mind her. She was somewhat of a friend. But in the odd case that she became like Abigail or even....the idiotic whore...he’d have to kill her too. 

Killing. 

Something he hadn’t done in a while. A long while. Too long ago. 

And his next victim would be the one who deserved it most. He’d sentenced her to death for her crimes against his mentality. It was her fault. She’d controlled his mind and forced him to say that he loved her. She used her fucking...sorcery, to make him feel things. Bad things like love and compassion. 

He’d never felt them before, therefore he knew they couldn’t be good at all. 

But it would all be over soon. Soon he’d be burying her alive, or burning her, or shooting her, or strangling her, or drowning her, or watching her bleed to death. The possibilities were endless. 

So many ways to enjoy the death of one awful person. 

He wondered what sounds she’d make when she’d died. He hoped that it sounded like she did in bed...then he’d be able to kill two birds with one stone. He’d have the orgasm of his life, watching her in the highest form of submission possible...

Begging for her life. 

Her eyes wide with fear and panic, her limbs shaking, her entire body flushed over. Honestly, sex and dying were already the same thing.

Maybe Kit would enjoy it then too. He wondered if she liked being in as much pain as she liked causing him. 

Maybe she’d scream when she was dying. He could already feel the hairs standing up on his back. 

Maybe she’d not make a sound at all, mocking him one last time before she died. 

He’d make sure she did something though...he refused to let her be victorious. 

This was his win. He’d worked to hard for it. 

He’d have his decision on how to kill her by tonight. He needed to plan in advance. 

He already, sort of, knew what he wanted. He knew he wanted her to bleed. He had to see her blood...to feel it. 

He remembered feeling upset the first time he’d seen it. He knew now that it must have been a trick she was playing on him again. He’d never been squeamish around blood before. He loved watching the animals bleed out. Why had he suddenly become upset by it?

She’d done something to him. He couldn’t explain it, nor did he know he what it was. But he didn’t like it. 

His mind kept racing with thoughts of her. Even as he was planning to destroy her, she still managed to use her black magic to force him to think about her. 

It wasn’t fair. She didn’t look like a witch, but she was one. 

How does one kill a witch?

He knew burning her up would be the best way...but he had to touch her. He needed to feel her when he killed her. He wanted to feel her blood on his hand. He needed to see her struggling for escape. He wanted to watch her ugly fucking face contort and cry for mercy. He had to look at it she turned pink...then red...then blue...then purple. 

Maybe then she yell out his name like he always wanted her to...that’s if he let her breath. 

It couldn’t be quick. No...it had to be slow and careful. He wanted to enjoy every minute of it. 

This was what revolution felt like. Finally overthrowing the system that had caused one to suffer for so long. That rush you feel as you watch them inflicted with the same pain that you’d felt for a long time. 

Olaf felt his heartbeat speed up, his rolling up in his head. He shifted in his seat, trying not to call any attention to himself from Abigail “The Forever Nosy”. 

Too late. 

She turned to look at him from her spot in the driver’s seat of the car. Her eyes widened immediately. 

Her brother was flushed very red, his eyes deeply bloodshot. His pupils had grown a considerable size, and he was glaring at her intensely. 

“That’s it, we’re having a talk when we get home...” Abigail mumbled, shaking her head in annoyance and frustration. 

“No...we’re not,” Olaf threatened in a very dangerous tone, narrowing his eyes at his sister. 

“Yes, we are. You don’t have a choice anymore,” she continued through gritted teeth, trying not to draw any attention to their conversation. 

Olaf balled up his fist angrily. He was tired of being forced talk about things he didn’t even want to be feeling in the first place. He was tired of it just as much as he was tired of feeling. 

He’d kill Abigail too. He swore he would. He knew she’d find out about him killing Kit soon after he’d done it. She’d probably give him another fucking lecture about it and tell him he shouldn’t have done it. That would be the perfect time to do it. 

Fuck her. She didn’t understand all the pain he was in. She was only adding onto it. 

“Why do you guys have to talk?” Isobel asked, curiously. 

“Don’t worry, sis. It’s nothing,” Abigail reassured, flashing a small smile in the rear view mirror. 

“If it’s nothing...then why are we talking?” Olaf grumbled in a very very dark tone, glaring at her from the corner of his eye. 

“It’s nothing for her to worry about,” Abigail corrected, sighing, “I however, need to worry a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some big stufff tomorrow and Friday!! 


	24. OWT-YTNEWT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to big chapter #1! I think you enjoy it!
> 
> Fair warning! This chapter is basically just one big conversation between Olaf and Abigail
> 
> (And eventually...things happen)
> 
> That’s all I’ll say for now...enjoy! ;)

Olaf had tried to race up the stairs in order to lock Abigail out of his room, but his sister, having done this many times before, stayed at his heels and forced her way in the door. 

“Get out! You don’t have a right to be in my room!” Olaf shouted angrily, pushing her slightly, “I don’t even want you to be in my life!”

“Well too bad, buster. You’re stuck with me!” She retorted. 

“Not for long,” he mumbled, squeezing his fists together in order to keep himself for punching something. 

“You’re not going to kill me, asshole, so you can stop thinking about it!” She growled. 

“Oh Abigail, whatever do you mean?” He asked mockingly, in a fake high and airy tone.

“You’ve tried to kill me before, idiot! Many times! Why do you think I took martial arts when we were younger?! I know all of your tricks by now,” Abigail huffed. 

“I’m not going to kill anyone,” he lied, “so you can leave me alone now!”

“Yes you are! You’re thinking about it...hell, you’re already planning it! I can see it in your eyes!” She fought, “I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re going on one of your...insanity moods.”

“Well, why are you surprised then?”  
He grunted. 

“I’m not surprised! That’s the point! I’m trying to stop you from killing Kit!” She argued. 

Olaf flinched at the mention of her name. 

Abigail watched as he grinded his jaw. She could tell just the mention of the girl had done something to him. This would’ve been the point where any normal person would’ve fallen apart, started crying, but not her brother. All it made him do was fight hard, maybe even lash out. It didn’t surprise her. It’s what he’d always done ever since they were young children. 

What did surprise her, however, was the fact that he didn’t deny it. 

“So what...so what that I’m killing her! She’s a Snicket! If anything, I’m doing the world a favor,” he replied slowly, as if he were choosing his words carefully. 

“Aren’t you the one that always complained about people in VFD judging us by our last name?!” Abigail challenged. 

“That’s different! She acts just like...a Snicket! 

“And you act just like a Johnson in there minds. Wouldn’t that put a dent in your little serial killer reasoning?!” 

“Fuck you! It’s not the same!”

“Yes it is! You act just like mom and dad!”

“No! I don’t!”

“Killing off people just because you don’t like them! That’s exactly like mom and dad!”

“Don’t compare me to them! I’m nothing like those bastards!”

Abigail paused trying to catch her breath and watching the emotion build up in her brother. Even though they were fight, she did feel bad for him. He was still her brother...as insane as he was. She could see the desperation in his eyes. She knew what their parents had done to him....

“Okay fine...but you can’t deny that your behavior now is very similar to what they do,” she continued, attempting to keep her voice calm trying to prevent the conversation from escalating again. 

“No, it isn’t! Mom and dad kill people because they just hate them!” He said, ignoring his sister’s attempts, and immediately raising his voice again. 

“That’s exactly what you’re doing now!”

“No I'm not!”

“Really?! Cause that’s exactly what it looks like!”

“No, it doesn’t!”

“Are you actually going to have a conversation with me or are you just going to disagree with deny every thing I say?

“I don’t even want to be having this conversation!”

“Do you expect me to just let you go off and kill some girl just because you hate her family?!”

“That’s not why I am killing her!”

“You’ve been saying you hate the Snickets this entire time!”

“I do hate the Snicket! But that’s. not. why. I’m. killing. her!”

“Then why are you killing her?!”

“Because she’s ruining my life!”

“Oh please! You’re the one who’s been messing up all her relationships and forcing her to have sex with you-“

Olaf lurched forward and grabbed Abigail by her shirt, pulling her close to him, foreheads touching, and staring into her eyes. 

“I didn’t force her to do anything,” Olaf said, seriously, his voice lowering quite a bit, “I swear I didn’t force her. I was...roleplaying, I guess...but I didn’t rape her. I’m not like Franklin or Za-“

“Okay okay, I believe you you,” Abigail said softly, staring sadly into her brother’s eyes. 

Sometimes she didn’t understand him. He was literally talking about the girl he was about to kill, and yet, he didn’t want her to think he’d assaulted her. He really was a mystery to her. He was like a tall and emotionally stunted little child. He was okay with being a murder, but not a rapist. He was the definition of a sociopath. Not someone with no morals, but questionable ones that only make sense to them. 

Olaf released his grip on her shirt slowly, looking at her questionably as he did. 

“So explain to me how you’ve been torturing Kit...but she’s the one ruining YOUR life?”

“She’s fucking fake! That’s why!” Olaf shouted, causing Abigail to sigh as she watched him get riled back up. 

“She’s fake...?!”

“Yes! She pretends to be all nice and innocent and an actual good person! But she’s a Snicket! And she’s trying to fucking ruin my life!”

“How though?!”

“She’s making everything change and I don’t want it to!”

“What?!”

“She doesn’t have the fucking right to come into my life and start changing it, messing it up!”

“How is she messing your life up?!”

“By changing it! Everything was fine and in order before she came around! And now it’s a whole mess!”

“What are you talking about?! Everything else in your life is the same! You still have the same friends, you do the same annoying shit, and you’re still the same crazy asshole you’ve always been!”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

“I do know what you meant and I’m telling you that it’s not as “bad” as you’re making it out to be! Kit is the only new thing that happened in your life! She’s just one thing! One small thing!

“It’s not a small thing! She’s trying to take it over!”

“She’s not trying to take over your life! And if anything, let’s remember you’re the one who made her sit and do your homework for hours in the first place!”

“She is trying to take it over! She’s always fucking there! Trying to control everything that happens!”

“She can’t be doing that Olaf! She doesn’t have the power to control things that happen!”

“Yes she does! She’s a fucking witch!”

“A witch?! Really?!”

“Yes! She’s using her fucking powers to make my life miserable! Don’t act like you don’t see it too!”

“Of course I don’t see it, cause it’s not happening!”

“Yes it is! She wants to destroy me! I can see it in her fucking eyes! It’s probably part of some plan her family schemed up to try and wreck our family!”

“Oh great, now we’re back to your hypocrisy of comparing her to her family, while somehow making it wrong for you to be compared to our parents!”

“I don’t kill people for fun! I always have a reason...a good one! But she does ruin people’s lives just like all the other Snickets!”

“Olaf it doesn’t make se-“

“Fuck off! It does make sense!”

“How does it make sense to say that Kit came into your life to destroy you, when you’re the one who BROUGHT and KEPT her in your life!”

“I didn’t keep her in my life! I’ve wanted her out of my life for a long time! It’s your fault!”

“My fault?! How the hell is this my fault?!”

“You’re the one who told me that you’d tell mom and dad that I was failing in school. I had no choice but to make Kit do my work!”

“Hmmm...you’re right....or maybe you could’ve done your own goddamn work, like I wanted in the first place!”

“You didn’t tell me that, so I did it the easiest way I could!”

Abigail watched as her brothers eyes darted back and forth, widening and narrowing. 

He really was losing it. 

He looked up at her as if he’d realized something. 

“You’re probably in on it too....That’s why you told me to do it in the first place. You wanted to help them kill me!”

“What?! Olaf I swear you are starting to make less and less sense!”

“I’m making perfect sense!”

“Alright, explain this to me, Mr. Perfectly Sensible. If you are so obsessed with getting Kit Snicket out of your life...why did you steal those forms?”

Olaf’s face grew angrier, but he was silent. 

“Exactly! You’re the one who kept her around because you wanted to control her by doing...whatever weird “master” shit you two do together.”

He clenched and unclenched his fists. 

“Face it, bro. You’re just upset and so you’re blaming everyone else in order to feel better about yourself.”

“No, I’m not! And since when was it wrong for me to want to feel better about myself!”

“It isn’t! But you’re trying to achieve it by killing someone!”

“But she’s the one causing the problem!”

“She isn’t causing your problems! And even if she was, you can’t just kill off your problems!”

“Yes I can! It’s the only way to make them go away for good!”

“I’m trying my best to not compare you to mom and dad, but you’re making that really hard!”

“I’m. not. like. them,”

“Killing off their problems is exactly what they do!”

“I have to kill her or she’ll kill me!”

“Kit isn’t trying to kill you, idiot!”

“Yes she is! She’s getting in my mind and making me feel things!”

“...that’s why you’re upset! Because you’re feeling “things” and you don’t want to?”

“...yeah...”

“So...you do love her?”

“No! I can’t love her!” 

“I didn’t ask if you COULD love her! I’m asking you, DO you love her?”

“I...you...it’s not...i don’t...Oh, just Shut Up!”

“No, Olaf. You have to answer me. I’m asking you, right here and right now. Do you love Kit Snicket?”

Silence. 

“...I’m going to kill her!”

“Yeah, you’ve already said that. That’s not what I asked. I asked if you, Terrance Olaf Johnson, love Katherine Isabella Snicket.”

“I...don’t call me by my first name!”

“Stop avoiding my question-“

“I don’t care about your ducking question! It’s a dumb question!”

“Okay, how about this? I will leave you alone and leave right now, if you admit that you love her.”

“...I...I don’t...hate her”

“Olaf!”

“I...”

Abigail watched as blood started trickling from Olaf’s hands. He’d squeezed his fists together so tightly that he’d broken the skin. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled, his words barely audible. 

“Yeah what?” She asked, raising a prying eyebrow. 

“To your question...yeah. Just please don’t make me say it.”

“Fine, I won’t.”

.....

“But doesn’t that make you feel a little better?” She continued. 

“I thought you said you’d leave!”

“That was just to get you to say it.”

Olaf looked furious. He face had turned a dangerously dark red color, his bloodshot looked even redder themselves. 

Between that, and the blood oozing from his hands, he looked like he was dying. 

“You lied to me!”

“Look, I’m sorry, but don’t you feel somewhat relived?”

“No! I feel even worse!”

“How? You’ve finally said it out loud. You’re still breathing, aren’t you? It can’t be that bad.”

“Yes it Can! I fucking hate it! And you know what? I want her to die even more now!”

“Gosh! What is wrong with you?! You’re sounding less and less sane the more this goes on!”

“Then stop making it go on! Leave me alone!!!”

“I’m trying to help you figure out and deal with what’s happening and you’re shutting me out! You have been for weeks! Gosh, why are you so fucking emotionless?!”

“Cause I’m fucking psychopath, okay?! I don’t have emotions! We’ve been over this before! You were fucking there when the psychologists diagnosed me!”

“There wasn’t any diagnosis!”

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

“You’re not a psychopath! That’s not what they diagnosed you with!”

“...what?”

Abigail let out a long breath, her throat sore from all the yelling. She looked up at her wide eyed and sickly looking brother. She glided over to him, slowly. Squeezing her eyes shut, dreading the conversation she was about to have, she cupped his face with her hand. 

She could feel tears welling up in her own eyes. 

“Olaf, when we took you to the psychiatrist, when you were younger, they didn’t diagnose you with psychopathy.”

“How...that’s impossible! They told me that’s what I had...”

“THEY never told you anything, O. That’s probably just some distorted memory you have. But I was there too and I remember. Mom and dad were the ones who told you what the doctors had “diagnosed” you with.”

“No...they couldn’t, they-“

“Olaf, the doctors diagnosed you with very severe PTSD, okay?!”

Abigail felt the tears roll down her face. Olaf looked around the room, she could see as he tried to process the information. 

“But...but they,” he said, blinking rapidly, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Olaf, the doctors evaluated you and said that you had severe PTSD from what mom and dad...did to you. They suggested heavy amounts of therapy and maybe even some mood stabilizers...but mom and dad didn’t want to hear it, okay? They stormed out of the office and lied to you in the car. They wanted you to be...I don’t know...tough? They wanted you to be just like them, but you weren’t. They brought you there in the first place because you’d....”

“...I’d What?”

“...Y-You really don’t remember do you?” She asked, tears pouring from her eyes by now. 

“What do you mean? What am I supposed to be remembering?!”

Olaf looked desperate for an answer, but still didn’t look as if he believed her. It’d been ingrained in his mind for years that he was medically a psychopath. 

“Olaf you’d...you’d tried...to kill yourself,” Abigail breathed between sobs, constantly having to wipe her eyes, “Mom and dad had abused you so terribly that, at a young age, you’d already decided that your life wasn’t worth it. Look...I know you hate me. I get that, okay? But I have to look out for you. I have to, for your sake and mine. I’ve felt responsible for you all our lives. I hated having to lie to you all these years, so I tried to make it up to you by making sure you had a decent life. By making sure you succeeded at something. But in the back of my mind, I always could see how much you were suffering. You never got your mood stabilizers or your therapy. You just wallowed in your pain. You were still hurting...it never went away. You just hid it. You hid it because you thought it wasn’t real...because you thought you couldn’t have any feelings. But you can, Olaf. You do have the ability to feel. I hated that I let you go on this long without ever telling you that....Do you even know what it’s like...to be 8 years old, barely understanding the world at all yourself, and watching your seven year old brother deteriorating already. I was the one who saved you from, dying when you’d tried to take your own life. I remember you’d been looking at the fire in the fireplace all day, and I didn’t know why. I put out the flame, because it made me nervous. But you didn’t burn yourself...you just went into the bathroom and drank some of the drain cleaner and passed out on the floor. I saw you lying there and I screamed. They rushed you to the hospitable and they had to do all these procedures to help clean you out. I was so scared. I vowed to never let you get hurt again. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you didn’t. I love you...and I never forgave myself. 

Abigail was bawling. She watched her brother carefully, trying to judge his reaction or predict what his response would be. He still looked as if he didn’t understand...of didn’t believe. 

“No...no you’re lying! That never happened! I wasn’t ever that weak! I wasn’t!-“

“Olaf, Yes it did happen-“

“No! I never tried to kill myself and I don’t have feelings!”

“Yes you do!”

“Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up!” 

He reeled around and grinded his hands against the sharp glass on the edge of his dresser. Doing it over and over again. 

“Stop it, Olaf! Stop hurting yourself!”

He launched himself forward, wrapping his hands around Abigail’s neck and squeezing hard. She flailed her arms, struggling to breath. 

“Stop it! Stop it! Stop talking! Shut up!” He yelled. 

For the first time in nine years, Abigail could see tears falling from her brothers eyes. She could feel him start to squeeze tighter. 

“Stop changing everything!” He cried, his voice cracking as he began to cry harder. 

She moved her body forward, awkwardly, kicking in the leg and freeing herself from his grasp 

She coughed and wheezed, trying to regain her breath. 

Olaf had stumbled back, slowly, sliding himself down to the floor, his body wedged between his bed and his dresser. Abigail walked over to him, arms outstretched, and embraced him as he, finally, let himself go. 

She felt more tears fall down her own face as she listened to the sounds of her brother’s desperate sobs. Tears that had been building up for almost a decade...finally being released. She felt him hug her tighter the harder he cried. 

“Abby...I love her,” he breathed, his words hard to understand as he was still crying, “I love her so ducking much and it’s killing me.”

“I know, brother. I know...”

“I love her so much and I can’t bear it!” He breathed. 

“Everything’s going to be okay,” she reassured softly, rubbing his back gently. 

“No, it won’t! I love her and she hates me...like really fucking hates me,” he said, his words muffled as he burried his head in her shoulder. 

“She doesn’t hate you, Olaf. She really does love you too.”

“Yes, she does hate me! I know it! The only thing I remember from when I called her drunk was that she didn’t tell me she loved me back,”  
He mumbled, causing Abigail to feel sad herself as she looked on at the hopelessness on his red face. 

“Well she does. It’s probably hard for her too. I mean, you haven’t always been the kindest person to her or her brothers,” she explained to him, a small sad smile on her face. 

“I know and it’s cause I’m so fucking stupid. She’s so fucking....perfect and I’m so awful!” he sighed. 

“You’re not awful.”

“Yes, I am. I don’t know how to fucking express what’s bothering me. I only know how to lash out. I make myself so fucking miserable. But she...she makes me feel like I’m so much better. Like being around her makes me feel like a better person. And it’s not just because I make her say that I am. I just...don’t know how to talk to her or what she really wants. I mean...we had our first real conversation the other day and it’s probably been my favorite thing that’s happened all year. She held my hand while we had sex and, for a split second, I felt like she was really...mine. Like we were together. She’s so just...amazing and, even though I don’t deserve her, I still want her. I’m just...selfish, I guess. I wanna be with her every second of every day. I don’t want her to kiss and flirt with other guys. I just want her to...love me back...I guess...I don’t know....it’s all so...frustrating.”

Olaf closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. Abigail smiled at him. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” She chuckled lightly.

“No,” he mumbled in reluctant agreement. 

“Do you feel, at least, a little better now?”

“Yeah...I do...a lot, actually,” he admitted. 

She held out her arms for him to hug her again. He accepted. They sat like that, for a good 10 minutes, embracing each other. 

Olaf finally wiggled himself out of the corner, standing to his feet. 

“Alright, I’m leaving,” he announced, grabbing his coat from the bed. 

“W-What?! Oh come on! I thought we were making progress here,” Abigail said exasperatedly. 

Olaf chuckled. 

“We are,” he agreed, “I just...need to go for a walk, okay? There’s some things I need to think about. But I swear I...I feel better, okay? It feels like I’ve been high this whole time, on a really bad trip, and I’ve finally come back down to fucking Earth. Everything isn’t all...scary and painful anymore.”

“That’s good,” she replied with a smile, “I guess it’s fine if you go on a walk. As long as you promise that you’ll....come back? Alive?”

“I will, sis. I promise...I won’t kill myself,” he sighed reassuringly. 

The two shared one more hug, before Olaf turned and began walking to head out the door of his room. 

“Olaf wait!”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t kill anyone else either,” she threatened teasingly. 

“Okay. I won’t,” he said with a smile. 

 

Neither of the two knew it then, but that was the most ironic statement made by Olaf all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olaf has some breakthroughs FINALLY! Lemme know what you thought cause it’s only getting worse from here 
> 
>  
> 
> And, might as well tell you now, someone dies next chapter.
> 
> See you tomorrow....it’ll be interesting.


	25. EERHT-YTNEWT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME VERY SENSITIVE CONTENT...
> 
> Hey guys I’m back! (Big Chapter #2!) 
> 
> 5 more chapters left after this, then it’s on to part two!

Forgetting that Olaf Johnson existed was a lot harder for Kit than she thought it would be. 

Especially when he’d been the only thing on her mind all day. 

But, she’d promised Zach this date and she was a woman of her word. She tried her best to look halfway decent, borrowing some “sexy” clothes from Katie’s closet and suffering through a makeover from Sianne and Esme. 

At the end of it all she wasn’t sure it was all worth it, but she could admit that she did look prettier than she had before. 

Zach sure seemed to enjoy it. His eyes had lit up in an odd way when he’d picked her up. 

They’d driven to some obscure fast food place next door to a sight for underground parties. Kit couldn’t help but be reminded of Fresco’s, where Olaf had taken her the morning after they’d...been together for the first time. 

Hopefully this time, there wouldn’t be any friendly waitresses trying to steal her boyfrie-...er...her date. 

The place was a lot smaller than the one she’d gone to with Olaf. And a lot...shadier looking. 

The waitresses were not nearly as pretty as the ones at Fresco’s, hopefully she wouldn’t have to deal with any flirting.

God, she had to stop comparing this all to Olaf! She didn’t want to ruin her time with Zach by continuing to think about him. She just needed one night without him. 

“You alright?” Zach asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Kit mumbled, trying to make her voice sound convincing. Zach obviously didn’t buy it, but he left it alone for now. 

The waitress finally appeared at their table, frowning at the couple. 

“What do you want to drink?” She grumbled in annoyance. 

So far this date was going fantastically. 

“Well, uh, I’ll have a Dr. Pepper,” Zach began, “and a coffee for the lady, please.”

The woman folded her arms when she’d finished writing, huffing and stomping away to the kitchen.

“Coffee? This late at night?!” Kit asked, teasingly. 

“Hehe, well I was feeling a little adventurous,I guess” Zach chuckled 

“Be careful there. We wouldn’t want me to be up all night, would we?” She played along. 

“Depends, on how the night goes,” He said with a smirk. 

Kit smiled and blushed, looking away from him. 

It was amazing just how amazing boy could be, especially when that boy what’s Olaf Johnson. 

“So, do you always take your first dates to...obscure places?” She asked with interest. 

“Most of the time, yes I do,” he announced, sounding oddly proud. 

“Are you charming the ladies in by taking them to out-of-the-way places? Is that your way of adding to your mysterious and young aura?”  
She asked teasingly. 

“Yeah, you could say that...I guess the extreme always makes an impression, even if it is extremely bad,” he said shrugging. 

“AND you’re quoting my favorite movies? Well sir, judging by my experience up to now, you’re doing a wonderful job.”

“Well I also try to make sure nights like these are never forgettable,” he chuckled to himself. 

“Hmm, does it work?” She hummed in curiousity, “do you take them to these very very fancy places and they fall in love with your mysterious charm?”

“I should hope so,” he laughed, “but uh...even if they aren’t as entranced by it, I always see them again.”

“Well, color me impressed,” Kit replied, smiling. 

The woman returned to the table and handed the two their drinks, shoving them at them harshly. 

Justin gave her an amused look as he took a sip of his Dr. Pepper. Kit couldn’t help but be reminded of how Olaf looked when he’d drank his. Eyeing her over the top of his cup, sexily licking his straw before he put his lips over it to drink it. 

No. She couldn’t think about it. 

“What food can I get for you?” The woman huffed, clearly not enjoying her time. 

“Well...we’ll just get a large fry to share,”  
Kit offered. 

She looked over and could tell that Zach wanted to object, but kept silent for her sake. 

The woman groaned and marched off angrily once more. 

Kit could see Zach giving her a strange look . Shortly after, a long and awkward silence fell upon the two. 

“So um...this is nice,” Kit commented awkwardly. 

“Really?! Well then I must be doing something wrong! My whole goal is to make sure you have the worst time of you life,” he chuckled. 

“Oh that’s right!” Kit giggled, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interfere with your master plan of wooing me through your bizarre charm.”

“Oh that’s quite alright, m’lady,” he said, “everything’s still going as planned.”

Kit chuckled. 

The woman came and slid their fries onto the table, walking away before she could hear their request for ketchup.

Kit could hear Zach talking about something, but her mind was sadly, once again, somewhere else. 

She picked up a fry and examined it, remembering the complementary order of fries she and Olaf were given. That was the first day she’d consciously called him “master”. It’d felt weird, but oddly invigorating. 

No! This was her and Zach’s date! She had to make sure she stayed focused on him. Olaf was a problem that could be dealt with later. Maybe eve never, depending on how the date went. But first she had to do her part, especially if she wanted this to go well. She had to forget about Olaf. 

“Hey, you good? You seemed kinda...zoned out there, for a second,” Zach asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, yeah I’m good. Just...thinking about something. But it’s unimportant!” Kit reassured frantically, “I’m more interested in hearing the rn of your story.”

He cocked his head in confusion. 

“What? I already finished my story I’ve been talking about sports for a while now.”

“Oh...right...I’m sorry,” Kit said, blushing in embarrassment, “I swear I’m paying attention. I’ve just had a lot going on in my life these last few days...but it’s okay! We don’t have to talk about me.”

“No, you know what? Talk to me about it. You know talking about it always makes you feel better,” he said. 

“No! It’s fine...really! You don’t have to,” she said shyly. 

“Nah, it’s cool. I’m all ears,” he said, motioning for her to start. 

“Well...I’ve been having this problem at school. Let’s just say, long story short, that my family kinda fucked something up. I can’t tell you what’s it is, but just know we fucked up pretty bad. So they put me in charge of filling out and carrying these certain papers that were supposed to get us of the mess...but the forms got stolen.”

“So you’re worried because you don’t know where the forms are?” 

“No, I know where they are...Sort of,” she sighed, They’re with the son of my family’s moral enemy. He’s hiding them from me so he can...” 

“...So he can what?”

“He...,” Kit began, stalking for a better answer than the real one, “he basically wants me to be his personal servant. I have do his chores, his homework, and bring him the things he asks for.”

“Wow...I didn’t think the Snickets had mortal enemies,” he said, “I thought you guys were supposed to be the “Mother Teresas” of that organization thingy.”

“We are...technically. Our “organization thingy” spilt into two and now we’re basically having a civil war,” she explained with a sigh. 

“Ah civil war...the never ending plague of humanity,” he commented, chuckling slightly. 

“Wonderful quote, Mr. Aristotle,” She teased. 

She addd her last pack of sugar to her coffee, stirring it and taking a sip. 

She could see Zach eyeing her oddly as she drank. He’d been giving her more and more of strange looks and glances lately. She could never pin point why, but they made her feel nervous. 

“But um...yeah, the Johnsons and the Snickets have hated her each other for a while, so it’s not a surprise,” she continued mumbling, trying to calm her anxiousness. 

“...The Johnsons?” Zach asked, looking mor alert, as if he’d just realized something. 

“Yeah. They’re the ones that start all the fires around the state....do you..know them?” She asked slowly. 

“...Um, yeah,” Zach admitted slowly, a bizarre look surfacing in his eyes, “I uh...I used to talk to them...”

Kit raised an eyebrow, a look of concern on her face. 

“Did something happen between you guys?...I wouldn’t be surprised if it did. Olaf is kind of a jerk,” she said. 

Zach frowned at the mention of Olaf’s name. He shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly. 

“Yeah...trust me, I know” he grumbled, discreetly rubbing his shoulder. 

Kit scrunched her eyebrows, examining him questioningly. 

“What happened between you guys?” she asked. 

“Olaf he, uh...he beat me up,” Zach sighed, the corner of his mouth curling up slightly, for a moment, and disappearing quickly. 

Kit knew, by looking at the distant look on Zach’s face, that he clearly didn’t want to continue with the conversation, but she had to know. She didn’t know why, but something insider her was compelling her to keep asking. 

“Why did he beat you up exactly?” She asked, trying her best to sound like she was being casual, although her nervous body language probably gave her away. 

Zach’s eyes widened for a split second, before he blinked it away, trying to make it appear as if he was clearing something out of his eye. Of it were any other person, who wasn’t taught spying in school, Kit wouldn’t have noticed. But she was a VFD Volunteer and she’d been learning how to read mannerisms since she was seven years old. 

“...He’s Olaf Johnson, does he really need a reason?” his said finally, sounding as if he’d pulled the answer on the spot. 

“I guess you’re right,” Kit sighed, trying not to sound too disappointed. 

Something was wrong. Observing him and his fidgety movements gave Kit all the signs she needed to tell. She just didn’t know how to get him to tell her. 

Gosh, why was she so persistent? This was a date for god sake! 

It shouldn’t be that hard to exist for five minutes and not think about Olaf. He’d caused her so much trouble of the past few weeks. It’d been nothing but manipulation and top of manipulation. He’d threatened and stolen from her to make her be there in the first place, and then while she was there, he’d never let up. Each day was hours and hours of long, tedious and mentally draining work and tasks used with the sole purpose of making her miserable. And it’d worked. He was part of her family’s enemies, using the same tactics his parents had. That should be enough to make her hate him. Everything he’d done should’ve been enough to make her despise him for the rest of their lives. 

But...it wasn’t. 

Ever since he’d touched her for the first, she had changed. She’d felt these same odd feelings for a while, not understanding why she enjoyed the burn of a paper cut or why her breathing became erratic when she was handcuffed for her escape simulations in school. But as soon as he’d grabbed her, pushed her, and tied her to the floor that night, it’s as if she became a new woman. A woman she wasn’t sure if she was okay with being. She was someone who always thought change was good, but he’d made her question if that was really true. He’d opened her eyes to all these new terms and kinks, told her things she’d only read in books, and touched her places no other man had. She’d lost her virginity to him, gotten her first detention because of him, and gone on her first real date with him. 

She felt like she was attached to him. Which terrified her more than anything else. Which was why she was sitting on a date with another man, feeling guilty, as if she was cheating on Olaf

Which was why she was sitting on a date with another man, wet beyond belief and needing to know exactly how her “master” had beat someone up. 

Zach had been talking about different things for the last 10 minutes. She’d just continued nodding her head and saying “yeah” to make it appear like she was listening. She tried. She really had. 

But she couldn’t do it. 

“Hey, so um, what exactly happened when Olaf beat you up?”She asked unapologetically. 

Zach seemed startled, and disappointed, that she’d brought the topic up again. 

“What do you mean?” He sighed, his annoyance becoming more audible in his voice. 

“Like...how did he do it? Did he punch you, scratch you, kick you...what happened?” She explained. 

“Oh well um...I don’t know, we just fought. He came up to me, yelling about something...that’d happened. And then I tried to calmly and nicely have a conversation with him, but he lashed out at me. He gave me a black eye, busted my lip, bruised up my legs pretty bad, and fucked up my shoulder. Fucking bastard....”

Oddly enough, Zach didn’t look angry, if anything he seemed...triumphant. He was trying to conceal the smirk on his face from her. 

She didn’t have the energy to question it though. He couldn’t tell from his seat at the other side of the table, but her fingers were delved into her sex. She desperately, and self disappointingly, wanted Olaf to do those things to her. 

What was wrong with her?

She didn’t want to question it though. She pulled her fingers out immediately, grabbing her coat. 

“I have to use the lady’s room. I’ll be back,” she excused herself, jumping up from the table and speeding off to the bathroom. 

Zach looked back at her, scowling. Olaf fucking Johnson getting in the way of him getting laid...again. He refused to let the bastard punk him out without even being there. He wasn’t going to ruin this for him twice. The first time had been bad enough. 

Abigail seemed too thrilled to have her darling brother swoop in and...interrupt them. 

He looked at Kit’s cup of coffee. Earlier in the night he’d thought about maybe trying to seduce her again, without his “special help”. He’d managed to do it back at Frenchy’s and he thought the whore was easy enough for him to get in bed with as little as a wink of his eye. But now it was more complicated, and she seemed more interested in Olaf than him. 

He sighed, pulling the small vile out of his pocket. He had to do what he had to do. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Life just wasn’t fair. 

If life were fair, she’d be smiling and laughing with her perfect date out in the diner, not worrying about Olaf at all. 

But life wasn’t fair, which was why she was currently fingering herself in the dirty bathroom of the restaurant. Getting herself off to the thought of Olaf beating her up. 

What kind of disturbing mind did she have?! She’d gone from slightly enjoying the idea of bondage to full on wanting to be in physical pain. Maybe she’d become so disappointed in herself that she felt like she deserved it...yet it still turned her on immensely. She blamed Olaf. He’d introduced her to so many forms of humiliation that she’d evolved into some perverted freak. 

Damn him. 

Nevertheless, she couldn’t deny that it wasn’t something that was pleasing her. She was leaned against the wall, panting desperately. Her fingers gliding over her clit and into her entrance. She bit her lip hard enough for it to bleed, enjoying the sting that came after as blood trickled out. She let out a long groan. 

As much pleasure as she was feeling, it didn't feel the same as when Olaf had done it. She longed to have his fingers working her. 

She desperately hoped no one else would come into the bathroom. There weren’t too many others in the restaurant, but most of the ones that were, were women. 

Kit hadn’t even bothered to get herself into a stall. Partly because she could see they were all filthy, but also because she just couldn’t control herself any longer. She needed this. 

She groaned again, mainly in frustration. She wanted to cum so bad, but she couldn’t manage to make herself tip over the edge. 

“Yeah, you like that don’t you,” she could hear his voice say in her mind. 

That helped. 

She pushed harder against the wall, pushing her fingers in deeper. 

“You want it? You want to cum now, kitten?”

“Yes...”

She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. His voice sounded even realer, as if he were whispering in her ear. 

“And what are you gonna do if I don’t let you?” He growled, Kit’s back arching off the wall as she imagined his breath on her neck. 

“Beg you for it” She moaned. 

“Good girl”

This was so, so wrong. She felt her arm graze a nail poking out the wall. She didn’t waste a beat moving to scrape her arm against it even more, ignoring all possibilities of tetanus, focusing only on her own pleasure. 

“Please, please...I wanna cum”

“What’s my name, kitten?”

“Olaf...” his name falling out of her mouth as she released. 

She wanted badly to just slide down the wall and fall asleep in Olaf’s arms....if only he were there. 

She stood up, legs wobbling, and walked to stare into the stained mirror in front of the sinks. She looked at her scraped arm and her bloody lip, wondering when she’d let herself go. 

The longer she looked, the more a smirk began to work its way onto her face. She was a mess. A whole goddamn mess. 

She was selfish, rude, she liked pain, and she was obsessed with the insane guy who enjoyed seeing her in it. At this point, she was insane. 

This was who she was now, and she hated it. She hated it and so she loved it. 

She let out a sigh, accepting it making her feel a little less stressed. Turning on the sink, and waiting for the brown water to fade into the normal clear color, she washed off her lip and arm. 

“Get it together, Snicket,” she told herself, “you’ve at least got to get through this date, and then you can let him down easily.”

She pushed the door to the bathroom open, making sure there was no trace of her presence left, and strided back into the diner. 

She plopped back into her seat in front of Zach. Offering him a small smile as she readjusted her chair. He didn’t return her smile, his face showing an expression somewhere in between upset and urgency. 

“You alright?” She asked, her voice light and full of energy. 

Zach stared at her for a second. 

“Yeah I’m fine,” he replied simply, his voice monotonous.

Kit tried to ignore the awkwardness that had fallen over the two. She couldn’t help but feel responsible. 

“Well, i started color coding the spices,” Zach said, pointing to the array of seasoning sitting in the side of their table, “since you were gone...so long.”

Kit chuckled nervously. 

“Sorry about that. I uh, I guess the food didn’t exactly sit right with me?” She lied, trying to sound honest. 

Even in her very enjoyable time in the bathroom, she did still feel guilty. 

“Yeah...it’s not your fault you haven’t had French fries before,” he commented, his words sounding passive aggressive but his tone sounding the same, monotonous. 

“Oh uh, hehe...I’ve had them before, of course cause who hasn’t? But you know this place isn’t exactly...the cleanest,” she laughed anxiously, trying to come up with her excuse as fast as possible. 

“Yeah...you’re totally right,” he said simply, making Kit even more concerned. 

He sounded so, nonchalant. She couldn’t tell whether he was angry or not. His face was blank, making it incredibly hard for her to read it. 

She watched as he glanced down her coffee cup and back up at her quickly. 

She looked down herself, seeing there was now a spoon present.

That was odd. 

“Why is there a spoon in it?” She asked curiously. 

“I added some more sugar for you,” he said quickly, pointing to the cup with a smile, “that, plus the caffeine, will help you stay awake for a while tonight. You should take a sip.”

Kit looked at the beverage, a nervous feeling welling up in her stomach stronger than it had before. Something told her not to drink. 

“Do you have something big planned?” She asked instead, chuckling. 

“You’ll see,” he said smirking, “and speaking of that, we should uh...get going.”

He looked back to see if any waitresses were coming, before motioning her to follow him as he quickly left the table. 

Kit’s mouth widened and she laughed loudly, causing him to turn around and shush her.

“Nooo, come on! We should pay!” Kit giggled, running after him. 

“Nah it’s fine. I do this all the time and they’ve never banned me or anything,” Zach admitted, holding the door open for her as they left. 

“Come on, you see that place! They need all the money they can get!” She snickered. 

The two giggled together. Kit had to admit, even if she didn’t like him as much as Olaf, she did have a pretty good time with him. 

“Alright, I’ll give you a choice here,” he began, “We can either go back to my place, or we can go dancing at that club around the corner...and then go back to my place after that.”

“Well it’s not really much of a choice is it,” she laughed nervously, not wanting to go back to his place at all, “but I’m actually getting kind of tired....I think I’ll just go home.”

Zach’s face fell. Anger readable on his face, even in his attempt to mask it. 

“But what about my wonderful concoction I made for you to stay awake?” He asked. 

“...oh the coffee! I um...I forgot to drink it,” she admitted quietly, “and now I can’t go get it because I’ll get caught if I do...oh well.”

Zach let out a small chuckle, shaking his head and massaging the bridge of his nose with his fingers. 

“You know...when you asked me earlier about the Johnson’s, it reminded me of something,” he said slowly, his voice sounding dangerously calm, “I remembered that he actually used to be a customer of Frenchy’s.”

“Yeah that uh, that’s sounds like something Olaf would do,” she said, her eyes looking away from him, her hand fidgeting with her coat in order to release some of her nerves. 

“Yeah and one day he came in with this beautiful blonde girl, he said she was his girlfriend, and this absolutely stunning black haired girl with the prettiest green eyes you’d ever seen.” He continued

“Oh yeah, that’s Abigail. She’s his sister and a lot nicer than he is,” Kit sighed, smiling. 

“Yeah, I know. We started talking and I asked if I could take her on a date,” he explained, smiling an odd smile, “Olaf seemed pissed, which is understandable since I’d probably be a little upset too if some random guy asked my sister out in front of me.”

Kit nodded, her eyes locking with his. 

“And I took her on the exact same date that I took you, except I actually took her for Chinese in a different run down neighborhood. The best dates are the simple ones, I told her. And I asked her the same thing I just asked you...and you know what she said?”

“What?” Kit asked innocently, trying to act as if she hadn’t noticed his sudden change in demeanor. 

“She said the exactly same fucking thing,” he chuckled, Kit watching as he balled up his fists discreetly, “and you wanna know what I told her?”

Kit froze in her tracts, done with trying to hide her fear, looking up at him with concern. 

“I told her that she owed me. I mean come on! I payed for the fucking dinner and drove her to the damn restaurant. The least I could get is a little reward, am I right?!”

Kit frowned and shook her head furiously, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she realized what was happening.

Suddenly becoming really glad that she hadn’t drank that coffee. 

“You know..she was really smart, though She’d already shrunken away from me a little, staying still and just letting her body be moved by me. You see...she’d already taken a couple sips of her coffee, so it made it easy. I’m a nice guy, though! I tried to reassure her that it would all feel better if she’d just relaxed.”

Kit let out a shaky breath in fear. She turned to run away, but he grabbed her arm before she could. 

“And then you know what happened? Olaf fucking Johnson decided to interrupt all the fun. He came yelling and drawing attention to himself...such a narcissist right? Then we fought but, sadly, I am on the lower scale when it comes to strength. He kicked my ass and took his sweet little obedient sister with him. He ruined the damn good time me and Abby were having...but you know what Kit?”

Kit blinked, feeling two tears fall from each of her eyes. 

“He’s not here now, is he?” He asked with a smirk, leaning in to her closely. 

“...please don’t...” Kit mumbled sadly, sniffling as her lip trembled. 

He rolled his eyes in anger, grabbing her other arm and pulling her close to him. Kit panicked, struggling to free herself from his grasp to no avail. 

“What did I say before?” He asked, half threatening, “it’ll feel a lot better if you relax.”

“No, please!” She cried in desperation, feeling his hand grab her pants roughly. 

“Oh calm down,” he grumbled, fumbling with his buckle, “you sure seemed to like it in the store the other day.”

He pulled Kit to the ground roughly, climbing on top of her. 

“Stop! Please, stop!” She screamed, tears pouring from her eyes now. 

“Oh shut up! You definitely seem to be okay when Olaf does it! I’m a saint compared to that asshole!” He retorted, undoing the button of her pants and sliding them down to her knees. 

Kit began to panic more. Struggling and pushing away from him. She was restrained to the ground, but it felt very different from what Olaf had done. When he’d done it everything was exciting and pleasurable. 

Now she only felt terrified and hopeless. She braved herself for the pain she knew would son ensue. 

“I saw your fucking face when you came back from the bathroom. What’d you do, meet him in there and fuck?” Zach asked angrily. 

Kit shook her head, letting out a loud sob, causing him to put a silencing hand over her mouth. 

“You goddamn liar. I know what girls look like after sex. I’ve seen in many, many times. How can you be the one upset? You’re the one who disrespected me!”

Kit didn’t respond, only cried harder. She tried to scream, but all her cries were muffled in his hand. She felt him position himself on top of her. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting to feel the pain. 

She’d never been assaulted before, only heard about it from the older women in her family. She always tried to imagine just how horrible they’d felt, but she always assumed that she never truly could know unless it happened her. She’d always hoped it never would. Life suddenly felt a little less worth it. 

She felt him move on top of her, chuckling slightly as he was about to enter. 

 

BANG!

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

 

Kit didn’t open her eyes right away, too terrified by the noise. She could feel her entire body trembling uncontrollably against the hard gravel beneath her. 

It took her a moment to realize, but Zach had fallen on top of her, motionless. 

She was still too scared to move, but realized that Zach had rolled, or was being rolled by someone, off of her. 

She opened her eyes slightly, looking up to see the dark night sky above. 

She heard Zach let out an excruciating sound from beside her. 

She turned her head slightly to see him lying on the ground, face twisted in pain. He was bleeding out of his chest, although not on the side with his heart. 

He looked up in fear at the person hovering over him. 

Olaf. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing to my girl?!” He shouted angrily. 

Kit finally saw the gun sticking out of his coat pocket. 

Zach only let out another grunt of pain.

“Answer me, you bastard!” Olaf screamed, digging his elbow into Zach’s chest, listening as he screamed even louder. 

“I should’ve taken you out a couple years ago when I had the chance,” Olaf snarled, sounding absolutely livid. 

Kit had never seen him like this before...it scared her. She’d seen him when he was “angry”, which was really more of his sexually frustrated rage. 

But this was different, Kit could see it in his eyes. 

Olaf wrapped his hands around Zach’s neck, squeezing with all the force in his body. 

“Let me tell you something asshole! That girl over there, she’s mine! Abigail is my sister! And Marisa is my best friend! And you’re going to leave them all the fuck alone! I should’ve killed you when I had the chance before. But no...I let you go! I thought you’d be smart enough never to cross me again! But no, you decided to come and try and take away the only good thing in my life right now! You thought it would be okay to just come here and taint this fucking angel! You couldn’t just let her be innocent! I should’ve fucking slaughtered you when you came after my sister! I though your would’ve learned your lesson by now! Don’t fuck with me! You decided to come and touch my goddamn property! I fucking love her and you don’t get to hurt her! YOU DON’T GET TO HURT HER! No one does! She’s Kit fucking Snicket and she belongs to me! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME!”

Zach had quickly turned red, then blue, the purple. His body finally stopped contorting, failing lifeless in Olaf’s grip. 

Olaf released his neck and Zach fell back on the ground, his dead eyes staring at Kit and making her uncomfortable. Olaf scoffed, standing up and kicking and spitting at the body. 

Kit sat up, bringing her knees to her chest. She started sobbing harder as Olaf...took care of his business. 

He dragged the body further out in the grass, taking out a pen and writing the word “rapist” across his forehead, before burying it underneath some loose dirt and rock. 

Kit heard his footsteps approaching her slowly...hesitantly. 

She raised her head from between her knees and looked up at him with sad and wet eyes. 

To her surprise, his looked nervous too...and devastated. 

Kit felt another wave of upset overwhelm her, causing her to cry again. 

“Olaf!...” she said cried loudly, extending her arms out to him like a child would do to its mother. 

“It’s okay, baby, I’ve got you,” he whispered in her ear as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waste. 

Olaf hugged her to him tightly...making sure to whisper more comforts in her ear as he carried her off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...there you have it. Lemme know what your thoughts and comments are (especially your predictions ;))!
> 
> Btw, I love everyone who reads and comments. You guys are too nice :)
> 
> (We’re almost at 1,000 hits! ❤️)


	26. RUOF-YTNEWT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it’s 2 am and I’m exhausted but I never got a chapter up for today (and I might not tomorrrow either) but I’ve got a really long essay due for school and I’ve been trying to finish it. But nonetheless, here I am!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kit tried to wake herself up, opening her eyes slowly as she heard muffled voices talking in the background. She couldn’t remember quite how she’d gotten here. 

“Did you get her a change of clothes?” She heard a male voice ask. 

“Yeah...she was already mostly asleep when we got here. I dressed her in one of my shirts and shorts,” another voice, Olaf’s, replied. 

Why was he here?

“That’s good. I made her some food for whenever she wakes up,” a female voice, Abigail’s, said. 

Was she at the Johnson’s house?

Kit sat up slowly, groaning in pain as she did. She was so sore. 

She looked around the room, realizing she was in Olaf’s bed. The room was much cleaner than she was used to seeing it. It looked different with the morning sun peeping through the curtains. 

She turned her head as she pulled the covers back, wincing in pain as soon as she did. 

She grabbed her head and squeezed her eyes shut. It was throbbing and the back of it was sore to the touch. 

A rush of memories came back to her mind. Arriving at the dirty restaurant, eating the food, masturbating in the bathroom, running out without paying, watching Zach turn into a monster, feeling him force himself on her, watching him die, and jumping into Olaf’s arms. 

She felt herself start to cry again. She felt so weak...so helpless. She grabbed her legs as she tried to steady her rapid breathing. 

The voices in the hallway started getting louder. Her eyes snapped to the door as it flew open, revealing Olaf, Abigail, and another boy she didn’t recognize. 

“Oh my god, you’re awake!” Abigail sighed in relief, running over to embrace the girl, “are you alright? How are you feeling?” 

“I-I’m...I’m fine,” she said slowly, still trying to process everything in her mind. 

“I’m so glad. We were all so so worried about you!” Abigail said, smiling sweetly at her. 

She jumped up from the bed and walked to grab a plate of food the older boy was holding. 

“I also made you some breakfast!” She cheered, “those two always joke my cooking, BUT I think it tastes pretty good.”

“Says the one who’s failed at making toast before,” Max chuckled. He turned to Kit and smiled, “I’m Max, by the way.”

Kit nodded towards him, a cordial smile flashing across her face. 

Her eyes darted over to Olaf quickly, and then away again. She’d seen his eyes light up when he’d walked in the room, finally laying eyes on her for the first time since the night before. It was odd. He seemed a little...out of character. 

He’d hadn’t looked at her since, nervously avoiding her gaze, but she could see him smiling to himself when she spoke. 

“Do you need anything else?” Abigail asked, concern in her voice. 

Kit looked over at the plate of food. She’d lost her appetite, but she felt the need to please Abigail. The girl seemed so eager to help and she’d done a lot for Kit over the last few weeks. A lot. 

“No, I'm fine. I...I think I’ll just eat now,” Kit said softly. 

She looked back up at Olaf, who was now looking back at her. They stayed that way for a minute, looking shyly into each other’s eyes. 

Olaf looked away first, scratching the back of his neck. 

Abigail rolled her eyes and snickered. Watching her brother trying to function as a normal human being was even more enjoyable than she thought it’d be. 

“Well um...it is my room,” Olaf began awkwardly, “but I’ll let you eat in here...alone...if you want...”

“No, i-it’s alright,” Kit replied, “you’re right. It’s your room. You have a right to be in here.”

“No, no...I wasn’t trying to...make you feel guilty or anything,” Olaf said quickly. 

“No, I know! I was just...” Kit’s voice trailed off. 

Abigail chuckled, standing up and motioning for her brother to sit on the bed next to Kit. He walked over hesitantly, easing down onto the bed as if it were burning him underneath. 

“We’ll let you two figure this out,” Abigail said smirking, “Max and I are going to finish cooking for the rest of the fam. Olaf you’re food is on the dresser whenever you’re hungry.”

Olaf nodded sheepishly. 

“Have fun you two,” Max snickered as he and Abigail left the room, closing the door behind them and leaving Kit and Olaf by themselves. 

An awkward silence immediately fell onto the lovebirds. The only sounds in the room were he crunching of food. 

“So...you wanna...watch TV?” he asked slowly. 

“Um...yeah that’s fine,” she mumbled. 

He reached around and grabbed the remote. Clicking on the television, he directed his eyes towards her. 

She was so...beautiful. She was shoving food quickly, and not so attractively, into her mouth, eating as if she hadn’t in weeks. He frowned, noticing the sad look that lingered on her face from the night before. 

He felt a wave of nausea hit him as memories of the night before returned to his mind. He felt as if it were all a Dream or a movie as they played in his head. Like he hadn’t even been there at all, only watching it through a screen. 

He remembered seeing Zach on top of a squirming and terrified Kit. And then everything else was a blur. All he remembered seeing next was red. He’d gotten so angry. 

He didn’t mean to kill him...even though he wanted to. Not really. 

He really had just wanted to get him away from Kit. Far away from her. He’d already warded him away from Abigail...and Marisa. He really hadn’t ever expected to see him again. 

Yet...there they’d been. And the fucker was trying to take ANOTHER thing that belonged to him. 

Just thinking about him made Olaf’s blood boil. 

He felt the bed twitch slightly, the covers shifting next to him. He snapped his head over to look at Kit, who was staring wide eyed back at him. 

“What?” He asked, way more aggressively than he meant to. 

He blinked, trying to calm himself down. Zach shouldn’t still be having that much of an effect on him. He was dead after all. Olaf has wrapped his meaty hands around the fucker’s neck and squeezed the life out of him. Literally. 

It’d felt so good feeling his body fall lifeless in his hands, watching him struggle for air. Revenge was sweet, no matter what anyone else said. 

“I’m...I just...I didn’t know why you looked so upset,” Kit whispered shyly. 

He smiled. She was like a small child. 

“It’s nothing. I-It’s not anything to do with you...” he explained, awkwardly looking away. 

“Oh...okay,” she replied. 

Another awkward silence. Olaf swore the quieter it was the crazier he felt. He needed something to happen...even if it was bad. Something was better than nothing. He was terrible at striking up conversations like this...but he thought he’d give it a try. 

Here goes nothing. 

“Look...I d-dont know if you’re ready...to talk about last night or not. And I’m not trying to...rush you or anything. I just wanted to...let you know that...I’m here when you wanna talk,” he said, struggling to get through his words but feeling good when he had. 

Kit looked genuinely surprised. Since when did he care about her mental well being? True, he had saved her. And she was thankful. But she thought it’d just been in order to “claim” her as his own, or something along those lines. 

But now he was acting as if he’d done it actually caring about her getting hurt. 

“...I didn’t think we needed to talk,” she mumbled softly. 

“W-Well I was just wondering...since you did almost get......” his voice trailed off. 

Kit’s face fell even more. She’d tried to block the thoughts of it from her mind. 

She sucked in a breath as a flash of Zach holding her down resurfaced in her mind. 

“...I-I’m...”

“You don’t have to pretend like everything’s okay, Kit,” he said softly, hesitantly placing a hand on top of hers. 

He watched as her expression changed. From sadness, to fear, to anger, back to fear. 

She snatched her hand away. 

“You...you killed someone..” she said, in shock as if she’d just realized it.

“Well...Yeah...he was trying to hurt yo-“

“You’re a murderer!” She shouted, pushing herself off of the bed and backing away from him. 

Olaf scowled in disbelief....was she really calling him the monster?

“I was trying to save your fucking life!” He snapped, coming closer to her. 

“Why?! It’s not like you care about it either!” She retorted. 

“Yes I do! And even if I didn’t, that doesn’t mean I would want you to get raped!”

“Really?! It seems like the kind of thing you’d want to have happen to me!” 

His eyes widened, the same darkness that Kit had seen for the past weeks overtaking them. He grabbed and pushed her back against the wall. She couldn’t pretend she didn’t like it....a lot. 

“Don’t you ever let those goddamn words come out of your mouth again!” He shouted. 

She shrunk away from him. Looking up in his eyes, watching the fire inside of them. 

“Just because I taunt you a little and we fuck roughly does not mean I want to see you get assaulted!” He growled, “what kind of sick person do you think I am?”

Her eyes widened. She watched the anger drain out of his, being replaced with sadness, as he looked back at her. 

“...do you really think of me like that?” He asked sadly. 

“I...well I....” 

He shoved her back, although not to hard, climbing back onto his bed, his back facing her. 

“Just eat your fucking food and I’ll take you home after your done,” he grumbled, although he sounded more sad than angry. 

“Olaf, look...I just...you were...I thought you hated me. You made it your goal to make my life miserable. I just...I wasn’t trying to....” she stuttered. 

“Just eat. Eat and then you can get the hell away from me,” he mumbled, “since that’s what you want.”

“Olaf, I’m sorry, okay? I don’t think your like...him...”

He rolled over to look into her eyes, his face serious. 

“Don’t lie, Kit.”

“I’m not lying...,” she sighed, “I shouldn’t have said that...”

“No...you probably should’ve...you’re right, I’m fucking awful.”

“But you’re not like....like Z-Zach”

“You don’t have to say his name, baby. He’s gone now. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Oh god...don’t remind me.”

Kit buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. 

“What?...” Olaf asked, Kit hearing the annoyance rise back up in his voice. 

“Nothing...it’s just...I can’t believe you killed someone...” she said, voice low. 

He sat up, turning to face her directly now. 

“Doesn’t it like...bother you at all?!” She asked, looking desperately into his eyes. 

He shook his head, nonchalantly. 

“He deserved it,” he said simply. 

Kit shuddered. She knew she should’ve agreed, and she sort of did, but the thought still bothered her. 

“...and how do you decide who deserves it?” She asked softly, placing her hand on his knee lightly as she held her breath, waiting for his answer. 

“It’s not that hard. Everyone on this goddamn planet is evil and fucked up...but some are more evil and fucked up than others,” he explained. 

“But how do you decide who is?” She prided, “you hate my family, a lot...do they count? What about your own parents...? They kill people...”

Olaf chuckled, which definitely didn’t help Kit’s nerves about the situation. 

“Rapists And child molesters are more likely to get kill by other prison inmates. If our own  
criminals can deem them as the actual scum of the earth, I think I can too,” he said smiling slightly. 

Kit paused for a second, then nodded slowly. As much as the idea of killing made her sick, he did have a point. 

Then something dawned on her. 

“Olaf...have you...killed before?” She asked. Her voice was calm-ish but she was filled with dread. 

He was silent, turning his head to her slowly and smirking. 

“Oh my god! It’s not funny, asshole!” She said shoving him roughly. 

“You’re right...” he sighed, although he was still smiling slightly, “you’re great, you know that Kitten?”

Kit didn’t reply, although he could tell his words affected her. She blushed and turned away slightly. 

“...Who did you kill?” She asked, sighing. 

His amused expression turned to one of sincerity. 

“...I kill two people,” he said seriously, cringing as he saw her eyes widen at his words. 

“Two people?!” She asked in horror. 

“Look, Kit...I know you. You grew up in a mindset where the whole world was amazing and only a few people in it were bad...which is probably why you hate the fact that I’ve killed people....but I’m not like my parents, okay? I grew up in a world where everything and everyone was shitty...and part of that shittiness included watch my sister’s mental state deteriorate after she got raped.”

“...Oh, I-I didn’t know I...”

“It’s okay, you’re fine, darling,” he reassured with a small smile, “...I-I was twelve. And she got assaulted by Franklin Gouch, the fucking treasurer of VFD, at one of those god-awful assemblies your parents throw ever 4 fucking minutes. I remember i snickered when I first found out and I teased her about it on the way home. I hate myself for thinking it was funny. Then she just...stopped talking. It happened gradually, but eventually she was just...mute. I didn’t understand why she wasn’t herself...Then she just started shutting everyone out. She stopped smiling, she stopped speaking to people, she stopped eating. She was dying, without actually doing it. And our parents didn’t do shit for her, so I killed him....”

“Olaf...I really, really didn’t know. I’m so sorry,” she mumbled. 

“It’s funny...you know...I give her shit all the time. I’m an asshole to her and I know I am. It’s...fun for me, I guess. But sometimes I forget how much she actually does for us, with Max being in college and all. Its weird...it’s like I don’t know how to be anything else but an asshole sometimes. It’s just...easier for me. If I’m an asshole, then I don’t have to care about anyone. I don’t have to watch everyone and everything I like get destroyed. It doesn’t have to effect me, if I just...don’t care.”

“I guess you’re right. I just...never thought about it like that,” she sighed, “And also, I agree, since I am very well acquainted with your “assholery.”

“Yeah well, ask anyone in my family, you haven’t seen the half of it,” he chuckled.

Kit smiled, crawling over and laying her head gently on his shoulder. 

“Kit...I didn’t tell you before, and I should’ve, but I knew Zach because he tried to hurt Abigail too...”

“Yeah...he um, he told me, before he tried to hurt me,” Kit mumbled. 

“I couldn’t watch her go through that again. I just couldn’t. I’m the worst brother to her, but I didn’t want her to disappear from the world like she had before. I beat the fucker up pretty bad, by I let him go. Biggest mistake of my life,” he growled. 

Kit stayed silent for a minute, taking in his words. 

“Who else did you kill?”

“...Marisa uncle,” he said. 

“Oh...um...”

“He assaulted her too, when she was younger.,” he explained quickly, not wanting her to get the wrong idea, “she didn’t tell me until after she’d gotten pregnant. She didn’t even want me to know then, but she was worried since our kid was going to be living with him and her aunt. She didn’t want me to do it, but I hunted the asshole down and killed him. I wasn’t going to let my kid live in a house with a molester.”

“So what’s the difference between you killing and them assauting people?” She asked, genuinely curious, “like...how do you justify it in your head.”

“I don’t have to justify anything...I just don’t care, honestly,” he replied frankly, “I don’t have sympathy for them.”

She gave a small nod, tucking her head further into his neck. 

“Assholery gets easier the more you do it,” he laughed, hoping to lighten the mood. 

“Yeah, I can tell,” she teased, nudging his side. 

“Oh darling, you may think you know...but you haven’t the faintest idea,” he chuckled. 

“I think I have some idea,” she giggled, “throwing popcorn at me, forcing me to bring you 12 cups of water, and doing your homework for weeks wasn’t exactly fun. Not to mention, the drunk phone call....”

To her surprise, he didn’t frown or stutter out some long attempt at denial. He just...smiled. 

“Do you usually drink that much?” She continued, hoping he’d mention something about his drunk confession to her. 

“No...only when something’s on my mind,” he replied slowly. She could tell he was purposely avoiding the subject, teasing her with a twinge of a smirk. 

“Is that why you told me all this personal stuff?” She asked, rolling her eyes at his childishness. 

“I know you’re joking,” he said chuckling, “but I’m actually not exactly sober now either...”

“Honestly...being drunk seems appealing to me now too,” she sighed. 

“Do you want to?” He asked, his eyes lighting up awaiting her answer. 

She giggled. 

“What?! You’re actually asking me instead of yanking me up and pulling me to the kitchen?!” She joked, partially joking and partially hoping he would. It would turn her on so much. 

Olaf smiled at first, but slowly curled his mouth into a frown. He looked away sadly. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked him, confusion on her face. 

He shifted awkwardly, avoiding her gaze. 

“Did....I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He mumbled. 

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“The first night when we were together, when I tied you up and put the gag in your mouth,” he explained, “and technically every other time we were together. You’re right...I just kind of...grabbed you. I know it’s what we like, I’m guessing but...I didn’t ask you, or even talk to you about it or give you a safe word...I just did it. You could’ve been hurt, and it would’ve been my fault. I’d end up being just like Zach and Franklin and Marisa’s Uncle...I-I didn’t hurt you,did I?...”

Kit raised her eyebrows in shock, seeing genuine fear in his eyes for the first time. 

“No...no you didn’t hurt me, Olaf. I’m fine, I promise. You’re nothing like Zach or any of those other monsters. You’re...you’re good.”

He looked up at her, smiling as he entwined their fingers. 

“You want me to teach you how to hide a body?” He asked. 

“Ugh! Look at you killing the moment!” Kit groaned, “and I would prefer not to know your process for getting away with murder.”

“Why not? It’s more interesting than you’d think,” He teased. 

“I think I’ll pass,” she sighed. 

She’d never taken the time to look into his eyes. She noticed how oddly shaded they were. They seemed to glow.

She felt Olaf run his hand up her side, caressing her cheek. She pushed herself up on her elbows, closing the gap between their mouths. She loved the feeling of kissing him. They hadn’t really done it much...not for real. But now she felt him pressing his lips against hers, holding her hand and owning her soul. For a split second, everything in her cruel life felt just a little better. 

Olaf moved down, placing kisses along her neck. 

“Olaf...” she moaned, “I don’t wanna go home.”

“I know, darling. You can stay,” he breathed between kisses, “I just said that because I was angry.”

“I mean...uhh,” she groaned, trying to explain but feeling the pleasure overtake her in the process, “I mean I don’t want to go home.”

 

“Ever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some nice comments! Next two chapters are gonna be mostly smut and the last two will be a lot of fluff. And then part one shall conclude!
> 
> See you...at some point XD


	27. EVIF-YTNEWT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks everyone for the nice words! I’m doing my best to take care of myself (but it’s the end of the year so school is being kind of a bitch at the moment). But I made sure I got this chapter done! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Drugs. 

Her goal in high school had been to avoid becoming a stereotype. She’d wanted so much more to her life and her character than promiscuity and substance abuse. 

And yet...here she was. 

Standing in the kitchen of her...frenemy with benefits, and looking down at an array of drugs on the table. 

Olaf had seemed all to eager to pull out his stash when she’d agreed, after lots of persuading from him, that she’d try something with him. Abigail and Max had gone off, taking the rest of the Johnson siblings with them, and leaving Kit and Olaf by themselves in the house for the day. 

Kit had never done drugs before. She hadn’t wanted to either. But then again, so much else about her hand changed that drugs seemed like the least of her worries. 

She watched Olaf as he prepared something for them to take. Even though she’d never taken any before, he insisted that they do the same stuff. 

He claimed it would “better the experience”...whatever that meant. Was he planning something?

“So...what exactly is all this?” She questioned, razing a suspicious eyebrow at him. 

“Oh relax, it’s fine...” he replied, smirking and rolling his eyes, “I’ve just got us a little concoction here that’ll ensure us the greatest day of our fucking lives.”

“Are you sure all of this is...clean? I don’t need either of us getting something bad and then the other one is too high to drive them to a hospital,” she warned. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” he dismissed.

He grabbed something from the table that resembled a small pipe, holding it out in front of her for her to take. 

“Whats this?” She asked. 

“Names aren’t important,” he said quickly, “just know that it’ll start you off easily. You’ll get a quick buzz pretty quickly and it’ll help you down the rest of the drugs in our selection later.”

“Where did you get all this, Olaf?” She asked, scowling slightly as she tried to read his expression. 

“Once again, not important,” he said with a smirk, “What IS important is getting you high.”

Kit sighed, taking the pipe from him and examining it awkwardly. 

“Wait...I thought you said we were doing this together?” She exclaimed, noticing that he wasn’t taking any of his own stuff, “why aren’t you grabbing yours?!”

“I’m trying to make sure you know what you’re doing cause, from the looks of it, you don’t,” he teased. 

She sighed. He was right. 

“How do I do this?” She asked sheepishly, ashamed that she had to get help. 

He grabbed it, holding it up to her lips and smirking as she took a pull. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Everything felt light and open. Her feet felt like they were levitating off the ground. She had to assume she was still on the earth, since she couldn’t feel if underneath her as she stepped. 

Everything was so fast, yet so slow. The world was spinning and yet it was sitting still. 

She started giggling. She didn’t know why, she just wanted to. 

Nothing was funny and yet everything was. 

She swung her head around, feeling her long blonde hair cascade across her face as she did. 

She wanted to jump around, but also sleep. Stomp against the ground, but also fly. 

Most importantly...she wanted her Olaf. 

She couldn’t remember how many drugs he’d taken by now. The memories of the pipe the only thing still in her mind. Compared to what she felt now, the pipe had been easy. Something only for weak beginners. 

She was glad she’d done more. If she hadn’t, she wouldn’t have been able to fell as good as she did now. 

She spun on her heel, stumbling in the process, and giggled loudly. 

Life was goooood. 

Except...where was her Olaf?

“Masterrrr,” She drug out, closing her eyes and holding her arms out clumsily. A pout was visible on her face, like a annoyed child wanting to be picked up by its mother. 

Her vision was blurry, so she couldn’t see much, but she definitely felt as her Olaf came and embraced her. 

“You’re baaaaaack,” she cheered, letting out another giggle. 

“Mhmm,” he hummed in her ear, even snickering slightly himself. 

“Do you feel goooood?...I know I feel goooood,” she said, asking him as if he hadn’t taken the same drugs she had. 

“Of course I feel good,” he answered, looking down into her eyes and smirking, “cause you’re here, kitten.”

Kit was silent for a second, Olaf watching as her brain tried to process is words. A wide and goofy smile made its way across her face. 

She giggled some more. Feeling nothing but pure bliss.

“Olaf...” she commented, “I like your hairrrrr.”

“Hmm, I like your hair too, kitten. I just wanna pull it,” he groaned, excitement rising up in him. 

He ran his fingers through her hair, grabbing the blonde locks and slowly pulling her back. Her neck and back bending as he eased her back into the table. She let out a loud, loud moan. 

“That’s it, baby,” he groaned, “talk to me.”

Her head hurt as she bucked against him. He’d pinned her to the surface by her hair, her back arched at an uncomfortable angle. 

She loved it. 

“Please...” she moaned desperately. Her vision was blurred and everything she heard sounded as if she were in a tunnel. She was confused and in pain and the only thing she felt was pleasure, “please, sir....”

Olaf let out a chuckle that’s sounded somewhat evil...although most of his laughs did naturally anyways. He grabbed his joint, sitting on the table next Kit’s body, and took a hit, titling his head up and blowing the smoke in the air. 

He smirked down at the girl. A confused and needy frown covered her face. 

He grabbed her body and moved her so she was now relying on her back for more support, although, since she wasn’t fully on the table, still  
hanging off of it slightly, her back was still arched quite a bit. 

He pushed her shirt up, exposing more of her stomach. He grasped the joint in his fist and dug it into her side. 

“Ahhh ah!..” she shouted, feeling the burn sting and spread throughout her whole body. Her face contorted into a cringe. 

It’d felt amazing. 

“Ow, you idiot!...” she growled, not enjoying the triumphant smirk on his face even though she’d greatly enjoyed what he’d done. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it,” he growled in her ear, turning her on more than she would’ve like, “you fucking loved it, didn’t you?”

“There’s a difference between liking bondage and like something duh into my fucking skin,” she argued, struggling to keep her words straight as high as she was. 

She didn’t want to have to argue. Arguing meant thinking and she felt way to good in her high to think. 

Olaf smirked, grabbing her arm and holding t in front of her face. 

“Well you seemed to really like it when you were screaming my name in the bathroom of that restaurant,” he chuckled. 

Kit’s eyes widened. How the hell did he know? True, there were scars and scabs on her arm from it...but those could’ve been from anything!

“H-How...How did you....” she began. 

“How do you think I knew you were there when I had came to save you?” He taunted, “ I was walking by the restaurant, like I do quite often, just taking a nice walk. But then something caught my ear, you know? I heard moaning coming from the back of the place...moaning I recognized instantly. A what a lovely surprise it was to find my little kitten, touching herself and digging a nail into her arm...”

Kit opened her mouth, trying to think of some retort to say, but she couldn’t. She just stared wide eyed into his smirking face. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice. I even talked to you, trying to get you into the mood...out of the kindness of my goddamn heart since you didn’t ask for my permission to touch yourself!” He growled triumphantly, “you even responded to my little antics. I didn’t realize you were that far gone, dearest...you don’t even remember, do you?”

“I-...I didn’t think you were actually....” 

“You thought I wasn’t real? That you somehow imagined my voice?” He said, leaning in close and staring in her eyes darkly...possessively, “listen here darling, you’ll never ever be able to cum like that without me? You understand? You belong to me and you cum when I say you do.”

Kit wanted to reply, to keep their little taunting match going. But she was too high to care, she just wanted to trip out and enjoy his beautiful torture. 

“Please Olaf....” she groaned out. 

He narrowed his eyes at her hungrily, grabbing the joint and digging the lit side into her side again. She moaned this time, accepting and enjoying it. 

“That’s my girl,” he chuckled lowly. 

He hooked his thumb into her oversized sweat pants, which were his, and snatched them down quickly off of her legs. He relaxed his grip on her head, allowing her to push herself on the table all the way. 

Her face looked frustrated, clearly annoyed with the fact that she wasn’t being pounded on the table. He smirked, leaning down to look into her eyes and lightly running his fingers across her sex on top her underwear. 

Kit felt herself lose control of her body, her head against the table and her back arching up into his touch, trying to feel as much friction as she could. 

She groaned angrily, listening to him laugh at her struggle. 

“Hurry up, you bastard!” She growled. 

“Patience, patience my dear,” he said darkly, “good things come to those who wait.”

“Cut the philosophical bullshit,” she snapped. 

“Watch your mouth, Kitten,” he warned, “I’d might have to punish you. You don’t want that, would you?”

“I’d love that,” she whined, no longer caring that she sounded desperate, “anything to make you fucking do something.”

Olaf looked down, seeing a puddle collected under her underwear. He smirked. This was how life was supposed to be. High off his mind, Kit wet and submissive and writhing at his touch, no  
Other human beings in sight. 

Kit grabbed onto his shirt as he was himself inside of her. The feeling had become even more   
exciting, her now enjoying both the pain and the pleasure of it. 

“Oh my god...” she panted, heading him moan as he pushed whole length inside her. It did a number on both of them. 

Yet...he still had to be a dick. 

Each movement was slow and calculated, and she knew Olaf reveled in the way she grew frustrated with his slow pace. 

Pushing her hips forward, she cried out in anger as he pressed her hips down onto the table, keeping her from moving . 

"You son of a bi-" Kit began, she felt his hand press against her mouth, and in the same moment, his pace finally sped up. 

Kit groaned as he thrust hard and hot, her body flushing as his grip on her hips tightened, small amounts of blood easing out from under his nails. His fingers rubbed harder, the burn of it making her moan loudly. His pace became erratic and she knew he was close. Soft groans left his throat as his grip on her hair loosened, his thrusts became more desperate. Kit’s wrapped her legs around his hips to stabilize herself. She felt heat rise in the pit of her stomach. 

"Come on, Kit." He growled in her ear. "Just for me." 

She already knew what that meant. He wanted her to finish, just for him. He wanted to own every inch of her. She would cum for him and she’d belong to him even more Han she already did. Olaf wanted to make her come to him. Whenever she was needy or lonely, he wanted to be the only person she thought of. It’d been his goal the whole time. Even though Kit didn’t want to admit it...he was winning. Nobody else could do her like he did.

Kit's back arched, her skin scratching against the table as her orgasm gain, flooding her entire body with heat and ecstasy. Olaf followed a strangled groan falling from his lips as he finished, collapsing on top of her. 

The two panted for air, their bodies relaxing into each other’s. 

Before she could even close her eyes, enjoying her post orgasmic bliss, Olaf yanked her off the table, ripping her shirt, technically his shirt, off her body and pulling his lips to hers. 

She was surprised at how eager he was. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, Kit allowing him to claim it as his. Why not?... He’d already claimed the rest of her. 

She let out a small whimper, which seemed to ignite something in him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body desperately to his. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to support her weight. 

“Mine,” he groaned, taking her head into his hands and forcing her to look into his eyes, “do you understand me? You’re mine! You’re not going to go anywhere or be with anyone else. You hear me? You’re body is mine. Your mind is mine. YOU are mine.”

“Yes sir,” Kit mumbled, pulling away and resting her head on his shoulder. 

She knew she she could care more. That she should disagree and argue that she was her own person. But, as much as she knew she should’ve...she didn’t want to. She’d been reduce to this childlike state, mentally and physically, and it felt like paradise to her. She felt protected by him. He wouldn’t hurt her, unless she asked him to, and he would kill anyone who tried to. 

She sighed. She really shouldn’t be liking it. He wasn’t even technically her boyfriend. They were just...two people who fucked. They weren’t friends or even lovers...even though he’d told her he loved her and she’d already accepted that she loved him too. 

What was she doing with her life? She was in the arms of her family’s enemy. She’d let him get her high and make love to her. She was really losing herself....

Who knew getting high made you go into an existential crisis?

“I’m too sober,” Olaf growled, carrying her with him across the room to where the drug were. 

“A-Are you sure we should be doing more?” Kit asked nervously, watching him down an odd colored pill. 

“You can never do too much,” he said smirking, placing a peck on her lips. 

“Yes, you can...it’s called overdosing!” She said exasperatedly. She did want Olaf to overdose, she couldn’t deal with multiple dead bodies in one day. 

“...you’re worried about me, aren’t you?” Olaf asked with an odd light in his eyes. He was teasing her, sure, but he talked as if he’d just realized it. And now Kit had to deal with that same fucking smirk, “you actually care about my well being...”

“N-No!...I just...well you...it’s not...Ugh!” She cried. 

Olaf chuckled, picking up a pill and dropping it into her mouth. Kit’s eyes widened...she wasn’t expecting it. 

She swallowed it reluctantly. She scowled at him and crossed her arms. 

“If you wanna overdose, you can do it by yourself. Don’t drag me into it.”

“Oh come on...I think you could use a little ecstasy,” he said, coming behind her and massaging her shoulders slowly, “you’re always so...uptight. Something needs to relieve that tension.”

“Mmmm,” she moaned in pleasure. Why did every thing he did have to feel so fucking good?

“See...look at you. You’re already feeling it,” he taunted. 

He dropped his hands, leaving her longing for the feeling of his hands against her skin. She scowled at him as he smirked. 

That bastard. 

“Go wash the plates from breakfast while I clean this up,” he said, motioning the mess of drugs collected on the counter. 

Kit folded her arms and marched over to the sink. He could tell she was still mad at him. 

“Cheer up, darling. You’ll be feeling good soon enough,” he teased. 

Kit didn’t reply, simply grabbing the dishes as soaping them up. 

“You can’t tell me you haven’t been enjoying yourself,” he said. 

Still, she said nothing. 

“Kitten? I’m talking to you,” he said, his eyes growing dark and suspicious of her actions. 

She shot him a dark glare out of the corner of her eye. 

“Answer me,” he growled, he’d gone to stand being her, whispering low into her ear. 

Kit pretend he wasn’t there. She kept rinsing the plates as if she didn’t hear him. 

Olaf felt an all too familiar fire rise up in him. The same fire he’d felt while watching her huddled in the corner of his bedroom, doing his homework without bowing down to him in the process. Sitting there pretending she wasn’t meant to be underneath him, begging him for everything. 

His heart began racing. How dare she...

“Don’t ignore me,” he whispered harshly, grabbing her waist. 

“Why?” She asked, her voice barely audible, “you don’t own me.”

She felt him still behind her, hearing nothing but this erratic breaths in her ear. 

“You can’t-ahhhhh...ahhh!” 

In one swift motion, he slammed his entire length into her, pushing her head down into the sink. 

“Don’t play with me, Snicket,” he warned angrily, “I know you remember what happened the last time you said that.”

He thrusted into her over and over. Kit felt the hardness of the counter digging into her stomach and side, making her feel even better. 

Olaf snaked his hand around, wrapping it around her neck and squeezing tightly. She couldn’t help but be remembered of her thoughts back on her date with Zach. He’d told her about Olaf beating him up and the only thing she wanted was for him to do those things to her. Now he was. 

“Say I fucking own you, Kit!” He groaned, “I won’t let you fucking breath until you do!”

She knew she’d half to say it...eventually. But, even though she hated to admit it, she loved every bit of what he was doing. 

Gosh...when had she become such a whore? They’d literally had sex ten minutes prior, and now here she was again, begging for it as if she’d been waiting for it for years. 

“Say it! Say I own you!” He snapped, tightening his grip on her neck. 

She wondered if dying always felt this good. 

“Y-You own me...I’m yours,” she choked out, her words sounding more like a wheeze. 

He released her neck and Kit felt him release inside of her as she gasped for air. 

She pushed up on the counter, trying to slowly ease her head out of the sink, but he grabbed her hair and snatched her up quickly. 

“You can do what you want Snicket...but don’t you ever fucking say that I don’t own you again. Understand me?” He commanded, growling deeply in her ear. 

“Y-Yes sir,” she breathed out. 

He released her hair, allowing her to pick her head up off his shoulder. 

Kit blushed in embarrassment. She had had sex twice in less than ten minutes. She sighed to herself as she leaned forward, draining the water from the in the sink. 

She could see him smirking out of the corner of her eye. 

“Now What?” She sighed, folding her arms and turning to face him. 

“Oh Nothing dear...just wondering if you can grab that box off the couch in the other room for me?” He asked, his voice laced with alterior motive. 

She looked at him suspiciously, but went on and started walking towards the living room. 

She made it about six feet, before the world around her started spinning. 

“Having problems, Kit?” He asked teasingly, walking up to her slowly. 

“I...I can’t...everything’s...” she tried to speak. 

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in her neck. 

“And that my dear...is ecstasy.”

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Kit didn’t know where she was or why she was there...but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. 

Her memory only came to her in flashes...Olaf carrying her to the couch, him teaching her how to give a blowjob, tasting cum for the first time, being grabbed by him and twirled around. Kisses, licks, love bites, and everything else darkly romantic. 

They’d danced for a while too. She 

She was pretty sure she was on the floor, although she’d alway felt like she was floating when she was high. 

She was almost certain she was on her knees. She couldn’t see or hear anything really...but she could feel...and she DID feel. 

She felt Olaf’s arms wrapped tightly around her body. She felt him kissing up and down her cheeks and neck. She could feel him swaying the two of them back and forth. She could feel the vibrations of the radio, although she couldn’t hear was was actually playing. She could feel his breath against her ear, letting her know he was whispering something. 

She couldn’t make out all his words, but she’d catch little phrases here and there. 

“Love...promise...don’t leave....stay...won’t change...everything’s perfect now....safe...forever...mine....Kitten...home...  
together...wife...”

She wished she knew what he meant, but her high felt too good. She was too far gone. 

Why were things this way?

She didn’t hate it, but something still bothered her about. She kept feeling like she was forgetting something....like she couldn’t feel comfortable until something else happened...

She felt herself being moved...later down onto the floor with his arms pulling her even closer. She felt her clothes being moved around...and then pressure. 

It took her a second to realize that he’d sunk is fingers into her, but the pleasure set in and she squirmed. 

Everything felt so wonderful ... and so terrifying. 

She felt him run his finger over her clit and she cried out. 

“Ahhh...b-bad!” She yelled, bucking against his hand. 

They’d done this more than they’d done anything else. Every other part of sex was new and nerve racking...but this felt normal. She felt like some kind of pro at it...at letting his fingers own her body. It felt so good...which made it so bad. It was bad because it wasn’t her.

She used to be so confident and so innocent. Her parents used to be proud of her...but all that was changing...and it was changing so fast. 

Maybe life wasn’t bad...maybe she was bad. And if she was bad...this was bad. She didn’t want to make him bad, she didn’t even want to be bad herself. Why wasn’t everything so bad?!

“...bad! B-bad..mmmm...bad!” She cried again. 

She felt Olaf slow his actions, whispering comforts into her ear. 

She knew she was acting like a child. She wished she wasn’t. Why did everything suddenly feel so awful? Being high had felt fun earlier...now it seemed like a punishment. 

A punishment she probably deserved. 

“Bad! Bad! Mmm-NO! Bad!” She was screaming now. 

“Are you hurt? Do you want me to stop?!” She heard Olaf ask, sounding afraid, “darling, it’s okay. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Bad...it’s bad...” 

“...I-it’s not bad,” he whispered, “we’re together and no one else is here. Everything else in the world is bad...but this isn’t. We aren’t....not when we’re together..”

“N-Not b-bad?” She whimpered. 

“No,” he agreed with a smile, “not its not bad. It’s good.”

“G-Good?” 

“Yes, good.”

He slowly started moving his fingers again. He smiled as he heard her moaning and crying out “good!” as he did. Her body responded to him, quivering as she finally released on his fingers. 

“Taste,” she moaned, smiling. 

He chuckled, sliding his fingers in her mouth. She licked them clean. She picked herself up, eyes closed, crawling up and into his lap. 

Maybe...just MAYBE...it wasn’t so bad. 

“Olaf?” She said. 

“Yes, Kitten?” He hummed. 

“I...love you too,” she finally, finally replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you though! 
> 
> Tbh...I probably won’t get a chapter up tomorrow but I’ll see what I can do!
> 
> Also spoiler...I think latetothparty will like the next chapter a LOT ;)
> 
> See u next timeee


	28. XIS-YTNEWT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG!
> 
> I’ve been busy (I got my essay done!) and then I just got lazy. 
> 
> I’m back though! Here’s our last full on smutty chapter of the book!

If anything said geeky teenage rebellion, it was showing up late to synagogue on Yom Kippur, the highest of holy days, in the morning, with her agnostic fuck buddy. 

She couldn’t tell what’s felt worse...watching everyone, including her brothers, stare at her and Olaf, who was dressed in all black on purpose...or the fact that she’d already broken three of the traditions and it wasn’t even 8 AM yet. 

Olaf had taunted her with food, waving his chicken sandwich in front of her face until she’d caved in and took a bite...several bites. 

They hadn’t eaten the day before, spending the whole time high and horny. She hated that she couldn’t help herself...that she’d given in so easily. 

She’d also gotten in the shower that morning. She’d been enjoying the feeling of the water cascading down her back, and Olaf’s hands caressing her body as he washed them both, when she remembered that it was even Sunday. 

The holiday had technically started the evening before, but she’d given herself the benefit of the doubt then...but it still didn’t excuse her breakfast or shower....or...”marital relations” as the rabbi called it. 

Even after she’d remembered, she’d allowed him to seduce her twice that morning. It’d felt good then...and she hadn’t regretted it until they’d pulled up at the building. That was when she’d fell everything well back up in her...and she’d cried. 

Olaf had been caught off guard, not expecting her to break down like she did. She knew he was all too eager to waltz in there and make as much unnecessary noise as he could, steal as many little things as he could, and make subtle holocaust jokes to as many people as he could. 

He was such a child. But he’d comforted her while she sobbed and she let herself forget he was for a little while. 

The point of the holiday was to atone for sins...and boy did she have a lot of them. She tried to pray as often as she could while she was there, even when the rabbis preached. She’d done so many things wrong. She felt like her entire self was just...wrong. She felt like she couldn’t say sorry enough, it bothered her. 

She’d told Olaf this and he’d looked in her eyes, seriously, his face free of any of its usual taunting expression. 

“It’s cause you’re not sorry,” he said simply, and way too loudly. 

An older woman in front of them turned around and shushed him. 

Kit looked down, taking in his words he was right...and she hated it. 

She wasn’t sorry, or at least, she didn’t FEEL sorry. Hell, she’d brought her biggest sin of the year with her to the synagogue!

She looked over, seeing Lemony look back at her, his eyes filled with sadness...and disappointment. 

She groaned and let her head fall into her lap. She had to stop this...right?

It was wrong. He was wrong. Them together was wrong. 

It was messing up her grades, her religion, and her whole life. 

She remembered feeling bad once when she was seven for lying to her mother about who’s broke a lamp in the living room. She’d cried for three days and begged her mother for forgiveness. It hadn’t left her mind that whole year and as soon the Day of Atonement had rolled around she’d prayed and prayed about it...even though eight months had already passed. 

She used to be so...humble...so honest. Now look at her...she was disgrace to her family and now he entire Jewish population of Torrington. 

She groaned, receiving another shush from the old woman. 

She had to do something...anything, before she lost her mind. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

There was never a greater “care-less contest” in the history of man kind. Olaf was sure of it. 

The blonde bitch had gone home with her brothers after making him sit through two services at the fucking synagogue. She gone home and hadn’t looked back since. A week had already gone by. One long and interesting week. 

He’d tried to act like her leaving hadn’t effected him at all. That she was just another notch in his belt, easily replaced by the next gullible bitch that crossed his path. But after she’d entered his dreams, filling his head with images of her tied up and powerless, screaming out for her master, that he admitted that she’d changed him...only a little tho.... Abigail made sure to take care of the rest, refusing to let him leave his room until he’d talked out and stopped denying his feelings. 

It didn’t feel good. This supposed “new and improved” Olaf was nothing but a lovesick wuss. He felt much more powerless compared to his former self. 

He wanted it back, especially now that Kit had subtly challenged him. 

The two had been acting out the last week. Others had been bombarding them with questions, wondering whether they were together or not, wondering if their parents knew or not, and other bullshit questions. 

He’d listened in very closely when Kit was asked these questions. Feeling his anger boil up inside of him as he heard her deny everything, brushing him off as if he were nothing. 

Acting as if she hadn’t been squirming and shaking underneath him, begging him and tell him he owned her only a week prior. 

They’d been at this for almost two months, and yet she still underestimated him...still doubted his power. 

The bitch thought that if she’d cuddle against him and cried and made him tell her he loved her that she could control him. That she could somehow be the dominant one in the relationsh-.....whatever this was. 

She was wrong, though. She had another thing coming. She’d learn to respect him again soon. She’d learn to say he owned her again and stay in her fucking place. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

“Come on you idiots! Focus! The play is in less than a month and we still need to write all of Act V!” Esme snapped. 

Homeroom was a little more chaotic than usual. The theatre room was being used for a quick staff meeting so the club, which was mainly just Olaf and his friends, was forced to meet in Ms. Bridget’s room, which wasn’t exactly quiet since the rest of her homeroom was in there. 

“It’s not like we can come up with any ideas with all this noise,” Katie scoffed, narrowing her eyes at the other busy teens in the room. 

“Olaf, come on! Please help us! Your Acts are always popular with the crowds anyways,” Esme whined, leaning in closer to him and batting her eyes in a way that was meant to be seductive. 

“I’ve already written Acts one through four,” he grumbled, “I’m not gonna do ALL the work.”

“But we suck at it!” Sianne groaned.

“The only people who are good at writing are you, and you’re currently refusing to help us, and Emily, who’s in art club right now,” Esme sighed. 

“This is why I’m glad I’m not in this club,” Georgina mumbled. 

“That’s not fair Gego!” Katie retorted, “your psychology club is so fucking boring and easy!”

“Learning about the brain is not easy! And it’s actually quite fun if you get into it!” Georgina defended. 

“You’re only saying that cause your family is full of weirdos,” Kevin chuckled. 

Georgina frowned, making a mental note to hypnotize him later. It was always funnier when she did it to Kevin, since he already acted like an idiot. 

“Well, we’ve got to do something,” Ernest sighed, “we definitely can’t be late finishing the script again. Ellington was pretty pissed last time.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Katie mumbled, “she’s the only one who agreed to sow our costumes for us and we still waited to the last minute. To give her the designs and fabric.”

“Yeah, you’re right. She’s better at getting things done than we are,” Ernest sighed. 

“I know right! Ellington is honestly the best. Aren’t we all glad that Lemony introduced her to us?...” Esme purred, her faced curled up in a smirk, “Oh Beatrice!...I almost forgot you were here!...well, this is awkward now isn’t it?”

Beatrice scowled at the taunting girl’s face. Esme was well aware of her dislike of Ellington Feint, the girl Kit and Lemony had brought back with them from their apprenticeship. 

“Do you have any ideas for the play?” Esme asked, faking an innocent smile. 

“No, I’ll let you very intelligent professionals take care of it, since my own intellect is nowhere on the level of yours,” Beatrice said sarcastically, faking a smile of her own. 

“She’s right guys. We’re far too mentally advanced to be having this many problems,”  
Sianne teased, playing along. 

“Oh Beatrice should be so hard on herself...” Esme sighed, pretending to feel sorry for the girl, “I’m pretty sure getting rammed by another guy while your boyfriend is in the other room takes lots of brain power.”

“Look here Es!-...”

“Okay! Why don’t we all just calm down and refocus!” Marisa interjected, although she herself was struggling to hold in a laugh. 

Beatrice let out an angry groan, turning back to work on her homework. Theatre used to be exciting for her, but ever since Esme and Olaf And their little goons had taken over...she’d been enjoying it less and less and less....

“Welp.....” Olivia sighed. 

“They’re such assholes...making a big deal for no reason,” Beatrice growled. 

“Y-Yeah...don’t let them get to you Bea. They just like to make us mad,” Lemony chuckled awkwardly, holding his “possibly” unfaithful girlfriend’s hand. 

“Well actually, they were technically-“ Winnie began. 

“It’s not important!” Kit interrupted quickly, shooting the duchess a desperate look, “what is important is that they’re self centered assholes BUT we all have each other to lean back on.”

Jacques snickered under his breath, shaking his head in amusement. 

“Is there a problem, Mr. Snicket?” She asked her brother, a threatening eyebrow raised. 

“Not at all, dear sister,” he teased, receiving a frown from Kit.

“Kit’s right though,” Lemony added, straightening himself up and looking slightly happier, “it’s time that we all turn over a new leaf in our lives. Things have been a little...chaotic lately, BUT we can all work together to get things back on track.”

“Yeah...Really chaotic,” Jacques chuckled. 

Olivia and Winnie shared an amused glance. Kit shot a deadly glare at her brother. 

“It hasn’t been that chaotic,” she mumbled, folding her arms in annoyance. 

“Yeah sure...” Jacques laughed in disbelief, “because showing up to synagogue, high and bringing along your athiest boyfriend is totally not chaotic all.”

“One! He is agnostic, not athiest! Two! I was not high then! And three! He is not my boyfriend!” Kit snapped...a little too loudly. 

Although none of them looked directly at her, except for a smirking Olaf, the theater club, and the other students in the room, quieted down and started whispering among themselves. 

Kit blushed in embarrassment, letting out an exasperated sigh and burying her face in her hands. 

Olivia patted her friend on the back, although still smiling as she did so. 

“Leave her alone, Jacques,” Lemony sighed, “besides, she’d upped her standards now, treating herself with a little more respect. She’s better now.”

Kit frowned. She narrowed her eyes at her brother.

What did he mean by Upped her standards? Did he think they were too low before? Who was he to say if her standards were too low? Granted...it was Olaf Johnson...but still, he made it seem as if her standards were...wrong? And saying she didn’t respect herself?! She knew she’d let herself go a little...but she hadn’t completely fallen off!

Kit’s eyes snapped up, I immediately coming in contact with Olaf’s taunting ones. Any other day she would’ve blushed and looked away quickly or even scowled at him. But today had started off as an interesting one...and she was feeling a little adventurous. 

“Yeah Lemony’s right. I’m doing way better now,” Kit announced, raising her voice loud enough to be heard by the inhabitants of the classroom, “I’ve rediscovered myself.”

Olivia raised an questioning eyebrow at her friend and Kit pretended, obviously, to be oblivious to her physical suggestion. 

“See? She’s fine, Jacques!” Lemony “reassuredl, although he could see Olaf scowling at him from the corner of his eye. 

“Exactly! Like I never knew how much more relaxed I could be until I started fucking him,” Kit agreed cheerfully. 

Winnie let out a loud chuckle, with Olivia trying to suppress hers. Lemony’s eyes widened in shock, his eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to think of a response to his sister’s question. 

Olaf had raised an eyebrow of his own, smirking with intrigue. He was getting his girl back....

“No, I’m serious! Like the world just seems so much easier to deal with when someone’s cock is in you,” She continued, her time of voice naive and dripping with tease. 

Lemony’s cheeks were red. He was desperately waving his arms, trying to get his sister to quiet down. The rest of the class was giggle and whispering, watching Kit intently. 

“And, don’t forget, it’s always better the more you do it. Olaf and I fuck all the time. Lemony, you should try it some time! It’ll really help you unwind, especially since your girlfriend cheated on you and you’ve been a little uptight since.”

Esme, Katie and Marisa had given up on trying to stifle their laughs. Kevin and Ernest looked at their friend with pride. 

“Olaf and I do it every goddamn day!” Kit said, somehow raising her voice even higher and making Lemony, somehow, even more embarrassed, “like, honestly, Esme you’re really missing out! You could use some stress relief too since you’re obsessed with but he would rather date me, Marisa, and probably his own sister before he ever EVER called you his girlfriend.”

Now it was Ernest and Kevin’s turn to burst out laughing, watching a furious Esme glare daggers at Kit. 

Even Kit didn’t know where she was pulling these words from...but she continued, nonetheless. She hadn’t had her master for a week and, whether she was ready to admit it or not,...she missed him. She missed his touch...

“You’d all love it, guys. He’s really really...talented,” Kit said, her voice taking on a slight moan as she made eye contact with Olaf, biting her lip seductively, “Lemony, you wouldn’t believe just how amazing it is! Like, once he gets his fingers in me, I can’t control myself. The whole world becomes a blur and all I want is...more. And don’t even get me started on when he chokes me.”

“Stoooop! Just stooooop!” Lemony cried, internally cringing as his words were muffled by his jacket. He’d never wanted to disappear from somewhere this much before. 

The rest of the class was in a mix of laughs, gossips, and looks of disgust. Kit had done her job. 

She knew she had. 

Olaf was staring at her, calling her over to him with his eyes. She noticed that he’d cleared the papers from his lap, making room for her body. He looked...proud, as if he wanted to...reward her for her actions. 

She wanted it. She did. 

She wanted it bad...but she couldn’t. She was still mad at him, at him and his stupid words. His stupid comments, his stupid voice, his stupid smirk, his stupid fingers, his stupid tongue, his stupid....

STOP! The more she thought about it, the more needy she felt. She grabbed her bag and quickly left the room, running as fast as she could to the girls’ bathroom. 

She through her belongings on the ground and immediately turned on the faucet, wetting her hands and splashing water into her face. 

She had to get herself together. She hated that she’d let him into her head. It’s like she couldn’t stop her mind and body from responding to him, even just a look from him.

She couldn’t even enjoy her little victory over her brother without him taking over her body, making it respond to him again. 

 

She let out a broken sigh, feeling chills run up her spine as wetness pooled in her underwear. 

Calm down Kit. You’re only supposed to look and pretend to be desperate...not actually be it.

“Nice show you put on, back there,” she heard a voice chuckle from behind her. 

Kit spun around on her heal, coming face to face with Marisa. 

“Oh!...,” Kit sighed, running her fingers through her hair to calm her nerves, “hehe...well it’s...it’s not really....”

“Especially the part where you mentioned, in detail, all the things you’ve been doing with my boyfriend these past few week.”

SHIT. 

SHIT. 

Kit’d completely forgotten hat Olaf and Marisa were getting back together. A feeling of dread overtook her as she finally made eye contact with Marisa. 

“Marisa I...i swear I didn’t...well I did but....I” Kit stuttered out, miraculously hoping she’d be teleported anywhere else but there. 

Marisa let out a laugh, smiling kindly at her friend. 

“It’s fine, Kit. You don’t have to freak out or anything,” she reassured, “I already knew. He told me...er...he’s been telling about you guys. Seems like you really have been having some...adventures, from what I’ve been told.”

“W-Why would he tell you that he’s cheating on you! He’s such an asshole,” Kit cried, massaging her temples with her fingers. 

She hated herself. She’d listened to her stupid fucking body and she’d hurt friend. She’d literally become the “other woman” in their relationship. 

“We’re not dating. Well...we were, sort of. But not really. We had a conversation about it and we decided that we’ve both kinda been using each other to get over other people really...”

“Who were you trying to get over?” Kit asked, voice soft. 

“Hehe...he...would you believe me if I told you it was Abigail?” Marisa chuckled lightly, watching Kit’s eyes bulge in shock. 

“Really?!...wow...I didn’t even know you were....” Kit’s voice trailed off. 

“Haha! I’m into whatever can turn me on,” she said shrugging. 

Kit smiled. Marisa was too precious for this world. 

“BUT in my time dating the sister of my ex boyfriend/child’s father, I did learn the “Abigail Specialty” as she calls it...”

“What’s that?” Kit asked, intrigued. 

“It’s the wonderful art of helping, aka forcing, people to talk out their feelings,” she explained, walking over and placing a hand on Kit’s shoulder, “soooooo, Kit...talk to me about him. What has he done and how did it make you feel?”

“No, Marisa, he's your ex. You really don’t have to-“

“No, I insist! I told you, I’m fine. I really am,” she said with a smile, “now talk your feelings out.”

 

Alright....here goes nothing. 

 

“He told me that he loved me one day when he got drunk....and that made me feel scared. I didn’t know whether he was lying or not-“

“Oh, trust me, he wasn’t. He never lies when he’s drunk. He always does his thinking when he’s drinking, so he ends up pouring out his feelings once the booze has got to his head,” Marisa explained. 

“Oh...well that’s...nice, I guess. I don’t know. He treated me so bad that whole time. He made me do his homework and bring him shit and he stole from me! But it’s like...none of it matters when I’m with him.”

“Yeah...he can have that effect..”

“And he...saved me from getting raped. I feel like I owe him for that. We spent the entire weekend together at first, but then I forgot about Yom Kippur And by then I’d already broken some of the traditions. I thought it would be nice to bring him to synagogue with me-“

“Oh dear...did he make some of his “God’s probably not real” comments?”

“Yeah, only some though. Most of his nusences were being too loud and making a bunch of Nazi jokes.”

“Oh god...even worse”

“I know...but I felt bad. The whole time I was there I felt like I’d broken something and something terrible would happen to me. I felt so guilty...but not really...sorry? If that makes any sense. And then he made some stupid comments and I just...I couldn’t deal with it. I went home with Lemony and Jacques and we haven’t talked since...”

“Kit, first of all, i one hundred percent agree that he is an asshole...but sadly, neither of us can change that about him. But do you think, maybe he wasn’t as bad as you thought. Maybe you just were angry at yourself and projected those feelings onto him...since you blame him for it.”

Kit blinked slowly. Why did Marisa have to be right all the time? Maybe that’s why Olaf liked her more than her....

“Yeah...I-I guess you’re right,” Kit mumbled in reluctant agreement. 

“Wow, I am? I’ll have to go back and tell Abby that her method actually works!” Marisa laughed. 

“But what do I do now?” Kit asked.

“Well...as much as I love giving advice, I honestly don’t know. And I wasn’t taught that part of the “Abigail Specialty”.

“Oh great...I’m still where I started...” Kit groaned. 

“Her look on the bright side, you’re still breathing, aren’t you?” Marisa encouraged with a smile. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Kit nodded, “forget boys. They’re too complicated.”

“That’s been my motto for the past few weeks,” Marisa chuckled. 

The two girls side, feeling a lot better after having spoken to the other. They felt like they hadn’t seen each other in so long. 

“So...since you know everything about my...escapades, I oughta know what you’ve been up to. How’s Abigail’s other...“specialty”?”

Marisa let out a giggle, making a mental note to remind herself of that joke later. 

“Well, my dear Snicket,” Marisa said, shifting from her spot on the floor in order to face the other girl, “I could tell you about it all day...but, as I always say, experience is the best way of learning.”

Kit snickered herself, licking her lips and tilting her head up to meet Marisa’s. It wasn’t exactly the first time she’d kissed another girl, but it was definitely more enjoyable than any other time had been. Marisa clearly knew what she was doing, slowly easing Kit back onto the floor and running her hands up her shirt. Kit let out a moan of surprise, reaching her own arms around and wrapping them around Marisa’s body, pulling her closer. She let out a pant, feeling Marisa attach her lips to her neck. Reaching her hand down and squeezing her behind. 

“I know I’m supposed to be mad,” a dark voice said from behind the girls, causing them to break apart quickly, “but I somehow feel like I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

Olaf. Fucking Olaf. 

Kit groaned again, not in the mood to deal with him, and stood up. 

“I’ll call you later, Risa,” she sighed, moving to push past Olaf only to be blocked by him as soon as she come close. 

“Move! I have a class to get to!” She snapped. 

“Well, you didn’t seem to mind that when you were scissoring my girlfriend,” he retorted. 

“She’s not your girlfriend!” Kit yelled, impatiently. 

“Oh Kit dear, I didn’t realize you were already that jealous,” he teased. 

“I’m not jealous! I just don’t have time for your shenanigans, asshole!” 

“Don’t. Talk. To. Me. That. Way,” he growled, backing a fearful Kit up further into the bathroom with each pause. 

“I...well I just...”

“You seem to have forgotten who your master is during this week, Kitten,” he continued, his voice low and dark, his eyes filled with frustration and possessiveness, “do you need to be reminded?” 

“N-No,” she mumbled, looking down nervously and folding her arms across her chest. 

“No what?!” He snapped. 

“No, s-sir,” she repeated. 

He paused for a second, staring deeply into her eyes. She looked up at him, feeling as if he was claiming her again with every second their eyes were locked. 

“What do you think, Risa?” He spoke suddenly, watching as Marisa stood up, standing next to him and facing Kit, “I don’t think she appreciates all we do for her.”

“Hmm, i agree,” Marisa said nodding, a devious smirk easing onto her lips. 

What?

“W-What?! Marisa-“

“Don’t talk back!” Olaf order, reaching up and grabbing her wrists, “we’ve worked too damn hard to keep you here. We made you, Snicket. You’d be nothing without us...and this is the thanks we get?”

What was he even taking about? Kit was confused and worried...yet even more excited than she was before. And why was Marisa helping him?!

“I know, right? We do so much for her and all she does is run away and fight back and not submit like she’s supposed to,” Marisa added, Kit seeing the fire rise in her eyes. Had she and Olaf done this before? Had this been some whole plan?

“I think she deserves to be punished,” Olaf growled darkly. Marisa nodded in agreement. 

Kit tried to open her mouth to reply but was immediately flipped over by Olaf, the font of her body pinned against the wall. 

“You fight us, you get more pain, understood?” He groaned in her ear. 

Kit nodded, letting out a small whimper as she felt his erection digging into her behind. 

He grabbed her arms and pushed her down onto the ground, immediately sinking down to her level and restraining her body with his. 

Kit felt something poke her lips and force it’s way into her mouth, realizing it was Marisa’s fingers. 

“The faster you suck them, the quicker you’ll feel them inside you,” Marisa commanded, sounding just like Olaf did when he ordered her around. 

Kit couldn’t put words to how humiliatingly good she felt. Sucking on Marisa’s fingers like a needy child, feeling her heart race with Olaf’s arms holding her down. He’d started pinching her skin in the most sensitive places, listening to her delicious cries of pain and pleasure. 

Kit felt her head jerk as Marisa snatched her finger from her mouth. Kit couldn’t help but miss the feeling, but didn’t dwell on it for too long as she felt Marisa push her skirt up and slide the wet fingers into her sex. 

“Oh my gosh!..” she cried out, pushing herself harder against Olaf who continued to pinch and scratch at her skin. 

It felt so different from what she was used to with Olaf. He knew she liked pain so he’d never wet his finger. Always making her feel and enjoy every bit of uncomfortable friction. 

But Marisa felt different. Her fingers were smaller and faster and glided easily against Kit’s wet walls. 

“Faster!” She cried again, biting her cheek to help quiet herself down. She didn’t need a repeat of last time. 

Despite Kit’s pleas, Marisa pulled her fingers out, and flipped her body over completely. Kit’s back was now pinned against Olaf’s chest, both of them on their knees. Marisa crawled her way sexily over to the couple, helping Olaf forced Kit’s legs apart. 

“Look at you, now,” Marisa teased, “you can’t even hold yourself up.”

Kit was gone. Surrendering her senses to her tormenters. 

She nodded and moaned in agreement with Marisa’s words.

“Uhh, Olaf!” She groaned out, feeling him slide his length into her quickly. 

She closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall back on his shoulder. Gosh...she missed this. Olaf wrapped one arm around her torso, holding her up with it, and using the other to toy with her clit. Kit’s hips started bucking on their own, only to be drilled by Marisa. 

“Open your eyes, baby,” Olaf breathed out his command, “look at her.”

Kit opened her eyes slowly, picking her head up slightly to look into Marisa’s eyes. 

Surprisingly, the girl was just as engaged as the other two. Kit watching her tease herself through her jeans and she stared daringly into Kit’s eyes. She looked so...dominating. 

“Are you fucking looking at her? You see her?” Olaf whispered into her ear. 

“Mmhmm,” Kit moaned in response. 

“Tell your master you’re sorry, Kit,” Marisa commanded, their faces only inches apart. 

Marisa dipped her head down and began sucking and biting on Kit’s neck. 

“I can’t hear you!” She growled. 

“I’m sorry, master,” Kit whined, feeling Olaf tighten his arm around her. 

“Tell Risa, you’re sorry too,” Olaf groaned. 

“I’m sorry, Risa,” Kit panted out, making Olaf smirk hearing his little obedient servant. 

“You left him alone for a week! You ignored him, Kit. You’re not supposed to ignore him. You know that,” Marisa said, her hand grabbing Kit’s chin and whispering closely into her ear. Kit felt a warm chill run down her back. 

“I’m sorry, master. I’m sorry I ignored you!” Kit told Olaf, her eyes squeezed shut as she soaked up every ounce of delicious pleasure she was being forced into, “i won’t ever ignore you again!”

Marisa hovered her lips over Kit’s neck, blowing slightly. Enjoying the sight of watching Kit buck because of her actions. 

“Good girl,” Marisa chuckled softly. 

“Tell me you love me, Kit. I wanna hear you scream it,” Olaf groaned in her ear, pulling her closer to his body. 

“I love you!” She shouted, feeling proud of herself as she heard him hum in content in her ear. 

Olaf felt himself start to release, pushing himself up, wanting to feel every inch of her body. 

“Master, I wanna cum please,” Kit moaned, causing Olaf to notice her shaking legs. 

“Alright, Kitten, but you have to ask Marisa if it’s okay with her too,” he groaned. 

“Marisa, please let me cum,” she whined. 

“Are you sure you want it?” Marisa asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

“Yes! I’m sure, I’m sure!” Kit cried out, no longer caring how loud she was. She knew her words were probably echoing right off the walls and into in hallways. But she didn’t care. Fuck it. This felt too good. 

She felt Olaf removing his fingers from off her clit, Marisa taking his place. 

He wrapped his other arm around her, Kit feeling warm and protected by him, and Marisa began teasing her faster. 

Kit came, screaming pushing into Marisa’s touch and enjoying the lovingness of Olaf’s. 

The three teens panted, trying to catch their breath. 

Kit was waiting for the embarrassment to set in any moment...but it didn’t. She didn’t feel ashamed. Or guilty. Or sorry. 

She felt...great. 

She turned around in Olaf arms so they were now chest to chest. She looked up at him with wide and innocent eyes. He blinked slowly, a sad look coming over his eyes, but he smiled down at her, nonetheless. 

She laid her head on his shoulder, letting out a satisfied sigh. 

“And before you start over thinking anything,” Marisa began with a smile, “I’m the third wheel here, not you.”

Kit was about to reply when she heard Olaf’s voice speak for her. 

“Its okay. She knows that now,” Olaf mumbled. 

She felt him rub her back, lovingly, owningly. 

She did know now. They were...whatever they were. 

But whatever they were...they’d be it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you thought in the comments! 
> 
> 2 Chapters Left!


	29. NEVES-YTNEWT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again it is 2 am and I’m late on an update but it’s finally fucking here!
> 
> Sorry for the long pause here! I’m still busy as hell but I’ll try to get working on the last chapter soon. 
> 
> Also, I finally got my first hate comment (I’m hella excited about it XD)! I’ve honestly been waiting this whole time for one! Nice that it came in right around the end of the story! (I even got called “fucked up” ... that’s gotta be a record right?)
> 
> I’m joking of course, but hate comments don’t really bother me. It says a lot about someone’s character if they take the time to write out an ENTIRE comment when they don’t even like something. 
> 
> So I encourage you all the spread some positivity!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the penultimate chapter!

Their relationship had been reduced to peace treaties, embargoes, and cease fires. They’d been at this for an entire four months now, just about, and the two were admittedly getting tired of their regular routine. 

They’d fight and stop talking for a while, ignoring each other in the hallways and purposely doing little things to make each other mad when they knew the other was watching. Then Olaf would succumb to one of his moods or power trips, hunting Kit down, staring into her wide and submissive eyes, and reminding her of who was in charge. After they’d both came, they’d lay in each other’s arms as if remembering that they loved each other. Then they’d be okay for the next couple of days, repeating the sex and constant teasing, while also secretly enjoying the somewhat romantic moments as well. 

But soon it would all fall apart. One of the two would become anxious, terrified of what they were feeling and that they might accidentally lose themself completely to the other. One of the two would lash out, usually Olaf, or cower away, usually Kit, and cause the other to become angry. Then they’d fight again. 

And the whole cycle would repeat. 

The two couldn’t manage to last longer than two weeks without subconsciously pushing the other away. They both hated it, but couldn’t manage to get themselves together. 

They’d manage to come to one of their infamous compromises today. It was somewhat easier than the others, since Olaf had been playfully teasing her all day. Her favorite being when he’d made the “hypothetical” statement in British Literature saying that relationships are the greatest treaty between the sexes, since it saves both parties a lot...A LOT of sexual frustration. She’d felt his eyes on her the whole time. Lemony had groaned, Beatrice rolled her eyes, and Kit blushed.

She knew she shouldn’t have, but she’d pondered his “offer” all day. On the one hand, she knew the only reason he wanted her was for sex. That was it. He’d made it pretty clear in his statement. Every now and then, she believed maybe he hadn’t meant his words when he said he loved her. Maybe he’d used it as a way to lure in his trap. He was Olaf after all. For the longest time she believed he was incapable of having feelings at all. What makes her think he’d change that just for her?

But her thinking was cut short when he’d grabbed her in the hallways and dragged her out to his car. 

“We’re going now,” he’d mumbled, not bothering to look at her nor slow down. 

It took her a minute to realize what he meant. They were going to the multi-purpose store to pick up some items for...a prank. 

A prank Olaf planned on doing to their...”common enemy” as he called it. 

Some days before, Emily came running to Kit to tell her of an interesting conversation she’d over heard in the girls’ locker room....

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•FLASHBACK*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

“I can’t believe he’s still fucking doing this shit with her,” Esme huffed. 

“What?...Who’s doing what with whom?” Emily asked in confusion. 

“Olaf’s still playing that stupid “we’re together but we’re not together” game with Kit,” she explained harshly. 

“Why exactly does that bother you?” Emily asked, sighing and rolling her eyes. 

Esme had made it clear these past months that she was less than happy with Olaf and Kit’s “relationship”. It was pretty clear she was jealous. 

“Because he’s hanging out with me less and less and he’s fucking sulking around all the time,” she growled. 

“Yeah, you’re right, Es,” Sianne agreed, “They’re not even dating and it’s like their obsessed with each other.”

“Exactly! I didn’t help the Snicket girl with her makeup so she could go on that date with that Zach kid, or whatever, just so she could turn around and start sleeping with my boyfriend!” Esme added. 

“Zach tried to rape her!” Emily snapped. 

“...I don’t know why he thought he had, since she seems to be giving it away to anybody who asks,” Esme taunted. 

Emily’s eyes widened in anger. What was wrong with this girl?

“What the fuck?!...And he’s not even your boyfriend!” She yelled

“He spends more time with me than any of us! We hang out and he buys me things and we make love! We’re basically dating! I’ve even called him my boyfriend before, in front of him, and he’s been fine with it! The only time he wasn’t fine was when Kit was there!” Esme argued, “she’d clogging his goddamn judgement!”

“He’s never thought of you as his girlfriend! He tells Ernest, Kevin, and Justin that you’re his “easy fuck”!” Emily retorted. 

“He does not!”

“Yes, he does! If he even had to pick, Marisa would still be his girlfriend, not you! He even asked her!” 

Esme frowned and turned to glare at Marisa, who was watching in amusement from the side as she changed her clothes. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m not trying to steal him from you either,” Marisa chuckled, amused by Esme’s cold expression. 

“Well...Marisa doesn’t count! They’ve got a whole fucking kid together! He probably only asked because of the baby!” Esme fought back angrily. 

“They don’t even see the kid!” Emily sighed in annoyance.

“Em, just shut up, okay?” Katie taunted with a smirked, “you wouldn’t understand having boy problems.”

Sianne and Esme giggled, leaving Emily to simply roll her eyes as their unoriginality. 

“...I’m not gay,” Emily mumbled, “and, by the way, I’m also not the person in the room you’d be offending by saying that.”

Esme raised an eyebrow, quickly turning to scan the locker room, full of changing girls, with her eyes. She narrowed her eyes and covered herself up more with a towel. 

Emily smiled a triumphant smile, knowing she’d gotten under Esme’s skin even just a little. She turned to look at Marisa, who looked back at her with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. Emily winked at her, obviously aware of Marisa’s long kept secret old love affair. 

“Look, it doesn’t matter,” Katie continued, “would are you gonna do about Olaf?”

“I’m pretty sure we know by now that Olaf does what he wants,” Marisa sighed, “there’s not really much you can do.”

“Yeah, He USED to be like that! But now the fucking Snicket is changing him,” Sianne said. 

“Look guys,” Marisa explained a smirk, “the only thing changing Olaf, is Olaf. Him and Kit are doing exactly what he and I did right before we got together. He wanted to have sex all the time, without any feelings involved, but he also wanted to feel like I was his. He didn’t want me to be with other people.”

“Yeah sure, except he actually likes her!” Katie said. 

“Guys, you’re freaking out and it’s really not that bad,” Marisa laughed, “if you want him to come back and hang with us then we should just help him and Kit get together, so his little conflicted mind can rest.”

“I’m not letting my boyfriend get together with Kit fucking Snicket,” Esme growled. 

“He’s still not your boyfriend...” Emily mumbled, receiving her a frown from Esme. 

“You pussies can do what you want, but I’m going to do something about this mess,” Esme huffed. 

“I’ll help you, Es!” Sianne said, “what are you going to do to?”

“I’m going to make Kit Snicket wish she’d never crossed me or my man,” Esme said with a triumphant smile. 

“We should scare her away from him!” Katie suggested

“Oh, we’re going to do more than scare her,” Esme said smirking, “we’re going to embarrass her, of course....and Marisa’s going to help us.”

“I am?!” She asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Of course. You’re going to help us get dirt on Kit,” Esme said with a sick smile. 

“What makes you think I’ll be able to?” Marisa asked. 

“They’ve already invited you to bang with them,” Sianne said, “they obviously trust you enough.”

“What makes you think she’s gonna help you?” Emily questioned accusingly. 

“I’m sure Marisa would love to help us, Emily! Me and her go way back, don’t we Marisa?” Esme replied with a fake sweet tone, “besides, she’s got a reason to be angry at Kit too. Kit’s breaking up their little family.”

“The baby isn’t even with them!” Emily repeated. 

“Whatever, kid. Whether you like it or not, the Snicket is up to no good and I intend on stopping it before she gets any ideas. There’s a way things go around here and it should stay that way.”

With that, Esme signaled for her little posse to follow her as she led them out of the door. Emily let out a groan and turned to glare at Marisa. 

“Do you actually like them?” Emily questioned with a sigh. 

Marisa simply shrugged. 

“They’re fine with me.”

“Fine? They’re planning to mess with Kit, who’s also our friend, and they’re just shitty in general. That’s fine with you?!” Emily asked. 

“I don’t usually have problems with anyone,” Marisa explained with a small smile, “I think everyone is allowed to feel the way they feel, be the way they are. I don’t know, I just think we shouldn’t tell people how to be, I guess. I value all kinds of people. Even annoying and bitch ones.”

Emily smiled a bit. Why was Marisa so...wise. She was only 16 for Christ’s sake. 

“You still gonna let them do what they said to Kit?” She asked. 

“Well I’m not gonna stop them,” Marisa said, “but...that doesn’t mean we can’t tell Kit and let her...decide what to do with the information”

A smirk crawled its way onto Emily’s face. 

“You’re the best, you know that?” She chuckled. 

“Of course I know,” Marisa joked, following Emily to the door.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•END FLASHBACK*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

So Emily and Marisa told Kit, who was less than happy to hear that she was being plotted against, who immediately went to complain to Olaf. He’d been getting on her nerves more and more lately and they’d gone on one of their “I’m not talking to you and I’m gonna pretend you don’t exist” phases. But she’d sucked it up together to approach him. 

“Why hello slut,” he’d said with a wide smirk, “it’s been less than a week. I can’t believe you’re that needy already.”

“Fuck off. I’m not here about that, you idiot,” Kit growled, rolling her eyes. 

“Watch the way you talk to me before you get punished,” he warned darkly, narrowing his eyes at her. 

She rolled her eyes at him and opened her mouth to complain. 

“I’m serious, Snicket,” he threatened, “roll your eyes at me again and see what happens. You’ll be the one explaining to the teachers why you can’t sit down.”

“Look, I don’t have time today Olaf. Especially since it’s your fault anyways,” she sighed in annoyance. 

“What exactly is my fault?” He asked, eyebrow raised. 

“The fact that your little friends are plotting against me!” She answered harshly. 

“Don’t raise your voice at me!” He snapped, “And I didn’t know about any of that. Now who and what is happening?”

“Esme is trying to sabotage or blackmail or embarrass me or something, I don’t know,” Kit groaned, “all I know is that I’m being targeted because of you.”

“Be disrespectful to me one more time, Snicket. I dare you,” he growled. 

“Olaf please, just tell them to back off, okay?” She pleaded. 

“I don’t take orders from you. You’re the one who has to do what I say!” he said, voice low and husky. 

He grabbed his switch blade from his pocket and slid it across the side of her arm quickly, causing Kit to let out a long moan of pleasure. 

Olaf chuckled. 

“You’re such a goddamn masochist,” he said, smirking and shaking his head. 

“Olaf...just please tell them to stop and we can go back to ignoring each other,” she sighed, looking into his eyes with frustration and desperation. 

“First of all, you’re terrible at bargaining. You’re supposed to tempt the other person with something they want. Why would I want to continue to build up all this fucking sexual frustration when I could just have you?” He chuckled. 

“You could always just sleep with someone else,” she mumbled. 

“Oh, believe me, I have been,” he said with a smirk, watch her frown, “but they don’t please me the way you do. They like to be cautious and make rules and set boundaries. It’s so...vanilla. With you, I can do anything I want.”

“N-No you can’t! I-I have boundaries too,” She stuttered, trying to convince herself of her words. 

“I just cut your arm a second ago and you fucking MOANED,” he laughed tauntingly, “you're literally bleeding and you love it. It’s turning you on.”

“Shut up...no it isn’t...i j-just,” she started, failing to come up with a come back. 

“Exactly, you don’t have them. You’ll let me do anything to you if it means you’ll get some pleasure out of it. Maybe you even want Esme to embarrass you. Everyone will laugh at you and you’ll be humiliated...and then you’ll beg for me to play with your pussy while you think about it.”

“Shut up! I knew I shouldn’t have fucking came to you.”

“Curse at me again, young lady, and see where you end up! I’ll pin you against the locker and make you look everybody in the fucking eye while I fuck you.”

“No!”

“Why not?! You’ll be embarrassed so much then, that it wouldn’t even matter what Esme did to you later,” he taunted, “doesn’t that make you all wet?”

“Olaf please! Just don’t let them embarrass me,” she groaned desperately. 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” he replied, seeing her surprised expression, “I’m the only one who gets to humiliate you, Kitten. Now, meet me tomorrow after school.”

“W-What? Why?!”

“Because we’re going to get Esme before she can get us,” he explained, “and yes, I said us. If she embarrasses you, she embarrasses me. And I don’t like to be fucking embarassed.”

Kit simply nodded. He pulled her by her hair, forcing her chin up so he could connect their lips. He felt her jump, knowing she was wondering if anyone was looking at them. He smiled against her lips, deciding to have some mercy on her...for now. 

He’d let her go and watched as she walked away quickly. 

That was earlier...and she hadn’t expected to see him again until tomorrow. But around noon, he’d grabbed her, an odd and distant expression on his face. 

“We’re going now,” he’d mumbled, not bothering to look at her nor slow down. 

And now here they were, riding in his car to the multipurpose store in complete silence. 

Kit didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t sure if she was glad they were together or really upset. Nothing in her life made sense anymore. The only thing she could do was wish in her mind that he were anyone else than who he was...then she could love him and not have it drive her so crazy. 

She heard him let out a low and angry grunt. Glaring over, she could see a scowl on his face and him gripping the steering wheel tightly. She was confused...why was he acting like that?

“Stop fucking looking at me,” he growled harshly. 

She stared at him in disbelief, before slowly turning her eyes to look out the window. This was the shit that kept them from getting anywhere. He was so damn stubborn and entitled and ... fucking annoying. 

Olaf pulled the car into the lot and backed into a space. To Kit’s surprise, he hopped out quickly and walked around to her side, opening her door for her. 

She didn’t move at first, completely stunned at his change in behavior, but climbed out when she saw him raise a questioning eyebrow. 

The two walked into the large store and looked around at the variety of items. There was a reason they called it a multi purpose store, right? Olaf grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the Clearance and “$5 and Under” section, immediately grabbing a pack of batteries. 

“What if we poor a bucket of mop water on her head in front of everyone?” Kit suggested, her voice wary as she was still unsure of his demeanor. 

“Eh, that’s too cliche, don’t you think?” He replied, the anger seeming to have left his voice. 

“Well excuse me, Mr. Holier Than Thou,” Kit teased, “what does a genius like you think we should do?”

“I don’t know...” he said, his tone indicating that he was deep in thought, “we need something...extreme. Something that’ll tell her to stay off our goddamn backs...”

“She’s only trying to get at my back,” Kit reminded sadly, “And I still don’t understand why you’re helping me. I thought you would’ve liked to see me get embarrassed.”

“Like I said earlier, only I get to embarrass you,” he reminded, smugly. 

“Okay Yeah sure...but you literally dragged me out of school to take me here. I didn’t think I was worth THAT much of your time,” she mumbled. 

“You’re worth every minute of my time,” Olaf said, voice so low that Kit almost didn’t hear it. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Nothing,” he said quickly, mumbling. 

Kit smiled to herself slightly. She felt Olaf grab her and nibble on her neck, making her squirm and giggle, before taking off and running further into the store. 

“Olaf! Come on! Wait up!” She shouted, still laughing. 

Kit followed the sound of his voice into the back. 

“I’ve got it!” He shouted, directing her to him. 

“You’ve got what?” She asked, giggling as she caught up to him. 

“I know what we’re going to do to Esme,” he chuckled, holding up a pack of laxatives. 

“Oh my god! No!” Kit said laughing, “awe that’s too cruel!”

“Of course it is! That’s why it’ll funny!” He argued, smiling as he watched her cheeks blushed as she laughed. 

“Olaf, I’ll feel too bad for her,” Kit chuckled, “we gotta do something else.”

“What’s better than watching her shit herself in front of anyone?” He retorted. 

“I’m not going to lie, I would love to see that happen,” Kit admitted, “but I couldn’t do that to her. Even if she is a mega bitch.”

“Fine...” Olaf mumbled, sounding disappointed, “we’ll figure something else out, buzzkill.”

Kit stuck her tongue out at him. She flinched, feeling Olaf’s hand swing around and smack her butt. 

“Don’t tease me,” he warned, smirking. 

“Olaf! You can’t do that here! They’re are people everywhere!” Kit said through gritted teeth, Clearly embarrassed. 

“I’ll do whatever I want whenever I want,” he said huskily, his voice sending shivers down Kit’s back, “and who cares if they see us! All it’s gonna be is some middle aged bitches judging you because you get fucked and their husbands haven't touched them in 20 years.”

Kit couldn’t help but laugh at his statement. He was so childish, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t find it amusing. 

Olaf ran his hand under her skirt, stroking her clit slowly. 

“See? You’re soaking wet, while they’ve been collecting dust up there,” Olaf groaned, too loudly for her liking. 

“Olaf! Oh my god! Shhhh!” Kit whined, only sounding somewhat serious since she was still very turned on. 

He took his hand away, looking up at her with a cocky smirk. She rolled her eyes. 

“Look, why don’t we spilt up, okay? I’ll check here and you can check over there. We’ll be able to see more options that way,” Kit sighed. 

“Fine, but you better not pick something lame and skip over all the good ones,” he teased as he walked away. 

Kit stuck out her tongue at him again, but by now he’d disappeared behind the racks. 

Kit scanned the items in front of her, trying to get her brain to come up with ideas of what might make a good prank. She wasn’t used to being on the bad side of things, but she couldn’t help but admit that she kinda liked it. It gave her a rush that only Olaf could. 

An item caught Kit’s eye and she immediately grabbed it. It was a small cup, meant for a toddler. It was purple and had a picture of a little family of bears on the front. 

She’d had one as a kid. She drank out of it everyday and always took it with her. Her father had to pry it away from her, just so he could clean it and she cried the whole time it was in the dishwasher. 

The family of bears on the front resembled that of her own. A mother and father, to little brother bears, and one sister. Just like her parents, Jacques, Lemony, and herself. She frowned thinking about it. Their family had changed so much over the years. Her parents were rarely ever home and he relationship with her mother had became very strained. It’s like she couldn’t ever please the woman, no matter how hard she worked. Olaf had given Kit back the forms the day before it was too late, teasing her about how he didn’t need them to control her anymore. Kit gave them to her mother right away, enduring a six hour drive on a school night up to the Mortmain Mountains, only to have Little frown and tell her that it took her long enough. She’d even grounded her, although she wouldn’t be there to make sure Kit actually obeyed. 

Kit always vowed to herself that she’d never treat her own daughter the way her mother treated her. She wouldn’t stress out her daughter with an overwhelming amount of difficult tasks. She was praise her daughter when she worked hard, not find every little thing wrong with her work. She’d actually hug and love and spend time with her child, instead of being gone all the time....

“Ba Ba Ba!” A little voice called from below Kit. 

Kit immediately looked down to see a beautiful little toddler, no older than three, looking up at her with wide, excited eyes. 

The little girl giggled and jumped up slightly. Kit smiled, sinking down the child’s level. 

“Bear!” The girl shrieked, pointing at the picture on the cup. 

“You’re right! It is a bear! You’re so smart!” Kit cheered, her heart warming as she watched the child clap enthusiastically. 

“Yay! Lookie! I can count dem too!” The girl said, pointing her small chubby finger at each bear, “1...2...3...4...5!”

“Yay! You’re right again!” Kit said smiling, “high five!”

The little girl hit her hand against Kit’s. Kit handed her the cup and she took it excitedly. The child jumped around and played with the cup, singing into it, pretending to drink from it, drumming on it, etc. 

Kit smiled at the child. She’d always wanted to have children...lots and lots of them. Despite having all her brains and potential, as her mother liked to constantly point out, the only thing Kit ever saw herself being was a mom. She didn’t really care about college...or even high school for that matter. She barely even cared about VFD...All she wanted was a family. She knew it wasn’t very feministic of her, but it’s what drove her. She just wanted to grow up quickly, so she could be a mother. 

Kit grinned to herself sadly. Playing a scenario in her head where the child was hers to take and raise as her own. Thinking of all the adventures they’d have together. All the ways they’d keep each other company...make each other happy. 

“What’s your name?” Kit asked, smiling. 

“CoCo!” The girl replied, bouncing up and down as she banged the cup on the floor. 

“Your name is CoCo? That’s so cool! It’s just like chocolate!” Kit said sweetly. 

“Yeah! I love chocolate!” The girl giggled. 

“Me too! It’s my favorite sweet thing to eat! It’s really yummy, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah! It taste good!” 

Kit laughed, watching the small being dance around. 

For another ten minutes or so, Kit played and talked to the child. Enjoying those few moments where she at least got to pretend to be a mother. 

She believed she’d done a pretty good job entertaining the girl. Her own mother continued to tell her that children take work and that she was no where near ready to have one on her own. She was probably right....but that didn’t mean Kit couldn’t dream. 

“Chloe?!” A frantic voice asked in the distance. 

Kit snapped her head up, trying to track the direction of the sound. Kit had a feeling it was the child’s mother. 

“Chloe?! Where are you?!” The voice shouted again. 

Kit could see the child look in the direction of her mother’s voice, although she didn’t look happy about it. The girl turned to Kit, holding her finger up to her lip in order to tell Kit to shush. 

“Your mommy’s looking for you. Don’t you wanna go back with her so she won’t be scared?” Kit asked, her voice high pitched but also filled with concern. 

The girl shook her head. 

“Why not?” She asked further. 

“I wanna go with my DaDa!” She shrieked, sounding a little upset. The girl looked around. 

“Is your dad in the store?” Kit asked in confusion. 

“Uh huh,” she replied, “I saw him! And I no say hi to him yet! I wanna go with him!” 

Kit furrowed her brow in confusion. Why wouldn’t the child’s mother just let her go with her father?

“Chloe!” The voice said again, seeming relieved. 

Kit looked up to see a blonde woman standing over the girls. She went and scooped up the girl, hugging her closely. The woman looked genuinely relieved to have her child back...but something about her bothered Kit, although she didn’t know what it was. 

The child looked sad to have been found. 

“Thank you so much for watching her!” The woman said to Kit, “i was scared she’d be in the hands of some psycho.”

“Of course, my pleasure. She’s a really sweet girl,” Kit replied smiling, “I want to have a little girl just like her one day.”

“Well I uh, I definitely am lucky to have her,” the woman said, smiling oddly. 

She kissed the girl on the cheek, who flinched away quickly. The child folded her arms in a pout, looking grumpy. 

“Oh, what’s wrong now?” the woman asked with a sigh, “that’s the thing with kids. One minute they’re smiling and the next they’re all grumpy.”

“You gotta love them,” Kit chuckled, “but oh, she told me she wants to go see her father.”

The woman looked puzzled. 

“Her father?” She asked in confusion, “she doesn’t have a father....”

“Oh....” Kit said, slowly. 

“Well, you know kids...” the woman replied, “they’ll make anything up just to keep talking.”

“R-Right,” Kit agreed, although still confused. 

“Well, thank you so much, but we must get going-“

“DaDa!” 

Kit heard the little girl shriek, her eyes lighting up as she did. She bounced up and down in excitement. The girl seemed...so much happier. 

She saw the expression on the woman’s face change quickly. She stiffened up noticeably, holding the child closer to her. She stared coldly at something behind Kit. 

Kit turned around slowly, seeing Olaf standing a ways behind her, staring intently at the child. 

“DaDa! It’s me, Chloe!” The child sang again, looking at Olaf with glee. 

Kit’s eyes widened, realizing who the woman was. 

She was Marisa’s aunt. And the girl in her arms...was Olaf’s daughter. She thought back to her conversation with Marisa some moths ago. She’d gotten the impression that her aunt rarely let her see Chloe, and probably almost never let Olaf See her. 

Yet...the little girl had recognized him. 

Kit looked, with sad eyes, up at Olaf, who had made his was slowly over to them. 

“Hi Ms. Jordan,” he mumbled quietly. 

Kit was stunned, he was acting...shy? She didn’t know exactly, but it was definitely out of character for him. 

“Hello, Mr. Johnson,” the woman said, her voice flat, “how’s your family?”

“Which member of my family?” Olaf replied, his voice was still small but Kit caught the significance of his remark. 

“Your parents...and your-“

“I haven’t seen them in a year,” Olaf interrupted, his voice cold, although not harsh . 

“What about your siblings?” The woman asked again, trying to keep her own expression stoic. Kit could hear the rising anger in her voice. 

“They’re fine,” he replied simply, staring the woman down and not letting his gaze waver. 

Chloe wriggled in the woman’s arms, reaching out her own little chubby ones towards Olaf. 

“Good...and I bet Marisa is doing fine as well,” she woman said. 

“I don’t know,” Olaf replied, his voice beginning to growl, “maybe you should call and see if she’s doing fine. Since you seem to have been in contact with her AND ME less and less and less lately!”

The woman scowled at him, wrapping her arm tightly around Chloe, who continued to struggle to get free. 

“I think it’s time I leave,” the woman replied harshly. 

Upon hearing her words, Chloe began to cry. 

“No! DaDa! DaDa no go!” She cried. 

The woman gave a last look at the two teens, before turning and walking away quickly towards the exit. They could hear Chloe crying and calling out for Olaf until they’d left the store. 

Kit turned to him immediately, her face full of sympathy as she watched his own twist up in sadness and anger. 

“Olaf, I’m so sorry-“

“I’ll sue her! I’ll fucking sue her when I turned 18 and I’ll make her fucking pay for keeping my kid away from me!” He yelled, receiving looks from many other customers. 

“Olaf please, you’re really loud and people are-“

“Fuck you!” He shouted at her, “you don’t know what it’s fucking like! You know what?! This is your fault too!” He shouted, his voice cracking as, she assumed, tears began to well up in his eyes. 

“H-How is it my fault?” Kit asked, her eyes wide in confusion. 

“You’re the one who’s been fucking distracting me for months! I been wasting my whole fucking life on you! I could’ve been trying to get her back, but no! I had to waste my energy on you dumb bitch!” He screamed. 

Kit wanted to yell back, to argue with him and let him know his words didn’t effect her. That she was still strong. 

But she wasn’t. 

And as soon as he’d yelled, she’d started crying. She looked up, trying to find some sense of regret or guilt in his eyes. But all she found was anger. 

“Take me home!” She yelled though her tears, “take me home and you’ll never have to fucking deal with me again!”

Kit turned on her head and sped towards the exit, Olaf stomping his way behind her. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The car ride was intense. Neither of them said anything to the other, already hurt enough. 

Kit just wanted to go home and forget he even existed. She’d been needing a reason to put this whole mess behind her for months, and it finally presented itself. Olaf was a monster and she could finally see it now. For some reason...that made her cry even harder. 

Olaf gripped the steering wheel tighter. 

“Shut up,” he snapped. 

He hated her. He hated her so fucking much. How dare she do that to him? How dare Kit make him lose his daughter again. She’d already taken his peace of mind and his overall ducking wellbeing. What more did she want!

He’d looked up and seen her playing with a child on one of the stores monitors, although he couldn’t tell it was Chloe then. She looked so...happy. Like she was enjoying his pain, knowing he was watching her play with his child and then letting her go. Like she wanted him to see that she’d been able to do something he couldn’t. She was fucking awful. She looked so...so right, playing with her. Like she was fucking meant to do it or something!

Gosh...he was so damn hard. He was supposed to be angry at her right now! She’d crossed new lines of terrible...and yet all he wanted to do was fuck the shit out of her. 

She’d been rude to him, questioned him, disrespected him...she’d stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes. She’d challenged him easily, as if he wasn’t her fucking master who would punish her if she disobey. She doubted his power once again. 

She’d ruined his life. She really had. She owed him, goddamnit! He’d seen her playing with Chloe on that fucking monitor and kept thinking about what she’d be like...as a mother. 

After a while, Marisa had chuckled at him. Telling him that even if Chloe were here, she’d still be part of a broken home. He knew they probably wouldn’t end up together...they were too similar to be lovers...but he always assumed they’d just...suck it up in order to raise her. 

She was his daughter. He would do anything for her. He gripped the wheel even tighter, thinking of the way she’d reach out for him to take her. She wanted him to relieve her of the burdens of the world. Burdens like Kit fucking Snicket! And it was his job to help her...but he couldn’t. 

He let the bitch take her away again. He hadn’t fought for her like he was supposed to. He hadn’t protected her like a father should. He’d always vowed to be better than his own father. His father was inherently terrible, like his mother was, but he wasn’t great either. He never stuck up for Olaf when he needed him. Even if he didn’t agree with his wife’s actions, he’d still take her side. He never was really there for any of his children, especially not his sons. 

Olaf knew how a family was supposed to fucking work. The parents were supposed to love each other more than any other fucking thing in the world. They were supposed to stay together through thick and thin and fight for each other and for the kids. They were supposed to be bound for life to each other and to their children. 

He knew how it fucking worked...he WANTED it! And why didn’t he have it?! Because of her!!

Her stubbornness! Her refusing to fight with him! Her being in constant denial all the time! Her siding with her awful parents instead of him! He was the one who took care of her, not them! He’d relieved her of all the stress they put on her! And what thanks did he get?!...her fucking ignoring him! Her life could be perfect if she would just SUBMIT TO HIM!! Why didn’t she see that?! 

Goddamnit.! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIS WIFE!

Olaf stomped his foot on the pedal in anger, receiving several honks from cars as he correctly harshly to avoid from hitting anyone. Kit screamed in the seat next to him. 

“Olaf stop! You’re gonna get us killed-“

“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!” He shouted. 

He’d avoided the cars, but he was still driving at a very dangerous speed. 

“Please slow down!-“

“HOW DARE YOU FUCKING SPEAK TO ME!”

“O-Olaf-“

“SPEAK WHEN I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO! HOW HARD IS THAT?!”

Kit kept silent, her eyes wide in fear. What had happened to him? He’d gone from grumpy to angry to livid to downright insane!

Olaf was fuming, not even caring how fast he was going. How dare she still ignore his orders, his commands! How dare she still try to boss him around! How dare she not submit to him! How dare she not know her place! He knew her place! It was fucking on the ground, begging for his forgiveness, for his approval! It was on his lap, grinding and moaning for him. It was in his bed, away from her awful fucking family and VFD! It was underneath him, screaming her lungs out as he reminded her who she fucking belonged to! Reminding her who was gonna make her explode! Reminding her what she’d done to him. Reminding her that she owed her life to him! 

She fucking owed him! She owed him some sanity! She owed him four months of his life! She owed him an orgasm! She owed him her damn soul! She owed him every breath in her body! SHE OWED HIM A KID!

Olaf kicked the glove compartment with his free foot, making it pop open. He pulled out a small, clear vibrator, which he immediately shoved into Kit. 

“Ohhh....god!” She cried out, overwhelmed by suddenness of the feeling. 

“You like that?” He asked, his voice dark and low. 

“I-I...ahhh,” she groaned, feeling herself adjust around the intruding toy. 

“Answer me, kitten,” he said into her ear, making her shudder, “do you like what Master’s doing?”

“Y-Yes....yes but-“

He pushed it in farther and Kit felt the vibrations against her g-spot. 

“Olaf stop! Please! People are going to see!” She whined. 

“Let them see,” he growled, “let them see what a bad girl you’ve been!”

Kit let out a strangled cry, desperately trying to keep her face straight to keep passengers in passing cars from look at her strangely. Not that they’d even have a chance to look at the speed Olaf was going. 

“Say it, Kit. Say you’ve been a bad girl,” he commanded, pulling the toy out slightly and pushing it in quickly. 

“I-I’ve been a bad girl,” she moaned. She bucked her hips against his hand. 

“Exactly! Say you’re sorry! Say you’re sorry for fighting against me!” He growled, pressing his foot to the pedal even more. The speed of the car had once scared Kit, but now the thought of it turned her on even more. ...what was wrong with her?

“I’m sorry, master! I’m sorry I fought you!” She whined, sounding desperate. 

“Tell me what you’re supposed to do, Kit!” He ordered. 

“I-I’m...I’m supposed to...submit to you. I’m supposed to do whatever you say and not talk back! I’m supposed to let you touch me! I’m supposed to...uhhhh....not ignore you!” She replied, letting the words just fall from her lips. 

“And what will Master let you do if you obey me?” He asked. 

“You’ll let me cum,” she breathed.

“Good. You understand that now?! Because it doesn’t seem like you did back in that fucking store!” He retorted. 

“I’m sorry!” She shouted out, pushing herself onto the toy. He was slowing his actions and she couldn’t deal with it. She needed it. 

“You’re not fucking sorry! Cause you keep fucking doing it!” He shouted, pulling the toy out and resting it on her clit, listening to her scream. 

“You keep fucking disobeying me! You keep making it all complicated and hard!”

“Master...”

“You think you have the right to disrespect me?!”

“No sir!...” She answered loudly. 

“You clearly thought you had the right to play with my kid!” He shouted, turning the wheel quickly and causing them to veer off to the side of the road and into the nearby trees. Olaf didn’t waste a second turning off the car and climbing on top of Kit in the passenger seat. “You thought you had the right to be near my kid! You don’t! She’s mine!”

“Yes Master! She’s yours and I was wrong!” Kit panted, still shaken from their turn off into the woods. 

“If you want one, you have to fucking ask!” He groaned into her ear. He positioned himself on top of her and thrust into her quickly. Kit swore she couldn’t feel her legs, or anything else besides him moving inside her. She didn’t know what he was doing different, but her body seemed to fit with his. With every thrust, he owned her more and more. She lost her consciousness and her reasoning, focusing only on what would get him to pleasure her more. 

“Ask me, Kit!” He groaned, thrusting deep into her now and feeling her fall apart in his arms, “if you want it so bad, then ask me!”

“I’m...im sorry-“

“No! I mean it! Fucking ask me, Kitten!” He growled as he moved, feeling himself getting close. He couldn’t cum yet though, he had to hear her ask for it first. 

“Say, I fill you up. Say, you like it when my cock’s inside you.”

“Y-You fill me up! I love it when you fuck me! I love it so much,” Kit groaned, wrapping her arms and legs around him to pull him closer. 

“Say, you want me to cum inside you,” he ordered, thrusting into her faster as he felt himself get close. 

“I want you to cum inside me...” Kit moaned, not believing just how good she felt as she said these words.

Even in the state she was in...she knew what he was leading her to say. She’d figured out what he wanted. She knew it should’ve been too much, or she should’ve told him not to, but, to be honest...she wanted it too. She knew she probably wasn’t thinking clearly, but it didn’t seem so bad now. Maybe it would be nice....hopefully. And besides, the risk was always there. It’s not like they’d used condoms ever before....

“Ask me, Kit!” He commanded, reaching his hand up and wrapping it around her neck, “Tell me that’s what you want!”

“I want it, Olaf,” she moaned lightly, looking into his eyes, “please...”

“I want to hear you say it, baby. I want you to ask me for a fucking baby...beg me for it,” he groaned. 

“Olaf...I-I wanna h-have your baby,” she breathed out, shocked at how good it felt to say those words. 

Weren’t they supposed to scare her or make her ask him to stop?

“I know you do. Good girl,” he huffed, slowing down his thrusts, causing Kit to groan desperately. 

“Don’t stop...please!” She whined. 

“Shh, listen to me baby...say you love me Kit, and that you won’t ever leave again.”

“I love you, Olaf! I love you so much and I won’t ever leave you again!”

“Good...you’ve been a good girl Kit,” he told her, picking his head up and speeding up his thrusts, looking into her pleasure-filled eyes as he moved. 

“Good girl,” she whimpered. 

“That means you get rewarded, okay? Tell Master you want it!” 

“I want it...I want to have y-your child,” she moaned desperately. 

Olaf groaned. So obedient...

“Good...and I want to have you forever. You promise, I will?” He asked, watching as she nodded, “great job kitten....ah shit...you’re fucking mine, you understand me? Mine, all mine!”

Kit groaned desperately, hearing him whisper in her ear, “You like that? Shit...I’m gonna get you pregnant....”

Kit pushed her hips up against his, getting as much connection between them as she could as she came. She felt him follow her a second after, hearing him whisper small things in her ear, promising her and their child a good life if she swore to obey. 

Kit let out the longest sigh of her life. The feeling of ecstasy washing over her like it never had before. 

“Don’t leave again, Kit...” she heard Olaf mumbled against her neck, “I can’t let someone else leave me...not again.”

“I don’t want to be alone,” she whimpered back, burying her face into his body. 

“...me neither...” he admitted. 

She didn’t know he got so...sentimental after sex. She’d always fallen asleep right away, or he’d gone right back to being his annoying self. This was...different. He was different. She was different. They were different. 

“Olaf...I’m sorry that I made you lose Chloe again,” she mumbled softly. 

“It’s not your fault...” he said with a sigh, “it’s just....I never ever get to fucking see her. Marisa’s aunt does a damn good job of avoiding me and no matter what I do...I can never get to her...”

Kit frowned sadly. Snuggling up closer to him as she felt a wave of tiredness fall over her. 

“Well...maybe this one won’t run away so much,” she mumbled jokingly, smiling slightly as she closed her eyes. 

She flinched slightly, feeling Olaf reach down to draw circles on her stomach. 

“Yeah...maybe it won’t,” he said softly. 

“You...you really would want to h-have a baby with me...m-maybe?” Kit asked shyly. 

Kit knew they’d both been pretty out of it when they’d said those things...but she wondered if he was actually genuine. A child would mean ACTUALLY spending their lives together...was he that serious about her? 

“I...look...I hate everyone and everything in the entire fucking world...but you...you’re different, okay? And I don’t even know why, but you are. Every single day that I’ve been with you has felt at LEAST a little less shitty than all the others in my life. I...I wanna keep you around forever. I...I know you don’t believe me but, I...I love you....I really fucking do, Snicket.”

Kit smiled a small smile, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“I-I love you too,” she breathed, “and I want you to know that...I don’t regret this...”

“I don’t regret it either...I don’t think I ever have or ever will,” he mumbled into her hair. 

This was how life should be...

He lifted her chin up, the two smiled as he connected their lips. 

“Kit, we’re together now, for good,” Olaf whispered, “whether you like it or not.”

“I know...I’m not going anywhere...I promise...” 

 

 

“BONUS”

“I know...I’m not going anywhere...I promise...”  
she teased, sticking out her tongue at him. 

 

“Good, cause you always do this. We’ll be all happy at the end of the chapter and then henext update comes in and we’re back to fighting.” Olaf said

“Yeah well the story’s almost over anyways...and maybe if she started updating on time like she’s supposed to then we might actually survive for longer than one chapter,” Kit added. 

“Speaking of that, anything special for the last chapter?” Olaf asked. 

Me: No not really actually...it’s gonna be a Christmas themed one and you two will finally get some fluff

“Good! It’s about time!” They shouted in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that little fourth wall break in the bonus part there ;)
> 
> Comment your predictions for the last chapter! (I know I already said it’s not gonna be that eventful but there is gonna be a bit of a twist ;))


	30. WHAT TO EXPECT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d share with you since you all have been so nice!

Not an official update (that’ll be up sometime this week for sure) but I wanted to give you guys some nice info and “sneak peaks” for what’s gonna be in Part 2!

First of all, some general things that’ll be in there...

NAME: Don’t Lie to Me

1\. There will be glances into other character’s relationships: Emily/Bertrand, Jacques/Esme (they start dating), Winnie/Ernest, Beatrice/Lemony, Marisa/her new beau ... (and some looks into the past with her and Abigail. 

2\. The story takes place in May (so the kids will start off the story during the last few weeks of school and it’ll end while they’ll already in summer.)

3\. Olaf’s siblings will make many more appearances. 

4\. Chloe will show back up (she’ll be in more than one chapter)

 

NEW CHARACTER NAMES:

\- Ms. Bridget (she was in this story too, but only for like one line XD) 

\- Cornelius Peterson (they just call him Peterson though)

\- Anastasia Genevieve (Esme’s sister)

\- Violet Kingston (Beatrice’s twin sister)

\- Nancy Stevens (Katie and Emily’s triplet sister)

\- Alice Goldman & Thomas Quagmire ( *wink* ;) )

\- Angelica Spats ( *wink* ;) )

\- Carlyle “Charlie” Westaberg (only makes a quick appearance here but she has a WAY bigger part in Parts 3 and 4 of the series)

 

OTHER CHARACTERS:

\- Dewey Denouement shows up (and Olaf gets jealous of course ;)

\- Ellington Feint and Moxie Mallahan both make an appearance. 

\- and some other minor characters from ASOUE will either be mentioned or say a couple lines. 

 

DRAMA/MYSTERIES: (the juicy stuff ;)

\- Marisa and Kit will have a MAJOR fight over a...particular issue. 

\- The Johnson and Snicket parents will both return (and they’re definitely not happy with what they come home to find). 

\- The Schism heats up BADLY

\- Abigail and Marisa are gonna throw some subtle disses and jabs to each other (this ones not as bad though. It’s more...playful)

\- Beatrice’s sister hasn’t been mentioned at all before...for a reason .... (*hint hint*)

\- One LARGE mystery hangs around for the entire story (which’ll be revealed towards the end)

\- Olaf and Kit are going to have some more MAJOR issues in their relationship....one of them is going to hide something BIG, and the other.......oh boy.....

\- Someone cheats....

\- Someone gets arrested 

\- And, once again, someone dies...someone a little more familiar this time. 

 

THE FLUFF (Had to have some!!)

\- Olaf and Kit go on a real fucking date!!!

\- Emily and Bertrand are gonna paint together 

\- Marisa and Abigail have some pretty cute moments in their flashbacks 

 

AND FINALLY THE SMUT ;)

\- Kit and Olaf will upgrade their sexual relationship a lot 

\- The term, and practice of, “SEX WEEK” get introduced and explained. 

\- Another threesome ;)

Kit and Olaf have a...role reversal ;)

\- And a group of the kids go to an...interesting party (which I think will be one of the funniest chapters XD)

 

ANYWAYS, I just wanted to let you guys in on the plan for Part Two. I’m gonna take a VERY SHORT break in between the two stories (only so I can have time to write some chapters for Part Two in advance so I’m not stressed about it XD)

 

See you soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you thought and what you’re excited for!


	31. THGIE-YTNEWT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY WE REACHED THE END GUYS! Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoy and that you’re hyped for Part Two soon! You guys are honestly the sweetest people. I was about to abandoned this story, but I got that first review from latetothparty and I decided to keep writing! Thank you everyone for sticking with me! Thanks especially to Yums, latetothparty, Stella, raven, JamHams, art__ep, Emilia, Melisa Tourt, LilOne, and Pilarcraft for commenting! (And to art__ep and Tardisbluesuperwholock for bookmarking it). 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the holiday season. Everyone was in the Christmas spirit...which meant Kit, Jacques, and Lemony got the absolute pleasure of explaining to people over and over again why they didn’t celebrate Christmas. 

“Are you going to get your new beau something for Christmas?” Winnie asked with a smirk. 

“Well seeing as how I don’t celebrate it...” Kit teased. 

“Oh that’s right!” Winnie said, burying her face into her hands, “I’m sorry guys. I’ve been your friends for so long and I still forget every year. My family and I are REALLY Catholic, so we get into it every year.”

“Don’t worry about it, Winnie,” Jacques reassured with a smile, “your family is really nice, even if they do subtly think we’re heathens.”

“Of course,” Lemony agreed sarcastically, but still kindly, “we thoroughly enjoyed the kind, two hour lesson as to why Jesus was the messiah and all the evidence that proves it.”

“Evidence which she made sure to describe in detail,” Kit added, laughing. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry about that guys,” Winnie moaned in embarrassment, “she’s just...excited about her faith.”

“No hard feelings, Winnie,” Jacques answered, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, “we have these same debates amongst the three of us all the time.”

“You do?” Olivia asked curiously, peaking her head from around the giant present she was wrapping. 

“Yeah, all the time,” Kit chuckled, “I’m Reform, Jacques is actually kinda Messianic, at least a little bit anyways, and Lemony is more Orthodox.”

“Cool....” Winnie said smiling, “...I have no idea what any of those mean, but it sounds pretty cool!”

“They’re all just different branches and interpretations of the practices and the Torah...and in Jacques’ case, on occasion, the Bible as well,” Kit explained. 

“Oh okay, cool. That makes sense...” Olivia said. 

“It’s really complicated so we try not to drag you guys in it,” she chuckled, “if you forget we’re Jewish every time Christmas rolls around, we wouldn’t dare try and have you remember all the denominations and what they believe and shit.”

“We appreciate your leniency,” Winnie commented, snickering. 

“You know...you still could get Olaf a present, even if it is a small one,” Olivia suggested with a smirk. 

“I still can’t believe you’re with that asshole,” Beatrice mumbled angrily under her breath. 

“Are you guys like...actually officially dating now?” Olivia asked, eyebrow raised in interest. 

“I mean...no...not technically,” Kit sighed, “before we were fighting and hooking up, but recently...we’ve actually been shy around each other. I haven’t seen him all that much and every time we’re together it’s awkward...like both of us want to say something, but neither of us can get ourselves together to do it. It’s all so...confusing and I don’t want it to be.”

“Olaf Johnson?! Being shy?!” Olivia teased, “hell has just frozen over.”

“Yeah yeah,” Kit laughed, “he kinda unloaded some pent of feelings he had for me the other week. He told me all these things he’d been feelings and experiencing while we’ve been together...I guess he just, isn’t used to doing that.”

“Don’t forget to mention the part where I had to drive you to a drug store at 6 AM to get a Plan B,” Beatrice interjected, frowning. 

“Woah, what?!” Winnie exclaimed. 

“Details please!” Olivia said in shock. 

“Well first of all, thank you Beatrice so much for telling everyone,” Kit said sarcastically, “and second of all...it’s-its not a big deal, okay?”

“Not a big deal?!” Lemony shouted, “you could’ve gotten pregnant! How come I didn’t know about this?!”

“Because it wasn’t exactly my plan to tell everyone everything,” Kit replied, shooting Beatrice an annoyed glare.

“Lemony does kinda have a point Kit...” Winnie admitted sadly. 

“Oh gosh, it’s fine guys! I promise!” Kit sighed exasperatedly, “Olaf and I just...we had a moment, okay? We were...somewhere else when we were doing it. We had a connection in a different way that day and it kinda took over both of our senses, but it’s nothing important. It’s not like we’ve used protection before either...”

“What?! Beatrice exclaimed, “you mean to tell me, this entire time you and Olaf were...doing you know what, you weren’t even using protection!”

“I know it looks bad but...I don’t know...I guess I just...trusted him, a-and I wasn’t thinking I know-“ Kit tried to explain. 

“You trusted him?! Olaf Johnson, the biggest man slut who’s probably slept with over half the girls in our school?!” Beatrice retorted. 

 

“Guys! I know we’ve all been kinda tense lately,” Jacques said, trying to calm the situation down, “but please just try and hear Kit out, okay?”

“Thank you, Jacques,” Kit sighed, “I know I was stupid to do it without protection, okay? My OBGYN always says I’m extremely fertile so it’s almost a miracle that I didn’t end up pregnant. Plus...as Beatrice pointed out...Olaf is not exactly a saint and I doubt he keeps up with his own...reproductive health. BUT, this isn’t just about my safety. You guys have to understand that Olaf and I are...”

“A couple?” Winnie asked hopefully. 

“Well...I mean...”

“Friends with benefits?...” Olivia asked, trying to lead Kit to a good answer. 

“Not really...i think we’re more than that now...” Kit answered, although still not sure of herself. 

“Wait...so you’re really actually dating him?” Beatrice asked in shock. 

“I just...Ugh...I guess it can’t count as dating because we haven’t really talked things out yet. We’ve been acting like a couple, a really shy and confused couple, but still a couple. I just...I don’t know where we stand really. And I think he’s been avoiding me lately and I don’t know why...” Kit said. 

“You don’t think he’s like...cheating on you or anything...do you?” Winnie asked nervously. 

“No. It hasn’t really been guilty avoidance,” Kit explained, “its more like shy, and maybe slightly secretive, avoidance.”

“I still don’t trust him,” Lemony sighed, “but...if this is what you wanna do sis, I won’t stop you.”

“Really? You’re okay with this?!” Beatrice asked him, eyebrow raised. 

“Well, whether I’m okay with it or not, she’ll still do it anyways. I might as well accept it now,” Lemony said shrugging. 

“You’re the best, Lem,” Kit said smiling and wrapping her arms around her little brother. 

“Hey guys, Georgina just told me the Christmas party and gift exchange just started,” Olivia said, looking excited as she re entered the room. 

“Yes! Finally! I’ve been waiting all day to give Ernest his gift!” Winnie cheered. 

“Ernest?!” Beatrice gasped, sounding very disappointed, “great...now I’m losing both of you!”

“You’re not losing us, Bea. We loooove you!” Winnie said, wrapping her arms around Beatrice and directing Kit to join in. 

Beatrice let out a long sigh as she was engulfed in her friends’ arms. 

“Let’s go exchange some gifts guys,” Olivia said, waving the group along. 

“I really don’t feel like explaining to people why we don’t have presents...” Lemony chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Me too,” Kit agreed smiling. 

“You guys wanna convert to Christianity for a couple hours?” Jacques suggested with a laugh, “we can repent when we get home.”

“Sure,” Kit agreed giggling. 

“Why not?” Lemony snickered, “as long as we’re back to Judaism before sundown, I’m good.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jacques said smiling, shrugging his shoulders, “until 6 pm, Christ is the way.”

“Praise Jesus,” the other two joked. 

 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Kit carried her plate to Ms. Bridget’s homeroom eagerly. She didn’t think she would actually enjoy herself this much at a Christmas party. Even though she didn’t celebrate for religious reasons, at least until 6 pm that is, she still enjoyed the community that it brought together. Everyone in the school, who was either always busy or at each other’s throats, seemed to fall get along and even enjoy each other’s company. 

Situations like this were rare at Prufrock Preparatory School...and in VFD in general. 

Kit pushed the door to the room open with her foot, surveying its occupants as she walked in. 

Winnie was sitting on Ernest’s lap, blush present on her cheeks. The present she’d gotten him was sitting on the table next to the box. 

It was a play book, with his name on the cover, to help him keep track with his gambling business. And judging by the look on his face, Ernest was definitely happy to get it. 

Kit was impressed herself. She wasn’t even sure if Winnie knew about Ernest’s “borderline illegal” side business. She herself wouldn’t have even known if Olaf hadn’t told her. 

She smiled. Winnie and Ernest made a lovely couple. 

A stable couple...unlike her and Olaf...sadly. 

Speaking of couples, Beatrice and Lemony say together eating cake and discussing a chapter in some book they were reading. 

The two looked genuinely happy. 

Their relationship had been on the rocks since Greta’s slumber party. Beatrice knew Lemony probably heard her in the closet with Kevin, but they’d never address the situation. They’d just let things be awkward and strained, letting time hopefully do the healing. 

Beatrice had confided in Kit that she and Kevin hadn’t technically slept together. They’d gone into the closet and Beatrice was stubborn and refused to do anything. Kevin joked and said that all her uprightness would drain out of her if she had a good orgasm. 

One thing led to another and she’d let him finger her. Even though she seemed happy and highly afterwards, mainly because she reluctantly admitted that Kevin had been right, she still felt bad about what she’d done. 

She didn’t want to try and defend herself to Lemony since she knew she’d been in the wrong. Trying to convince him that fingering was as bad as actually fucking would only make her look worse. 

Kit was glad their relationship had healed though. The awkward tension between the two had had its strain on the entire friends group. She, Olivia, Winnie, and Jacques had had to sit through many moments of high tension.

It hadn’t been fun. 

Kit peaked over and saw none other than Emily kissing Bertrand Baudelaire, she’d made her way over to them quickly. 

“Slow down you too,” she joked, “save some air for the rest of us.”

“No can do, m’lady,” Bertrand chuckled, wrapping his arms around Emily’s small frame. 

“You guys will just have to live off the spare oxygen,” Emily teased, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I’ll try but...” Kit said, pretending to struggle for air, “I-it’s .... getting .... hard ....”

“No Kit, you can’t die on Christmas!” Emily said smiling, “although now that I think about it...you don’t celebrate it, do you?”

“I am today,” Kit explained, “Jacques, Lemony, and I agreed to be Christian for like 3 hours and then we’re gonna repent and re convert after we get home.”

“Haha! Sounds cool!” Emily giggled. 

“That’s a fantastic idea!” Bertrand laughed, struggling for air himself, “I’ll keep that in mind for myself next year.”

“So...have you seen you know who lately?” Emily asked curiously. 

“No,” Kit admittedly sadly, “He’s been kinda distantly lately.”

“Well I wouldn’t worry if I were you, Ms. Johnson,” Bertrand teased. 

“Haha, very funny...I’m not Mrs. Johnson,” Kit said smiling. 

“That’s What he’s been calling you when he’s around us,” Emily explained with a chuckle. 

“He has?!....that asshole,” Kit giggled. 

“Yeah, I honestly can’t believe he’s avoiding you again though,” Emily sighed. 

“Me too,” Kit said sadly, “I’m starting to get the feeling he doesn’t want to see me anymore.”

“Now, what would give you such a crazy idea like that?” A voice announced from the door. 

Everyone in the room turned to look at Olaf who was carrying a wide grin on his face as well as balloons, a stuffed reindeer, and a HUGE present. 

Kit’s eyes widened in shock and amazement. She couldn’t believe it. 

“Awwww!” The class purred in unison. 

Olaf smirked at her, watching as she slowly made her way over to hug him. 

“Olaf, h-how...why...when did you-“ she stuttered. 

“I’ve been getting this shit together all week,” he explained, handing her the stuffed reindeer, “I was trying to be secretive so you wouldn’t know, but apparently that made you think I just don’t want to see you.”

“I’m sorry,” she sighed, blushing, “I just...you know...we tend to have issues sometimes...”

“We used to. But we’re fine now, okay?” He asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow. 

“Okay,” she replied returning the grin. 

She stood up on her toes and connected their lips. 

“Well since you seem to be one who likes public display of affection, am I required to open the present in front of everyone too?” Kit asked. 

Olaf began snickering, a wide smirk crawling onto his face. 

“I mean...you can if you want to...” he chuckled, “I’d love to see everyone’s reactions.”

“Olaf...what’s in that box?” Kit asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. 

“If you wanna know, open it,” he suggested, the smirk on his face growing wider. 

“It’s something sexual, isn’t it?” Kit asked accusingly. 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Olaf laughed. 

Kit folded her arms, teasing him playfully, and turned to walk out the door, bumping into someone as she did. 

Esme. 

“Oh my god, Esme I’m so sorry,” Kit apologized, trying to sound sincere, although the fakeness in her voice gave her away. 

“Yeah whatever,” Esme grumbled, looking disapprovingly between Kit and Olaf. 

“Glad to see your hair is growing back,” Kit commented, unable to hide her smirk. 

Esme narrowed her eyes angrily. Kit and Olaf were proud of themselves for the prank they’d come up with after leaving the store. 

They’d made a quick solution, Olaf cleverly named Bitchicide, mixed with hydrogen peroxide, vinegar, and a couple more things Olaf wouldn’t tell Kit, and their plan was set. Kit pretended to trip in the cafeteria, pouring the contents on to Esme’s Head. After a long fuss and lecture from Esme, Kit was able to watch in amusement and triumph as Esme tried to wipe the solution off her hair. 

Kit smiled to herself, remembering when Esme saw the first clump of her hair fall out. She hadn’t been able to hold in her laugh, watching Esme pull out more and more and eventually scream. 

She’d come to school with a pixie cut the next day, bald spots still visible. She was livid...but she knew she’d lost. 

Kit had won and Olaf had helped. He’d fucked her hard that day. 

“Yes well I’m glad to see it growing back too, Ms. Snicket,” Esme said slowly, clearly trying not to let her anger burst out. 

“Mrs. Johnson,” Olaf corrected. 

“I’m not your wife...” Kit said blushing shyly. 

Olaf didn’t reply right away, causing Kit to turn back around to face Esme, although she swore she heard him mumble “not yet” when she did.

“Have you taken a test yet?” Olaf whispered into her ear. 

It took Kit a minute to understand what he meant. 

“No I haven’t, but I know I’m not. I got my period last week,” she lied. 

Olaf raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk present on his lips. 

She hadn’t gotten it. And Olaf probably knew that. They’d had sex pretty much every week since. She was t worried, yet. There was still a chance for it to come on this week without their being a problem. She couldn’t tell him about the Plan B. She knew it would hurt him and she didn’t want to see him sad. Sad Olaf was definitely not a fun one. 

She was determined to stay safe this time. Beatrice took her to get birth control and hopefully she’d be able to take it and hide in from Olaf. 

“You two sick weirdos wouldn’t exactly make the best parents,” Esme said, her voice sounded sweet although her words hadn’t been. 

“And why is that exactly?” Kit asked, fake sweetness of her own. 

“Imagine your kid coming him and he sees his whore of a mother tied to the bed and getting whipped,” Esme chuckled cruelly, “it would scar the little fucker for life.”

Kit felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She didn’t realize how many people knew what she and Olaf’s...preferences...were. She looked around the room, wondering if everyone was looking at her weird. She was too embarrassed. 

Kit tried to push past Esme, but Olaf grabbed her arm before she could leave. 

“Well at least she’ll even have the chance to be a mother,” Olaf retorted, “You couldn’t do it, even if you wanted to, because that requires someone actually deciding to fuck you. Like someone would have to actually find you attractive and then willingly having sex with you. That’s a lot to ask someone.”

Esme frowned, crossing her arms angrily, and glared at the two. 

“Come on, Olaf, don’t be so hard on her,” Jacques said, entering their conversation, “I think Esme looks very nice.”

Esme’s eyes perked up in shock. She eyed Jacques flirtatiously. 

“You do?” She asked innocently, battering her eyelashes 

“Of course,” Jacques flirted back, smirking down at the girl, “I could just look at your adorable little face all the time, every day.”

“Be careful there you,” she warned teasingly, “you’re entering dangerous territory. There’s been a decline in Snicket virginities lately and I feel tempted to cause even more panic in the crisis.”

Kit scowled at the girl. 

“Who said I was one?” Jacques asked with a smirk. 

“Call me later,” Esme ordered, smirking at him as she placed a kiss on his cheek and left to go stalk with Katie and Sianne. 

“Don’t do it, dude. You don’t wanna deal with her, trust me I know,” Olaf warned with a sigh. 

“I choose to believe she’s actually not that bad,” Jacques said shrugging, “I think it’s an act sometimes. If I’m nice enough to her, I think she’ll crack.”

“You have fun with that then,” Olaf sighed. 

“Jacques, if you wanna impress her, you should get her a Christmas present. You’ve got about 2 hours left before you have to convert back so I’d hurry if I were you,” Kit suggested, chuckling. 

“You’re right, I should,” Jacques agreed with a smile, pushing past the couple and jogging out the door. 

“So...do you want to do something together?” Kit asked awkwardly, blushing as he chuckled st her. 

“Sure. I’ll try and think of something, but first let me get something from my locker,” he said, holding her hand and pulling her with him as he walked. 

“Olaf, can I ask you something?” Kit asked. 

“You just did,” he said, snickering at his own wit. 

“I’m serious,” Kit said, rolling her eyes and smiling, “do you think we should have a conversation...about how we feel?”

“A conversation?...” he asked, wanting more detail. 

“Like where we just...open up to each other, I guess,” Kit suggested nervously. Even though they were...whatever they were...she still was often intimidated by him. 

“...why?” Olaf asked slowly, clearly trying to come up with a reason not to do it, “we’ve already done that, right?...”

“If you’re taking about that day in the car,” Kit began, “t-that doesn’t really count. We’d just had sex and almost made a baby together. We would’ve said anything then. I want to actually talk about it.”

“...we don’t need to,” Olaf said, visibly tensing up, “...talking makes everything terrible between us.”

“No it doesn’t. If anything, it makes things better,” Kit mumbled in reply, “we always have problems when we don’t talk.”

Olaf shut his locker and look down at her, smiling to himself as she squirmed awkwardly. He shuffled towards her, backing her into the lockers and attacking her lips. 

“Hmm...” Kit moaned in surprised. 

“Good girl...” he groaned in approval, “tell me you love me baby...”

“I love you...,” Kit breathed in between kisses. 

“You’re fucking mine...you belong to me,” he groaned again, pushing his body further up against hers. 

Olaf didn’t hear her protest anymore, hoping he’d won and wouldn’t have to talk to her about his feelings. He just couldn’t do it. If he told her, he’d be vulnerable to her. She’d probably judge him and he knew he couldn’t deal with her disapproval. He loved her too much to have her hate him for the things he’d done. He couldn’t tell her...not yet. 

“Save some air for the rest of us,” Emily said with a smirk, walking up behind the two. 

Kit tried to disconnect herself from Olaf, who was completely fine with ignoring Emily and continuing. 

“Between the four of us, the school will be suffocating,” Kit giggled, squirming her away from him. 

She could see Olaf frowning down at her. 

“Bertrand and I are having hot chocolate in homeroom, do you guys want to join us?” She asked interestedly. 

Kit looked over at Olaf, batting her eyelashes seductively and running her fingers over his chest. She knew he was still upset from having to stop kissing her. 

“Please...will get hot chocolate with me?” she asked in a babyish voice. 

“What’s in it for me?” He asked, smirk on his face. 

“Well if you’re nice...” Kit began, lowering her hands below his belt, “we can take home some extra whip cream and...play later.”

“Oh gosh, TMI!” Emily said cringing and covering her ears. 

“Don’t be jealous, Em,” Olaf said smirking and wrapping an arm around a blushing Kit, “besides...you shut be used to this. Remember, I know Bertrand too...”

Emily folded her arms and rolled her eyes. Olaf felt triumphant. 

“Just come on, you two,” Emily sighed, waving the couple to follow her. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

“You know I’ve never actually had hot chocolate,” Kit admitted. 

The two were cuddled together in the back of the classroom, cups in hand. 

“Seriously?! It’s like a childhood necessity for every kid who isn’t diabetic or something...!” Olaf said. 

“My mom just...never let us have it,” Kit sighed, “She used to tell us many different reasons, like it wasn’t Kosher or it was just too unhealthy. But I think it’s because Us volunteers seem to have something against sugar.”

“Yeah,” Olaf agreed, “Esme’s family has that famous sugar bowl and since a “villainous” family likes sugar then sugar MUST be bad.”

Kit sighed and took another sips. 

“This stuff is so good,” she whined, “I’ve been missing out!”

“Well don’t worry...I don’t doubt that there’s a LONG list of things you were forbidden to do,” Olaf chuckled, “and I will gladly introduce you to all of them.”

“But what will my parents think, Mr. Montague ?” Kit asked with fake gasp. 

“Screw them. We can do as we please.They’ll never keep us apart, Ms. Capulet,” Olaf teased back. 

He used to think Romeo and Juliet was cheesy, but it had suddenly started to grow on him. 

“Put me in the theater,” Kit joked, “as you can see, I’m an A+ actress.”

“...will you, really?!” Olaf asked, Kit seeing the excitement rise in him. 

“I-I don’t know...I mean, I was kidding-“

“But you could though! I can teach you everything I know,” he said, sounding like a little kid in a candy store, “and you could always be my leading girl.”

“I don’t know Olaf...Beatrice has always been better than me at that kind of stuff,” Kit said shyly, “...but I could always help with behind the scenes things if you want. I’m actually good at that...”

“You’re good at everything,” he said. 

He sounded disappointed, but didn’t push the issue any further. 

“Well...I shared something personal about me,” Kit said, “your turn.”

Olaf narrowed his eyes at her as she snickered, realizing what she’d done. 

“You tricked me...” he grumbled. 

“Yep,” she giggled, placing a peck on his cheek, “come on...it’s really not that hard!”

“Not for you...it’s awful for me, though,” He retorted. 

“Please Olaf,” she pleaded, “Just ONE thing! That’s it.”

“Fine,” he sighed, motioning for her to lean so he could whisper into her ear, “...I don’t like to talk about my feelings...”

“What?! That doesn’t count!” Kit huffed. 

“Yes it does,” Olaf said smirking. 

“But I already knew that, obviously!” She said. 

“But not everyone does...therefore it’s technically a secret,” he explained triumphantly. 

“You’re so difficult,” Kit groaned. 

“But you love me anyways,” he chuckled, leaning in to kiss her. 

He swiped some of the whip cream from his hot chocolate and dabbed it on her nose, making her giggle and blush. 

She was so cute when she smiled. 

“Get a room, you two!” Kevin yelled from the front. 

“At least I have someone to get a room with,” Olaf retorted, grabbing Kit’s hand and pulling her up with him. 

The couple joined their friends at the larger table. 

“Who says I don’t?” Kevin whispered to Olaf, who fist bumped him, with a smirk. 

“So, when did you two become official?” Marisa asked, raising an amused eyebrow. 

“I mean...I guess we...aren’t technically,” Kit admitted shyly. 

“So you guys aren’t actually dating?” Sianne asked surprised. Everyone simply assumed they were. 

“I guess not,” Kit mumbled. 

Marisa looked over at Olaf, who was scowling. Why did Kit have to make things complicated? Why couldn’t she just be his...say she was his. He didn’t necessarily care about the label...but he did care about having her. 

“You sure you still don’t want to talk about your feelings?” Marisa asked teasingly. 

Olaf frowned at her. 

“I can’t believe you guys just won’t admit your head over heels already,” Winnie sighed. 

“It’s Olaf, he’s not gonna admit anything,” Justin chuckled, although he purposely avoided Olaf’s deadly gaze. 

“We’re together...that’s all you all need to know,” Olaf grumbled. 

“Not according to Kit,” Marisa snickered. 

“Yeah Olaf, work things out with your bitch first,” Esme laughed. 

“We don’t need to work anything out,” Olaf huffed, “we’re fine...”

“That’s not what she thinks...” Ernest snickered. 

“Is this entire relationship only about what she thinks?” Olaf huffed, rubbing Kit’s arm to let her know he wasn’t angry with her. 

“Of course not...since it’s not a relationship,” Emily whispered, snickering to herself. 

“Olaf, remember...the woman is always right,” Sianne said. 

“Exactly,” Esme said smirking. 

“You know what...I’m making you two figure this out,” Marisa announced, grabbing a piece of paper from off the desk. 

“We don’t-...”

“You don’t have a choice,” Marisa said, “now...you two are going to talk about what you do and don’t want as part of the relationship and I’ll write it down. Sadly...I have to make a whole fucking written agreement to get you guys to figure this out.”

“Fine...” Olaf mumbled. 

“Kit, you go first...since I have a feeling you’ll have less demands than he will,” Marisa sighed. 

“Um...well I guess I just want to make things official...” she began nervously, “a-and we have to go on at least ONE date a month...”

“Good, Good,” Marisa said, jotting down what Kit was saying, “anything else?”

“Um...oh! And he has to tell me whatever he’s feeling!” Kit added, Marisa chuckling as she write it down. 

“Good, now Olaf, do you agree to these terms?” Marisa asked, eyebrow raised. 

Olaf looked over at Kit. He really didn’t want to, but he could see the hopeful look on her eyes and he knew he wanted to please her. 

“Fine,” he sighed, seeing Kit silently thanking god, “...now my turn.”

“Oh dear,” Kit mumbled. 

“We have to fuck AT LEAST three times a day,” he started, smirking. 

“Three times a day?!” Kit gasped, “I’m gonna fucking break!” 

“Olaf, dude, come on!” Ernest laughed. 

“I will agree to once, MAYBE twice, a day ONLY if you agree to wear a condom,” Kit said, eyebrow raised. 

Olaf frowned. 

“...Ugh, forget it. Just erase that part, but we still have to do it!” Olaf said, causing Kit to roll her eyes. 

“Anything else?” Marisa sighed. 

“She has to tell me that she belongs to me everyday,” he said. 

Marisa looked over at Kit to see if she agreed. 

“Fine I guess...” Kit grumbled, “What do you want next, me to sell my soul to you?”

“Is that possible?” Olaf asked hopefully, smirking widely. 

“No Olaf!” Kit and Marisa said in unison. 

“...fine, I guess you can keep your soul, for now,” Olaf chuckled. 

“Is that all?” Marisa asked. 

“No, one more thing,” Olaf replied, “she has to live with me.”

“Woah what?!” Lemony interjected, “no way!”

“I don’t remember inviting you into our conversation,” Olaf growled at him. 

“Olaf I...I c-can’t live with you...” Kit said, voice low and shy. 

“But you can though!” Olaf said, taking her hands in his, “you can sleep in the bed with me and I can make you breakfast every morning. I’ll drive you to school and back and we can do our bullshit work together. And you’ll always be there for...entertainment purposes...”

“Olaf...I...,” Kit sighed, staring into his hopeful and pleading eyes. 

He looked so...happy. Like a child would be. She felt him squeeze her hands tighter, giving her a genuine smile. She never thought she’d actually believe the things he told her. Their relationship had been a roller coaster. It’s all started because he’d threatened her into doing his homework. And the rest was history. The thing that surprised Kit the most was that he’d manage to fall in love with her just by watching her. All she’d done was sat in the corner of his room, quietly, and he’d felt the need to have her with him. She never thought she was good nor beautiful enough to have a boy do that. Olaf made her feel...special. 

“Okay,” Kit agreed, “I’ll do it.”

“Aww this got so cute so fast,” Winnie squealed excitedly. 

“Kit! You can’t! What about us? And mom and dad?!” Lemony said exasperatedly. 

“Lemony...you’ll be fine...” Kit answered, although it was clear she was still nervous about the whole thing, “and I’ll deal with mom and dad when the time comes I guess...”

“And you won’t have to deal with them alone,” Olaf said, intertwining their fingers. 

She smiled at him. 

“Okay then, both parties agree that, as of now, you are officially a couple AND will stick by these rules?” Marisa asked, chuckling. 

Kit and Olaf nodded. 

“Well then, I hereby pronounce you boyfriend and girlfriend,” Marisa said, folding up their “contract” and handing it to them. 

Olaf grabbed the paper with his teeth and wrapped his arms around Kit, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giggling as she took the paper from his lips. 

“We’ll see you assholes in the New Year,” Olaf called as he carried Kit out the door. 

“Bye newlyweds!” Georgina laughed, waving to them with the others. 

“Olaf, where are we going?” Kit asked giggling as they walked down the empty hall to the door. 

“Home, of course,” he replied, “OUR home.”

“Right,” Kit said, smiling up at him, “can we stop or food first? Maybe go out to dinner? As long as I’m home by like 6pm so I can convert back to Judaism, I’m good.”

“We can get dinner later. First, I want to go home so we can...try out your present,” he said with a smirk. 

“Oh gosh...what specifically did you buy?” Kit groaned, using her hands to cover up the blush on her cheeks. 

“You’ll see...” he chuckled. 

He kicked the door open with his foot and carried her out the school. 

He smiled to himself, victoriously. He’d made up his mind. He’d done it. He’d made her pay attention to him. And now she was his. 

“You know this means I won, right?” He said triumphantly. 

Kit rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t ignore me,” he said, grabbing her chin as she giggled, and pulled her lips to his. 

 

“I won’t...promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the ending and the story in general! I know it can be confusing at parts but I hope I did a decent job at delivering the plot and character. I wrote this originally because I felt like their were no good Kitlaf smuts. And also because I wanted a story about Kit an Olaf that wasn’t ONLY dealing with their tragic split because of the schism. Their relationship was so much more than that. Them being together in the first place was enough to turn VFD upside down (and that’s a lot of what Part 2 will focus on too). I want their to be stories where they’re just acting like normal teens and people who aren’t constantly hanging on by a thread. Kitlaf is truly my OTP and I just wanted one story where they’re actually together and somewhat happy !!
> 
> Thanks so much everyone
> 
> I’ll see you all soon for Part 2!


	32. WELCOME BACK...

Forgive my extreme laziness and moments of writers block BUT I am finally back and ready to start part two of this story. Thank you to everyone who made part one so enjoyable for me hopefully my writing has improved and you and I both can enjoy this second part more!! The first chapter of part two is up on my profile for you to read. I’m glad to be back!!

 

sincerely,

HeavenlyHunny

 

Part of the First Chapter from Part Two

The knife grazed across her skin quickly, causing her to jump in shock. She looked down to see the blood leaking out of the wound, just as her nerves began to subside, letting the pleasure seep in. 

She sighed, smiling as she turned her head to once again look out the window. She felt his thumb rub across her wound, watching from the corner of her eye as he licked the blood off the finger. 

She smirked to herself. She let out a long drawn out moan, squirming, ever so slightly, in her seat as she did so. 

“I can, and will, pull this car over if I have to,” he growled out. A playful tone was present in his own voice, but she knew he was far from joking. 

“I know, sir,” she said, purposely drawing out the last word as she unbuckled her seatbelt, laying her feet across his lap. She looked at him innocently from behind her sunglasses. 

The little tease...


	33. Social Media

Ah and here I am again, disappointing you with not another update and promising one soon. I really need to step up my game :D

Anyways, in case anyone wants to know:

My Instagram: @heavenlyhunnyvfd  
My Tumblr: heavenlyhunnyvfd.tumblr.com

 

Just in case anyone wants to see my shitty feed or just wants to chat.

Till next time,

HH ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy chapter one done ! I’ve gone the chapter planned it already so hopefully updates won’t take to long. Btw Kit isn’t ugly, Olaf just tells himself that .....


End file.
